Pathway
by StormDragon666
Summary: If the Naruto cast were Pokemon trainers, their way to the Pokemon League would be rocky and long...and none would give up. Enter and see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino carve their niche in the Pokemon world. Occasional blood and cussing within.
1. A Journey Begun

Once again I attempt to soothe my inner crave for a mixture of the Naruto and Pokemon worlds. My last attempt, the generic tournament, didn't satisfy me. Maybe the even-more-generic concept of Naruto-characters-as-pokemon-trainers is what I'm looking for. Of course, me being me, I will have to add in some weird shit that's unique to my story, such as the fact that **I've made the Pokemon world more realistic by making it so that...**

First: **No ten-year-old trainers. That's bullcrap. Kids go to school. **I never supported the whole "ten-year-olds can roam the world unsupervised" crap. Kids in _this _world have to go to school for a reasonable amount of time, y'see. Kids of all grades are required to take both Combat class, which is about battling, and Pokemon Care class, self-explanatory, every year. (Oh. And they can take Pokemon to school with them. Lol.) Kids graduate after tenth grade, and then are legally free to leave home and travel with their Pokemon. Most travel the world as trainers for a couple years and then settle down into a job/life/whatever. This isn't to say that some older people don't decide to go out and wander with their Pokemon, too, though.

Second: **You win a battle? You get a few bucks. It's called income. **If you lose a Pokemon battle in this world you're obligated by law to give a couple bucks to the winner (like in the games). With this edict, any trainer can realistically have enough income to buy whatever they need to travel. And speaking of traveling, cars and planes don't exist. Trains do, though. Just cause.

Third: **like fifty other small but important touches of realism! Such as... **Pokemon have personalities and memories and that matters. A Flareon might be sad because he remembers being able to go swimming as an Eevee but now water causes him pain. All Pokemon are herbivores, because otherwise the line between Pokemon battling each other and Pokemon killing each other for food would be way too close. And (a favorite touch of mine) Pokedexes are very rare, because kids learn all about Pokemon in school, and can recognize 90 percent of them on the first day of their journey. If a person doesn't know a Furret or Lugia or anything on sight, they are probably not very educated. **  
**

And lastly: **this story takes place in the madeup land called Shinobi, which mixes Naruto cities with ones I imagined.** For example, yes, the main characters are all born and raised in Konoha and leave from there on their journey, and they go to Koga, a made-up town, and onto Kiri, a Naruto town...you get the picture.

Jk, I lied. This is last. Be aware that I do not choose pathetically overused Pokemon for my characters. No Vulpix for Naruto. Also not everyone starts with typical starters like Cyndaquil and Piplup. Most trainers get their first Pokemon by catching a random one in their hometown prior to becoming a trainer, or having their parents get them one. DEAL WITH IT~

666

A cool, sunny day in Konoha, on June 20th, at 9:48 AM

666

Today had been awesome. Not just because his parents were letting him go today, and pretty much every pair of parents who had kids his age were as well. Not just because Naruto brought Charmeleon to school yesterday and she bit Sasuke's stupidass Houndour and the teacher didn't see. Not even because he battled Sakura's Mareep during passing period and won, or even because yesterday was his last day of school ever and he graduated and his parents were letting him go today but because…

Well actually it was because his parents were letting him go but basically Naruto Uzumaki was freaking ecstatic and _that_ was the point. The joys of summer vacation were done for him; his "summer vacation" would be the first few months of his Pokemon journey while all those younger than him would stay home. He was about to embark on the rite of passage every teenager embarked on, and he swore to _God_, come hell or high water or the resurrection of Arceus, in a year he'd get to the Pokemon league and…

"Naruto?" His mother poked her head through the door. "Why are you staring at yourself in the mirror like that? You know, every second you draw this out is another chance for me to decide I want you stay home."

"I'llbeatthefrontdoor!"

Naruto dashed to the front porch instead of the front door and stood there clenching his fists and grinning. A passing image of himself at six years old, shuffling by the door and waiting to head out for the first day of elementary school, came to him, but it was swept quickly away. He felt a hand fiddling around in his bag and turned around to see his dad, a carbon copy of him (actually the other way around) stuffing an orange and black jacket into the bag. "I know it's summer and Koga isn't that far, but you never know how cold a place can be at night. And who knows how long it'll be till you even visit home? Hey, got your sleeping bag and toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Two changes of clothes and five ramen cups?"

"Check-check!"

"Fifty bucks starting money? And your iPhone? Please, Naruto, don't forget your phone."

"Got it all!"

"I can't believe you actually remembered all of it," his mother Kushina laughed as she came outside. She closed the door and the three of them stood awkwardly on the porch. This. Was. IT. "Well…" Kushina started again. "Go for it, Naruto. Don't stop after three badges like I did. I want to see you really shine. When Charmeleon evolves, you take a picture of her and send it us, okay? I mean _that day _and not next month." Naruto promised he would, and thanked his parents genuinely for letting him leave on his Pokemon journey the very day after he graduated from tenth grade. He thanked them for everything they taught him and said that he loved them. The words he used were sort of blacked out in his mind, but the crushing family hug afterward was crystal clear. His mother almost cried. His dad did cry, and his aged Raichu had to comfort him.

Wiping away tears, Minato suggested, "Y-You should take her out of her Pokeball. She ought to be walking with you. When you two walk out of the town, you won't be back for a long time."

His dad always had great ideas. Naruto did so. He reached for the single Pokeball on his belt and tapped it. It opened, and his Charmeleon, his companion since his tenth birthday, (he called her Firefang, or Firebitch sometimes) materialized. Kushina took the lizard Pokemon's hand and kissed it, and for once Firefang did not lash out in pointless violence.

"You protect Naruto, girl. And show him how real battling is done. It won't always be as easy as practice battles in school." The female Charmeleon nodded with a smirk. Like she needed to hear any of that. Kushina stood up straight and choked out, "Go on, before I change my mind!"

Naruto and Charmeleon ran away waving and disappeared around the corner. His mother screeched, "I LOVE YOU, SON! BE SAFE!" for all the neighborhood to hear and this time it brought happiness instead of embarrassment. They ran several blocks breathlessly to the edge of town, and saw Tenten was leaving town, was barely fifty feet out, in fact. He recognized her by that white shirt with the red trim she wore a lot. He remembered the day his Pokemon had played a prank last year in biology class, when she was still a Charmander, and burned the hem and somehow gotten Naruto in trouble.

Well, he didn't want to catch her attention just yet. He wanted to walk through the gate with Charmeleon, when no one was watching, so it would be like their special leave from home. They walked through feeling the adrenaline of the upcoming adventure, and the more excitable of the two couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tenten will you battle me?" The aforementioned Tenten jumped and dropped her bag in surprise.

"What? Um, sure!" Tenten was nice like that. She unhooked a Pokeball from her belt and was about to throw it out when a Squirtle ran out from the side of the road and dashed between her legs. This time Tenten didn't jump. "Wow. That was…"

But for Naruto, this was no time to stand and watch. Wild Squirtle were rare, especially as far west as this town. "Oh, dammit! Tenten, I'm sorry, I really wanna catch this. Maybe I'll see you on the road sometime!" He ran right past her and his Pokemon followed. Though he heard Tenten exclaiming in surprise behind him, Naruto ran on. The Squirtle ran straight as an arrow along the road and was pretty fast for just a Squirtle. Out of nowhere it stopped, turned and spat a stream of cold water in Firefang's face.

"Chaaaar!" the Charmeleon cried in pain. She brushed herself furiously with her claws to wipe off the remaining water droplets. Without warning she sprinted after the Squirtle like a hellhound.

This chase didn't last long. Soon a pinkish stick figure appeared way down the road, and as it got closer Naruto recognized his childhood-and-still-current crush, Sakura Haruno (who was, some said, a stick figure, but Naruto thought she was getting curvier all the time…). He saw her black leggings, and that cute green tee that made her look even cuter, and that short denim skirt which Naruto always wished was just two or three inches shorter so he could get a frigging decent look—

He ran right into her, and Naruto reminded himself that he shouldn't think so much. Thank goodness, though, he didn't land flat _on _her, that would just be awkward. But his arm was draped over her back and he did weigh her down. Naruto really enjoyed that but it appeared Sakura didn't.

"What. The hell." the pinkette murmured with her face in the dirt.

"Uhh…Sorry. Um. I thought you would hear me coming."

"I did. I didn't expect you to crash into me." She thwacked his arm off and brushed the dirt off her face. Naruto lifted a hand to help her and she didn't smack his hand away. Once it was all gone, though she stood up and dusted herself. "Well, did you have a reason to knock my face into the dirt?"

For once, there actually had been a reason Naruto had done something foolish. "Well, I was chasing this Squirtle, and then it totally Water Gun-ned Charmeleon, and—" He looked down and saw his Pokemon growling. She was glaring the Squirtle who glared back angrily from Sakura's legs. "That one! I was chasing that one! But…it's yours, isn't it?"

This brought a smile to Sakura's face. "Yeah. I caught him just two days ago. My dad saw him sleeping by the tree in my backyard. He's really attached." Perfectly on cue, the little Squirtle put his little arms around Sakura's leg and glared with as much ferocity a Squirtle could without looking amusing. This made Charmeleon growl again and the ember on her tailtip flared. "So Firefang's in a bad mood." Sakura scoffed. "You think she wants to fight him?" Squirtle promptly spat a little stream of water in Firefang's eye.

"_ChaAAAR!" _The fire-type slammed her paw down in a vicious Slash attack, almost cutting Sakura's leg. Sakura grabbed her Squirtle and leaped out of the way just in time.

"Naruto, control her!" Sakura cried. "If she wants to battle, at least _tell _her what she should do!" She set her Pokemon unsurely on the ground.

"Okay, we'll battle!" Naruto agreed with sudden enthusiasm. "Okay, Charmeleon? Ready? Go!"

She didn't need to be told. She leaped at Squirtle with another Slash and bashed a section of ground, and nicked the tiny turtle's foot.

"Squirt!" Squirtle squealed.

At the same time Sakura said, "Relax, Squirtle. That anger will trip her up. Get close and give her a Water Gun."

Squirtle dashed up to Charmeleon and dodged yet another Slash. The Water Gun attack hit the red Pokemon in the face again and the pressure knocked her flat on her back. Stomping his foot in frustration, Naruto called, "Stop thrashing around like an idiot! Slow _down_ and use Dragon Rage."

Charmeleon got up and stared unblinkingly at her opponent, water dripping off her face. Naruto winced; nearly any amount of water on the skin that wasn't boiling-hot was painful for a fire-type. She bent her knees, preparing to leap forward. Naruto knew exactly when the moment was right and shouted, "Now!" Charmeleon leaped, and the Squirtle was unprepared. Her mouth ripped open and spiraling teal flames struck Squirtle's side. Sakura screamed in surprise and jumped back, following her Squirtle's falling back and skidding towards her. He would have hit Sakura's legs if she hadn't bent down to catch him. Squirtle pressed his face into her arm for just a moment and then jumped back down to the ground.

"Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?" Squirtle stood impassively, meeting the Charmeleon's glare. Eventually she gave in and cried, "Rapid Spin!" Squirtle obeyed.

Charmeleon was unprepared to be smacked in the face by a dozen revolutions of a rock-hard Squirtle shell. She was sent roaring beyond Naruto, and skidded messily off the road and into the trimmed grass. Squirtle's head and appendages popped out of his shell midair, and he Tackled from fifteen feet in the air, slamming down hard on the fire-type's belly.

"SQUIRT!" he shouted, and fell. Charmeleon sat up with a shudder and spat what may have been a raspberry at him before she fell back down as well. Naruto and Sakura went over to help their injured Pokemon.

Fortunately for Charmeleon, she wasn't conscious to feel the pain those bruises would cause her when she woke up. Squirtle was burned all over and too dizzy to stand by himself. Both were in need of potions, and Sakura clumsily lifted a cheap potion from her bag. She sprayed Squirtle's wounds and watched them begin to heal before her eyes. She handed it to Naruto, who grabbed it and urgently sprayed Charmeleon's face, and then stomach. They returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, where they would be in a peaceful state quite like sleep, and not be bothered much by their pain.

"They'll be okay." Naruto concluded. "For a second it looked like Charmeleon's jaw was broken. I don't know if a potion can fix something like that. Even a full restore." Full restores could fix anything…he thought…used to think…sometimes.

But it didn't matter. They both looked better. "Anyway, we should both we going. Koga's supposed to be like two days' worth of walking, and we're probably the last kids to leave anyway!" By the end his his monologue Naruto had forgotten all about his fleeting thought to ask Sakura to travel with him and was walking away at the same time. Disappointed, he added, "Bye!" and took off running. He'd see her again sometime, surely, and ask her then. He looked back at her as he ran. Sakura was waving at him and smiling.

666

June 21st, 8:44 AM, the smothering woods between Konoha and Koga

666

"Why are you such a _bitch?_"

"Charrrr."

"Screw you, too!"

Naruto had stopped in the middle of the woods the night before, just like a real trainer would, and made camp from his one-person tent and sleeping bag. He'd cooked up ramen on a campfire and Charmeleon had found some Cheri berries for herself. She was all happy because of her full tummy and Naruto even let her lie in the fire for awhile, a fire-type's substitute for bathing. It couldn't have been better. And then he woke up to a Caterpie chewing his fingers off. His tent was full of them and Charmeleon woke up too, flaming as many as she could see. They scampered off with burn wounds, which was better off than the poor scraps of their tent. And Firefang thought she was above apologizing.

"You know what? Get in your Pokeball!" He tossed it at her and it knocked against her shoulder, trapping her inside before she could refuse. Naruto sighed; his only Pokemon was about as sweet as a cactus. Maybe if he caught a few other Pokemon she could direct her temper at them. His father had always said she needed another target to vent her attitude. She'd kinda done that with his dad's Raichu, and the family Ninetales, and mom's Nidoqueen and Infernape. Should he catch a Pokemon just to be Firefang's punching bag? Wasn't that Pokemon abuse?

"I hate brain freezes!" he scowled, kicking the charred scraps of his tent. Well, at least that was the only thing ruined and he could buy another. His food, sleeping bag and everything else was okay. Naruto pushed as much of the trash as he could into a pile and stuck it into a pocket of his bag. He could toss it in the next town.

For now, he had some walking to do. Koga had to be a couple hours' walk away at the very least. Maybe he could watch for some wild Pokemon on the way. He'd seen nothing but Caterpie and Silcoon yesterday. So he started along.

Trees, trees, trees. Same as yesterday. There was a pile of berries wedged between two branches of an oak. Some Pokemon had to be here! Something stronger than bug-types. Once a berry dropped on his head, and he looked up to see an Aipom running fearfully away along the branches. "Aw, I'd love to have an Aipom…" he moaned as it dashed off. Half a dozen Starly flew over him a little later, scaring the living crap out of him, and then the woods were mostly silent for about ten minutes. Around the eleventh minute, Naruto got the living crap scared out of him again when he was electrocuted right on his butt—not enough to hurt, but enough to scare. Whatever Pokemon this was, he didn't like its sense of humor.

"Come out!" he yelled to the woods around him. "You too scared to attack anything but my butt? Shows how brave you are! What, you can't even fight a human? Am I too strong for you? Are you afraid I'm gonna _aaoww!_" Naruto felt this shock in his teeth; this thing wasn't being playful anymore.

Maybe this thing had a worse attitude than Charmeleon. He'd have to find out. He tore Charmeleon's Pokeball from his belt and tossed it out. It hit a tree and opened, releasing his Charmeleon. It flew magnetically back to his hand. Charmeleon totally ignored him and began sniffing out his assailant. She walked in a comical circle and then pounced between two bushes. She dragged out a thrashing little Electrike.

Naruto crouched down to its tiny level. Electrikes were barely a foot tall and with Charmeleon forcing one down he practically had to put his face in the dirt to be look it in the eye. "It's pretty mean to shock people who haven't done anything to you." he told the Electrike. "But since I'm nice, I'm gonna let you battle Charmeleon instead of just slapping you upside your big, fat head myself. Charmeleon!"

Ready to attack, she released her jaws from around the Pokemon's neck just before it lit up with electricity. A thin line of it sped towards her but she dodged it. Thunder Wave! the trainer realized. Then the little beast raised its big head and howled. Charmeleon overed her ear holes. The Electrike tackled her with a sudden increase in strength.

"It's right in your face!" he cried. "Flame it!"

Not that "flame it" was an attack, but she got the point, and spat a fierce Ember attack in the Electrike's face. It cried out at the hot sparks crackling on its forehead.

Without even a command to attack, Charmeleon leaped on the Electrike and pinned it down. Her claws glowed silver as she prepared to perform Metal Claw, and she slashed her claws across the Electrike's face. Blood sprayed on the grass and the Electrike's face contorted, and froze. That was vicious. Too vicious. she had _never _before-

_"Charmeleon!_" Naruto screamed.

He ran over and pulled Charmeleon away. She was panting and weak, and didn't fight back. Naruto got down on his knees and surveyed the Electrike's face. The scars bled, and the scars were indeed _scars. _These could leave permanent marks, maybe even after it evolved. From behind him, his Charmeleon made unsure, tired noises.

He sighed. "I know. There's blood in Pokemon battles sometimes. It's, it's just that…he's little, he's..." The words wouldn't come out properly. He just sighed and retrieved his last potion from his bag. He sprayed the scars and the Electrike didn't seem to feel the sting of medicine on a wound. Naruto got a Pokeball from a nearby pocket and flicked it open. Electrike glowed red and disappeared inside as shapeless matter. Charmeleon looked on silently.

For a few seconds, the woods were gloomily quiet. Naruto didn't like it, so he said with excessive loudness, "Well that was a kind of depressing first catch. Um…" Charmeleon came up to him and smacked him lightly on the neck. It lightened him up a little.

"Yeah, what am I saying? I got an Electrike! Suck on that, Sasuke!"

"Char!"

666

I always gotta make a story long, don't I? Better than some idiot who posts a 500 words of crap and expects praising reviews. I should note some more random things: first, the presence of blood in this story. As in sometimes a Pokemon gets hurt in battle and _gets hurt in battle _(like Naruto's new Electrike. He'll always have those scars from Charmeleon's claws.) Not always, but don't be surprised, 'kay? Add to that, all Pokemon trainers are sixteen at the least, so they're gonna cuss sometimes. Don't be surprised.

Now, as I said, here's the list of cities/towns in the country of Shinobi that have gyms, and no, they are NOT in order of difficulty like in the games. That's only realistic if _every Pokemon trainer in the country _starts in the same place _and _happens to go in the exact same direction. SO LIKELY, RITE.

**Koga - poison-type gym  
**

**Kiri - water-type gym  
**

**Saraku - fire-type gym**

**Roku - flying-type gym**

**Suna - ground-type gym  
**

**Kusa - grass-type gym**

**Ame - ice-type gym  
**

**Oto - dark-type gym**

I was so kind as to stick in a dark-type gym because the games, after _five _generations, still don't have one. (Geez!) You're free to guess who the gym leaders are. I will say that none of them are Akatsuki members, because those people have another function in this story, a more obviously dark and threatening one than the bumbling Team Rocket. Aaaand...first chapter done.

Ta…Storm


	2. A Partnership Formed

Chapter Two of Pathway: this time we see what Sakura's been up to since Naruto knocked her flat on the ground. And is that _two _battles I see taking place in this chapter? Yes indeed. Pokemon lists now.

**Sakura:**

Mareep: cheery and artsy

Squirtle: overprotective and loving

**Hinata:**

Dratini: violent and battle-hungry**  
**

666

June 22nd, the archway in front of Koga, 11:01 AM

666

Sakura was glad to have chosen the path of a trainer. Contests could be thrilling, but they weren't destined for her like they were for her mother or Ino. Her choice had been right. Soon enough, her Pokemon would be strong, would be a threat, would be respected!

Like most sixteen-year-olds in her town, Konoha, Sakura had left town yesterday on a Pokemon journey, but she couldn't help but feel nervous and homesick already. She was one of few youths who enjoyed every day she spent at school, and stored every scrap of knowledge she heard. Someday after she tired of journeying, she'd return home and find a profession in the medical field, where she excelled. But it wasn't as though the A grades she'd earned in her anatomy and calculus classes, and many more, were worth much now. Now, her success in Combat Class mattered. Sakura hadn't had much success in Combat Class. Ever.

One of the only things she had on her side as a new Pokemon trainer was that she was one of three kids out of their graduating class, fifty or so, that was leaving home with more than one Pokemon. One was Mareep, a fine and sweet companion ever since her mother had caught Mareep for her eleventh birthday, and also Squirtle, her companion for all of two hours. That was just fine, though. Squirtle already thought she was the most delightful, godly thing since breathable air and defended her from wild Pokemon as though both their lives depended on it.

But he was sleeping in his Pokeball now, and Sakura was walking under the archway gate into Koga alone. There was a gym here, and she would earn her first badge and then…

Then nothing. _First, _Pokemon Center, _then, _more training _and then _gym. She couldn't go all Naruto Uzumaki and rush ahead only to trip and fall on her face...no matter how much she wanted to.

Koga was built around the same time as Konoha but some more modern buildings had been made in recent years. This was the first time she hadn't come to this town on a shopping trip or a school field trip, and going through it alone and purposeful made Sakura feel like she was walking through the square of the legendary Goldenrod City across the sea. There were more people on the sidewalks, bigger, stronger Pokemon walking with them and the roads were crowded with carriages pulled by everything from Ponyta to Salamence.

Sakura had gone down two streets at the most before a loud Murkrow sped by her face. She yelped in surprise and almost dropped her messenger bag. She turned around and saw two burly adult men standing with their legs braced. Battle stance.

"Hey, pinkie! You up for a battle with Murks?" The Murkrow dived again and this time it somehow got a tiny strand of her hair in its mouth as it went by and ripped it out. Sakura hissed and put a hand on her head. She tore off a Pokeball from her belt, hoping it had been Mareep's but too angry to check.

"If you teach your Pokemon to pull shit like that, I'd be happy to show you what real Pokemon can do!" She tossed out her ball and it opened automatically, releasing her fluffy little Mareep.

She hadn't seen a single trainer in the woods between Konoha and Koga, oddly. All the kids who'd left at the same time as her must have gone in circles, or done something else freakishly improbable. So this would be her first real battle away from home. No crawling to her friends for comfort if she lost. She would never do that again.

The guy swept his hand dramatically through his hair. "Come on! You gotta tell me what brand of hair dye you use if I win!"

"This is natural, you dick!"

One more stupid crack from this guy and she'd tell Mareep to Thundershock _him. _But she was above things like that. For now. She pointed forward in the traditional trainer stance. "Mareep, Thundershock!" Mareep dashed towards the Murkrow.

"Muuuuurk!" it cawed, flying off.

It spat tauntingly at Mareep, but the little Mareep knew her opponent wouldn't be safe there. She bents her little knees in preparation and then a thin bolt of electricity shot straight up from her body. The flying-type cawed in pain. The the electricity faded, Sakura swore she saw a tiny trail of smoke from its burnt feathers. Its trainer looked nearly as electrified as Murks.

"Murks! Don't let that stop you! Dive down for Wing Attack!" Murks twitched and then obeyed. It was fast, faster than Mareep could dodge, and both wings slammed down hard on her head.

Sakura called out assurances to Mareep while she moaned "Maaaa," and staggered. Even for a flying-type move, it had hit her hard. "Don't give in to this loser, girl! Flash, hurry!" Mareep's face still drooped a bit painfully, but her entire body glowed blinding white. For a moment even the traffic of people on the street beside them was blinded.

"Now, Rock Smash!"

Hurriedly the electric-type grabbed a small rock from a nearby apartment flowerbed and sped towards the confused Murks. Passersby and their growing audience gasped. Mareep let go of the rock when she was a foot or so from Murks, and bashed their heads together with the rock in between. It was crushed by Mareep's force, and Murks fell backwards, unconscious.

"Ha! Take that!" Sakura cheered. Mareep turned and sped back towards her. She jumped into her trainer's arms and she felt herself tingle with traces of her electricity. "Mareep, when you win, you win hard! I wish—"

"Hey!" She and her Pokemon both looked up to see the second of the big man walking towards her with a few dollars in hand. He smashed them into her Pokemon's wool, frowning, and turned to walk away. Mareep nicked him with a weak Thunder Wave as he left and froze him in his tracks. He fell, unmoving, onto his knees. The people who had stopped to watch the battle snickered and laughed. One man with a Spearow on his shoulder patted her on the back and said, "Nice job," as he went by, but no one else spoke to her.

She reached down with one hand to got Mareep's Pokeball. Once she'd been returned to within it, she started off again towards the Pokemon Center, shivering all the way.

666

June 22nd, 1:20, the waiting room in Koga's Pokemon Center

666

This place was effing big.

That's it. That's all you could say. Or maybe that a pod of Wailord could fit in the room and roll around (almost) but perhaps the amount of people in it made it seem even larger. Most of them didn't have their Pokemon with them, but those that did weren't afraid to take up as much room as possible. One man had released his Snorlax and was taking up most of the east corner, and the snoring took up pretty much all of it.

She walked around, pulling uncomfortably at the hem of her favorite red tee, looking for a place to sit down besides the floor. Somebody's Ekans slithered by her feet suddenly and the trainer dashed after it, calling a really long nickname after it. Two Linoone stared unblinkingly at her as she passed them and she had to push rudely through a crowd of fifty or so men and women or be stopped completely. At last, one of the benches set against the wall had an open space and on the left side of that space—

"Hey, Hinata!"

Her classmate jumped and gripped her pretty lavender skirt as though struck by Poison Sting, and kept her stiff pose even as she waved her over. Sakura sat down with a sigh. Hinata didn't have many friends, and Sakura probably talked to her more in their school days than most people the shy soul knew; that didn't mean Hinata had to act like a rapist had sat next to her. "I can't believe I actually found somebody I know. You know, you're the first person from our group that I've seen since I left Konoha."

"Our group?" Hinata asked, curiously without any stuttering.

"Well, all the people in our grade, at least the ones who left the same day. You, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Ino—ugh." There was no point talking about Ino unless Sakura wanted to make herself ill. "Anyway, that's what I mean. I didn't even see anybody _not _from our group. The woods were totally deserted when I went through." Sakura realized that, making it here was her first real accomplishment as a trainer, there was a chance she could drag on about it. Hinata probably had some things to say. "Well, anyway, what's going on with you? How's Dratini?"

A wry smile twisted the corner of Hinata's mouth. "Violent."

'_Yeah, that's new…'_ Sakura couldn't help but think. Hinata's Dratini was a savage little monster, and in eighth grade had embarrassed her terribly by conjuring a Twister to attack their history teacher. Her little Pokemon was probably a source of embarrassment for her at home, as well, her family being a clan of famously harsh and judgmental jackasses.

"Get any new Pokemon? Dratini should make it pretty easy to catch some."

Now she was gripping her skirt again. "N-no. I saw a few Bidoof in the woods right when we left Konoha and Dratini chased them out of a river. And, and earlier this morning she saw a Heracross, gave it one look—it flew off prac-practically screaming."

"You wanna travel with me?" Whoa, where had that come from? Well, now that she'd said it, she saw nothing but good potential for it. Hopefully she'd agree! "I could try and help you with Dratini. And it's always safer to travel with another person."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it? Are…you sure?" Fiddling with the skirt again. "I would slow you down. I know."

"Slow me down? Are you kidding? Maybe you didn't see Mareep getting her ass kicked every other day in school."

"Only because the teachers always pair you up with kids like Sasuke or Shino—"

"And after practically two years of that, a battle per _day, _you'd think we would have beaten Shino more than five times. Or Sasuke once." Hinata had nothing to say to that. "Anyway. We could help each other train, help each other's Pokemon, go shopping together, see movies, whatever we want to do." She looked at Hinata and hoped for a positive answer. She found blankness, and then a smile.

"Okay." she said. It was a struggle keeping up conversation with shy Hinata Hyuuga for half an hour while their Pokemon were healed, but neither of them looked regretful.

666

June 22nd, 12:05 PM, a residential area in Koga

666

Squirtle and Dratini appeared to hate each other on sight. It was almost funny, since a Squirtle and a Dratini weren't the most threatening things out there, but when the little dragon was released from her Pokeball at the same time the little turtle was, she reared up and glared and hissed and looked about ready to bite (even though she didn't actually know the true move Bite). Squirtle saw this as a threat to Sakura and stood his ground, growling right back. Sakura found it amusing, Hinata put her hands over her face and cringed.

"Tiiiiiii!" Dratini hissed, even though her mouth didn't open, which made Sakura laugh even more.

"It's not funny, Sakura!" Hinata cried suddenly. "I should be able to tell my Pokemon not to be so aggressive. But she…"

"Well, let's have a battle and see if she obeys you then. You wanna?" she asked, mostly directed at the Pokemon. Dratini tossed her head and Squirtle stood still. The trainers moved back in opposite directions twenty feet or so, giving ample room. "Just relax, Hinata. Just give her a comman—"

"Thunder Wave! Go!"

Dratini uncoiled and electricity shot from the tiny grey spot between her eyes. Squirtle and Sakura both jumped; the little turtle was wrapped in a thread of electricity and suddenly couldn't move.

"Geez, Hinata!" Sakura gasped, then remembered that she wasn't here to admire. Not now. "Fight it! Try a Tackle!" Her Squirtle fought and fought but couldn't move. Dratini took on a look of cockiness and slithered with mocking slowness right up to Squirtle's face. She waited for her master's next command. Said master looked a little surprised to be obeyed.

She practically whispered her next command, "Dragon Rage," and Dratini's little mouth opened at the same time Squirtle fought free of the Thunder Wave. Her jumped forward and Tackled the Dratini to the ground.

Sakura fisted her hands triumphantly. "Great, now Bite!" Squirtle bit, and Dratini shrieked.

Hinata couldn't gather herself enough to shout a coherent attack, but Dratini didn't need one. She wrapped her tail—or the end of her body, some would say—around her opponent's little leg and pulled. The Squirtle shifted just enough for Dtaini to get in her own attack. She used Headbutt and her opponent was knocked head over heels backward.

"Water Pulse!"

Squirtle spat a high-pressured water jet faster than Dratini could react. It hit her on the side of head and slammed her skull flat on the ground. She stayed there—_was _there—was suddenly in Squirtle's face, smacked him hard with her tail—

"Extremespeed? What?"

Squirtle fell back onto his shell, rocking back and forth with glazed, unconscious eyes. Loss. Again.

"Dratini has a killer Thunder Wave." she noted Hinata.

"Everything Dratini has i-is killer." Hinata replied, which would have been an arrogant comment if not for Dratini's personality. "And Extremespeed was bred into her. M-My family has a penchant for TMs, breeding techniques…anything to improve their Pokemon." She reached into her small purse and pulled out a potion, one of many the two had purchased in downtown Konoha a few days before, in preparation for leaving. She bent and sprayed Dratini, starting at her head and moving down while Sakura remarked that when they beat enough trainers and got enough money they should buy a few TMs. The Dratini was purring by the time Hinata was done, a sound so surprising she dropped the potion and Sakura bit her tongue mid-speech.

Hinata collected herself, walked over and passed her the potion. When Sakura had sufficiently sprayed her Squirtle, there was very little left in it and Hinata stored it back in her purse. They continued walking down the road, looking at houses and gardens and children playing in front yards with small (and occasionally very big) Pokemon.

The residential, child-filled housing district gave way to a more grassy park-like area where people and Pokemon of all ages sat, stood, ran and battled. In the sky, a Flygon and a messy-feathered Pidgeot soared around each other, seeking weak points. Trainers below called out commands. On top of a hill, two boys stood with brushes, grooming a big Camerupt. This was a place where Koga's big boys hung out.

It took a few minutes for Hinata to spit out, "I don't belong here," and Sakura _almost_ agreed and accompanied her back to the nine-year-olds wrestling with Piplups.

"We can't," she said softly. "We're both going for gyms, aren't we? And then the league?" Her friend gave a shaky nod, as though this was not set in stone for her. "There has to be someone here on our level. Look out for Pokemon that haven't evolved yet…there's a guy right over there with an Ekans."

"I'm not as pathetic a-as an Ekans." Hinata declared.

"Prove it."

Above, the Flygon spat a huge, red Fire Blast, bright enough to menacingly illuminate dozens of trainers on the ground, including the Ekans. It reared up and rattled its tongue lovingly at its trainer. Cutely. Dratini could handle something that was cute. "Would you…walk over there with me?" Right then, Dratini chose to force her way out of her ball.

She reared as fiercely as a Dratini could. "_Niiii!"_

666

And now the journey starts for our female heroes (well, two out of the three): Sakura, who wants to prove she's capable of winning just as much as solving math equations, and Hinata, who simply wants to tame her beastly Dratini, and win badges secondarily. Maybe I'll have them do a few contests for fun. A rather small maybe since I'm not really a contest person, and I have a slightly feminist belief that Pokemon is super-sexist by making every major female dote on contests instead of actual battles. This is to say nothing of their uber-girly Pokemon.

Ta...Storm


	3. A New Friend Bought

Chapter three focuses mostly on Ino. I thank those of your who reviewed and hope you'll stick with me. **By the way, each Pokemon a character has is chosen for some aspect of their personality** and not just my favorites something. I think most writers crossovers of this genre do that: pick Pokemon that fit the Naruto character. I just happen to be creative so if there's one you don't get, feel free to inquire about it and I'll gladly explain.

To those of you who've read my stories before, have you noticed that I'm not replying to reviews at the top of every chapter in this story? OH MY GOD. That might change soon, so watch out. And for those of you who've never seen me before, I use "666" as a time/scene divider instead of those grey lines this site shoves in our faces. I've been doing it for years and it's just my own personal touch, not my promoting Satan or anything, 'kay? Anyway, Pokemon list of this chapter's main character:

**Ino Yamanaka:**

Chikorita, peppy and eager to please

666

June 22nd, 7:39 PM, the Battle Park in Koga

666

Chouji picked the worse times ever to shove himself in someone's face. He was funny sometimes and a nice guy in general, but Arceus above, he could be annoying and didn't know when to shut his mouth.

She was petting her Chikorita, after a tough battle with a punk with a nosering and his dumb little Geodude when Chouji crouched down and shoved a potion so close to her it almost hit her between the eyes. How would that look if that guy saw her fall on her butt? "Hey Ino, does she need this?"

"Of course she needs it, your moron!" she replied. What did he think a Pokemon needed when it was covered in bruises and scratches? She sprayed the soothing mist on Chikorita's worst cuts first and progressively moved to the minor ones, the method Chikorita loved best. The Geodude and his trainer were walking off with the five dollars she'd generously given him for winning the fight. Chikorita had seemed to have the advantage of both type and power, hitting the Geodude with one Razor Leaf after the next and then suddenly BAM! Tackled to the ground.

"I told you not to rely on type advantage." Shikamaru said from the park bench behind them. "It's an advantage only. You need to stop thinking advantage equals victory."

Ino bit her tongue to avoid snapping at them. Chouji. Annoying. Shikamaru. Annoying and _lazy as heck. _"I'm not that stupid, Shikamaru. I wasn't expecting his Geodude to use Brick Break, is all. That's not normal."

"That's called a TM. They're kind of popular things. And wasn't it Tackle that got Chikorita down at the end, anyway?"

She wasn't falling for the bait, not this time. Her lovely little partner was staring up at her so lovingly and with such a tough face, like she was ready for another battle. She was so sweet like that, and even Shikamaru pointing out all of her mistakes couldn't make her look away from Chikorita.

"Yeah, I'm just the dumb blonde trainer, yadda yadda. Let's go and find someplace with less people. I need to help Chikorita practice her contest moves."

"I ffought yu wanted tah win bajjis," Chouji said over a mouthful of potato chips that appeared from nowhere.

"I do want to win badges!" Ino said. "What's wrong with entering some contests here and there? You know I love them and Chikorita does, too." She didn't feel like mentioning that she'd been seesawing between wanting to be a coordinator and a trainer her entire life (which they already knew) and still wasn't sure. Her father, Inoichi, had made her promise to get at least two badges either way, so she could prove she could take care of herself on the road. If she took the path most traveled, and challenged the two closest gyms, she would need the badge from here, Koga, and in the next town over, Kiri.

Her two old friends followed a little bit behind her. Shikamaru and Chouji started talking about chips and salads and Tauros burgers and suddenly Ino was very hungry for some smoked Magikarp. But dammit Chikorita needed practice more than her trainer needed food!

She stopped in her tracks, conveniently near a grove of lonely trees and away from most of the trainers hanging around this park. She let Chikorita jump down from her arms, and crouched down on her knees to speak to her. "Okay, so we had the idea of using Razor Leaf and then Poisonpowder to push the leaves higher in the air, but if that powder gets on the judges or the audience it could really hurt them so—" Huh?

Way, way down the field in the middle of the Battle Park a trainer of about twenty-five stood leaning casually against his Meganium. He was flipping some dollars in his hand and pretending to count them, probably to show off how much his Pokemon had won for him and how strong it was. Ino had always wanted to do that in front of Sakura-billboard-brow. Or Sasuke!

"See that?" She pointed, and Chikorita looked and gasped quietly. "That's what you'll be someday. My parents gave you to me when I was twelve, so after four years you've got to be close to evolving…even though you didn't battle every day when we went to school. Anyway! A Meganium just looks so amazing in a contest, and in a battle it's so intimidating—" She was rambling. No one liked a girl who wouldn't shut up, so she was learning to control that, even around her Chikorita.

"Okay! We have to work so one day you'll be a beautiful Meganium. So let's try the Razor Leaf-Poisonpowder idea, just with more emphasis on keeping the powder in one place so it doesn't drift off and kill a judge or something. Okay, go! Poisonpowder!"

Her Chikorita jumped back and slowly waved the leaf on her head back and forth, and a hundred tiny purple spores shed off it.

"Yes, now Razor Leaf! Like a tornado all around it!" Chikorita spun her leaf harder and little leaf shreds came away, spinning and spinning around the powder and herding it into a spiral like a herd of Miltank. Mimi threw off a dozen Razor Leaf attacks a minute to keep the powder in its spiral.

"You're doing great…just hold it a little longer, people will be staring and taking pictures in a real contest so AAH!" Chikorita stopped suddenly and the powder began drifting down like snow. Ino tugged on the sleeve of her silver half-jacket and held it over her face. "Oh, you almost had it! Arrgh! Let's go over here and try it again!" She dashed away from the Poisonpowder snowfall—"Poisonpowder Snowfall."

Oh _yes. _

"Ino?" Chouji called from where he sat under a tree. "Are we gonna be here long? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, we are, now be quiet!"

"Psh. Women…"

"What was that over there?"

666

June 23rd, 9:09 AM, downtown Koga

666

The improvised combo "Poisonpowder Snowfall" was now Chikorita's favorite thing in the world. She never wanted to stop doing it, not when it started making Ino's vision blurry, not when she ran out of energy to perform it, not ever. Ino had to force her back into their Pokeball before they left. Like many trainers, they had spent the night in sleeping bags in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center (Ino was surprised to find out that the showers at Pokemon Centers had really nice shampoo) and they had woken not long ago. Shikamaru suggested more training, and taking on the gym later in the day. Ino promptly suggested shopping.

She waved her hand at Koga's vast collection of stores and attractions. "This is one of the biggest cities in the country! We won't see a big city for weeks after we leave this town. Don't you want to explore it?"

"The prices on anything are gonna be through the roof." Shikamaru had hedged.

"I don't think your parents gave you starting money so you could just blow it on the first clothing store you saw." Chouji had noted.

"I'm only gonna use the money I got when Chikorita beat the dude with the Eevee and the Sentret yesterday morning."

"Those eight dollars? Are you gonna buy a stick of gum?"

"Come on!" She grabbed both their arms and dragged them out of the Pokemon Center. There was a blonde kid standing by the doors who stared at them but Ino could have cared less.

Now they were in the heat of shopping time, in the most popular shopping area of the city. Where was the nearest good shop? Ooh, across the street was a place with the cutest purple top in the window! Three-quarter sleeves, V-neck and definitely not priced through the roof. It'd look good under the silver half-jacket she was wearing now. Sasuke would look at her and fall on his face, and maybe that silver bracelet in the display case could find its way to her…

Ten minutes and fifty dollars later, Ino had both the top and the bracelet in a little shopping bag. Shikamaru was right, though, this was probably enough for one day. They'd find a place to eat and go train some more. Shikamaru's Torchic needed some training too. She was about to ask him for the hundredth time why in the world why his parents had bought him a Torchic instead of a Slakoth or something when they passed a particular store that caught her eye. A pet store.

Most pet stores only had popular Pokemon like Snubbull and Growlithe for sale. Pokemon that you wanted to take with you on a journey usually had to be bought from a breeder or caught, but in the window was the cutest Teddiursa Ino had ever seen. She stopped dead in her tracks to look at it and Chouji almost ran into her. She didn't care.

"Ino, don't even—"

"I want it."

"Look at the price tag! You got a hundred dollars to spare? The guy selling it's not gonna haggle with you."

"I've got two hundred and seven."

Shikamaru could see she was serious now and stepped between her and Chouji. "You're going to blow half your money on a Pokemon from a store? He'll be incredibly hard to train. And what if the Pokemo Center's full tonight and we have to get a hotel room? Or even just more supplies?" Ino kept her eyes on the little Teddiursa in the display window. It was looking at her now, unblinking and curious. "You'll have to beat some more trainers to get more money…"

She glanced at him. "All this bitching about money and you guys have battled _zero _trainers and earned us _zero _cash. Start helping keep up financially afloat or keep your mouth shut." That silenced both of the lazy asses. Good. Ino took her backpack off and reached around her spare three outfits and found her wallet. The manager was standing by a tank of Magikarp and she shoved a hundred dollars in the pocket of his apron. "Hey, I'm taking the Teddiursa, 'kay? Thanks a million!"

The little bear was in a pen with a poofy bed and bowl of stale Pokemon food and she lifted him from that granola home like a child from a war zone. But such an awe-inspiring image couldn't last long. "Hee-hee! Hey, buddy. I'm Ino." Teddiursa kept staring, and Ino couldn't win such a contest. She giggled and had to blink. "Okay. I'm gonna take good care of you, promise. How 'bout we go to the park and hang around for a little bit. You can meet my girl, Chikorita, and we'll people-watch and Poke-watch—"

Shikamaru and Chouji followed her out of the store and back towards the Battle Park they had spent the afternoon in yesterday. "Did she seriously just do that?" Chouji wondered aloud. "She sees this thing in a window and now it's her best friend? I don't think she even knows if it's a boy or girl."

"Don't matter." Shikamaru sighed. "Lotta people are like that with some Pokemon. Remember when Naruto came to school a couple years back with his new Charmander his parents got for him? You couldn't get them unstuck from each other."

"Are you like that with Torchic?"

"I 'unno. Torchic acts pretty much like me. We're content together."

Chouji and Shikamaru would have been silent and content as well, had Ino not just pointed at a stranger across the road and his Nuzleaf and called, "Excuse me, excuse me! My Teddiursa wants to battle you!" The stranger obliged immediately; he and Ino ran into the middle of the street, keeping some twenty feet between them for the battle. Teddiursa leapt out of Ino's arms and bowed its adorably huge head.

Knowing this could take a while, Chouji and Shikamaru found a bench to relax on. "This feels familiar." Chouji noted.

"Yeah…you should be saying something about women." Teddiursa was jumping up and thrashing its claws in a Scratch attack. "Look. It's not that soft after all."

"Urrrr-_sa!_"

In minutes, the Nuzleaf was down and Ino's new partner was standing proudly over it, and Ino collected four dollars from its trainer. "Let's go, guys! Vanilla lattes, on my little man, Teddiursa!" Whether he understood or not, he raised his arms to Ino and stared, quietly asking to be carried. Shikamaru told Ino something to the effect of, "Teddiursa is one strong little beast."

At which, Teddiursa deadpanned, "Ursa."

666

What a lack of action. The most dramatic thing that happened was when Ino went shopping. At least she got a new Pokemon, which Sakura and Hinata didn't. Will Ino settle for coordinator or trainer? Could she manage both if she chose to? Will Shikamaru and Chouji ever be more than static commentator characters? Will Ino meet anyone from Konoha at the gym if she chooses to challenge it? I dare you to await the next chapter and find out. I promise the next one will have a good battle in it, unlike this one.

And did you guys notice how I mentioned Tauros burgers and smoked Magikarp? Cause the people in this world gotta get their meat from somewhere! I still haven't decided if I'll make all Pokemon herbivores, though. I might decide that, hey, a wild Nidorino likes to eat Caterpie.

Oh. And….PSSST. Head on over to my profile, click the "homepage" link to go to my deviantART, and see the amusingly messy sketch of Ino's future Pokemon. It'll bring a smile to your face for one reason or another. "Another" being amusement.

Ta...Storm


	4. A Badge First Won

Chapter four time. Now it's Sasuke's turn! And when a chapter focuses on a character you'll notice it's their POV as well. Hopefully Sasuke's natural sourness will not taint the chapter.

By the way, the names of various cities such as Iga will be random Japanese words mixed in with Naruto words. Koga is made up, for example, but the nearest town after that is called Kiri, (Mist.) as in the land of Mist in Naruto. And of course Sasuke's tiny Pokemon list, plus random tidbit of the Pokemon's personality.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Houndour, devoted and disciplined

666

June 23rd, 11:21 AM, the gym in Koga

666

It was time now. Time to step into the real world. Years of cheerful, supportive training in school and half-smiles from his mother and brother and ignorance from his father and damn near worship of half his hometown led to this: a tunnel to reality, to a gym battle where that soft training would be put to the test in a hard and unforgiving place, led by a gym leader of just the same quality. Whether or not he deserved to be a trainer would be decided here, at his first gym, the Koga gym. People said it was an average one, not hard, not easy, and this made Sasuke clench his teeth. He wanted a difficult one. Houndour wanted a difficult one.

A group of bratty kids taking a fieldtrip from their school dashed towards the gym. One of them deliberately pushed him aside to get through the door. Houndour snapped at him and the stupid child ran inside even faster, pushing through his classmates. Houndour looked up at him with a small smile.

Since he had no family with him, no family anyway, Houndour was his everything. He touched the loyal creature's head gently and rubbed the bony part. "Good girl."

"Dourrrr."

He suddenly remembered when he came home from school, some November day when he was seventh grader, and they had an egg for him. The child of his father's Houndoom, and it was his. Itachi had helped him take care of it and had been there with him when it hatched into a tiny Houndour. He also remembered how his teachers didn't like a Pokemon sometimes accociated with cults and the devil in their school, but Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he cared what the public board of education had to say.

He and his partner walked into the gym with narrowed and burning eyes.

A Pokemon gym was usually nothing but an indoor arena with some grandstands to the left and right for visitors to sit and watch battles. Sometimes a back room where badges were stored. Koga's gym was just so. The schoolchildren from a minute ago were heading up to the left grandstands and fighting over seats while their teacher spoke to the gym leader. The gym leader was only a few years older than Sasuke was, twenty at the most, dressed all in black…with stripes of makeup on his face? Was he gay or something?

"Hey!" Sasuke called. Schoolkids, teacher and gym leader all looked. "I'm here to battle the gym leader. Is it you?"

The teacher dashed back up to her students and the gym leader crossed his arms. "Kankurou Subaku. Koga gym leader, Poison-type specialist. You?"

Houndour slowly padded ahead and found a place in the arena to stand ready for battle. "Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha." If he had added that he was a better trainer than this geisha would ever be, it would only delay things. Besides, he was already taking a Pokeball from his belt. No, a Great ball. He tossed it forward, and the zipping white matter formed a Croagunk. He was curious about that Pokemon, but taking out his Pokedex to inspect it would give the impression of an amateur. He merely stood ready while Houndour began growling.

"Well, you're quiet, huh?" the painted leader taunted. "Quiet people don't usually make the best trainers. You better prove me wrong, Sasuke Uchiha. I get two Pokemon, you get three. You can switch Pokemon whenever you please."

"Leer."

Houndour bowed her head, and though her back faced him, Sasuke knew her eyes glowed. The Croagunk's eyes widened slightly but it held its ground. The gym leader looked simply astounded. "You just jump right in, huh? Show them what you think of that, Sanshuo."

The Croagunk dashed forward suddenly, with a glowing hand. It was Poison Jab.

"Ember." Houndour jumped up, howling, and came down spitting balls of fire. Sanshuo the Croagunk jumped left and right to dodge, and when Houndour came back down to earth, she kicked it in the chest with her front paws. The schoolkids cheered and yelled and Kankurou gaped.

"Revenge!" he yelled. "Go!"

Houndour finally landed fully on the ground. Sanshuo trapped Houndour paw in both of his and heaved. The dark dog did a full one-eighty and was slammed on her back. Sanshuo grinned and mockingly hit her in the belly with a Poison Jab. Kankurou put a hand on his hip and laughed. Sasuke clenched his teeth and the schoolkids begged his Houndour to stand up. Silently, he did as well. She would know it wasn't acceptable to lose. Not so fast, not like that.

The kids stood up and stomped when the fire-type leaped up. It was more of a flip, actually, the feline kind of thing that Itachi had helped teach her to do. It would help her not only stand up, but dodge an oncoming attack and land flat on her feet all at once. A contest move, but useful in battle. She ran in a zigzag pattern towards the Croagunk. While she ran, Sasuke had just enough time to shout, "Fire Fang!" and in the next moment Houndour's teeth were aflame and stuck in Sanshuo's arm.

"Gunk! Gunk! Gunk!" Sanshuo flailed his free arm and hit her again and again, and Kankurou shouted "Faint Attack!" again and again. At last Sanshuo listened. He faded in and out of vision like mist and appeared again, only to hit his Pokemon on the head yet again.

'_You may as well just hit her on the head without using Faint Attack. Hardly any different.' _Sasuke scoffed within himself. Without, though, he smirked at the obvious victory. Sanshuo was surely burned and wouldn't last much longer. _'A final hit will make this faster.' _"Now, Bite!"

With a shriek, Houndour tore her fangs from the Croagunk's arm and the fire faded from them—and she sunk them right back in. The Croagunk dropped to the ground. Someone from the stands called: "And the winner is Houndour!" and the kids cheered his name.

Kankurou returned his Pokemon to its ball, gaping again. "When…he first jumped to avoid Poison Jab, he was howling. That wasn't just a howl, that was the _attack _Howl, which increases his strength. Right?"

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked again and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Didn't think you'd notice. Houndour is female, by the way. And she'll kick your ass again."

"Dour-dourrr!"

Looking quite pissed, Kankurou retrieved another Great ball from his belt. A Venomoth burst forth from it. "Kurosu, Gust! Let's go!" The Venomoth sped forward and flapped its wings madly over Hellfire, and she was immediately tossed to the other side of the arena. Sasuke resisted the temptation to run over to her, and instead called, "Houndour! Get up!" The kids repeated his plea in high, ear-piercing voices. Kurosu hovered and Kankurou tapped his foot.

One eye opened first, then she began struggling to keep standing—had it really been such a powerful Gust?—and then she started growling. Kankurou was shouting something demeaning in his little corner.

"Please keep fighting." he told her. "We can't fail. I won't let you fail!"

"Houn-DOUR!"

Kurosu wasn't expecting such a jump. Out of nowhere, Houndour was in the air and barely missed sinking her teeth into Kurosu's wing. She was ready again. "Good. Now use Smog." Houndour belched a cloud of violet smoke and jumped into it.

"What? What?" Kankurou babbled. "Go—Go into it! Use Confusion in every direction!"

"Moth-moth-moth." Kurosu flew straight into the smoke. Sasuke knew Houndour's patterns. She would be walking skittishly and silently just inside the fog, smelling her enemy's location. She would be—

"Houu!" She flew out of the fog and slid nearly to her trainer's feet, her feet twitching and eyes rolling in confusion. Kurosu flew out a heartbeat later, eyes glowing with a prepared Psychic-type attack.

"Get up. Use Bite. Hurry!" His Houndour lay still and twitched.

From the other side of the fading Smog cloud, Kankurou shouted, "Psybeam!"

Kurosu's antennae glowed and a rainbow beam shot from between them, striking Houndour on her chest. It seared her and she thrashed in pain, freed from the confusion. She shot up and ran straight through it like a Magikarp going up a waterfall and spat a blazing Ember attack. Kurosu fell immediately, one wingtip still barely aflame.

The teacher stood up. "And finally, the winner is Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha!" The schoolchildren gave appropriately loud cheers and Kankurou looked appropriately dejected.

He returned his Venomoth and then walked forward with a hand in his pocket. Sasuke returned his Pokemon just before Kankurou reached him, and when he did, he dropped a violet, spiked object in the boy's palm. "Here's the Venom badge. Congrats."

He sounded like he wanted to add something like, "you arrogant little jackass" to the end of that sentence, but Sasuke had no more need to speak with this petty person. He tucked it neatly into his pocket and headed back for the entrance before the kids could come running for his autograph or something. It was not a wise decision in the end; being stuck in a ring of loud fourth graders was preferable to what awaited him just outside the gym.

Naruto's face.

His used-to-be-classmate had his hand on the doorknob to go into the gym and Sasuke had all but shoved the door in his face. (Good.) As usual, Naruto was unprepared for anything so now his head was growing a bruise. "Dude. I wondered when I'd see you. You know you're the first kid from our town I've seen since I left home? Well I saw Tenten at the very edge of town, but that technically was still in Konoha—"

"I don't _care, _Naruto, but if you want to fight the gym leader, you'll have to wait." Sasuke gestured to the inside of the gym. "I just kicked his ass and his Pokemon need to rest before kicking yours."

Naruto did his typical flare-up. "Says you, jerk! You should stick around so you can watch me win the Aurora Badge, too!"

"Koga has the Venom Badge."

"YEAH, WELL—"

He shoved past Naruto before anything else could be said. He'd be here till New Year's if Naruto really got on a roll. The gym was at the end of its own special road so he started walking back towards the city. There was no reason to hang around here anymore so he may as well start on the road to Kiri. It would be a longer trip than from Konoha to Koga, which could be walked in less than two days…it would probably be smart to head to a store and buy some more food for him and Houndour…

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

'_Does God WANT me to never go anywhere?' _Sakura Haruno, another classmate, was coming towards him with Hinata Hyuuga a little way behind. She was in his grade and had been in his class almost every year of his school life. She was among the group of girls who were always trying to impress him. To her credit, though, she did it more subtly than the ones who would literally suggest paying him for a date. Not that that would make him want to talk to her or anything.

"Hey." he said neutrally as she jogged down the road. She was wearing red like usual, with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. Hm.

"Hi!" she said once she reached him. "So you were at the gym already? Did you win?"

What, did she think he lost? "Of course I won." He took the badge out of his pocket and showed it to her. She smiled at the sight and the Hyuuga girl came up to admire it as well.

"Shoulda guessed." Sakura grinned.

"His Pokemon aren't that strong. Even Naruto's Charmeleon might win. He's there now. And you'll probably do better than him anyway." He pocketed the badge and moved around her, heading towards the city again. "I'm heading to Kiri." He heard Sakura call, "Bye, good luck!" to him but he didn't answer. He needed supplies for the next journey more than he needed to say anything to Sakura Haruno. He could almost hear his partner agreeing to that with a firm, "Dour!"

666

Silly Sasuke, noticing what Sakura's wearing!

Well, there's Sasuke moody little chapter. He's got a really close bond with his Houndour, huh? And yes, he's the first of the five main characters to get a badge, but obviously Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are close behind. And Sasuke obviously takes being a trainer more seriously than any of the others. Why? I'm sure you'll find out later.

Ta…Storm.


	5. A Captured Flame

Dudes! Chapter five! Still going strong on a PokeNaru high. I was spending more time on deviantart (lurking) than here, or just reading, since I got a bigass load of books from my school library before break started. But back onto this, to sort of contrast Sasuke's big battle last chapter this chap's got a smaller one, but it's got a result that's in some ways equal to getting a badge. You'll see. Now for the Pokemon lists of the main characters in this chapter:

**Sakura Haruno:**

Mareep, happy and eager

Squirtle, loving and overprotective

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Dratini, violent

Also, Merry Christmas to you all~

666

June 23rd, 2:25 PM, on the road between Koga's gym and downtown area

666

"Yes yes yes yes yes yeees! Squirtle thank you so much, you rock, I love you, oh and Mareep your last Thundershock was amazing—" Sakura decided to stop or else someone coming down this road would think she was having an orgasm. And she hadn't been the only one to win a badge. Hinata deserved credit, too. "Hinata, Dratini was amazing, too. I mean she was _all over _that guy's Venomoth!"

Hinata accepted the comment with a giddy smile but said, "Well—well—he had just fought Sasuke's Pokemon and yours, and taking revives isn't always th-the same as real rest so he may have been, um, exhausted."

"You need to learn to take credit where credit is due," Sakura said waggling a finger. "The training you and Dratini did this morning must have helped. I mean, you told her to zigzag to dodge physical moves, and she did that, didn't she?"

Her smile appeared again. "Yeah…"

"Well, there you go. And now that we both have badges, what do you say we go out to eat before hitting the road again?"

"But, but aren't the restaurants in this town really expensive?"

"Yeah, so? We're not gonna do this that much and I know neither of us have eaten today, so why not?"

"That's the spirit!"

They drifted through crowds of people and Pokemon and almost got hit by a speeding Tauros before finding a semi-fancy place called LaRue and were seated by a waiter with an elegant Flygon tatoo. When he had taken their orders and left, Sakura was startled out of her garlic bread appetizer by Hinata noting, "He was hot." Sakura quickly agreed and watched Hinata release Dratini from her ball and lovingly fed her some of the bread. When the tatooed waiter came back with their food and handed Hinata her complimentary salad, Dratini hissed at him. The teen's cheeks were redder than the tomatoes for most of the meal.

666

June 23rd, 4:02 PM, a few miles outside Koga

666

The girls were having what was becoming a regular argument. Hinata was concerned with Dratini's generally nasty behavior and Sakura tried to assure her it was mostly because the little dragon loved Hinata so. When she'd hissed at the waiter a few hours ago, he _had _gotten a little close to Hinata to hand her the salad. "Have you ever just outright talked to her about it? I mean, it's not like Pokemon can't understand us. I used to talk to Mareep about Sasuke all the time." Already her face was getting dreamy, so she stopped herself and focused on walking down the path. Hinata never did reply.

The sun was starting to set before Hinata said a word. She was muttering about how cool it was and she wished she had a warm shower nearby when Sakura silently lifted her hand and pointed down the hill. Hinata looked and stopped dead.

There was a group of Ponyta grazing down there with a few Stantler mixed in. It was the two lone Ponyta Sakura was pointing at. They had drifted away from the little herd and were not grazing but observing the world around them. One had spotted the two trainers and was now staring.

"Wanna try catching one?" Sakura whispered. "Dragon-types like water so they're kind of like water-types. It would be useful to have a fire-type too, to keep a balanced team."

Hinata softly fumbled for sole Pokemon's ball. "I…think I'll try."

Sakura smiled. "You go, girl."

Hinata tossed the ball down the hill. Halfway down, in midair, it released Dratini and retracted to Hinata's hand. "Okay. Okay. I can't mess this up." The litle dragon was slithering down, predatory, towards the two Ponyta. The rest of the herd had seen her and was edging away nervously. "Dratini, Thunder Wave!" she cried.

Dratini reared her head and yellow sparks shot from her ears to the Ponyta on the left. Its flaming mane sputtered and its jaw clenched. Sakura jumped up and down from behind Hinata. "Yeah! Paralyzed!"

The second Ponyta ran and left its companion behind to fend for itself. Dratini sauntered right up to its face and wagged her tailtip arrogantly—a mistake. The Ponyta broke free form the paralysis and cracked the dragon-type across the head with its hoof in a heavy Stomp attack. Hinata almost ran down the hill to held but held herself back. This Pokemon was wild now, it could very easily crack _her _on the head with a Stomp. And Sakura would probably have trouble carrying her all the way to a hospital.

Wary now, Dratini waited for a command. The Ponyta danced around with its hooves high, showing off its weapons. Hinata knew what to do. "Twister!" Dratini whirled around in a circle chasing her tail (looking sort of ridiculous, Hinata randomly thought) and leaves and twigs started gathering in the gust. With one last lash of her tail, the gust went straight for the Ponyta and it flew onto its side. It shuddered and its flame-tail shrunk. Hinata didn't need Sakura's cheerleading at this point.

Smoothly and purposefully Hinata felt in her bag for a Pokeball and tossed it hard as she could. It sensed the weak Ponyta, melted it into red matter and sucked it inside. Hinata felt it smack back into hard her hand, felt Dratini coming back up the hill to nuzzle her ankle, and dimly heard Sakura congratulating her.

"Nice! She'll be a beautiful Rapidash one day. Suits you. Hey, are you gonna name her or just leave her as 'Ponyta'?"

"Ponyta is just f-fine. But why are you saying 'her'? l-like you know already?"

"Well they say female Ponyta and Rapidash have longer manes than the males do."

"Really?"

Her new friend shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno, I just know she's a she."

Like so often at school, Hinata was at a loss for words in the middle of a conversation. Her only choice was to duck out. "U-um, shall we go?" Now Sakura's answering expression had a sort of understanding in it, but she started tapping her foot. "Oh. Right." Hinata pressed the button on the front of the pokeball and the flickering light formed into a pale horse with a mane of fire. Even up to her eartips, she was hardly an inch taller than Hinata.

Ponyta looked around unsurely and then her dark eyes settled on her new trainer. Hinata stiffened automatically, a quick and unpleasant Dratini-ish reaction playing out in her head. Her new Pokemon instead stepped closer to her and sniffed her hair. She couldn't help but giggle, and patted her new Pokemon on her soft cheek. "Hello, Ponyta. Welcome to my, my team. I'm going to the Pokemon League with my friend Sakura." Hinata gestured vaguely behind her. "Do you want to go with me?"

It was a pretty stupid question to ask a Pokemon that had already been caught, but Ponya replied wholeheartedly, blowing in Hinata's face and stamping her diamond-hard hooves. Ponyta wanted to go.

"Ta. Ta!"

666

Shortest chapter yet! Well I'm under pressure for this one so there's my excuse. Have to whisk off to a friend's house…fifteen minutes ago. Whoops. By the way, I have no idea how Sakura knows Ponyta is a girl. She's smart, she just does. Whatever. Well, at least this got done before Christmas, and that's partially thanks to Ken, whose flame made me realize I hadn't touched this in awhile, (though I've dreamed up plenty of battle scenes for it). Thanks for upping my review account, man, and good luck growing some balls~

Ta…Storm


	6. A Thief in the Night

I had a dream about this fanfiction, strangely, which hasn't happened for any fanfiction I've written or read. Basically, Kakashi sat on a rock in the middle of the ocean with a Jolteon, having a conversation about coffee. And long before the dream, I planned on giving Kakashi a Jolteon in this story. : / It makes me consider putting him in this chapter…but WILL I in the end? I suppose you'll have to _read and find out._

God, if that isn't the most overused phrase on this site…except for "I suck at summaries", of course…Oh, yeah, Pokemon list for this chapter's main character:

**Naruto Uzumaki**:

Charmelon, sassy and snooty

Electrike, playful and impatient

666

June 24th, 4:22 AM

666

"Triiiike."

"…"

"Triiiiiiiiiiiike."

"…Mmmff."

"TRIKE!" **ZAP! **

"Gyaaah! Electrike, what the hell!" Naruto shot up in his sleeping bag, head feeling relatively fried after his new Electrike's Spark. He had a scarred face from Charmeleon's deadly Slash attack, had fought his way out of his Pokeball somehow.

"Electrike, it's summer, the sun comes up really early, can't you just wait till then?" He knew he was risking another nasty shock by laying back down, but did so anyway. Electrike just glared.

"Do you need to use the little Electrike's room? There's a really nice bush right over there." The electric-type did not look amused. "Well, what do you want?" he moaned. Naruto watched his Electrike look left, right and left again, then up at Naruto. His little eyes looked terribly worried.

Seeing he wasn't joking or being ornery, Naruto rubbed his eyes and genuinely looked around. The black spot where he's started a fire had a paler patch in it where Charmeleon had stood and "bathed" in it, as expected, her Pokeball lay undisturbed just inside his bag. It didn't look like there was anybody sitting in the woods stalking him...um...

Naruto's tiredness chilled away completely. "Electrike," he whispered. "Is somebody there?" The little Pokemon stared into the trees to Naruto's right. The blonde looked, wishing he had a can of mace or a baseball bat, but nothing came out of the dark to attack him. Completely awake now, he rolled up his sleeping bag and stuffed it into his backpack, then stuffed in the ramen container from his dinner last night. He put on his sneakers and Electrike started leading him into the dark space he'd just pointed at. Naruto realized once they'd been walking for a few minutes that he was walking through the woods in the dark, in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers. Oh well.

"Trike-trike!" he murmured urgently, crawling on his belly now.

Naruto copied him and together they crawled up a small hill. Once at the top they saw down into a huge valley smothered with trees except a circle maybe a hundred yards wide, with a cabin in the almost-dead-center. Standing in front of it, Naruto could barely see two men in dark clothes, one of them sitting on a cage, which had something inside it he couldn't see. And it was…bleeding?

"It's a Pokemon!" he realized. "It's so far away I can barely see it. Oh my god, we have to help it! What if they're weirdos who capture Pokemon and eat them? I saw this TV show one time last year when Kiba was at my house, about these screwed-up people, and one of them ate the leg off a live Poochyena GAAAH!" Electrike had zapped him again.

The man sitting on the cage looked lazily in their direction. Trainer and Pokemon ducked in perfect sync. Tapping his finger in the grass thoughtfully, Naruto whispered, "Okay, I get why you wanted me to wake up and come over here. But how are we going to help that guy?"

A cloud covered the moon and revealed it again while his new Pokemon stayed silent, thinking. Naruto slapped a fist into his hand. "I got it! But we should have Charmeleon out, too, just in case." Electrike nodded but frowned; he was probably uncomfortable around the Pokemon who had permanently scarred him.

Naruto patted his head comfortingly and then went to gather his things. He put away his sleeping back and shouldered his bag, then released Charmeleon from her Pokeball once he got back to where Electrike was waiting. The fire-type stood up, yawning. Naruto explained briefly that they planned to free the injured Pokemon down in the valley. She stayed quiet for once and listened very eagerly.

"Okay, Electrike'll go down to the left side of the valley and make some noise so the guys will come looking. I'll come from the right part and try to get the Pokemon out of the cage," he explained. "Charmeleon, if Electrike or me get caught, you come and help us, 'kay?"

The plan was set. Naruto thought about crawling down the hill so both trees and bushes could hide him, but decided against it. It would take too long and he didn't have the patience. Plus, who knew what those men would do to that bleeding Pokemon while wasted all that time! He walked as quiet as he could, nodded to Electrike as he disappeared from sight to the left side of the valley cabin, and gulped when he found his position.

The men in cloaks stared sort of in between his location and Electrike's; they looked very tired. Naruto could see now that one had very long blonde hair. The other was in shadow, barely visible.

"Trike-trike-trike-trike!" came a sudden sound from the other side of the woods.

The men shot awake, the blonde one just about falling on his ass in his haste to dash for the noise in the trees. His partner, the one in shadow, followed suit. Naruto saw a pale head, blonde or silver hair, but didn't pay much attention to it. As the men ran towards the woods, Naruto ran towards their cabin and the cage sitting in front of it.

He fell onto his knees and skidded to end up just inches from the cage. First he noticed the Pokemon inside was a big, lean—or maybe starved—Jolteon with a gaping, bleeding wound and sagging ears. Even in a Pokemon battle, it would take an incredibly hard or sharp blow to make any Pokemon bleed like that. Its eyes had an expression that begged for help, and looking at them, he almost forgot he was supposed to be looking for a key or a door.

He found it—there was no key and no lock, nothing but hinges letting him know that the opposite side could be opened. But the hinges had rusted so much he couldn't open the cage. _'I'm not gonna leave this guy here to die because of RUST!' _he growled mentally, and grabbed the bars. Pulling and heaving like a madman, Naruto went on and on, thinking any moment now the black-clad men would come back and do god only knew what to him—and then the door ripped off.

He'd fallen flat on his back and for a moment was looking upside down, and saw an upside-down blonde man running towards him. "Shit!" Naruto cried. He scrambled up and pulled the Jolteon out of the cage, moaning under its weight. How much did Eeveelutions weigh? The Jolteon felt like it weighed fifty or sixty pounds. Too much for him to carry while being chased. His body chilled with panic. _'What was I thinking doing this? What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do—'_

The strange blonde was reaching for a Pokeball from a loose belt hanging off his waist. Naruto watched with both rising goosebumps and a rising pulse as an Aerodactyl, bigger than a house, formed in the air above him. Naruto's entire body turned cold.

"Karura! Show him what the Akatsuki do to thieves, un!"

The Aerodactyl dived down on him with a screech but a beam of purple flame shot it in the belly. Still trying to lift the Jolteon, he saw it was Charmeleon running towards him and using Dragon Rage to hold the Aerodactyl at bay. She reached him, panting, with bruises darkening her pale belly. "Did one of those guys hurt you? Where's Electrike?" Naruto asked. Charmeleon waved her tail vaguely to their left where Electrike was running back to them, the silver-haired man furiously tailing him.

"Thundershock him, Electrike!" Naruto yelled, and whooped when his Pokemon whisked around and zapped the man so hard he fell onto his back.

The Aerodactyl hovered while the two men in black came together and snapped at each other. Naruto stood unsure of what to do. A strange, bleeding Pokemon in his arms, his own Pokemon hurt and tired, and criminals arguing on how to eliminate him… _'I have to think of something…Electrike and Charmeleon both have a type disadvantage to Aerodactyl. And they might throw more Pokemon at me! I wish Sakura was here; she'd think of something!'_

Silver-head reached for his own Pokeball but Blondie shoved him back. "Yo, kid!" he shouted. Naruto made a point to glare, appear as though he could stand his ground. "You give us back our Jolteon and I'll have Karura bite off just _one_ of your legs."

"Fuck that!" snapped Silver-head and shoved Blondie back just as hard. He pointed at Naruto and spat, "You drop that thing and run right the fuck now, and maybe I won't hunt you down and have Scyther chop off your fucking head!" Naruto couldn't help but look to the side at a moving object that caught his attention, coming out of the woods.

"Kakashi!" he gasped.

Indeed there he was, his Combat Class teacher since seventh grade, strolling out of the woods at night straight into a battle like it was a normal day. Kakashi, whom he'd never beaten in battle, whom Sasuke had beaten only once in the four years they'd known him, Kakashi…who owned a Jolteon!

"Kakashi, I can't believe you're here! Is—oh my god, is this Raikiri?" Kakashi used to tell stories to the class about how his Jolteon had taken down Dragonites before, and battled a wild Lugia to a draw (then again that was the day he also said he was late because of a time-traveling accident.)

"It is," his teacher, making the scarf over his face shake. "I've been chasing him for two days. Coincidence that school lets out one day and my Pokemon gets stolen that night, huh?" He had a Great ball in his hand and tapped it. His teacher's Lucario, Rin, came out. "These guys are way out of your league, Naruto. Put Raikiri down," he eyed Charmeleon and Electrike. "and Charmeleon and your new guy and leave. I'll take care of them."

"You want me to leave?" he all but shouted back. "I saved your Pokemon's life and you just want me to—" Kakashi put up his hand.

Without even a command, Rin jumped up high into the air and used Force Palm on the Aerodactyl's neck. It fell and hit the cabin, shaking the ground. The cabin was crushed to lumber and dust and debris was blown into the sky.

"Naruto, you've saved Raikiri, and I can't thank you enough for that. Now, leave." He paused. No breeze blew, the silence was massive. "Extremespeed, now!" Rin was standing near the fallen Karura, and a moment later she was kicking it between the eyes. The weakened Aerodactyl fell onto its back and logs from the cabin were tossed up by the rock-type's flailing wing.

Naruto refused to move, and Kakashi turned around and forced him to do so as he would a small child. "Naruto, just go on. I'll see you again sometime but this _isn't safe._" He gave one brisk shove, and his former student began walking. Charmeleon and Electrike followed him, all their eyes on the speeding Lucario. Naruto returned his Pokemon to their balls and walked through the trees back up the hill. Sounds of battle followed him all the way. An explosion made the ground shake and the Aerodactyl scream.

'_Pokemon thieves. Pokemon thieves.' _Naruto thought to himself again and again. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck. _'Pokemon killers?'_

The sun was now rising. Naruto started to run.

666

(Well, I did end up including Kakashi's Jolteon after all. Only fitting he would name it Raikiri, yes?)

EDIT: The Jolteon's name used to be Chidori, but I have since changed it to Raikiri, which is better-fitting, as Kakashi uses the enhanced form of Chidori called the Raikiri, not simply a Chidori.

Well, here we saw our first glimpse of the Akatsuki, who are stealthy and powerful enough to steal a Pokemon from _Kakashi. _Which is why Naruto got scared at the very end and ran to get away from the scene even faster. Yes, they'll be periodic villains, maybe getting more dangerous as time goes by. Eventually, the main characters will actually stand a chance against them. Now...well, what do you think would happen if an Electrike or a Houndour or a Mareep tried to fight an Aerodactyl? I'll tell you: There would be _blood. _

Ta…Storm


	7. A Rivalry Rekindled

The fuel for writing this chapter is simply the fact that I received both HeartGold and SoulSilver for my birthday this year. Even with almost no change to the story, I'm having so much fun with them! In honor (I guess?) of those new games, here's the newest chapter of Pathway. I'd dreamed up literally dozens of scenes for this fic since the last chapter. Shown here are at least two of them, I think…

666

June 30th, 7:50 PM, some heavily-wooded area between Koga and Kiri

666

"Sakura…"

"I know, okay?"

"I-it's just that I've never liked walking around in the dark, and the trees here are so tall they make it e-e-even darker so—"

"I'm trying, geez! I _know _we're lost and I _know _we should have asked that couple at the lake how to get to Kiri and I know this map's total crap and Squirtlewillyoustopit!"

Squirtle stopped jumping up and down on Sakura's red backpack.

Sakura pulled the backpack back and sat on it, holding the fold-up map in her lap. According to it, she and Hinata should have been in, or at least seen, the town of Kiri hours ago. The trip on foot wasn't supposed to be this long, and this forest of trees the size of Wailord wasn't shown so were the hell were they? Sakura gripped the left and right sides of the map and ground her teeth. She was _so _not in the mood for this. She'd been aching almost since leaving Koga to get a hotel room, or even use a public shower at a Pokemon Center, to rinse off and wash her hair, or get a chance to cool down and stop getting her thoughts jumbled and stupid like Naruto coming to school on a Monday but noooo—

A cold hand slammed onto her shoulder, making the pinkette jump, but she stopped herself from yelping just in time. It was only Hinata, whose hands had suddenly turned cold and clammy. She pointed downhill in a small grove of trees. "Look there." she said. Sakura folded the map slowly, quieting the crinkle of paper, and stood up to look. Downhill, between two particularly large trees, if she squinted she could barely see…eyes?

"It's probably just a Noctowl or something. Hey, can you bring out Dratini and have her climb a tree to see if we're close to Kiri?"

"Look out!" Hinata shoved Sakura to the side.

"What are you—" A Beautifly whizzed by where Sakura had been standing the second before.

It whirled in the air, buzzing furiously, and then calmed once it saw them. "Fly-fly-fly-fly!" it chattered, hovering in front of the girls.

They stared at it for a few moments, pretty damn dumbfounded, when Hinata tilted her head slightly and asked, "Is that…Chouji's Beautifly?"

"Chouji? From Konoha, our Chouji?"

"Yes…his was always sort of…chubby."

"I AM NOT CHUBBY!" screeched a voice from down the hill. Seconds later, Chouji came thundering out of the trees and up the hill, his unzipped, shortsleeved jacket whipping behind him. He skidded to stop right in front of the girls. "Which one of you said I was chubby? I don't care if you're girls, I _will _hit you, understand me?" Sakura hurried to explain they had said that about his Beautifly, not him, hoping to keep from getting slugged. It seemed to work. Chouji's fury melted into amusement and he held out his arm for his Bug-type to alight on.

He just opened his mouth to say more when another voice came from the grove down the hill. "Billboard-brow? Are you freaking kidding me?" Sakura's face darkened as she saw Ino coming up the hill with a Teddiursa at her heels, and Shikamaru lagging behind, carrying two bulging knapsacks.

One hand on her hip, Sakura scoffed, "What, you left on a Pokemon journey and brought slaves?" Ino didn't have to look back to know Shikamaru was laboriously dragging the bags uphill.

Ino stopped a few paces from her. "It's called traveling with friends. I wouldn't expect you to know the concept."

"Yeah, 'cause Hinata's just coming along to entertain me!"

"So, Hinata, has Sakura made you want to stab yourself yet?"

"Leave her out of this! She doesn't deserve to—"

"—listen to you fantasize about Sasuke touching you?"

"Like you do?"

"Fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-FLY!" Beautiful swatted her wings over their heads and then returned to Chouji's arm.

At last, Shikamaru made it up the hill and dropped the knapsacks at his feet. "Were you guys just fighting about _nothing _again?" Both looked sharply away. "God, it's like you're still eight years old. Ino, you could have been mature and explained that we lost our map and asked if Sakura had one."

"Sakura could have said hello instead of insisting you two are my slaves."

"Whatever. Sakura, do you have a map we could borrow? My Torchic kinda burned ours and we've been lost in these woods since morning." Sakura handed over hers and Shikamaru examined it. "Okay…um…these woods aren't on the map, but if we keep heading south it's not like we can go past it and not notice. Hey, would you two come with us?"

"Shikamaru, I'm not traveling with this braniac loser." Ino stated.

"I'd prefer not to travel with this boy-crazy snob." Sakura deadpanned.

Hinata raised her hand as though they were all still in school to get everyone's attention. "You two are both very a-angry, so…so why don't you battle to blow off some steam? I think that'd be good for you." The two rivals frowned and glared at each other; their mouths slowly curved into smirks. "But," Hinata added, "you have to wait till we get to Kiri." She shuffled slightly from side to side. "Mostly because…well…I'd feel safer if we all went together. I hate the dark." She looked down at her feet, face flushed red with shame.

Her expression softened the other two girls somewhat. "I'll keep my mouth shut till Kiri if you can." Sakura said.

"I will, too."

Shikamaru suddenly turned and headed deeper into the trees, lugging the bags over his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to Kiri whether you guys can shut up or not. I want to get a hotel room and sleep." Chouji followed, taking one of the bags from his friend and looking back to wave the others over.

Sakura followed as well, taking Hinata's arm and pulling her slightly. Ino kept in the rear, watching Squirtle and Teddiursa sniff at each other as they walked. Rivalry or not, Ino grinned and had to keep from giggling at that. _So cute!_

666

June 30th, 8:11 PM, the entrance to Kiri Town

666

Crossing the polished, arched gateway into Kiri, Chouji muttered, "Seriously? All we had to do was walk this way for like fifteen minutes?"

"Mm-hmm." Shikamaru looked around the restaurants, theatres and walkways crowded with people enjoying the night. "I'm gonna check us into that inn over there."

"Whatever, I'm going to the first café I can find! Let's—"

"One-on-one! Right here!" Sakura's yell made both the boys, and many passersby, turn to look. "Get ready to lose, you pig! I didn't graduate with a hundred and ten percent in Combat Class for nothing!"

Ino crossed her arms as Teddiursa ran in front of her and stood ready to battle. "Yeah. And Arceus only knows how much of that was from extra credit assignments. Worksheets, that's just your stuff, Sakura. But it's not like your tendency to suck in that class wasn't a secret. And hasn't it hit you yet that a school battle's not gonna be like one in the real world? I thought you'd learn that on your first day, but some skulls are just damn thick!"

Sakura saw no point then in reminding Ino that her performance in that class had always been on the level of "average" and not "suck" and it was her _only _place to perform on an average level, due to the teachers consistently partnering her with overly powerful and talented trainers-to-be. But clarification to Ino was like algebra to a Snorlax. Did not compute.

Squirtle came into the fray and faced Teddiursa. "Say that to my face once Squirtle kicks your ass. Go! Rapid spin!"

As soon as Squirtle retracted his limbs and spun towards the little bear, a small crowd started gathering. The water-type struck the unsuspecting Teddiursa right in the stomach and he was thrown back almost to Ino's feet.

The tiny bear shot up again, groaning in pain. "As if! Scratch!"

Teddiursa ran up to Squirtle, claws extended—Sakura called, "Grab its paws!"—and Squirtle did, smirking when he had the bear vulnerable and in his grasp.

"Now, Lick!" Ino cried.

Squirtle groaned, "Squi-i-i-i-i-i-i-_rt!_" as a big, dark tongue swept up his face. He jumped back drunkenly. His face was contorted in disgust and his little arms flailed.

"Ha, paralyzed!" the blonde smirked triumphantly, while Sakura desperately called her Pokemon's name. "While he's down, use Fury Swipes." Teddiursa was the one smirking now. He ran up and clawed the Water-type's face again and again, ending the blow with a punch that knocked him onto his shell.

"Squirtle!" Sakura cried, and some of the crowd cried with her. "Please, get up! Water Gun!" The shaking little turtle rolled onto his belly, trying his best. Teddiursa stepped on his tail, and in a fit of pain he turned and managed to use Water Gun.

"He's weak, Teddiursa. Finish with another Fury Swipes!"

Screeching, Teddiursa grabbed hold of its enemy again and clawed scores upon scores of red lines. Squirtle held himself up on his front legs for a moment, and then fell over. Someone from the crowd called out, "And the victory goes to the girl with the Teddiursa!" and the crowd divided itself between congratulating the winner of the battle and giving the loser consolations.

With a grin, Ino fetched her small Pokemon's ball from her fashionable silver belt and returned it. She shouted across the space that separated them, "Squirtle was gonna kick my ass, was he? Ha! I'm sorry, little miss pink, but you are _not_ at the level you think you are. Maybe with a couple extra weeks' training, you'd be a challenge, but obviously not now!"

The pinkette shouldered off her backpack and retrieved her Pokemon's ball with a stony, still face, returned him, and re-shouldered the backpack. "It doesn't matter. I'm the loser, but I'm not the heartless one."

Ino couldn't help but grin some more, and some members of the crowd grinned with her. "And how's that? Was I not soft enough on you?"

"If _I_ won, I wouldn't have embarrassed you in front of everyone." With that, she walked off into the town, Hinata trailing solemnly behind her.

666

Well, there we are. Just because Sakura (and everyone else) is sixteen here doesn't mean she has the level of skill at everything she does in canon. She's a "genin" Pokemon trainer, and in canon, fresh-out-of-the-Academy Ino could probably have beaten fresh-out-of-the-Academy Sakura in a fight, and honestly I think Ino would be more likely to gloat about the victory. (Also, you know they're totally to type of rivals to pick fights with each other over _nothing._) So it is here. This story's about each trainer's journey to becoming strong in their own way; Sakura (and everyone else) will eventually get there.

Next chapter will feature a lot of training, and the one after that is the second gym battle. Can you guess who runs the gym in Kiri?

By the way, all the main characters will soon enough join up, and Chouji and Shikamaru will go their own way, so enjoy them while they exist!

Ta…Storm


	8. A Loss

I type this chapter from Dulles Airport in D.C, on my way to Frankfurt, Germany to visit n' vacation. Time to test four years of German in school! If the guy I'm covertly listening to talk into his phone next to me is any judge, I've got some trouble ahead of me…

In the meantime I've got a three-hour layover before my second flight, and thus plenty of time to type…something. I choose Pathway since I played my precious HeartGold for two hours straight on the flight over here, so this subject is already stuck in my head.

666

July 1st, 5:01 AM

666

The sun was just beginning to rise. Sasuke had been awake far longer than it had.

He and Houndour had walked all through the night, pushing aside the feeble forest Pokemon that dared to threaten them. Some Sasuke himself had defeated with a quick kick or the simple action of throwing a stone at the offender's head. Houndour whined after he did this, guilty she had not been quick enough to sweep such weak insects out of her master's way. Sasuke assured her it was all right. He assured her a dozen times or more, till the spikes, spires and cool breeze of Kiri looked them in the face.

They walked through the town's gate when almost no one was up yet. Two wild Rattata scurried away down alleys when he came into view, and a stray Shinx growled at him. Houndour gave it one quick glare, which sent it away with its tail between its legs.

"We're not wasting any more time on wild creatures and strays," Sasuke told her. "It's time to find the gym. Now, do you smell salt water? The gym leader keeps his pool filled with it. Follow its scent and we'll find the gym."

Immediately Houndour stepped forward, circling one way and then another till she settled on a vaguely eastward direction. "Dour. Dourrr!" She started forward slowly, awaiting her trainer, and Sasuke followed. If the gym leader was still asleep when they arrived, Sasuke would stand outside and wait till he woke and was ready for him.

Or he could have Houndour start to burn the building. Whatever he felt at the time.

They followed a convoluted pathway that led across many small bridges that led over the Kiri River and the dozen or more streams running off of it. Once they passed an old woman and her pair of Spearow, picking peaches off a tree. They all gave each other equally stark, cold looks before returning to their own business. The sun was just turning the sky pink and blue and making the old, water-cracked buildings glow with dawn light when an all-too obvious building appeared round the corner.

It was only obvious because of the Pokemon standing guard in front of it. There were two statues of the legendary Kyogre on each side of the wrought-iron entrance gate. Standing like an intimidating, menacing Darkrai on the left statue was a reclining Vaporeon whose unblinking eyes were fixed on Sasuke and Houndour.

The statue gave Vaporeon a good foot or two from which to look down on them, and it flicked its tail once when they stopped in front of it in a form of acknowledgment. "I'm here to challenge your trainer, Zabuza. If he's awake, go get him. If he's not, wake him up immediately."

The Vaporeon blinked, and when it spent a good half-minute doing nothing else, Houndour bared her teeth and began growling at it.

"Is he too busy to do his own job?" Sasuke snapped. "Your trainer is a gym leader because he _doesn't _ignore people who come to challenge him. If he doesn't come, then obviously I'm not talking to a gym leader's Pokemon."

"Vaaaa!" the Water-type hissed, and its frill shivered in warning.

"Oh, calm down," Sasuke scoffed at it. "If your master does his job, what have you got to be insulted about? Go and get him!"

Glaring all the while, the Vaporeon slid down the statue and slipped in between the iron bars of the gate. It trotted down the long lane to the gym and disappeared into silent shadow. Sasuke and Houndour sat down to wait while the world grew light around them. Houndour circled impatiently and growled at occasional shadows and breezes. She was either angry or nervous. Sasuke ran his hand down her back as she walked by, his fingernails clacking against the bone ridges on her back. Still walking away, she looked at him and turned her eyes up, showing the whites of her eyes and smiling. She only did that for him.

The gates creaked open and high lamps along the lane to the gym clicked off, leaving the way to be lit only by sunlight. The door to the gym opened and a dark figure appeared silhouetted in florescent light.

"Do you want to battle?" a girl's voice called.

"I _will _battle," he replied. He started up the path, his partner lumbering menacingly along next to him. "And I will win. Are you the gym leader or his maid?"

He came closer to the building and out of the corner of his eye saw its flowing, blue-tinged architecture, an homage to its history of Water-type-owning leaders. The lights from the door became brighter and the path more lit, and Sasuke saw the girl standing in the doorway, a long-haired, brown-eyed brunette in a loose blue top and sandals. "What's your name?" she asked with stark eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied.

"Uchiha," she repeated, blinking and suddenly looking less threatening. "I've heard about your family. Your brother captured—"

"I've heard about my family, too." He interrupted her. "I will be a trainer far beyond their standards. I don't need some fangirl reminding me that I need to do it. Will you battle me or not?"

The Vaporeon appeared at her feet, staring with simmering anger again. "I'm not a fangirl," the girl said as her Pokemon continued sulking. "I'm a fanboy."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a boy."

"Well then, will you battle me, _sir_?"

The long-haired—boy—laughed. "I will, but I'm not the gym leader. He's training out of town right now and will be back in two days."

Sasuke's face contorted into an almost fang-bearing frown. "I just said I'm here for the gym leader—"

"If you can't defeat me, you won't have a chance against Zabuza. Have you seen my Vaporeon?" The boy gestured to his glaring Pokemon. "She rather takes after Zabuza. Not particularly happy, violent when she's allowed to be. She would rather eat her own paws than show that she cares for me. And…ah, look." Vaporeon was trotting down the hall and stopped two doors down. She reared up onto her hind paws and battered the doorknob. "She doesn't want to wait to fight."

Vaporeon managed to turn the knob and sped through the door. "Come." the boy said, following his Pokemon. "She's quite eager to destroy your Houndour's self-esteem. I'm Haku, by the way." Sasuke eyed his mild smile. "I realize I almost forgot to tell you. How rude that'd be."

They entered the room together, a very warm and very typical massive gym with a ceiling going up twice the height of a regular ceiling, and stands on the left and right of the battling field for viewers. But there was no one to watch him. No brother, no father, no mother, no crowd of strangers. Him. Houndour. Nothing else mattered.

Haku's Vaporeon was already sitting and glaring on her end of the battle and Haku himself went to stand behind him. Sasuke took his spot in the red square for challengers. Houndour stood ready.

"The Kiri gym's rules are thus: I have but one Pokemon, and you are allowed two." Haku called, his voice echoing in the big space. "You may only switch to the second when your first, your Houndour, I presume, is too weak to continue battling. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Haku stood straighter, holding two fingers before his closed eyes, concentrating. "Then…begin!"

Vaporeon disappeared.

"Dourr?" Houndour yelped, and sidestepped. And sidestepped again. Her enemy was no longer on the battlefield.

"Don't be scared by that, Houndour." Her trainer soothed. "Use Smokescreen!" Houndour dropped her jaw opened and belched out a giant cloud of black smoke, and dove into it. The battlefield was silent. Neither Haku nor Sasuke dared even to allow to smoke to make them cough. Two waited, and two hunted—and a sharp, high-pitched cry sounded from within. Far too high to be Houndour's.

Vaporeon leapt out of the smoke and ran almost to the wall, then jumped, turned in mid-air and skidded to a stop. Houndour burst out of the smoke after her.

"Now your feet! Fire fang!"

Sasuke had trained his Pokemon to know that any sentence with "feet" in it meant to add a fierce kick to whatever attack she was currently performing. Houndour's fangs suddenly caught fire in preparation for Fire fang, but her feet…she was limping!

Trailing fire behind her, Houndour ran straight at her opponent, preparing to sink her fangs in—Sasuke clenched his fist.

Vaporeon disappeared again, and Haku shouted to her, "Water gun!" and she appeared again, five feet closer to Houndour than she had been the second before, and blasted a jet of water right into the Fire-type's face.

And there came a high-pitched screech, "_Dourrrr_!" which was exactly the one Sasuke had heard moments before. Vaporeon ran towards Houndour as the Fire-type was propelled back by the water, and whipped her massive blue tail in Houndour's face. The dog was propelled back farther. She hit the ground and rolled three times before stopping—"Don't you dare give up! Houndour, stand! You can win!"

"Tackle," commanded Haku softly from his corner, and no, no, Houndour could stand before the Vaporeon could get to her, she could dodge, get out of the way, save this battle by giving a hard, critical-hit Bite attack to the Vaporeon's leg or neck—but already she was running to the felled Houndour. So fast. Too fast.

Vaporeon bowed her head at the last moment and slammed her whole torso into Houndour. Houndour no longer had the strength to cry out. For ten seconds, they waited for her to regain the strength. For ten seconds Sasuke's only Pokemon lie on the ground shaming him.

"Houndour is unable to battle," Haku declared. "Please switch to your second."

"I have only her," Sasuke replied slowly, watching his still Pokemon breathe.

"Then you've lost, Sasuke Uchiha." Said Haku. He bowed, not as low as one would to the winner of a fight. "I'm sorry, but you would not win against Zabuza if you can't win against me."

Something occurred to him then, far too late. "Your Vaporeon was using Acid armor." he stated. "The humidity in this room…it melted into the water vapor in the air."

"I believe you forgot to mention she is also quite fast." Haku noted quietly. "That, too, worked against you. I suggest you go and spend a few days giving Houndour extra training. By the time you think you are done, Zabuza probably will have returned…well. I've got to go and make breakfast. Good luck, Sasuke Uchiha. Vaporeon, come." And the glaring Vaporeon came.

Haku and his Pokemon disappeared behind a door and when it closed it echoed. Sasuke immediately reached for his only used Pokeball and held it in Houndour's direction. It automatically opened, and she morphed into red matter and was sucked inside. When it closed, Sasuke finally allowed his rage and shame to show on his face. Houndour need not see.

He would train. Perhaps he would capture another Pokemon, but without a doubt he would train. Houndour wouldn't have the strength left to twitch her ears by the time they were done.

Haku would not even be an obstacle. And whatever Pokemon Zabuza had at his disposal…would be dealt with.

Loss. The knowledge of failing. This felt so. Fucking. Awful. How often did Naruto feel like this? Sakura?

His brother?

Never.

And with a last clench of Houndour's Pokeball, Sasuke vowed he never would again.

666

Late chapter is late. And Haku's glaring Vaporeon glares.

Sasuke really does love Houndour, but has absolutely no problem with pushing her till she drops, and neither does she. Tough love right there. I wanted to add in a part where Sasuke captures his second Pokemon who helps in his next try at the gym, but it's pretty late here and I have to wake up early to see a friend so I'd better lose as little sleep as possible.

Can you guess what Pokemon Zabuza will have?


	9. AN: Question For All Readers

S'up. I realize you thought this was an update, but unfortunately, it's not. I can say, though, that I am halfway through with the next chapter. This one focuses on Naruto, and you get to see your first legendary. It's a kind of obscure one, though.

Anyway, the purpose of this update is to ask the readers a question: _Would you or would you not mind…or prefer…that the Pokemon in this story have names?_

If you've been reading this from the beginning, you'll know I did originally have nicknames for the main characters' Pokemon, but I took them out, I think around the time I posted Chapter Five. See, every couple weeks I reverse my decision on whether or not it's good for Naruto characters to name their Pokemon, and whether or not people reading the story can keep up with which name goes to which Pokemon, since there's so dang many. I myself can't keep a solid decision on which is best, so I thought I may as well ask the people who read the story itself.

On one hand, if you read Naruto you're used to a billion characters and a billion names, and on the other, I honestly don't know if it's popular or not to name Pokemon. I always do in my games, at least for the Pokemon I actually use, and I know one friend who does, but out of the seven other people I know personally who play Pokemon, only two of us use names. So in my experience, naming Pokemon in a minority of a choice.

If most people say, "No, they should not have names" then things will stay just the way they are, and I'll delete this little note and continue onwards as normal.

If most people say "Yes, they should have names" then the names will be changed to what they were in the beginning, and new Pokemon will get named as well. I will name them by putting myself in the character's shoes. For example, if we had a…Bulbasaur, and Sasuke captured it, he wouldn't name it "Sunny" or something like Ino or Hinata might. So. In-character naming.

Gimme your thoughts, please.


	10. A Meeting in the Street

I wrote the last chapter many months ago, and since then I've been to and returned from both Germany, France and Otakon, (an anime convention in Baltimore) become president of my school's anime club for the second year, basically become in charge of my school's library, and trained a Bulbasaur named Shan to level 90 on my HeartGold. What's happened in this story in those six months? Nothin'. Let's change that.

Anyway. This chapter gets us back with that one guy from the first chapter, Naruto. Remember him? (Side note: I feel like I have to dumb down my writing abilities for Naruto's POV, since his thoughts aren't particularly complex. Lolz.)

666

July 1st, 2:01 PM

666

"Oh. My God."

Naruto hadn't the breath for anything else.

He slumped down in front of a tree, expecting to look around for the hundredth time, see the same freaking trees for the hundredth time, berate himself for losing his map for the hundredth time. But no. This was so, so much better. Like, to infinity. Poking up into the sky beyond one wall of trees he saw the famous Ice Tower of Kiri. He remembered it from his history classes, a giant ice sculpture said to be made by an ancient Lapras.

He started towards it. The massive bruise on his leg he'd gotten from a charging Nidorino two hours ago felt a little less painful. The soreness that covered him from falling backwards down a hill—backwards—charged his movements with fewer thunderbolts of pain. (Heh-heh. Thunderbolt. Electrike.) He was here. Kiri. The gym. A hotel. A shower. Sleep!

He kept the trials of going through the woods on his mind, even the ones that had hurt him. It kept out the thoughts about Kakashi's Jolteon and the people who'd stolen it and made it bleed so bad it lost consciousness, and the guys who threatened to make their Pokemon _kill _him, who the hell told their Pokemon to kill a person, you could be put in prison for that hey a hotel! Yes! Hotel!

No, not a hotel. At least not the kind he could afford. Naruto walked past the Arceus Glow Hotel, watching two women in a Rapidash-drawn carriage step out and go inside with their shimmering clothes blinding everyone around them. _'Like I have the money for that,' _He thought, looking up at all ten stories of the place. It was easily the biggest building in Kiri. Was this place popular with rich people or something? Sakura would know, he thought. She knew everything, and he always liked that.

It took another three blocks for the "big city" part of the town to fade away into a more suburban shopping area. The street went a little uphill and on his left he saw a sign for another hotel. He walked up the little gravel driveway to it. It looked like a big, homey house, complete with flowers on the windowsills and an outdoor eating area like a patio. This place just had to be in his price range. It had to be.

Inside, he talked to a elderly lady and paid to have a room for two nights. Two nights instead of just one quick one, that second night being a backup plan, downtime. Take _that, _Sasuke. You're not the only guy who can plan ahead.

Charmeleon and Electrike sighed and plopped down together on the Pokemon-bed in the corner of the room once he released them. It was big enough to fit a small Snorlax, and the blankets were enough to make a fort out of. Charmeleon was careful to keep her tailtip weakly burning so as not to catch fire to the blankets. It was weird, seeing Charmeleon be careful about anything.

His Pokemon were asleep in a matter of minutes, and Naruto watched them happily for a minute before walking drowsily to put his clothes and spare outfit into a washer, and then himself into the shower. He came out fresh and ready to sleep the day away, which he did. When he woke up, it was to Electrike jumping on his back in an effort to tackle Charmeleon. Naruto thrashed and his eyes caught the clock by the bedside: 7:58 PM.

"You guys! Hey! Hey, stop!" When neither one listened to him, Naruto growled and joined the chase himself. The window was open, so someone looking up might have seen a blonde teenager in boxers chasing a Charmeleon and wondered what the hell was going on.

Charmeleon didn't see him in time and she ran straight into him. She bared her teeth and might have been about to use Bite on him when Naruto found her Pokeball on the floor and tapped the button, returning her.

"Trike! Trike, trike." Electrike sat down and panted gratefully at his trainer, apparently glad to not be chased anymore.

The blonde sighed and patted his new Pokemon on its big head. "And you guys playing together just fine a couple hours ago."

Something barked outside so both he and his electric-type looked. Their cozy hotel was up a short road separating it from most other buildings on the street. At the end of this road, they could both see a Poochyena chasing its tail, and a Beedrill floating above it.

"Poochyena, snap out of it! Please!" It was a battle, and the Poochyena was confused. Naruto snickered and remembered years gone by in school. Charmeleon acted like a complete drunk when she was confused.

'_Rested up! Time to go out and get something done,' _he thought, smiling. His clothes were washed and dried now and he put on the spare outfit. The orange-and-black jacket had made him an icon at school, something no kid ever copied. _'God I have to get my head out of these memories. What am I, my mother?'_ Well, his mother would have smacked him for that, and her Vulpix, too.

Today was definitely the day (okay, evening) to head for the gym and try his luck, or at least get some training done with some trainer on the street. He left the hotel and jogged into town, blinded occasionally by the harsh light of a setting sun. Gyms tended to be near the center of the town. Not this street. Not this street. Not—dude was that a fucking Cresselia?

It was. It absolutely was. A woman in a long, black coat was standing nonchalantly while her Cresselia circled some poor guy's Nidoking. The battle had two dozen or more spectators and if a carriage or vendor came rolling down the road, it was doubtful anyone would get out of the way.

Was it normal for trainers with legendary Pokemon to just flaunt them in the street, flaunt a Pokemon so rare there were maybe fifty in the entire country? Nobody at Konoha did that, but maybe Konoha was weird. This kind of battle was absolutely, incredible rare. Naruto slowly joined the crowd, keeping his eyes on the moon Pokemon at all times. He fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone to try and take a picture of it. Lee, Sakura, his parents, hell, nobody would never believe it if he didn't get a picture. He shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"Can you see his left leg, Cresselia?" the woman was asking. "I'm sure you know what to do."

"Liii," the Pokemon keened back.

"Will you tell your Pokemon to fucking do something?" the Nidoking's owner barked.

"Will you tell yours to stop waiting for mine?" the woman replied. People in the crowd hissed, "Burrrn!" and laughed. Naruto tapped the screen of his phone and got a good sideways shot of the Cresselia looking down at the ground. Her trainer's blue hair poked into the corner of the photo, but who cared? Sasuke would have nothin' on this!

The Nidoking started rumbling, but didn't look that angry or determined. His trainer ground his teeth and said, "Crank, when she's right in the middle…when—Now! Thunderbolt!"

To the purple Pokemon's credit, it reacted quick and stomped his foot on the ground while a bolt of golden lightning shot from its horn at the Cresselia. The moon Pokemon was in the middle of floating back and forth and got hit when she was directly in front of Crank, the Nidoking. The lightning surrounded her and her head thrashed back in pain. Her trainer didn't look fazed.

"Yes! Again!" Nidoking's trainer shouted.

The Nidoking roared and used Thunderbolt again, but this time Cresselia dodged to the side, her eyes still closed in pain.

"Not even looking!" scoffed a man in the crowd.

"His left leg," the woman reminded her Pokemon. Cresselia opened her eyes…and disappeared.

Two girls in the crowd started screeching and yelling about what spot it was bound to appear in. Crank curled his tail protectively to the right, protecting his side. "Use Protect!" his trainer shouted. A shield formed around the Pokemon and he held his arms straight out.

Two clones of Cresselia appeared in front of it in an instant, products of a Double Team move. "Psycho Cut," said the trainer.

The Cresselia glowed faintly pink. "Cre-_ess!_" both cried. Two heads ducked, then lashed it to the right. The sharp edges of its crest slammed against Crank's shield and it broke into glittering pieces that faded into nothing. The poison-type stood there looking unbelieving and his sputtering trainer did nothing different.

"Again, please." The woman said. The Cresselia on the left faded, and the one on the right covered the tiny distance separating it from the Nidoking. A few people in the crowd yelped suddenly at the harsh sound of Cresselia's head slicing against the hard skin of Crank's left leg, a fast but ugly nails-on-a-chalkboard sound.

"Kiiiiii!" the Nidoking screeched, and more than a few people yelped. He fell over instantly, keening in pain and covering his cut leg with both hands.

"Crank, come on! I know you can do this!"

"I think Crank's done." The woman firmly said. Her Cresselia floated back to her side and stopped when her head was level with her trainer's. "You should work on teaching him to anticipate. A Pokemon can think as much as you can. Also, his left leg has a very obvious infected cut."

Crank's trainer muttered something frustrated about his second grade teacher telling him that, and stalked over to hand her the reward for winning. He gave seven dollars, an okay amount for losing a battle, but he'd fought a Cresselia, and seven dollars didn't do shit for getting to see a Cresselia. (One man in the crowd shouted at him, "Isn't that payment a little light for seeing a legendary, kid?") Naruto got his phone again and got a picture of the Psychic-type's trainer rubbing her palm against her Pokemon's shoulder. His mom would like that.

A dozen or so people were coming up to her now, and Naruto made sure he was one of the first ones to talk. "Your Cresselia's amazing!" he gushed immediately. He couldn't stop himself. "It's like you were doing half the battle each—not, like, you didn't do enough work, but like you both knew what to do! You get what I mean?"

"I get what you mean." She smiled, and Naruto noticed she had a piercing on her lower lip. Badass.

"Where'd you catch Cresselia?" a man in a red jogging suit asked. "Have you been to Sinnoh?"

"I found her on the coast of Sinnoh, yes," she replied. "On the edge of a beach, looking out in the direction of Kanto. I think she planned to fly over, but she's actually scared of water." In response, Cresselia pressed her head against her trainer's arm and averted her eyes. Someone in the crowd said, "Aww!"

Someone's phone started ringing, and the Cresselia woman reached into her pocket, showing it was hers. She tapped a button on the big screen and held the thing to her ear, and stood there for about ten seconds while people gazed and took a couple more pictures of her Pokemon. When she put the phone away she reached for a great ball, and returned her Pokemon. "I've got someplace to be. Goodbye!" She started towards the center of town at a brisk pace, black coat billowing impressively behind her. As she went down the crowded road, Naruto did a double-take. Sasuke was sitting at the curb with his backpack by his leg, and looking as red-hot angry as his T-shirt. Well, this was the second time in a row he'd met Sasuke around a gym. Naruto grinned and couldn't help himself.

He sauntered up to his former classmate and said, "S'up. You see that lady with the Cresselia? She looked like she could kick both our asses—"

"I don't care, Naruto."

In response, Naruto plucked Electrike's ball from his belt and tossed it lightly with his hand. It bounced off Sasuke's backpack and Electrike appeared, totally invading Sasuke's space. Sasuke looked like he was about to tell the electric-type to get away, but then appeared fascinated with the scar on his face. "Haven't even been to two gyms and I got a Pokemon with battle scars already. You done anything exciting this week?"

The raven exhaled briefly. "I went to the gym early this morning and only the assistant was there. His Vaporeon beat Houndour." Naruto wanted to snicker, or note that he hadn't lost any battles since leaving home, but he still was very familiar with the feeling of losing. He kept silent while Sasuke looked down the street. "I spent all day training today. The gym leader's back now, but there's too many people in line before me. I'm fighting him tomorrow at one."

So there were already people signed up to fight the gym leader here. "Are you the last in line? I'd go right after you if the spot's open." Sasuke was still looking down the street. "Dude, I'm talking to you, it's kind of rude to just…" He trailed off when he saw what Sasuke was looking at.

There was a grocery store about a hundred feet down the road. To each side of the door there were stands with apples in neat rows. The one on the right had been bumped and now apples were falling into the street. A Cyndaquil stood next to the stand, rubbing its snout.

"Well, that little guy's blind," Naruto laughed. He reached for a Pokeball but slowed when he saw the Cyndaquil was running, three-legged with the fourth still on its nose, right towards them. A cashier came out of the store and yelled, "Cooper! Come fix this!" and the Cyndaquil dodged behind a trash can. He was still rubbing his sore nose and definitely looking right at Sasuke.

"Is it yours?" Naruto asked, putting the Pokeball away.

"No. I dropped part of my lunch today and that thing found it. It's been following me ever since." The Cyndaquil dashed not-very-covertly behind another trash can, a little closer to them. Sasuke unzipped a side pocket on his backpack and removed a Pokeball. "If it doesn't stop begging for free food, I'll have Houndour chase it away for good."

"I swear to God, if you saw a baby Growlithe, you'd kick it, wouldn't you?" Naruto snapped. "It might not want free food, moron. Maybe it wants you to be its trainer."

"Wild Pokemon don't _want _to be captured, Naruto." he replied back carelessly.

"Just see what it does," the blonde insisted, and Sasuke frowned, but did just that. Still with Houndour's Pokeball in his hand, he watched while the Cyndaquil covered the last stretch of the road towards them. It slowed and stopped and put its tiny front paws on Sasuke's leg.

"Quiwl. Quiwl." It peeped, with what sounded like a baby's lisp. Its squinty eyes didn't move from the raven's face. It didn't move when Electrike leaned in near its face to sniff it. It didn't move when Naruto fished out a Pokemon treat and dropped it on the ground.

"See, it doesn't want food. It just likes you." He said, and smiled. Forget the Cresselia, a picture of this moment right here was what he needed to show people.

There were a couple more moments of staring before Sasuke's face contorted and he ducked his hand inside his backpack again. This time he held a great ball instead of a Pokeball, and tossed it callously at the fire-type's head. Cyndaquil yelped when it got hit, but the sound dissolved as Cyndaquil did, and got sucked into the great ball. It closed and Sasuke shoved it in his bag. "There. I caught a Cyndaquil."

"So go train it!" Naruto suggested.

"I think I'd rather focus on Houndour." Sasuke replied as he stood up.

"Did you hear that little guy's voice? He's just a little baby; you gotta train him so he won't be so freakin' defenseless." Sasuke started walking off so Naruto followed him. A few steps later he said loudly, "I happen to have some training time, duckbutt, and I think we both could use it. I'll help you train your Cyndaquil."

"No, thank you."

Sure paid to be civil. Well, then. "What, you gonna find the girl with the Cresselia and challenge her instead? I'm just trying to help. Why can't you say 'okay,' and just not be a jackass for a day?"

They went another half a block before his old classmate replied. "Are you really going to follow me?" Naruto nodded. "Fine. Let's go out of town, or at least in a park. There won't be many people in those places this time of day. I've got a few potions to spare, anyway."

"You know, I could totally picture this as, like, a children's book," Naruto remarked, and once Sasuke had given him the predictable 'what are you talking about' look, he elaborated, "Once upon a time, Papa Sasuke and Baby Cyndaquil went for a picnic in the sunny forest—"

"Shut it."

Brushing him off like nothing, like he'd done forever. Perfect excuse for a fight. "How about you get Houndour to shut it for me? And Cyndaquil, too?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and the two of them branched off the town road towards a more green area, a big, open park. "And beat your lazy Charmeleon into the ground again? Fine. Pick a spot."

"Wish we had an audience so some people could see my Pokemon eat yours alive," Naruto grinned, and then looked off to his left. Almost all sunlight was gone, but he knew his eyes weren't tricking him when he saw Sakura standing at the peak of a hill while Hinata followed her. Well, maybe they'd have an audience after all. His eyes fell on her, illuminated by a bit of sun, but she was always bright. He

He ran towards her, and called out happily, "Sakuraaa!"

666

A fair ending point. Next chapter is a Sasuke-Naruto battle. I'll make it as epic as I can, considering the non-too-intimidating Pokemon the trainers have thus far. Oh, and that woman with the Cresselia is important. I left one hint as to who she is, but whether or not you figure that out, I can tell you she was meant as a distraction while somebody else performed a dark deed somewhere in the city. You'll find out eventually.

On the subject of Pokemon names from the last Author's Note…I'm still undecided. T_T Presently, I personally want names, though as some reviewers suggested, some trainers might only name a couple of their Pokemon. If it'll sway your decision any, here are a few that I've thought up already:

Sasuke's Pokemon would all have rather dark names, for obvious reasons. His female Houndour would be named "Hellfire". I haven't got one for his (also female) Cyndaquil yet.

Sakura is big on knowledge and is clearly something of a romantic, so her Pokemon's names would play off of those things. Her (male) Squirtle would be "Romeo" (since he' so dang loving) and her (female) Mareep would be "Sunset".

Naruto wants his Pokemon to be impressive and badass, but he's not the most creative guy in the world. He would name his (male) Electrike "Scarface". I haven't got a name for his (female) Charmeleon yet.

Those are all I have. If you're in favor of names, you're free to suggest some for the remaining Pokemon if you like ^^


	11. A Group of Friends

It's only been a few days since the last update, and I'm still feelin' the inspiration for this story :D Now, before anything, I have a request for you all: please look up the user "Hinata's Number 1 Fanboy" and report him. He stole a Naruto-Pokemon crossover story from a writer named Pink Cherries and insists that the story is his. When I called him out on it, he first told me that Pink Cherries had stolen the story from _him _and when I provided evidence that that was false, he refused to reply to my message. His only reply, actually, was to come over to this story and gave me a one-line flame, in revenge, I guess. Please help me beat this guy's head in and tell him what a dick he's being. You can find him on the review page for this story. Thank you.

Onto business. I _still _haven't come a decision about whether or not I should name the Pokemon T_T If I've counted correctly, I have four votes for "no names," three for "yes, add names," and two for "name a few but not all."

To the people who _don't _want names: be aware that if I did add names, I would still frequently refer to the Pokemon by their species so you don't lose track of which name goes to which one. If there was a Pikachu named Lightning or whatever, I would say "Lightning smiled" just as much as "the Pikachu smiled" so you don't forget what type of Pokemon Lightning is.

To the people who _do _want names (all or just a few): Even though I'm leaning towards names myself, I haven't thought of them all presently. I only have names for Sakura's two Pokemon and Naruto's Electrike. If you're for names…throw me some suggestions!

I could also decide that maybe some trainers prefer to name their Pokemon and some just don't. I can kind of picture Sasuke not wanting to do it, for example. I know I'm making an issue about this but it's rather important to me, sorry…Well, on with the update. Finally, Hinata's POV is here at last, a softer, more elegant POV, I daresay~

666

July 1st, 8:33 PM

666

"—only three hundred pounds, which literally _can't _support the weight of the top half, no matter how the equations measure out, so the Ice Tower of Kiri is a big, fat, bitchslap to all of science!"

Hinata's lips curved up in a smile. Perhaps it was rude to say, but Sakura had been a know-it-all since grade school, and liked to show if off. But she could make her knowledge sound funny on occasion. And walking around a lonely park in a strange town as night came on, with a friend, she didn't mind at all. She was no longer a little girl to be pulled wherever her family wished her. As the sun disappeared, Hinata thought, being a trainer is delightful.

A cry of, "Sakuraaa!" pulled Hinata from her grateful thoughts and back into the present. Sakura stood atop the hill, looking down towards the road to the city. Hinata took the last few steps uphill to stand next to her and saw Naruto Uzumaki jogging up to see them.

'_Naruto. It's Naruto!' _Her mind started to fall into nothing but fluttering, stuttering goo, but she clenched her fists and held herself together. She'd been working on that. She'd been working on it ever since she saw Naruto sitting alone after school in third grade, and only in the past year or so she had started to get the hang of it.

Sakura smiled as he came close. "Hey, stranger," she said while Naruto caught his breath. She and Naruto were friends, weren't they? They used to sit together at lunch sometimes, Hinata remembered. Kiba always used to tell her to stop looking over his shoulder at the guy. Oh, Kiba.

"Hh—hi!" he panted. "Hey…it's cool to see you guys again, and I got a lotta cool stuff to tell you, but first, can you please be my audience, so I can battle Ye Olde Jerkface here?" Naruto sent a look over his shoulder as Sasuke came up the hill, too.

"Oh, hi," Sakura said, looking over Naruto's shoulder as well. Hinata could hear the slight change in her voice as she addressed him. "I'm guessing you've beaten the gym leader here, too?"

The Uchiha's face gave away the answer before his words did. A familiar scowl sprouted. "The gym leader wasn't even there. I had to fight his assistant, and his Vaporeon. They beat Houndour."

"Today he's back, but a lot of other people came before him so we gotta wait till tomorrow at one to fight him." Naruto took over again. He stuck his hands casually in his pockets and tilted his head just an inch or so to the side. He looked so very cute like that. "I mean, Sasuke does, actually, not me, but I'm totally going right after him, and you guys should, too! Sakura, your Mareep would have the type advantage, and Hinata, your Dratini would be _beastly, _and according to Sasuke, you need that to win against this gym!"

He was talking to her. Complimenting Dratini. He thought Dratini was…beastly.

"Well, we're fine with being an audience. Hinata?" Sakura looked back at her, and Hinata nodded a little too frantically. She avoided Naruto's eyes and crushed the edge of her fine, long-sleeved shirt in nervousness. Thankfully, Sakura took the attention off her fidgeting. "What about down there, by the oran berry tree? There's flat land over there that'd be good for a battle."

Naruto barked, "Beat'cha there!" at Sasuke and dashed down the hill. Sasuke followed extremely nonchalantly, probably bored, in fact. It was always a struggle to tell what that boy was thinking.

Naruto was far brighter, far easier to understand. That he and his desires were so plain and so unspoiled were part of the reason that her eyes always went back to him. Even now, he looked happy as could be. Naruto would never want an expensive house or television. He just wanted to smile. Hinata just wanted to watch him smile. Just a little. Oh. They were there already.

Already Sakura was sitting herself down at the base of the oran tree. For a second, she wondered where her friend's red bag was, but then remembered they'd left it, along with her own bag, in a cubby at the Pokemon Center, where they would spend the night. Had Naruto arranged to sleep there, too? Or had he gotten a hotel room? Hinata watched Naruto release his trusted Charmeleon from her Pokeball, and couldn't get it out of her mind that Naruto might be spending the night in the same place she was—oh. Bad thoughts! Bad, oh dear, oh—

"Show him what you got, Charmeleon!" Sakura called. Naruto grinned back at her and Houndour appeared out of her Pokeball. Hinata was almost lost in curiosity on why Sakura would cheer Naruto's Pokemon and not Sasuke's, or Sasuke himself, but the battle started: Houndour was running full-speed at Charmeleon.

The force of the attack shoved the lizard back a foot or so and her feet made skids in the grass, but Charmeleon grabbed at Houndour's jaws before she could pounce and clamp down on the fellow fire-type. "Atta girl!" Naruto cheered. "Now, Slash!" Charmeleon released one hand to slash at the dog and held her with the other. Houndour yelped at the pain and bounced back with a paw over the wounds.

"Use Smog," Sasuke commanded firmly. Houndour took a step back and belched forth a massive wall of purplish-black smoke.

Charmeleon hissed in her enemy's direction. "Don't get angry. Stay cool." Naruto soothed her. "You're better than any dog who hides in smoke." Charmeleon looked noticeably soothed by the praise.

"That's sweet," Hinata thought aloud.

Sakura "hmm'd" in agreement. "When Charmeleon listens to him, it's pretty cool to watch. Even teachers used to say so."

"Okay, if she's not gonna come out, we'll drive her out!" the blonde decreed, and he pointed forward, even though Charmeleon, behind in front of him, couldn't see. "Charmeleon, Dragon Rage, right into the smoke!"

The flame on the fire-type's tailtip blazed a little bigger, and then she blasted a long tongue of violent flame directly into the smoke. Spots in the smoke ignited and flared and sparked. That smog had to dangerous now. Could Houndour still stand to hide in it?

From the other side, the girls heard, "Leap! Bite!" and suddenly Houndour appeared, jumping clear over the cloud of smoke, some seven feet up. Charmeleon gaped at the fire-type's massive leap and was unprepared when Houndour landed on her hard. She was too slow to block Houndour biting viciously into her shoulder.

"Chaa -_arrr!_" she screeched. Charmeleon shoved and dug her claws into Houndour's neck and legs but her enemy wouldn't move. Hinata had never seen the Houndour move without Sasuke telling her to.

"Dammit! Growl!" Naruto cried.

Charmeleon twisted her head till her snout was all but sticking into Houndour's ear, and cried loudly again, "Chaa-AARR!" Houndour's ears slammed down onto her skull and she whimpered at the noise. The smoke was fading now and Sasuke could be seen through it. "Turn the bite to a Fire Fang," he commanded, and almost instantly, Houndour's fangs caught fire.

The type of the attack was a clear disadvantage on Charmeleon, but she still thrashed her tail in pain. Sasuke meant to hurt Charmeleon as much as he could while she was incapacitated on the ground. Hinata grimaced; Naruto did as well and told her, "Dragon Rage again."

For a moment it looked like Charmeleon was in too much pain to do anything but moan and hiss, but the next, her open mouth was spilling over with violet flame. Houndour's wide eyes saw it, and she withdrew her fangs from her enemy's body and tried to leap away. She wasn't fast enough—Sasuke flinching and baring his teeth showed that he knew it, too—and Charmeleon shot another rope of fire. This time it struck Houndour in her head and front legs.

"Dourrr!" she howled. She reared back onto her hind legs and batted the front ones wildly to put out the flames.

"Stand." Sasuke said; the firmness of it reminded Hinata of her father's voice. "Stand and let the flames die." And immediately, Houndour fell back onto all fours and stood in silence while the air naturally killed the fire.

'_She does everything her trainer says. Even burn alive.' _The Hyuuga thought. On the other hand, burning wasn't _too _awful a thing to a fire-type Pokemon, but that didn't diminish the impressiveness of Houndour's obedience any. This was to be admired.

"We'll finish this." The Uchiha stated, and he bowed his head the slightest bit. "Shadow Ball!"

Naruto started, "Dth—Shadow Ball?" Hinata sighed inwardly at this. Sasuke had given his Pokemon that TM this past January. During their calculus class, if she remembered correctly. Hadn't Naruto watched, too?

Houndour parted her lips and a purplish-black sphere started growing there.

"She's weak, Charmeleon." Naruto said briskly; he was worried. "Dodge it. Dodge it, and one more hit, and we've won!" Charmeleon walked three steps to the left, then to the right, as though practicing her dodging. She panted and blood dripped off her shoulder.

The Shadow Ball had finished, and Houndour was now prancing almost gaily towards Charmeleon. A strange giddiness grew in her eyes—then she thrashed her head and the ball zoomed towards Charmeleon, far too fast for her to dodge. It exploded in dark sparks, and Charmeleon fell onto her side. She didn't get up.

"Sasuke and Houndour win," Sakura announced almost sadly.

Houndour trotted back to her trainer's side and sat there unmoving while he pet her ears. "You've still got to work on patience. To say nothing of speed." Hearing this, Houndour smirked. Naruto returned the unconscious Charmeleon and glared. He muttered, "Yeah, I know," and put his starter's ball away.

"Well, what about Cyndaquil? Didn't we come here to train him? Or, her? Whatever. Electrike can fight Cyndaquil."

"When did you get a Cyndaquil, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata walked up to the two boys. "Was it traded or did you capture it?"

"It was stalking him from behind a trash can." Naruto informed, smiling. He said something else about the Cyndaquil, but Hinata's ears were full of fluttering, stuttering nothing again, and her eyes were full of Naruto. Thank goodness she wasn't talking at the moment.

Now Sakura was laughing, cocking her head a little. "Sasuke, that's adorable! Let's see it." In answer, Sasuke exhaled lightly and reached into a pocket of his bag. He tapped the button on the ball to enlarge it and then tossed it. Once the white glow faded, a little Cyndaquil stood at Sasuke's feet, looking up at all the trainers.

"Quiwl?" it peeped, and took a step back. Hinata couldn't help but smile. That was adorable, almost too adorable for Uchiha Sasuke.

It appeared that Sakura thought so, too. She crouched down and held out her hand for the little creature to sniff. It leaned forward then fell onto all fours, then sniffed her hand, tickling it with his baby snout. It leaned forward again and put a paw on Sakura's hand as though it meant to climb on, and then retreated behind Sasuke's foot.

"Sasuke, that thing is _way _too cute for you." Naruto chuckled, and sat down next to Sakura. Hinata somehow caught Sasuke's eye, and together they seemed to decide that they should sit, too. "Hey, I just thought of something," the blonde added. "I don't suppose you're gonna name it, are you? I mean, I just thought for a second you could call it, like, Fluffy and one day it'll be this bigass Typhlosion, or if you name it something cool like Dragon, it's…it's a freaking baby Cyndaquil and other trainers will totally laugh at you till it evolves."

"That's a lot of thought for you, Naruto," Sasuke deflected (deflected, Hinata thought, because right after, Naruto barked, "Will you stop deflecting!") and afterwards added, "I never thought much about naming my Pokemon. There was a time maybe two years ago where I considered calling Houndour 'Hellfire.' My father thought the teachers wouldn't like me saying that in school."

He smiled towards the end of that comment, and for a moment there was more than the fine, handsome face to him; for that moment, Hinata partially understood why Sakura looked at him so. His eyes flicked up to Sakura then. First her, then Naruto and Hinata. "And you? Have names ever crossed your mind?"

Well, look at that, he was making conversation. How strange. Sakura replied slowly, thoughtfully, "I've toyed with the idea of calling my Squirtle 'Romeo.' He think I'm the greatest, loveliest thing in the world. Ask Hinata, she'll tell you how he'll hug my legs and have to be torn off."

"It's true," Hinata giggled back.

"Since we're goin' in a circle, how 'bout you, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata clenched her teeth to make sure she didn't gasp aloud at this. Him. Staring at her. Blue eyes. Blue indeed. Timetoanswerthequestionnow!

Okay. Okay. Chill. "I haven't, honestly. I'm usually too busy being embarrassed at Dratini to think about a name for her. Whatever name I choose, there's a big chance she won't like it." There, clear and concise! He'd appreciate that, right?

"Charmeleon actually answers to Firefang! Like the attack," Naruto said. Completely glazing over her. Oh. "I don't say it much, but she knows what it is. It's kinda like her middle name. And her last name is Firebitch. But don't say that to her, that's a secret bit."

"I'm so telling," Sakura deadpanned.

"You better not!"

A smile came to Hinata's lips again. These two were friends. It warmed her heart to see that. She didn't see anything like that at her own house, with her own family. Naruto stopped in his beg for Sakura to "please, never ever give away the secret of the Firebitch" to say, "Oh! Weren't we gonna train Cyndaquil? I'll get Electrike out in just a sec."

"I don't think that'll be happening tonight," Sasuke answered, looking at his side.

"Why?"

"Because she fell asleep on me." The other three looked and indeed saw a little Cyndaquil, sitting up and leaning against Sasuke's hip. He tapped her Pokeball and returned her before Naruto and Sakura could gush over her again. "She's probably only a few days out of her egg, anyway. I can't realistically force a baby to fight."

"Really? Sounds like something you'd do." Naruto remarked, and stood up. "Well…then I'm gonna head back to my hotel. All my potions are there."

An idea sparked in her mind. Tonight, she felt like acting free. She voiced it: "W-We could all meet at the gym. At one…maybe…" Now everyone was looking at her. "To watch Naruto challenge the, the gym leader. And the rest of us could try after him…if there wasn't a line…"

"I like that idea," Sakura said, rescuing her. "I'd be your audience again." Naruto exclaimed with joy and hugged her, and most of Sakura's generous and upbeat expression appeared to melt right there.

When Naruto had released the pinkette, he turned to Hinata. "Hey, you okay? You're…jumpy, or something."

He noticed! Oh, Arceus, he noticed—"I'm just out late tonight, and it feels different. I mean, my family's had a curfew on me since I was ten, and I'm out doing, doing what I want now. They can't tell me what to do now. It's nice." And that was the truth.

"We've been up pretty late when we were travelling," Sakura commented. "Does that not count?

"I guess…I guess it's different in a town." She tried to explain, and sensed her own impending failure to do so. "In a way, I feel like my father can come walking down the road any second and tell me to come home." She tightened her hands instinctively. It wasn't as though she was hiding a great, dark secret, but she still felt as though one had just been told. After all, out of habit she told so little. About anything. Naruto told her that was just fine, and when she saw him win tomorrow, she'd loosen up. Hinata agreed.

The group separated for the night: Naruto headed westward to his hotel, Sasuke northwest to some sort of housing he would not name, and Sakura and Hinata northward to the Pokemon Center deeper in town. As the light of the place spilled over her, and she walked in, alongside a friend, a friend who smiled with her, liked her, stayed with her, Hinata thought, once again: _Being a trainer…is delightful._

666

Oh, Hinata, I'm writing you and I still wanna hug you! And Sasuke's Cyndaquil, the cute widdle baby! And was the outcome of the Sasuke-Naruto battle a surprise to you? Probs not. This chapter was kinda-sorta oozing with the "Friendship FTW!" aesop that Pokemon in general tries to push on you. (I only realized once I was almost done that Ino was the only one not included in this friendship-ness x: Well, she already has her own little posse of friends, and she'll join up with this group eventually. It's not bad or anything that she's last. I promise she'll appear next chapter! (Oh, and Naruto, the dummy, forgot to show off the pictures he took of Cresselia X) Well, he'll do it eventually.)

With Hinata, I think the whole "yay friendship" thing works. She's grateful to Sakura for offering to become more than a "Say hi once a day at school" friend, and staying with her, is obviously delighted and nervous as heck when Naruto so much as looks at and converses with her (Big shock!) and feels really good to be sitting there in the park with old classmates, actually talking and bonding and whatnot. Hinata hasn't really been exposed to much of that, as you can guess, and is happy that, as a Pokemon trainer, she now has free reign to do it as much as she likes. For her, being a Pokemon trainer has more to do with freedom than with winning, like Sasuke, or respect, like Sakura.

Oh, btw, my pseudo-solution to Names Problem is to have the characters themselves talk about it, haha. Dunno if that solves anything, but it stands to reason that they'd give it some thought themselves, yes? Oh, and I took .'s advice and (kinda-sorta) gave Charmeleon the name Firefang, since it has the sort of simple badassery that Naruto would actually choose. Naruto, however, still reserves the right to secretly call her Firebitch. X)

Next chapter, Zabuza will be back at the gym and you'll see him in all his ruthlessness. You'll see Naruto battle him for sure, and perhaps somebody else.

Ta...Storm


	12. A Serpent in the Water

Guess what. New Chapter. We'll have two POVs here, Naruto's and then Sakura's. You're already pretty well-versed on Naruto's personality, but now you'll get to see him in a fight that he knows he'll probably lose (well, for a second time, if you count his encounter with the Akatsuki…). The same for Sakura, but she's got more confidence issues, and more to prove to herself and her Pokemon. You'll also get a few paragraphs about her past, which everyone will soon get, instead of the fleeting sentences here and there that didn't tell you much. I'm eager to do that for Sasuke next…

This chapter, everyone battles Zabuza, and I mean everyone, so get ready for a lot of fighting. Also,** I suggest that you all ****go back to Chapter One ****to read some updated ANs, including a list of gyms** which I've put in that chapter. **There's a couple at the beginning _and_ the end** as well.

Also I must thank everyone who went after the head of that thief, Hinata's Number 1 Fanboy. Any and all torches and pitchforks thrown in his direction are appreciated. :)

666

July 2nd, 12:55 PM

666

Today was the day! Yes! The Koga gym battle against the dude with the face paint had been a cakewalk. The Kiri gym was famous for its merciless leader, and Naruto knew he had to be prepared. A week and a half out of high school and he knew some his knowledge was already fading; however, he'd spent most of the morning remembering strategies that Kakashi-sensei had taught him to use with Charmeleon (since he figured working with Electrike would be a cinch and wouldn't need much). Jump around in Smokescreen. Dragon Rage to an enemy's face or even their mouth. What else? Whatever, he'd remember in the heat of battle! Charmeleon was eager to be the first one to fight the gym leader, so she was betting she she'd remember, too.

He stood in front of the Kiri gym, waiting to be called in and on this particular day, enjoying all ninety degrees of heat the sky had to offer. Hinata and Sakura had been here before him, waiting, and Sasuke had just come, too. No other trainers were here so apparently no one else had signed up after Naruto.

He watched Charmeleon as she stretched and touched her toes, and tried to think of more strategies his teachers had told him over the years. Well…well, whatever happened, at least he had a Pokemon that had evolved once! Yeah, fire versus water was pretty much the worst type disadvantage ever, but the strength of an evolved form was on his side. The fact that he had anything was already putting him on top of the world.

Since he was feeling almost as inspired as Lee when training with his dad, Naruto decided to let his energy spill out. He pointed at Charmeleon. "How's about four minutes? I bet we can make his Pokemon go belly-up in four minutes or less! Can you do it?"

The fire-type waved her flaming tail. "Char, Charmeleon!"

"I can't hear youuu!"

"CHAR!"

The gym door opened and smacked Naruto in the back. A…boy?—with long bangs on each side of his head stepped partially out of the door. He wore something like a robe that made him think of ninjas. "Excuse me. Which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto raised his hand up high like a teacher had asked him a question. "Zabuza is ready to battle you now, so—oh. Excuse me again."

The boy opened the door wider and a man came out, thirty, perhaps, cradling a bruised Raichu in his arms. Half of its left ear had been bitten off.

The man spotted Charmeleon staring wide-eyed at the injured electric-type. He looked up at Naruto and scoffed, "You better evolve that guy again. You're not gonna get out with all your skin otherwise." He walked away towards the Pokemon Center, half a dozen pairs of eyes after him.

'_Holy…holy crap.' _The blonde thought. _'Charmeleon, I hope you're rested. I hope you and Electrike can do this..'_

"Well. Um. Let's go." Naruto gestured to his friends. Charmeleon muttered something and passed through the door as the long-haired boy held it open for him.

"Are the rest of you going to watch?" the boy asked the other three.

"Yes." Naruto heard Sakura say nervously from behind him. "And we'd like to battle right after him, consecutively. Or are there other people signed up in front of us?"

The boy glanced down the road, and without turning, one could hear a few more trainers coming down the road and chatting. "Zabuza doesn't really care who signed up first. First come, first serve, is how he usually runs things. Come in before those people do and you'll reserve your spot." The four trainers walked speedily into the building. The door closed behind them harshly, and maybe it was his imagination, but it sounded really freaking ominous.

The front door opened into the middle of a hallway. The boy led them to the right and opened the second door, again holding it open for them. Naruto walked in first and thought that he probably looked less confident now. Whatever. He was doing this no matter what. He'd spent his whole life dreaming of fighting strong trainers like Zabuza and he had to start sometime.

This room was huge and open like the battle room with any gym, but had a freaking gigantic pool taking up most of the space in the middle. Ten circular platforms were placed randomly in the water and there were no stands on the left and right for spectators, like gyms usually had. Naruto spotted a muscular—and topless. Um.—man standing at the back of the pool.

He raised his hand up high, and a Gyarados burst up out of the water and roared so loud the building shook.

Charmeleon squeaked. The Gyarados turned around and growled at the sight of the strangers in its master's gym. The man said something to his Gyarados and then stepped up onto its back. The giant creature then swam across the pool towards them till it was close enough to crush them with its tail if it wanted. The man stepped down onto a lower section of his Pokemon's tail to see them better. Naruto squinted slightly at the bandages Zabuza had covered his mouth with, and his fatigue-print armbands. You'd think the guy was on his way to war.

"Which one of you is next, then?" he asked, and his voice was way deeper and creepier than he'd been expecting.

Naruto stepped forward with his Charmeleon, and to their credit, they looked only mildly intimidated. "I am! Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm ready for you!"

The gym leader's eyes drifted onto Charmeleon and he scoffed. "That's what Gyarados will be battling? Are you serious?"

Insulting his Pokemon? Eff him! "Firefang can beat up your or any of your Pokemon any day! Go back to your corner and start the battle so I can show you, you jerk!"

But this only made Zabuza laugh again and shake his head. "You're part of this year's high school graduating class, I assume. You've been trainers for what, a month?"

A month, he wished. "A week."

The gym leader had stopped laughing now. "I just defeated a man who's been a trainer for ten years or more. Keep that in mind while I rip you apart."

The Gyarados rumbled and swam away towards the other end of the pool, taking Zabuza with it on its back. Once they'd reached the end he gym leader called out, "You can use as many Pokemon as you want and may switch out at any time. I'll have only two, and I'll start with Gyarados. GO!" And just like that, the battle started. Gyarados rushed forward again.

Charmeleon ground her teeth and jumped onto the nearest platform. "Wait till he's closer, then use Smokescreen," he told her, and she did just that.

"Rrrh! Raauuhh!" the water-type roared in fury. It reared its head up above the smoke and coughed.

Its guard was down! "Now, Metal Claw!" Naruto cried. He gasped in joy when he saw Charmeleon jumping up, then slicing gashes into the enemy's hide as she fell down.

"Gyaarrrrrh!" The Pokemon's roar shook the building again. Naruto could hear Hinata's sudden whimper of fear behind him.

"Are you done playing?" he heard Zabuza yell from beyond the smoke. "Twister!"

Gyarados continued roaring but the pain melted away from the noise and was replaced with fury. It started spinning. Spinning, spinning, and water was starting to gather around it, and then build up around it. A giant tube of water now surrounded Gyarados and reached to the ceiling.

Naruto could do little but watch in horror as Charmeleon was tossed off her enemy's back and landed in water. The teen's body froze completely. If Charmeleon spent more than a few minutes in water…he didn't even know what would happen if she did. Or maybe he'd blacked the answer out. He couldn't wait to find out. Gyarados was already moving towards the spot she landed in.

"Don't give up! Please don't give up!" he called. Charmeleon should be angry right now, shouldn't she? Shouldn't the true Firebitch be showing her temper now? "Use—use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon didn't even know Flamethrower. Why was he hoping for it now?

Gyarados was diving now and her trainer was laughing. Naruto fumed and felt frightened and sweaty. "Firefang, use Flamethrower! I know you can!" Nothing happened and the water was still.

Then Gyarados came up again, and he saw Charmeleon was hanging on with her fangs lodged in its cheek. Gyarados shook its head wildly to shake the parasite off. Charmeleon was flung and landed hard on the edge of a platform.

Zabuza shouted, "Dragon rage!" His Pokemon sped forward with the beginnings of violet flames in its mouth.

Then Charmeleon used her own flames. A giant length of red fire blasted from her mouth and struck Gyarados straight in the face, bigger and brighter than any Ember attack she'd ever used.

"She learned Flamethrower." Hinata gasped behind him. "Naruto, you made her learn Flamethrower!"

"You think that _helps _you_, _you brainless little kid?" the gym leader shouted at him. "Gyarados, finish that pest with Aqua Tail!"

Both Naruto and his Pokemon felt the same bliss of conquering one of the most powerful fire-type moves, felt it even while a storm of water and foam gathered at Gyarados' tailtip. Four years of being with each other, and now they finally had Flamethrower under their belt. Charmeleon looked over at him when the water-powered tail came down at her, and smiled when it hit her. When the water and the waves drained away, Charmeleon was floating on the surface with her tailtip weak and flickering, and absolutely unconscious.

"Uzumaki Naruto's first Pokemon is unconscious and unable to battle. Please switch out." Called the long-haired boy. Naruto tapped his Pokeball and watched the red beam zap Firefang back.

"That's okay. That doesn't matter. You were fantastic." He whispered to the ball. "Electrike's gonna take over, and he'll win this for you, too." With that, he clicked his fire-type's ball to his belt and got Electrike's. He tossed it and called, "Now let's finish this, Electrike!"

The white, zapping matter formed into his Electrike on one of the circular platforms, who blanched a little at seeing his opponent. "When did you get him?" Sakura asked musingly from behind him, but he didn't have time to answer.

"Okay. Send a Thundershock his way, Electrike!" Electrike got over his sudden fear and glowed yellow. A thin bolt of lightning soared over to Gyarados; the water-type thrashed its tail and the bolt sparked off a platform harmlessly.

"That thing's even less of a challenge, kid." Zabuza said. "Gyarados, Dragon rage." With a roar, Gyarados rushed to obey. He shot purple flames at Electrike. Electrike frantically leaped into the water to dodge.

"No!" Naruto gasped. Even he wouldn't make a dumb mistake like that. "Electrike, get out! Get out before he swims to you!" As he spoke, Gyarados was swimming towards his tiny Pokemon and looking more horrifying every second. "Electrike go go go gogogo!"

But Electrike wasn't fast enough. In time with Zabuza's laughter, Gyarados' head descended onto Electrike and they both went underwater. Even with the fact that all Pokemon were herbivores, Naruto's stomach turned at the thought of his playful little Electrike stuck in a giant's mouth. Any second now, he'd come up and be okay. Any second.

"Now bring him up slow." The gym leader chuckled. First bubbles appeared on the surface, then Gyarados' head and in his teeth—in his teeth!—was his gasping Electrike. "Finish it with Bite—"

"Spark, now!"

Electrike growled and then glowed golden. Before Gyarados could finish its move, Electrike's body glowed with electricity and burst everywhere. Gyarados rumbled with its mouth still closed and thrashed its tail, then jerked its mouth a little. The bursts of electricity stopped. Gyarados pulled its head back and then lashed it to the side. Electrike was tossed from its mouth, over Naruto's head and bounced harshly at Sakura and Hinata's feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto's second Pokemon is unconscious and unable to battle. Please switch out." Called the assistant. Naruto quickly returned Electrike and held the ball to his chest, and murmured that he didn't have any more. There was no way that the gym leader or his assistant could have heard, but he didn't care, and they got the message anyway.

"No badge for you, then." Zabuza said snappishly. "Now move away. Whoever's battling next, step up to the edge of the pool. I want a challenge this time. In fact—" He raised his voice. "Two of you at once, with a Pokemon each. If you win you'll both get a badge. I want that girl in red—" He gestured to Sakura in her long, red tee, who immediately skittered up to the pool's edge—"and the blonde. Let's hope your school wasn't sexist in its Combat Classes."

Naruto's mind was too full of failure to comprehend much of what the gym leader said, but he looked up anyway. His mind cleared a little when he saw another classmate of his, Yamanaka Ino, stood just next to the doors. She was dressed brightly as usual, but her hands were on her hips and she looked oddly serious.

"Let's go! Pink hair, blonde hair! I have a life outside of beating up children and you're boring me!"

"When did you get here, Ino?" Hinata asked, and Naruto thought that, too. Hadn't the assistant boy closed the front doors when they first got in here?

"That guy with long hair almost closed the door on me." The girl replied, glaring at said guy with long hair. "I barely got in, and Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't even try to come in. But that's fine. I'm interested in badges and they're not." She stepped up to the pool's edge right next to Sakura. "If you are, too, you'll shut your mouth and help me beat this guy."

"I never _opened _my mouth, Ino. I think you mixed the two of us up." Sakura replied. Naruto frowned at the too-familiar, too-loud sight of those two arguing over nothing.

"How about you both shut your mouths and send out a Pokemon each?" Zabuza called.

With her eyes on the big Gyarados, Ino plucked a Pokeball from her belt and threw it. It opened maybe ten feet in the air and the white matter inside formed into her Chikorita. Chikorita visibly went limp at the sight of her opponent. Sakura in turned plucked a ball from her own belt; Naruto guessed it would be her Mareep even before the electric-type appeared on the platform next to Chikorita.

"Two with a type advantage!" the gym leader said, intrigued. "All right, then. Remember, girls, size isn't everything." As he spoke, the giant Gyarados swayed eerily back and forth, taunting them.

Naruto clenched his fists. Hopefully he'd weakened it for them. Hopefully his failure would be her success…

666

July 2nd, 1:13 PM, within the Kiri gym

666

When in doubt, people tended to hyperventilate or panic. Sakura, her mind full of knowledge that could probably solve the problem, used to do that, and on top of it, let her knowledge sit there and cower with her. She did this frequently as a child; sixth grade was probably the worst time of it. The "popular girls" picked on her because she panicked and cried when they battled in Combat Class, and said she could only fight her way out of a science quiz. She walked away knowing they were right, and even Mareep couldn't console her.

About the same time she started growing out of a little girl's body, she also grew some strength, strength to stand up and use what she knew, and it was wonderful. Seventh grade started and a new Sakura was born. This Sakura took the fact that summer heat distorted sight and used it to create a false Double team attack in Combat Class and win the battle. This Sakura answered every question correctly on the biology unit test, and when she saw the popular girls with their cocky faces that didn't know tibia from fibula, she punched one of them in the stomach. The week of detention was totally worth it.

She had to be that strong now. Rise up and punch this monster in the stomach.

"When it's close, I'll have Mareep Thundershock it, and it'll dive underwater." She stated, watching the Gyarados. "Then you need to tell Chikorita to use Poisonpowder on the water surface. It'll get poisoned instantly when it surfaces again."

Ino huffed. "Taking charge now, huh?"

"Winning now. Shut up and work with me."

"I didn't say it was a bad plan, Sakura. Let's do it."

Zabuza's yell of "Twister!" echoed in the gym and Gyarados swam forward again. Its tail was swinging over the surface in preparation. The sight of it was grisly, but Sakura steeled herself. This was one the biggest hurdles in her life yet._ 'And I WILL fly over it!'_ "Mareep, Thundershock!"

"Maaaa-REEP!" The little sheep glowed gold. A long finger of lightning zipped over to Gyarados and struck it in the chest. It closed its eyes and moaned, veering slightly off course.

"Again! Drive it under!"

Mareep used Thundershock again. This time, Gyarados growled and, looking almost annoyed, dove underwater. The trainers could see its shape disappear down into the darkness; it had gone deep.

"Now, you, Chikorita. Poisonpowder right on the water! Spread it out!" Ino commanded. Chikorita nodded and swung the leaf on her head crazily. (Mareep yelped and moved behind her comrade to steer clear of it.) The move spilled purple flecks of powder far out onto the water. If Gyarados surface anywhere near them, it would get the powder on its body and be poisoned. "Get ready for a Razor leaf, Chikorita," the blonde added after a few empty seconds.

The empty seconds were then filled with a rush of water as the Gyarados surface just out of range of the Poisonpowder. Sakura cursed under her breath. It had been cautious enough to stay away from the strange material, which she hadn't expected for such a brutal beast.

Zabuza chuckled from his end. "Gyarados, Surf." Gyarados gave a gleeful-sounding rumble and water started swiftly gathering behind it like a mountain.

"Shit." Ino whispered. "No, I got it! Chikorita, use Reflect! Sakura—"

"I know. Light Screen, Mareep, right on top of Chikorita's Reflect!"

The two little Pokemon bowed their heads and hummed while Gyarados started speeding forward with a wave of water behind it. A pink shield appeared in the air over Chikorita, and then a golden-yellow one on top of that. It covered enough space to protect the entire platform, Sakura realized, and in three seconds they'd know if it was strong enough to hold it all. She also realized that the wave was freaking huge and would slam the trainers even if the Pokemon were unharmed. She grabbed Ino's hand and started running to the left, the others following right after.

The wave slammed down onto the twin shields and covered them completely. Gyarados went under for a moment but came back up, looking eagerly for defeated enemies.

Sakura gritted her teeth, hating that thing's ugly face. It was time for the punch in the stomach now. "He's on your left! Use Headbutt!"

For a moment the pinkette thought that the shields had broken and both Pokemon had fainted, but then the water cleared some more and she could see both shields had held. Mareep dodged around it and leaped off the platform, slamming her head into Gyarados' tan belly.

As Gyarados screeched, "Gyaaarhrh!" Ino had to yell extra loud to be heard (God, as though they needed that…), "Chikorita, Magical Leaf!"

The shields faded instantly and Chikorita jumped off the platform, too. Just before falling into the water she swung the leaf on her head, and a sharp fraction of it hurled over to Gyarados. The attack hit it on the head, and this time, Gyarados didn't roar. It fell into the water, and floated there. And floated.

And floated another five seconds before the assistant announced, "Gyarados is unable to battle. Challengers win."

Win. Win. "We won—we won!" Mareep (yes, and Chikorita) had defeated a Gyarados! _Zabuza's _Gyarados! Holy _cow _this had to be one of the greatest moments of her life, so perfect, so powerful! Sakura ran and jumped onto one of the platforms herself. Mareep paddled over and Sakura tugged Mareep out and hugged her and hugged her and laughed and reveled in glory, and oh, if only Kakashi-sensei had seen this instead of all her fumbles in the years of Combat Class, he'd give her a grade of a hundred and _twenty _percent—

"Are you gonna laugh and cry all day or get your badges?" the hoarse gym leader yelled. He returned his unconscious Gyarados and walked to a small door at his end of the gym. When he came back, even though he was far off, Sakura could see something little and blue glinting in his hand.

Mareep saw too, and drummed her feet excitedly on her trainer's legs. "Reep, reep, reep!" She smiled. Sakura stood up, carrying Mareep in her arms and not caring that she was soaking wet. Ino was carrying Chikorita, too, but spinning around and dancing. She looked silly and girlish, which was an odd look for Ino, but pleasant, Sakura decided. Her eyes found Hinata looking at her with utmost pride, and if possible, Sakura's spirits rose even higher, and she smiled back at her friend.

"Sakura that was fucking amazing!" Naruto said when she stepped onto the floor again. He got in her face and this time she didn't mind at all. He was a friend congratulating her, and honestly. "The shield thing, that was so, so smart, and Ino! The last Magical Leaf! Chikorita, you're the _boss!_"

Everyone but Sasuke ran around the side of the pool to Zabuza, who held two badges with blue designs on them. "A whirlpool badge for each of you." He said. Sakura took hers with a grin not completely innocent. She knew a defeat made the guy incredibly mad, but he was a monster in and of himself, so she didn't mind stepping on his pride a little. If Ino's giggle of, "Thank you, sir," when she took hers was any judge, she thought just the same.

Not thirty seconds later, Zabuza demanded another two-on-one battle against Sasuke and Hinata ("You two emo kids. You're next.") and the two gave each other an unsure look before coming together for the fight.

"You'll do awesome," Sakura told Hinata as she got up to the edge of the pool. "Dratini'll kick that thing's ass from here to Hoenn." She looked at Sasuke next to say something encouraging, and he was already staring at her, expectant. _'What's he want from me? Ever?' _she thought. She attempted to give him an encouraging statement, but all she could do was watch him, watching her, and nothing came out. She ended up just giving him a smile, a rather awkward one, and retreating.

Houndour and Dratini—Dratini deciding to stay in the water instead of on a platform—fought Zabuza's next Pokemon, a Sharpedo. Sakura, Naruto and Ino cheered them on from the sides, which, Sakura thought from experience, seemed like a weak place to be on the surface. But she didn't care right now. She had just won a great battle, and her friends would soon win, too.

"Dratini, Slam!"

666

Gahhh all the fighting D: I actually had to re-write some of it to make it shorter. (Sakura and Ino fighting together was also for the sake of shortening it, but it's important to the plot, too. They probably haven't worked together like this since…ever.) I tend to lengthen Pokemon fights ridiculously, FYI. I cut off Hinata and Sasuke's fight since I figured most people would be a little bored of this battle by then. I also thought of evolving a Pokemon in this chapter, but I'll hold off for one or two more, and I'll also keep who'll be evolving a secret.

And like the Chapter Nine AN note, I have something for you to answer: Now that the five protagonists are together, they're going to consider traveling together. Only Hinata and Sakura travel together right now and I'd like a bigger group.

The question is, do you want all five protagonists to travel together, or shall we have two groups? If two, who'll be with whom? (You can already count out Shikamaru and Chouji. They'll be leaving Ino's side pretty soon.)

Ta…Storm


	13. A Band of Travelers

**OMFGBLAHBLURHDHGBWUJR5324!ONE!**

Did my uncharacteristic spaz get your attention? I'm hoping so. I'd like to bring your attention now over to a Naruto OVA (original video animation: basically the animators make up their own five-minute story that has nothing to do with the source material's plot.) It was recently released online. Synced with a new song from Aqua Timez, it's basically a six-minute "What would happen if there was a 'Naruto VS. Sasuke' fight as of the most recent manga chapter?" It's complete with a very kickass fight scene and the unavoidable, adorable and nostalgic flashbacks of their kid days, and is an all-around good OVA. You should totally watch it, even though it demotes Sakura to literally nothing but an obligatory shonen-manga-therefore-feminine-and-weak crybaby. Here's the link: http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=n5rjqByHatI

In relation to the actual story, an evolution is finally going to happen! I've also made a decision on which of the trainers will travel together. And if the teeny scrollbar wasn't indication enough for you, LONG CHAPTER IS LONG.

666

July 2nd, 1:46 PM

666

Half a minute into the battle, it became clear that Naruto, Ino and Sakura had fought the real beast. Sharpedo was a challenge, but it was a hill, and the Gyarados was a mountain. Sakura had climbed that mountain before him, Sakura, angry and worrisome in any Combat Classes he could remember, and she'd won before him, and that _couldn't fucking happen. _

"Smog, now!"

Houndour belched out a heavy, nasty, poisonous cloud of purplish-black smog over the water as she jumped into a different platform. There was a little splash as Dratini went underwater to avoid it, and a deep growl as the Sharpedo went blind in it and was angry. This Pokemon got angry easier than its fellow, got distracted. If he told her where to move, Houndour would take this one down, not easily, but she'd definitely do it.

He looked when Hinata raised her voice so her underwater companion could hear her—it was a sort of phenomenon—and said, "Swim near it, and Thunder Wave!"

From his side, Zabuza yelled, "Crunch!"

There was no sound for a moment, then a muffled zap and a glow near the corner of the pool. Dratini leaped above the water and dived back in again; as she went in, Sharpedo came out, roaring and spitting. It should be both paralyzed and poisoned now. Hmph. Good.

"Get on its head with your feet, and Faint Attack!" Sasuke called.

Houndour had long been trained to add a kick to her attacks anytime Sasuke used the word "feet" in a command, no matter the context. She jumped from the platform she was on, and was about halfway to another when Sharpedo swam under her. Her feet kicked down on its head so quickly the movement couldn't be seen; she was suddenly floating above it and then her hind feet had struck its skull.

Sharpedo moaned, "Do-_ooooh_," and sluggishly went back underwater. Before it did, Houndour used the leverage of the water-type's head to kick off to the nearest platform and landed with a smug face. Well, so she should. Not only could Faint Attack never miss, but Sharpedo was obviously about to keel over. Hinata had been helpful, but he couldn't let her have the final hit.

"Houndour, use bite!"

It took a second for Sharpedo to appear above the surface. When it did, Zabuza was shouting, "Night Slash!" Its fins and eyes both started glowing faintly black, and then Houndour jumped on her enemy's back again and sank her fangs in.

"Sharrr! Shaaar!" Sharpedo screeched. It swam straight into one of the pillars and Houndour nearly lost her footing on the water-type's back.

Dratini appeared and hissed at Sharpedo and its passenger as it went by, and went on hissing till Sharpedo slowed and started sinking. Houndour pulled her fangs out of Sharpedo's flesh and jumped onto a nearby platform just in time to keep anything but her paws from getting wet. She was too dignified to even shake the water off them. Both Dratini and Houndour stood still, waiting for Sharpedo to rise up again. Three seconds, five…

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Challengers win."

Beside him, Hinata gasped audibly. "Oh…oh, Dratini! You've done it, you're so brave." Dratini swam over immediately and let Hinata pick her up and cradle her. Sasuke didn't waste time watching such a display; he started walking around the pool to Zabuza's end to get his badge. Houndour jumped across the platforms till she was on solid ground and at his side again. His former classmates gathered around him and Sakura and Naruto started showering him with praise. He spared them each a glance, since they were both fair trainers and people in their own right, and then ignored them.

Zabuza was staring into the pool when they reached his side. He hadn't yet gone into the back room to get them their badges. "We're waiting." Sasuke told him coldly, and waited a few seconds. "Are you going to sulk like a child, Zabuza? We one-week-trainers don't have time for that. Go get our badges."

A caustic reply was expected, but didn't come. Zabuza sighed quietly and looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "I'm only surprised. All of you, trainers for a week, and you actually know what you're doing. It's surprising, is all." Then he turned and walked to the back room to retrieve badges for the two new winners. He dropped them into Hinata's and then Sasuke's hands, and then held his hand out towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at it blankly. "Um…what?" Zabuza grabbed his hand and dropped a whirlpool badge into it. "The—jh—the hell?"

"You threw a _fire-type _at Gyarados and did substantial damage. Your Charmeleon learned Flamethrower just to help you win. And your Electrike didn't know shit, but it still used Spark when it was at Gyarados' weakest point, his mouth."

Naruto stared, his mouth parted dumbly, until Zabuza pushed the boy's fist down to his side again. "You impressed me more than any trainer who's come here in two years, so you get a badge anyway. And," he leaned in very close and narrowed his eyes. "This is actually an illegal action, kid. If you tell anyone, I'll never be a gym leader again, and I'll be seriously pissed about that. You heard the story of the Whiscash that pulled a child underwater at Olivine Beach last year? Drowned him?"

None of the trainers said anything, and for once were as silent as Sasuke. Stories in which Pokemon hurt people were common and one of the big warnings to all trainers that teachers had to give in classes. But even students were wary around talking about Pokemon killing people.

Zabuza grabbed Naruto's arm, and he audibly squeaked. "I will do that to you." Zabuza murmured. "Or I will have Gyarados bite off your leg. Do you know what would happen if a Pokemon bit your leg off, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto went on not saying anything. At his left, Sasuke heard Sakura gulp quietly and say, "He would bleed out and die in minutes. Nothing could be done."

Now Zabuza eyed her. "Exactly right, little doctor," He chuckled, then released the blonde's arm. He appeared to nearly…smile underneath the bandages on his face. "Well. I think it's time for all of you to get the fuck out."

Five recently-graduated Konoha teenagers got the fuck out.

Outside, it was gloriously warm with hardly a cloud in the sky. The summer weather was perfect and down the road the bustling activity of the city of Kiri could be seen. There wasn't a single soul near the gym to see the five trainers sweating and shivering. Hinata swiftly got to the bench by the door and sat down, completely tangling her skirt but she didn't appear to care.

Sakura's hands suddenly jerked and everyone looked at her. She was grabbing around inside her backpack. Ino shakily asked what she was doing. Sakura fished out her cell phone and opened it. She said very solemnly, "I'm gonna call my mommy."

"Dude, I'm gonna call my mommy, too!" Naruto barked, and found his phone, too.

The spell of fear was apparently broken and replaced with either nostalgia, stupidity or both. Sasuke couldn't decide if his two old classmates were trying to be funny or legitimately wanted to call their parents. Sakura drifted away several meters and energetically began telling the person on the other line about her victory, and then her journey in general. Naruto's began as a sudden, speaker-hissing, "Why the hell haven't you called me all week!" which eventually faded into a less vicious tone.

Sasuke didn't know if Hinata and Ino were bothering to call their parents, as he was too busy returning Houndour to her ball, and then releasing Cyndaquil. His new fire-type immediately got up onto her stubby back legs so she could put her front ones on Sasuke's calves and stare up at him. Sasuke crouched down to her level. "You're going to walk with me today. Before we leave town, we need to buy supplies for outdoor traveling. I'll show you some things, okay?"

Cyndaquil nodded and said, "Quiwl," with her little lisp. Sasuke scratched her nose with his finger, thinking that at the least, this Cyndaquil was devoted to him. She had wanted more than just the scraps of his lunch after all.

When he looked back, everyone appeared to be done with their phone calls, and again nobody was saying anything, so Sasuke took charge. "You all should stock up on survival supplies before you leave the city. The closest town to here is three days away and it's going to stay in the eighties at least for days more, so get bottled water if anything. See you guys."

He started to walk away, Cyndaquil padding along by his ankles, when he heard, "Wait!" from Sakura. He looked immediately. She was holding her backpack one-armed across her stomach, rather like a security blanket, he noted.

"I'd like to put forth a suggestion…" she said, awkwardly trying to catch everyone's eyes. Sasuke huffed softly at her often-present need to speak formally, intelligently, and let her talk. She continued, "What if we all traveled together? I know few of us are the greatest of friends, but we've known each other since kindergarten. We just proved that we work well in battle together. And it's always safer in numbers, so…does anybody want to?"

Hinata was the first to raise her hand. After her, Naruto titled his head a bit and said, "That sounds okay. You guys are all cool."

Now heads turned to Ino, who was nervously flicking at the drawstring of her blue capris. "Sure. Kindergarten buddies forever." She said distractedly, then blinked and added, "But I have to find Shikamaru and Chouji first! I have to say goodbye."

Sakura nodded at this and then looked at the last remaining trainer. "Sasuke?" she said almost blankly. But she wasn't blank inside, he knew. She wanted him to come. She always wanted him around. She was surely desperate inside for him to be with her. Well, after several years of trying, she had just proven herself worth being around.

"All right."

She smiled and said okay. The tension of Zabuza's diabolical threat seemed to be lifted. "Like you said, we need supplies. So let's all go shopping for some!"

"All of us shopping together?" Hinata said a little tentatively.

"Yeah! Field trip to the grocery store!" Naruto yelled. "I got a cloth cooler in my pack so we can buy a freakin' ton of TV dinners and frozen ramen. What are you all staring for? Let's go!"

"I promise not to be sidetracked by Hot Topic," Ino swore, and started walking. Hinata and Naruto quickly fell into step behind her. Sakura, with one last smile and glance at Sasuke, did so as well. He walked as well but kept a step or two behind everyone else. From here he could safely sigh in relief without people seeing him. Two badges now. Six more before his father would even look at him.

666

July 3rd, 7:04 AM

666

"I do _not _snore! You're making that up."

"Then I guess that blaring wail I recorded on my phone ten minutes ago was just the _wind, _Naruto."

"Heck yeah it was the wind! My parents would have told me sometime if I snore, or my mom's Flareon would have burnt my face off. If you're just not a morning person, that's fine, but don't blame me."

"I _am _a morning person, actually. I was feeling very relaxed, watching the sun rise and enjoying the warmth and then HOOOONK!"

The only "blaring wail" Ino had heard was Sakura's voice waking her up too damn early and making her wish her sleeping bag was made of soundproof cloth. Well, yeah, Naruto probably did snore. But then, Sakura didn't have to make the guy feel embarrassed by making him listen to a recording of his own snores.

Ino had started thinking her former classmate had turned a new leaf during the battle with the Kiri gym leader yesterday, and was even, like…becoming a likeable person (no, the sky wasn't falling). She'd gotten a few more points in Ino's book when, on the group's supply shopping trip the day before, she'd snuck away to the beauty section of the mall and come back with one of Ino's top favorite perfumes, the vanilla-scented _Lepardas Love. _Ino even had the grace to tell her that was one of the best in that line, good choice there. Then the two girls shared three or four very civil sentences about perfume. A legitimate conversation. Like, whoa.

After Naruto and Sasuke had checked out of each of their hotels, and Ino had found her two old friends and slightly tearfully told them she was going to travel with others now, they left Kiri. (and she ignored Shikamaru's comment of "Finally! Can't wait to call your dad and tell him I'm not your babysitter anymore.").

The six of them had started down the dirt road. They weren't even out of sight of the city when Ino spotted a cute little Sentret nibbling a berry, and it had _absolutely _been Ino's catch, even though she hadn't mentioned that she saw it yet, but Sakura suddenly got out her stupid, lovey-dovey Squirtle, Tackled it, and caught it first. Ino didn't even want to think about the total injustice of that, or how Sasuke had just looked at them like they were _scum _and only his glaring had kept them from freaking clawing each other the rest of the day and night. Sakura can even make it so that Sasuke hates me, Ino thought.

So their first morning together had Naruto snoring and Sakura honking and Sasuke missing in action. Why the hell had she agreed to come with these guys again?

"O_-kay_!" Naruto moaned. He stood up, scratching at an itch at the hem of his boxers. "And I guess I'm gonna get up now, anyway. I'm not tired anymore."

"Ugh, same here," Ino groaned, crawling out of her sleeping bag. For a second she glanced wide-eyed at Naruto—if he was staring down her sleeping shirt, oh, she and Chikorita would _cut _him—but no, he wasn't.

Beside her, Hinata was getting up, too, and smoothing her hair. Each of them chose a good tree to safely dress behind, and while Ino put on a much-beloved purple tee with white sleeves and matching wristband, she hoped they'd come across a river or something soon. A Pokemon journey wasn't kind to a girl who was fond of frequent, warm showers. When she was done, she found Sakura on the phone, apparently with Sasuke.

She clicked the phone swiftly shut. "He was, um, on a bathroom break. But he's already dressed and everything. Let's start packing."

"I think we should let some Pokemon out." Hinata said suddenly, and surprised them by taking her own advice and reaching inside her bag for her Pokeball belt.

She tapped a ball and released a Ponyta. It lifted its head and observed the forested surroundings with a cocked head like a hound Pokemon and whinnied and it was absolutely gorgeous. Hinata was one lucky duck to have found that creature. Then Sakura let out both her Squirtle and Mareep, and Naruto let out his Electrike. It wouldn't do for her to be left out of the loop, so Ino let Teddiursa out for some exercise. Mareep and Electrike started making a game out of static-ing each other, and then Sasuke came walking quietly through the trees. He packed up his own supplies and then the rest of them were off, a little crowd of Pokemon behind them.

Sakura frequently looked back or to the side to see the Pokemon playing around their feet, and Ponyta often running around them to pull a leaf or berry branch from over their heads. "This is so fun." She said, laughing a bit.

Ino huffed a little. "Well, thank goodness they're all still little."

"Ponyta—Ponyta, don't eat that yellow one!"

"Hey, look!" Naruto pointed to where the road forked into three other paths, with a sign at the intersection. Two people were standing before the sign and pointing at it, a man and a woman. Trainers, absolutely. Who else would be out here? "I bet one of them would be willing to battle, maybe both. Or maybe one of them's got a quick claw they're willing to trade me—"

"This one's _mine!_" Ino yelled suddenly. "Sakura, you stole my Sentret but you're not stealing this."

And she sprinted down the path towards the strangers, her backpack flopping against her back behind her. Sakura shouted something after her—of course—and maybe Naruto did, too, and hopefully Sasuke would think this was an impressive, passionate move, because dammit, she wasn't stopping and his favor was worth it even if this wasn't. The two trainers turned when she was about halfway to them and she saw they were dark-skinned, probably siblings or cousins, maybe thirty years old. The woman was about ten pounds overweight and had a Pachirisu balancing on her shoulder.

"Excuse me!" she panted once she'd gotten to them. She felt Teddiursa bump into her ankles. "Morning. I was hoping one of you would want to battle. A quick one-on-one would do. I just, like…need it. Um, please."

The two people looked at each other quickly and then the woman put her hands on her hips. "I'll give you a shot. Name's Rika. Go stand by that bush and get your Pokemon."

'_Yes!' _she gasped internally, and did just what Rika said. She sighed in preparation and looked down at Teddiursa, who was looking up and not looking awake at all. She smiled at him. "Okay, buddy. You go back to sleep." She returned him to his ball and fetched Chikorita's, and then threw it up. Her trusty companion since she was a sophomore appeared, ready and willing.

The Pachirisu leaped down from the woman's shoulder and stood ready. "I'm thinkin' you know the drill already." Rika said. "Pachirisu, Quick Attack!"

With a toothy smirk, Pachirisu started dashing in a zigzag pattern towards Chikorita. But Ino was ready for a speedy move. "Use Reflect, quick." She said. A pink shield appeared in front of Chikorita's head and Pachirisu jumped onto it, then kicked angrily off. Behind her, she could hear her group-mates finally having caught up.

"Hnn," toned the dark-skinned woman. "All right. Hyper Fang."

Pachirisu ran at Chikorita again, who still had her shield up. She took a wary step back as her enemy ran up again, this time with its mouth slowly opening wider and wider, and then CRRK! The electric-type's teeth slammed right through the barrier and stuck deep into Chikorita's thigh.

"Ri-TAA!" Chikorita squealed.

Ino paled and almost froze up, but gathered herself. Chikorita needed her. "Razor Leaf!" With a groan, Chikorita lifted her leaf and whirled it. Half a dozen tiny fractions came off and struck Pachirisu at terribly close range. It squealed, too, and backed off. "Ha," Ino couldn't help but quietly say. "Nobody screws with my girl. Now, use Tackle!"

Even with her leg hurt and bleeding, Chikorita ran at her enemy with a war cry and hit it head-on. The Pachirisu fell back nearly to its trainers feet. She couldn't give it a chance. "Finish with Cut." She commanded.

Again, Chikorita ran at her enemy, and Pachirisu was too weak to dodge now. Chikorita's leaf sliced it across the shoulder. When it fell to the ground, it didn't get up. Rika inhaled slowly. "I lose. Pachirisu, return." While Pachirisu melted into red matter, Chikorita was rushing back to her trainer, crying, "Chiko-chiko-chiko-chiko!" Ino received her with open arms.

"That was great, Chikorita, great! I know someone who's getting a piece of my chocolate bar at lunch today~"

"Chi—chi—"

"Oh, come on, don't pretend you don't love...chocolate…girl…" Ino trailed off as she saw a white glow beginning to cover her beloved grass-type. It blinded her and a part of her wondered what the hell was going on and should she be afraid and why was this happening now, it _couldn't _happen now—but by then Chikorita was a pure-white, shifting mass and she'd definitely just doubled or even tripled in weight. Ino dropped to the ground with one foot tucked under her and one stuck out, and a giant white mass sitting on her stomach and crushing her.

When the light started to fade, the first thing she was able to see was a leaf on the top, darker, and with a little circle of it missing. The rest colored and became real again, and there was a Bayleef.

Bayleef didn't make a sound. She only stared at her trainer, who stared back. Then she looked down and saw her feet, which had practically doubled in size. Her mouth quivered. "B-B-Bayy…"

"Ino—" Sakura said happily behind her.

"BAY!" Out of nowhere, Ino was being smothered with nuzzles and wet kisses from Bayleef, who was now almost too big to push away. She had to wait till Bayleef calmed down before she noticed Rika was standing near her and holding out eight dollars of reward money, with a little piece of taffy, too.

"Little extra reward. Maybe you can give it to Bayleef. Ciao!" Rika then set off with her male friend. Ino stood up and found the top of Bayleef's head, not counting the leaf, reached to the middle of her waist. She now had the biggest Pokemon in their group, and the first to evolve on the journey. That must count for something in Sasuke's eyes!

If not, it didn't matter. "Bayleef." She said a little wonderingly. Years of learning about it in school wasn't the same as seeing it, as seeing your Pokemon evolve. "Bayleef, I love you."

Bayleef promptly snuggled her head into Ino's waist and gave her the best hug ever.

666

So as you can see, my decision on the traveling group was to put them all together. How unpredictable. About as unpredictable as that evolution I promised. I assume once Ino challenged that lady, Rika, it would be obvious.

Also, I honestly had Zabuza give Naruto a badge despite his loss because I wanted to get the characters out of Kiri and I didn't want them to have to leave without him. They've been there for too many chapters, IMO, and now they'll spend one or two in the wilderness or a non-gym town before getting to the nearest gym town, Saraku. Already, they've had a capture (Sakura caught a Sentret) and an evolution (to Bayleef!) Btw, if that "Pokemon get names" thing ever happens, Bayleef's name will be Lily. Ino will name her Pokemon after flowers and scents, her favorite things.

On that subject, I'm thinking of doing "sometimes names" wherein mostly the Pokemon is called by its species name but once in a while the trainer calls it their nickname. Like how Naruto only occasionally calls his Charmeleon "Firefang." (Oh, dear Lemon-pie, I realize I forgot to answer your question from like three chapters ago! No, I've never played Gale of Darkness, but I've played its sister game, Pokemon Colosseum, and its fair amount of darkness as opposed to G-rated Poke-violence really attracted me to it.)

You guys realize that Naruto is such a dummy he _still _is forgetting to show his buds the pictures on his phone of Konan's Cresselia? OOPS I MEAN—

Ta…Storm


	14. A Flood

Why hello, readers! Ino's POV again. I find her fun to write because she's…normal-ish. She's judgmental and flighty like many teens, truly loves her Pokemon, and is learning that what she learned in school _does _matter even when she's done. Granted, I much prefer Sakura to her, but I think I do a good job being fair and not bashing her. Except in one or two instances, maybe. This chapter is where she gets her 2 - 3 paragraphs of background, defining character info, as Sakura had in the Zabuza gym battle.

I've also made a decision on where the story will go for the next few chapters…one of the things that will happen is that the group will meet a trainer (or two) who will hang with them for one or two chapters and then probably be never be seen again. Probably.

I could very easily make up a character to fill this part, but I'd like to shake things up a little and take one from you guys, honestly because I love looking at OC Pokemon trainers on DeviantART, so why not try it on this site as well? **Drop off a description of some OC of yours in a review and I may just select yours to be this new character.** Some requirements: they can't have a legendary Pokemon, they can't be the child or relative of any national champion, or have more than four badges from any region. Point being, make them a person and not a Sue, 'kay?

Engage Chapter Fourteen.

666

July 5th, 7:34 PM

666

When she was a child, playing with blocks and watching Barney movies, Ino had made decisions about where she'd go in life: she would own a herd of Mew and fly them around the world to show off how pretty they were, then become an astronaut and talk to an Arceus in space. They'd have tea time together and start a dress-up club on the moon, no boys allowed. Then she'd be a Pokemon trainer. Or a coordinator. Or just a lady in a flower shop who owned Pokemon. Or a trainer. Or both. Or none. Or an artist.

Ino had always known what she wanted, and had always been determined to get it. She'd been determined to take cookies from the jar her parents hid from her, she'd been determined to win her first battle in her first Combat class, and she'd been determined to do out with Sasuke Uchiha. The first two had been completed. Most others in her life had been completed, actually. It was just that last one that evaded her, and mostly because the object of said goal was a moody bitch anyway (a gorgeous one, though.)

People sometimes acted like her knowledge of herself, her willingness to go after what she wanted and take no prisoners, was arrogant. Or something like that. But Ino had never cared what others said about her. In fact if they said something about her, she was sure to say a dozen things back at them, from newly-begun rumors to screams across hallways or even in people's faces.

Ino was a tough chick, and boys had always liked that. Everyone but Sasuke Uchiha, the most beautiful and the most dark boy in the entire town. She wanted him, tried to get him, and never could, mostly because the guy himself was a moody prick. But that was okay. She'd get him one day. She may not shine academically, but she could show him she was a competent Pokemon trainer. He appreciated that. She was the perfect situation to make him appreciate it. Even taking Sasuke out of the equation, this was nice. This made her smile.

Joining this group had been the right decision. She knew it and delighted in it. These other four kids who she'd known for years and years were some of the greatest companions of any kind she'd ever had. Not like she'd say this aloud or anything. All this was strictly private stuff, off of everyone's gossip radar but hers.

She had never been on a Pokemon journey before, and now she was realized, heavily, that reading about it and hearing about it in school for years was…okay it helped, but it wasn't the same. Camping out every night was turning out to be a lot more fun than the whole survival junk teachers tried to make it out to be. Yeah, they had to bathe in rivers and be out in nature, that was true. ("Oooh, nature, we're all gonna die!") But teachers were right about one thing: new trainers went through emotions like kids went through toys.

There wasn't really a set path through these hills so the six of them just kinda made their own way, and on the way, they did everything from climbing trees to whooping out exclamations of freedom to rolling down hills to yell at passing Stantler to sit on rocks and sigh and even once cry because home was so, so far away. Everyone did all these things except Sasuke, who got so far as smiling when the rest of them rolled down the hill, but that was progress for him, so it was just fine.

One more thing the teachers got right was that Pokemon were like people in a lot of ways. One of them was that not all of them could be friends, and the worst example of this was Sakura's lovey-dovey Squirtle, and Hinata's maniac Dratini.

They didn't do much but glare at each other, usually. But four days after they'd left Kiri, the six trainers were making camp at the side of a little creek on a flat grassland, and some violence broke out. It was evening. Squirtle and Dratini were sitting on the edge of the creek, sipping water with Naruto in between them, who was filling a water bottle. Out of nowhere, Naruto's legs became a battlefield as the two little Pokemon weaved in an out of them, bit and scratched and hissed at each other, and turned Naruto's regular jeans into tattered, uneven shorts. His blood turned the water red.

"Dratini! Dratini, no!" But seeing as Dratini wouldn't listen to her trainer, Hinata had to return her, and missed once before she succeeded, firing a pointless red laser at Naruto's legs that made him jump at the feel of it.

Squirtle jumped into the pond immediately and kept only his eyes out, staring balefully at the place he'd just been fighting. Sakura stomped down from up the hill where she'd been folding laundry and grabbed Squirtle right out of the water.

"And just what the hell was that, mister?" she said in his face. Squirtle squeaked and didn't say anything. "Look what you did to Naruto! Look at his legs!"

"Look at my _pants! _He turned them into shorts!"

"Naruto, I'll give you some money to get some new ones when we find another town—don't you try to wriggle away from me!" she snapped at Squirtle. But he wasn't wriggling away; he was pulling on her shirt, trying to pull closer to her, and he was starting to cry on top of that. Ino was on the phone with Chouji, but ignored him for a minute to smirk as she saw the pinkette's anger melt. No girl could resist a bawling, cute Pokemon like a Squirtle. She ended up just sighing and carrying her clingy water-type up the hill to sit by the embarrassed Hinata and tell her everything was fine.

"Chouji, Sakura's lovebird Squirtle and Hinata's Dratini just mauled each other and scarred up Naruto's legs like a Glameow's scratching post. What? No, I totally _should_ have gotten a picture with my phone! Augh! Oh, hey, how long are you and Shikamaru staying in Kiri?"

Things were peaceful. She hadn't expected that when Sakura suggested they all travel together. They weren't peaceful _all _the time, but sometimes. And it was a pretty sweet deal.

"Hey. Hey, look!" It was Sakura's oh-so-beautiful voice, interrupting her conversation.

Ino sighed and looked and followed where Sakura's slim finger was pointing. Up in the sky were two Flygon. The one on the right had a man riding on him.

"A Flygon! Two Flygon! I gotta meet that guy!" Naruto splashed out of the creek and started running, waving his arms.

"For God's sake," Sasuke snapped irritably. But he didn't do anything about it. He was too busy feeding Cyndaquil, his new biggest fan and most adorable thing ever, in Ino's opinion.

Then both Flygon started turning towards the group and lowering. Squirtle yelped, "Squi-_irt_!" and stood in front of Sakura with his arms out to the sides protectively.

The pinkette smiled, "My hero," then picked him up by the tail to run towards Naruto with him. The rider-less Flygon came nearer to her and started screeching at her before it even landed. Squirtle yelled at it and fired a Water gun attack. The Flygon was splashed hard in the face and whirled around in the air before going right back to screeching as though nothing had happened.

"Shade! Leave them alone, I'm coming!" shouted the man from the other Flygon's back. He flew right over Naruto and landed in between the two trainers. By now Sasuke was slowly walking over, too. Ino couldn't stand to be left out on this. She released Teddiursa to guard their belongings and pulled Hinata down the hill to see this, too.

"Can I battle one of your Flygon, please?" Naruto asked when the gust from their wings died down. "Charmeleon and I have always wanted to fight a dragon-type. I fought my combat class teacher's Altaria in ninth grade—"

"A battle right now? Are you insane?" the man said. Ino hummed appreciatively at the man's appearance. Even without the purple vest and silly goggles on his blonde head he was dang handsome. "What the hell makes you think now's the time for that?"

"What the hell's your _problem_?" Sakura said defensively. "If you're in some hurry, you could at least say so."

Ino had always been the first to get dibs on new info or gossip of any kind at school, and out of it was no different. She easily picked up on the fact that Sakura had been acting strangely friendly with Naruto lately. She clicked her tongue slyly.

The man stared at them like they were all total retards and then said, "Oh. Tenth graders graduated, like, last month, right?"

"Two weeks ago in our town." Sasuke supplied for him. Cyndaquil was hiding behind his ankles.

"Oh. Oh, sorry. If you were locals you'd know the summer flood is coming. This plain will be an ocean for miles and miles. Unless you guys got a couple big water-types you can ride it out on…"

Squirtle said, "Squirtle," and Sakura said, "No."

"…Yeah, no." The man said. "You need to go straight west." He pointed towards the setting sun. "Don't stop till you hit Haru-kishi. It's the only hill on the whole plain, it's own little mountain, a mile across. You won't miss it. Shadow, Shade! Let's move! We still have the third sector to cover."

He started to take off right then. Ino waved at him, smiling, and called, "Thanks! We'll head out first thing tomorrow!" That comment made the rider gape. He almost flipped in his seat on the Pokemon's shoulders, and that threw the Flygon's flight off so much Hinata screamed and dashed back, thinking it would fall on her.

The rider's face contorted. "Not tomorrow, you idiots! Pack up your stuff and go now! The rain'll start soon!"

"There's, like, two clouds in the sky…" Naruto said pointedly.

"In half an hour you'll either be in Haru-kishi or drowning! _Go!_" With a final screech, both of the man's Flygons kicked off the ground and headed north, across a sky that definitely had two or three clouds in it at most.

Ino shrugged and said, "The guy means well, but I'm not movin'. I've got my sleeping bag and my dinner set up already."

"You don't trust what he says about his own home?" Sasuke replied.

It felt good to have his eyes on her, she thought to herself. "Whatever he is, he's no weatherman." She said casually. "If I wake up tonight and see a cloudy sky, I'll wake up the rest of you and we'll walk to Haru-whatever."

"He was a policeman and obviously knows the land. I'd rather trust his experience than your opinion."

She frowned a little and added, "Hey, I'm just saying there's barely a cloud in the sky, and then this guy comes and warns us of a flood coming in half an hour? We'll go, okay? Just when it's not practically sunny out."

"We're all packing up and leaving now." Sasuke said flatly. "You're welcome to stay here and risk drowning to prove yourself wrong."

A slap across the face. Arrogant jerkface was good at that. She frowned and squinted meanly at him. "You wanna say something to me, you can at least say it politely. Pretend you're talking to Sakura or something." Oh, was she on a roll here! It couldn't stop with just that. "On second thought, don't. I'd rather not see your erection, thanks."

With that, she turned around and strutted back to the campground. She walked right past Sasuke without looking at him and didn't give a damn what any of them said or thought while she was out of range. Let them talk. She'd hear it all and know it all eventually. She climbed up the little hill and grinned at Teddiursa, sitting and nibbling an oran berry he'd found. "C'mon, you." She said. "Help me roll up my sleeping bag. We're heading off again."

Maybe a minute later, everyone else came up the hill and started gathering their things. Ino glanced up and saw everyone's faces: Naruto was irritated, Hinata, predictably bothered and almost ashamed-looking, Sakura, frustrated and confused, and Sasuke, frowning just a little. Which meant he was currently filled with either anger or embarrassment enough to choke a Wailord. The only noise in the cleanup was Naruto complaining that he only had one package of ramen left and one bag of Pokemon food and berries. All Pokemon but Teddiursa were returned and their balls clicked onto their respective trainers' belts. Ino proudly kept hers out. Whatever awkwardness they felt now would not conform her.

She looked up, the perfect comment for this awkwardsauce situation totally ready, but it died on her lips. In the two minutes it had taken for everyone to pack their backpacks and fold their newly river-washed clothes, the sky had been covered almost completely with grey clouds.

"That's impossible," Sakura said incredulously once she saw. "Rainclouds big enough to hold a flood couldn't form in—"

'_What do I have to do to make you talk like a person and not a freaking book!' _"Anybody remember which direction west is? 'Cause the sun's totally not there anymore to help me."

"I got a compass," Naruto offered as he fished it out of his backpack pocket. "Okay…okaaaay…there. Oh, right where that guy on a Rampardos is going." They all looked and indeed saw a chubby person in red riding on the shoulders of his Rampardos, westward. They walked swiftly in his direction.

The wind began picking up. The lock of hair over Ino's face whipped crazily. Teddiursa was grunting with effort at her side. She gasped and reached for his Pokeball. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Teddiursa! You're practically blowing away! Here—" And in that moment Teddiursa's Pokeball flew out of her hand. "Hey. Hey! Hinata, catch it!"

But Hinata didn't see it in time and it flew right over her head. "No! No!" Ino yelled.

"You can buy another one for him in Haru-kishi," Naruto told her soothingly, but it didn't soothe her at all.

"That's not the point! This is dangerous for him!" Ino grabbed her little bear Pokemon and held him tight in her arms. She felt his little claws poking into her skin as he held onto her. Which reminded her, great day to wear short sleeves. Sure, it was the middle of summer, but apparently she should have factored forty-degree winds into her wardrobe.

The trainers trudged on west and the sky only got darker and more ominous. They started running, and had to stop frequently for Hinata, whose athletic abilities left much to be desired.

On the third time she had to rest, Naruto hoisted her up onto his shoulders, on piggyback, much to her dismay. "Just hang on. We'll go faster this way." He told her.

Thunder boomed suddenly and Teddiursa squeaked in fear against Ino's chest. She realized that, being born and raised in a pet store, he'd probably never been outside for a rainstorm. "Teddiursa. Teddiursa, it's okay. It's just rain. It's gonna get loud, but just keep your cool. We're gonna get to this town—" Thunder boomed again and she couldn't finish.

"Where the hell is the town!" Sakura yelled to no one. "What's the use of warning us of a flood if we're not even close to the shelter?"

As her yells stopped and descended into panting, a whooping laugh was heard above their heads. The trainers and single Pokemon looked up and saw two men flying in the sky, one on the back of a Pidgeot and the other a Skarmory. The Pidgeot-rider's hair was whipping in the wind, and lord, did he have a lot of it.

"That's Neji!" she realized aloud. "He graduated last year, right? Hey! Neji!"

Neji looked down at them and as his Pidgeot lowered enough to be able to see them, his often-calm face broke into complete surprise. "Ino. Sakura? Hinata?" He stopped and tapped his Pokemon's head. "Pidgeot, use Tailwind on them."

Pidgeot screeched and dropped behind the six running trainers, its belly almost scraping the ground. It flapped its wings hard, forward, and a great wind pushed at the trainers' backs. They were running faster now. Ino tried to look back and thank him, but then decided it wasn't worth it. She was getting seriously tired. Oh, and of course, it was starting to rain, too.

"Hey! Sand attack!"

Out of nowhere, seemingly, sand rushed up into the trainers' faces and spattered on their clothes. Ino could barely see. She heard Naruto's voice, saying, "Lay off it, asshole!" and then laughter. She brushed sand out of her eyes and saw the Skarmory-rider had come closer and his Pokemon was using Sand attack on them. Freaking jackass.

Whatever. Haru-kishi was in sight! It was definitely its own little mountain like the Flygon dude had said. Thirty Wailord could have sat comfortably on the flat top of the hill. It had a big set of stairs carved into the hillside, leading right up to a group of comfy-looking houses. Ino could see tons of people already walking around those houses. The houses looked nice and modern, but on the other hand, she was _soaking freaking wet _and this was not good for her hair, or Teddiursa.

Neji and his Pidgeot flew out of sight once they all got to the stairs. It was a goddamn chore climbing all of them, and a miserable one at that, wet to the bone as they all were. Once they got there, Naruto literally flopped to the ground. Ino looked in his direction once, having completely forgotten he was still carrying Hinata. Talk about strength.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped pounding them. "Thank you, _God._" Ino moaned.

"Just me, actually."

She didn't at all feel like sitting up to see who "me" was, but Teddiursa kept trying to look around her arms to see who it was, so she looked just for his sake. It was a woman, maybe thirty years old, wearing a poncho. A Mr. Mime stood next to her, and above it, and all of them, was a glowing barrier that the psychic-type had made. The woman smiled. "I'm guessing a fellow with two Flygons warned you about the storm and pointed the way."

Someone said, "yeah," but Ino didn't bother figuring out who.

"Well, welcome to Haru-kishi." The woman said. "We're a pretty small, but well-protected place. Every summer we get a couple dozen trainers who need a place to ride out the summer flood. We've got lots of nice hotels for cheap, so come with me and we'll find you one."

"Excuse me!" Sakura called before the woman could take a step. She removed her backpack, panting. "H-How long will the flood last? Two days? Or three? We wanted to be in Saraku by Thursday."

"I don't think you'll be making it." The woman said, shaking her head. "A flood's not just a rainstorm, honey. Especially not in this area. Our summer flood lasts a month."

Teddiursa started crying.

666

Hooray for no Pokemon battles this chapter (unless you count Squirtle and Dratini's bitchfight). Hey, you do realize this is _life _they're living, right? There's more to it than having battles every minute of the day. Sometimes they're just going somewhere instead of fighting. That's why this chapter isn't filler, because trainers would realistically _do stuff _other that battle, like eat, breathe, walk, get stuck in bad weather, like the rest of us. A lot of people apparently forget that.

This chapter was a lot of Ino's characterization. I see her as a big gossiper and one of those girls who's willing to reach out for what she wants. This could be admirable or annoying, depending on the situation. I saw her as slightly annoying, judging people in the first half of the chapter, and admirable in the latter half, soothing her scared Teddiursa and holding him to keep him from blowing away in the wind.

Okay, so those one or two OCs I asked for at the top of the chapter will be either residents of Haru-kishi or other trainers who got stuck there for the summer flood. On one hand, I prefer descriptions because it proves to both me and you that your character is worth looking at, but on the other, don't write me a book. Your OC will be present for all of two chapters. Probably.

Ta...Storm.


	15. A Town In Danger

This chapter was written partially whilst watching the delightful DVDs of _The Mentalist._ If you don't know who Patrick Jane is, I can nearly guarantee you'd bow to his intelligence if you did. He could put Sakura…no, even Shikamaru, to shame!

Thanks to Julie, Thirrin73, and I-Prefer-Lemon-Pie for lending OCs for the "Haru-kishi arc" we're about to embark on. I hope to do all of your characters justice!

**Also, one Generation V Pokemon are going to be introduced in this chapter (and the rest of the arc) that is, a Pokemon from the upcoming Black and White versions to be be released this March.** If you don't what they are, you can look at them one with the link provided. If you don't know the new Pokemon and don't look at the links, you're…being stupid on purpose. So just do it.

This is Serperior, the fully-evolved, grass-type starter in Black and White: http:(slash)(slash)bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net(slash)wiki(slash)File:497Jalorda(dot)png

There is also Beartic, a once-evolved ice-type: http:(slash)(slash)bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net(slash)wiki(slash)File:614Tsunbear(dot)png

Also! I-Prefer-Lemon-Pie went so far as to draw her own OC for better referencing. See her trainer/coordinator OC, Patricia ("Patou") right here with this link: http:(slash)(slash)ipreferlemonpie(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)gallery(slash)?offset=24#(slash)d38ws3t

666

July 6th, 8:31 AM

666

Haru-kishi was a delightful little town with a little elementary, middle and high school, a little movie theater, a little-to-midsize strip mall, and half a dozen cute little mom n' pop restaurants, and it was all sitting on top of a single, flat-topped hill, one of a kind in an otherwise completely flat plain. Sakura had never been to a small town aside from her hometown before but this one was pretty nice. Actually, it _would _be, if it wasn't raining Glameows and Houndour out there.

The police officer or Pokemon ranger or whatever that guy was had been absolutely right. The rains had come suddenly and they had come hard. They had been lucky to be greeted by a local last night, who directed the five of them to a good hotel. What about other trainers who rushed up the hill just in time, barely knowing what was going on? What about trainers who hadn't made it or who hadn't been warned? Because there _had _to be trainers who hadn't made it in time and were close to drowning now, who didn't have a single water-type to help them swim or…

Well, when she'd started whispering (then talking, then frantically yelling) about this last night, the woman who'd greeted them, Ruka, had said not to worry and there were plenty of local policemen like the one they had seen who went out and rescued trainers just like that. Apparently they were reliable, since Ruka didn't look at all concerned that somebody might drown half a mile from her home.

Once Sakura had been calmed (via people soothing her and Squirtle hugging her) Hinata tried to do her own brand of soothing by saying all that worry for other people was just the healer in Sakura showing itself. Hinata knew she was aiming to be a doctor once her trainer days were done.

Once Ruka had led them to a hotel and they'd paid for rooms, Sakura went to sleep thinking that Hinata was a real sweetheart. Squirtle, too. He insisted on cuddling with her that night.

She'd woken up fairly early, as usual, and was greeted by pounding rain on her window. She pulled back the curtains, but the amount of light in the room, and outside, in fact, had barely changed. The skies were still dark and cloudy and raindrops the size of eyeballs slammed continuously against the windowpane. The sunny, eighty-degree weather she had been enjoying so much was gone. Her mood suddenly sank; Sakura dearly loved warmth, summer, pleasant sunlight, and all things similar.

Squirtle waddled up to the windowsill and pulled the curtains shut again. He then waddled back to bed and lay on a pillow.

"So you're not a morning Squirtle, huh?" she murmured aloud. She then felt a little guilty; she had owned Squirtle for about two weeks now and she just now learned that about him.

She got back into bed and hugged her Pokemon tight. The two of them dozed on the bed for another hour, always with the rain in the background, till her cell phone rang around eight-thirty. She rose, fully awake now, picked it up and saw Naruto's number flashing on it. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey! Have you gone down for breakfast yet?" he asked. "I know you wake up crazy early, so if you did already, it's cool, but if not, we should totally have breakfast together. I gotta talk to you about something."

"All right. Meet me downstairs in fifteen, okay? And bring Charmeleon and Electrike, I saw that they've got a little buffet of Pokemon food, too."

Sakura took a warm shower, then dressed in the only long-sleeve top she had with her, a v-neck white one, then added a stylish red scarf on top of that. Her longest pants were capri-length jeans, so she donned those. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased. Maybe a little _Lepardas Love _perfume…

Squirtle murmured, "Squiirrrrrr," and held up his hand in a square as though he was taking a picture of her.

"Aww, thank you," she said. They walked downstairs together and went to the eating room of the hotel. Naruto was already there, and the only one save for a small teen girl with a Skitty in the corner. He was in the corner at the Pokemon food buffet and was spooning some mashed berries into a bowl for Electrike. While he was doing that, Sakura filled a plate with eggs and fetched a carton of milk and found a table. Naruto appeared a minute later, with his own plate stacked so full the top foods were starting to tip over.

"You…gonna eat that?" she said, and Naruto responded by biting off half an omelet. "Okay, what'd you want to talk about? And don't spill any of that ketchup on me!"

He finished off the omelet before speaking, and he averted his eyes, too, she noticed. Naruto was all about being eye-to-eye, figuratively and literally. Whatever this was, it mattered. He eventually swallowed and said, "I thought I should say this to you because…because you're getting to be a close friend. I mean, we were okay friends back in school, but traveling with you every day, I know you a little better. Plus I feel like I should say this to a girl."

Squirtle and Electrike, eating out of bowls under the table, stopped chewing to listen. Naruto looked her in the eye then and said, "I kind of like Hinata. Actually a little more than kinda. I think the way she talks, all soft and super-sweet, is cute. And I like her hair. And I've never given a damn about anyone's hair before. Except yours! Yours is cute, too!" He added almost frantically.

She ignored the last bit and addressed the meat of the matter. "Well, are you going to tell her or just keep sitting on this?"

"You're the girl! You tell me."

She scowled a little. "I'm a girl, so I should know what to do about liking somebody?"

"…Yes?"

"Besides that being sexist, first I have to make sure if you're aware of my pretty-much-blank list of dates. Or the fact that I've liked the same guy since third grade and still have made no progress."

"That's dumb. Kiba and Lee both kinda liked you, at least in seventh and eighth grade. And—"

"No, they didn't, Naruto. I barely ever talked to either of them."

"They did, totally!"

"Whatever! Back on topic, if you—"

They both jumped when a young man came screaming into the eating area from the lobby in nothing but boxers and a loudly rattling dogtag necklace with a great ball hanging off it. He half-turned and plucked the ball and tossed it. "Aces High!" he shouted, and at the same time crashed into a table.

The white matter from the great ball formed into a Skarmory that floated in the air, almost touching the ceiling. Naruto stood up, glaring. "That's the jerk whose Skarmory used Sand attack on us when we were running here."

"It's not our business, Naruto. Sit down." But she was glaring, too, and Naruto felt her fists tightening on his shoulder as she pulled him back.

A girl their age turned the corner and came chasing after the Skarmory owner. Her massively long blonde hair waved behind her along with two ends of a pink scarf. She was running too fast for any other features to be seen.

"Swift!" shouted the man on the floor. The Skarmory screeched and dove down, spitting star-shaped energy balls at the girl.

"The fuck, he's attacking _her_!" Sakura shouted.

But the man shouted again: "Aces, stop, come back!" and the Skarmory jackknifed in its flight and flew back to its trainer. Now the two Konoha teens could see a blue barrier glowing weakly around the blonde, and could also note her blank tanktop and shorts. Her clothes quickly became insignificant when a Serperior slid around the corner behind her, rearing its head high up and staring the Skarmory down.

"We're done with Light Screen, Serperior." The girl said. Her Pokemon grunted and the faint blue glow went away. She stared evenly over at the man, whose inebriation suddenly looked obvious. "I don't suppose you want to give me a reason why you just tried to steal my bag, you piece of crap?"

"I think _you're _the piece of crap for stepping on a guy when he's asleep, you bitch." The guy spat back, grinning. "Last I checked, a guy's entitled to a little respect when he's down and hurting. You didn't apologize when you walked over me, so guess what, a mean bitch like you might lose your purse."

Another figure came around the corner, this time a teenager boy. His dark hair, casually unbuttoned red shirt and smooth gait all hinted at a manner of calm. "'Down and hurting' does not equal 'drunk' or 'having a hangover,' I think." The boy said evenly.

"I don't have to take shit from you!" the shirtless drunk yelled at them. "You got a problem with a guy sleepin' where he likes, you can tell it to Aces. Use Drill Peck!"Sakura gasped when the Skarmory dived again, clearly aiming for the trainers and not the Pokemon. This time, the Serperior slammed its tail against the floor to push itself up and landed in front of both the two trainers.

Once it was there, the blonde trainer told it, "Vine whip."

Serperior's tail lashed and a single vine burst out from it and caught the Skarmory in mid-air. It screeched and clacked its beak together angrily. "Now be nice and apologize before Serperior crushes your bird." The blonde said.

"Aces High is Ichiro's Skarmory." the man spat at her. "If I tell him you hurt her, he'll break your fucking legs."

The blonde and her companion stopped to look at each other with some concern. In the meantime, their opponent plucked another great ball seemingly from nowhere, and a mean-faced Exploud appeared from it. "Screw it, _I'll _break your fucking legs! Crush 'em both with Pou—uggggh!"

His command was cut short when Sakura approached from his side and punched him in the jaw.

What she'd lacked in talent in Combat class Sakura had always made up with her bare hands, literally. The few fights she'd been in, she'd won. Punching this man felt just like punching Ami in eighth grade. He tumbled over, hit his head on the side of a chair and knocked several more away. He looked up at her and spat blood droplets as he panted and growled in anger. A couple landed on her perfect white shirt. "You know who I am, you stupid cunt?" he growled.

Like she cared. "You make your Pokemon attack an innocent person and then _spit blood _on me, your vulgar fuck?" she said scathingly. "Get out of here before I slam your face again."

The man wiped at the blood and stood up, his intention to hit her back all too clear. Squirtle cried out angrily from where he stood by Naruto and fired a high-pressure Water Gun at the man before he could hit the water-type's trainer. He fell over yet again, knocking away even more chairs and tables.

"Thank you kindly!" the black-haired boy called from across the room.

The crazed man's Exploud came running back towards him. It stopped near its trainer and huffed and shuffled unsurely, staring around at the room full of enemies. Sakura heard one syllable out of Naruto before the man got up. He returned his Exploud and Skarmory and ran headlong out of the eating area. "You guys are dead! All of you! I can't wait for Ichiro to come and mess you up!"

He ran across the lobby, making a receptionist scream. He halted in front of the double doors just long enough to open one, let in a mini tidal wave, and leap outside into the raging storm. Serperior hissed something after him that Sakura imagined was irritated and vulgar in Poke-speech.

The blonde trainer sighed loudly and looked over at Sakura and Naruto across the little ocean of toppled chairs and tables. Her face looked far less simmering and furious now. She laughed once. "Nice left hook." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about…that. The guy was sleeping in the hallway when we came down for breakfast and freaked out when he woke up. I didn't even step on him." She shrugged and started making her way over to the now-smiling Sakura, and her Serperior slithered neatly after her. "I know this sounds all, 'oh my god, elderly advice,' but honestly, jerks like him are everywhere. Watch out."

She was just a step away from Sakura now, and held her hand out. They shook hands. "I'm Patricia. Trainer of six months. My school's weird and ends in January, so I've been out a while. Anyway, please call me Patou."

Sakura was about to think to herself, _'Patricia. A Kantonese name. I wonder if she speaks it?' _But before she could ask, Naruto was loudly calling, "Puh-too?" from where he still chilled at the table with Electrike.

"That's right."

Well, she'd ask later. Maybe _in _Kantonese. "I'm Sakura," the noted pinkette replied. Her Squirtle waved up at Patou, with one tiny blue hand clinging to Sakura's pant leg. "Here's my soul mate, Squirtle. And that's Naruto. Both of us, trainers of two weeks. And I've got the jackass rule down already, and a lot more."

"Sakura's got every rule about everything down!" Naruto called, waving scrambled egg speared on a fork. "Smartest girl ever. Seriously, ever. Sakura, tell them Avopadro's number!"

"You sound very proud to say that for her," noted Patou's companion as he righted a fallen chair nearby.

Patou huffed quietly. "Please, Ian, they're not together." ("Sh-She's right, we're not!" Naruto waved his hands frantically.) When Sakura rolled her eyes at that observation, Patou smiled a little. "Well, I'm just getting the 'just friends' vibe from you two. And not the sarcastic 'just friends' vibe, either. You seriously look like friends. Not like me and a certain somebody." The aforementioned Ian started whistling very innocently as he started re-setting up the tables and chairs, and Sakura indeed got a distinctively more-than-friends vibe from the two.

"Sooo, you wanna eat with us?" Naruto asked. "I got, like, all the bacon in the entire buffet."

Underneath his chair, Electrike nudged his bowl of berries and Pokemon food and barked, "Thrrriike-ike!" His full mouth was evidence enough of what he was trying to say.

"Serrrr," hummed Serperior, and slithered around a toppled table to Electrike. Naruto put his feet up as it went under his table and look around nervously. Sakura almost laughed, but then again, how often had he eaten breakfast with a monster snake under his feet?

Sakura's slim hands reached her belt and plucked Mareep and Sentret's balls from it. She tapped them each once, and her two Pokemon each came into shape on one of the tables. Sentret looked around suspiciously, but Mareep spotted the little Pokemon buffet and trotted right over.

'_Four years old,' _Sakura thought to herself musingly. _'In the wild, she would have evolved into Flaaffy in a year or two. She must be an inch from evolution by now…' _

"Awww, cute." Patou said as she came back with a bowl of cereal. Still watching them, she asked if she indeed knew Avogadro's number, because if she did, thank the good lord, it meant someone besides her had paid attention in chemistry. Sakura paused a moment to feel a blazing delight, and thought to herself that if she had had nerd glasses and a plaid cardigan on her person at that moment she would have put them on as proudly and powerfully as Superman. She then delightfully told Patou the number was six point oh-two-two-one-four-one-five times ten to the twenty third power, and if Patou could use it in an equation her day would officially be made.

They were interrupted by Naruto calling, "Hey you!" and pointing. They all looked, and Sakura froze with guilt for realizing she'd completely forgotten that silent little girl in the corner who was feeding her Skitty…still feeding her Skitty, like a man hadn't just come in here screaming and attacking innocents.

The girl looked up and showed them a mellow, elfish face, covered in pale blonde hair with tips dyed black. Once her attention was on them, Naruto said, "Why don't you come over here and sit with us? You can help us call that weirdo guy ten kinds of jackass."

Only after a long and irritated mew from her Skitty did the girl pick up her bowl and walk over to them. As she passed, Sakura heard a nearly-there comment, "Keiko." before she sat down at Ian's side.

Now Sakura was the only one standing. Squirtle pulled on her pant leg to make her go to the table, and as she was pulling out her chair, something caught her eye. It was Sasuke coming down the stairs from his room, still in sleeping shorts and a faded Adidas shirt and half-awake at most and looking extremely pretty like that, his hair tussled just a little bit—um. Yeah, anyway.

He was scratching the side of his neck as he walked, and stopped completely once he got close enough for his sleepy eyes to take in the place. Where the lobby carpet ended and the eating area tile began, so did the two dozen toppled-over chairs and tables, slit in one wall from Skarmory's sharp wing, group of absolute strangers sitting with his friends, and clear view of blood spots on Sakura's shirt. She almost pulled on the hem self-consciously, with a little loathing—'_Bastard's nasty blood could be giving any kind of infection. I could have the freaking T-virus. AND he ruined my only good long-sleeve top for sure!' _

Sasuke may have thought they'd been jumped here. Sakura chose to wave and say good morning.

Sasuke just stared.

666

July 7th, 11:34 AM

666

Unlike many visitors to this town, Sasuke was grateful for being stuck here, and for the torrents of rain that had barely let up since they'd come into town two days ago. He was especially grateful that every hotel in Haru-kishi was outfitted with an indoor battling area in the back, his included.

After eating breakfast with Sakura, Naruto, and a bunch of strangers yesterday, he'd spent the rest of the day in that battling area, challenging whoever came in, (even Naruto twice) and winning the majority of the time. Cyndaquil was showing herself to be exceptionally fast and agile, and she loved to hear Sasuke's praise on that. In fact, when she'd found she had learned Flame wheel last night, she'd fallen off her feet in pure joy.

Today would be just the same as yesterday. He allowed himself to sleep late again, but this time when he woke he went down to the eating area already showered and dressed, ready to go straight to the battling area from there. Many people he didn't recognize were there, and only two that he did. One was Ino, chatting away with a boy their age and probably up to her usual schemes to date whomever she could; the other was the girl he'd eaten with the other day. Keiko was her name, and she spent equal parts of her breakfast time not saying a word as petting her irritated-looking Skitty.

He could skip breakfast today. Lunch was hardly more than an hour away anyhow. He approached Keiko; the Skitty reacted before she did, standing up and sitting facing away from its trainer.

Of course he knew her name, but an introductory statement of some sort was needed. "You're Keiko Kokoro, aren't you?" He asked as an introductory statement. She looked up at him and only nodded. "When you're done eating, meet me in the battling area. I'll challenge you."

"All right." Keiko replied evenly (her Skitty went: "Mreeow!" and preened). Sasuke left and released Cyndaquil and Houndour, who looked around the big, empty room for opponents.

"Cyndaquil, I want you to fight our next opponent."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded fervently, and then her the fire pores on her back glowed to life with flame. For a Cyndaquil, she looked fairly intimidating. Houndour grinned at her and her shoulders shook as though she were silently laughing.

"She's not doing anything funny, Hellfire." Houndour paid attention and went quiet at hearing her sometimes-name. "Size doesn't always matter. I could swear you defeated an Onix yesterday. Or did I make that up?"

"Dour, dour!" Hellfire shook her head and stood up, straight and silent as a soldier. Back to herself.

The door opened and three people entered. Two of them went to a quiet corner to talk and the other, Keiko, came towards him, hair nearly covering one of her eyes and making it difficult for him to judge her expression. She walked to her end of the battling field and stood in the little square designated for trainers. Reaching for a ball out of her bag, she said, "I'd very much like you to answer a question for me, whether I win or lose. Would you mind doing that?"

"Fine," he said, and neither said anything more. Keiko was the quietest person he'd met since leaving Konoha. "Cyndaquil. Get ready."

"Da-quiwl," Cyndaquil piped, leaping in front of Sasuke. Her back was aflame and all of her was prepared for battle.

Keiko tossed a luxury ball and it opened; the whiteness from within formed into her Skitty. "Fake out." She said, and Skitty rushed forward.

"Quiwl!" Cyndaquil gasped, and Sasuke grit his teeth. Fake out was a fast move, and if the hit landed, Cyndaquil may flinch and be vulnerable for any amount of seconds.

"Smokescreen, now." He told her, and Cyndaquil spat out a growing cloud of black. "Find it, and then use Quick attack."

From within the swirling smoke cloud, the two Pokemon grunted and squealed and fought. Sasuke grit his teeth harder, sensing that Fake out had hit and Cyndaquil couldn't move.

From beyond the smoke, Keiko commanded, "Doubleslap," but just as she was getting out the second syllable, Sasuke shouted, "Flame wheel!" The Pokemon squealed and barked more, until they each heard a rush, and a heartpounding, "Cyyyyyn-_DA!_"

Skitty rushed out of the smoke cloud and not a second later, a whirling fireball chased after it and slammed its side. Skitty cried out, rolled twice and skidded several meters outside of the battle arena. A familiar, deeply-rooted flare of pride glowed within Sasuke, and it showed on his face. He noted that, at last, something showed on the girl's face, too. Genuine sadness.

She lifted her luxury ball and returned Skitty. "I have one more Pokemon, but I want to ask you the question first."

Sasuke waited and Cyndaquil plopped on the ground, staring at her.

"Do you like that smiling girl?"

Sasuke waited some more.

"She has pink hair." Keiko supplied flatly. "And she was wearing a red scarf. Do you like her?"

Like her. Like hell he'd answer that to anyone. "No. I don't go for violent or arrogant girls. Now take out your second Pokemon."

"Okay." The blonde replied, and reached inside her bag for another ball. The whiteness that burst out of it formed into a frowning Mawile. Cyndaquil stood up and set her round little back flaming again. Before any commands could be made, the double doors opened. Sasuke recognized the receptionist who had given them room keys when they first came to this hotel.

"Anyone with a Pokemon is to come to the lobby now, and I mean now! Hurry up or you'll be paying a hundred dollars to stay a night!"

She fled and went back up the hall towards the lobby and the doors closed slowly behind her. The two trainers who had been talking in the corner jogged out after her, looking confusedly at each other. Keiko started to go, too, but Mawile continued standing in the arena, so Keiko returned it before going. She stopped halfway to the door. "You're not coming? They said everyone with a Pokemon. That's you, too."

Hellfire hrrr'd and looked up at her trainer for a command. Sasuke sighed and started walking. Keiko held the door open for him and both his Pokemon. Once they'd gone down half the hallway together, the fair silence was knifed by the receptionist woman's voice again. "I said, everyone! Bring out all your Pokemon!" A Chatot seemed to be echoing her voice, too. Where the hallway ended and opened into the lobby, the two trainers saw a pair of men dash by, followed by a soaking-wet Poliwhirl.

They reached the threshold where the hallway and large lobby touched, and both stopped there. In the lobby, two dozen or more men and women of all ages, a majority of them under thirty, stood shuffling around in the lobby and murmuring. Their Pokemon appeared to be doing the same thing among their own kind.

The receptionist woman appeared again, this time standing on the back of a stony-faced Dodrio. "Everyone! Everyone, listen to me!" Most did. Those that didn't did when Dodrio screeched at them. "Those of you who've already helped—thank you! Those of you that just came in, we need as many of you as possible to go outside immediately."

"It's flooding out there! We'll get swept away!" cried a woman in a dress.

"The rain's lighter now. If you were a coat and boots, you'll be okay." Sasuke started a bit as he recognized Naruto's voice. He picked out the brash blonde near the edge of the crowd. He was wearing a raincoat and boots, and yet was still completely soaked through.

"Why are we going outside?" called a child holding her parents' hands.

The receptionist looked regretfully at the child. "Some…some bad people have gotten stuck in Haru-kishi for the flood, honey. The hotel on the next street, the Do Drop Inn, it's been overtaken by bad trainers. The good trainers who got kicked out are outside and we have to get them inside before the rain sweeps them away. Or…or off Haru-kishi completely."

The child started sniffling and pressing into her mother's side, and another voice rose up. "If you have any fire-types, keep them inside. The rain's still falling hard enough that they could get seriously hurt if they're out in it for more than a few minutes." Keiko clicked her tongue, and Sasuke now saw Sakura in the crowd, too, near the front, also decked out in rain gear, and also wet as could be.

"If you have a Pokemon that knows Protect or Light Screen or Barrier, use that as a rain shield." Sakura continued. "We need as many people as we can to go outside and find those trainers who got booted out. The police force isn't enough."

"Whenever the rain clears fully, we'll be on an island alone with them. And we'll do something about them then." The receptionist added. "Until then we help those lost trainers. Who's willing?"

A few hands went up, and at the same time the front door of the hotel burst open and a small wave of water rushed in and soaked the carpet. The massive Beartic in the doorway blocked most of the rainwater from the air. Its furry and soaked arm was wrapped around a black-haired trainer. Sasuke recognized him from the breakfast table yesterday. Ian, was his name. Probably from Kanto. And in his arms was a long-haired boy, not even old enough to have graduated high school, who held his belt of Pokeballs to tightly his arms were going white.

Beartic squeezed in through the door and closed it, but just as he did, Naruto and two other trainers opened it again and ran outside with Naruto's Electrike. They slammed the door, but it could barley be heard over the sound of the still-harsh rain outside.

Sasuke watched as Sakura took the boy from Ian's arms and to a corner where blankets were being handed out, and more and more trainers went outside, and those that didn't stood around complaining, or walking worriedly back to their rooms.

'_I'm useless here with two fire-types. Ten minutes outside and they'll die.' _His thoughts must have been on his face; Keiko leaned forward to look at him. Her eyebrows were drawn slightly together with worry.

"You don't have to be mad. This happens every couple years." He didn't spare her a glance. His eyes were on Sakura. On the work she was doing that he couldn't. "I live here. I know. This happened when seventh grade ended. Some guys came here during the flood and stole and hurt people. Kids weren't allowed to go outside. We were afraid this man with a Rhydon would tell it to step on us and kill us."

Step on and kill children. The monstrous people invading this town were on par with Itachi.

Keiko walked away from him backwards, so as to keep her eyes on him..or rather, eye. Her hair was covering one of her eyes again. "I'm gonna find blankets for those trainers. If you're not gonna help, you should just go back to training. You look like you're really going to burn them for what they're doing." She trotted nonchalantly off up the stairs.

She was right. He would burn these people for making him useless, for hurting innocents, and for making him think of Itachi.

666

Longest. Chapter. EVAR. (At least in this story. Have you seen that beast of mine, "The Night Under"? Whoa, man…)

Well, here we saw the introduction of two of the three OCs that were given to me. First was Patricia "Patou,", from I-Prefer-Lemon-Pie. Patou is a blonde and long-ass-scarf-toting girl, whose bio states she is intelligent and cunning but still has her feet on the ground of reality (and thus is Sakura's kind of pal. PS, Naruto, it's "AvoGADro's number.") I tried to portray that, but intelligence is a bit hard to portray when said character is pissed at a brainless drunk for trying to steal her purse. I also noted that her school graduates in January, so she and her boyfriend, Ian have been trainers for six months, instead of two weeks or so like most new trainers in the country now. I said this so she would have an excuse for having a fully-evolved Pokemon while most trainers would be lucky to have one that had evolved once by this time.

Oh. I also gratuitously made Sakura think to herself that "Patricia" and "Ian" are "Kantonese" names. This is not a typo of "Cantonese," but referencing the nation of Kanto. I noted this because everyone else in this story has names that we in the real world obviously see as Japanese, and these two don't, so I made them Kantonese. Or at least have parents that gave their kids Kantonese names.

Next was Keiko Kokoro, from my fellow Sakura fan Thirrin73. Keiko was meant to be shown as an elfishly short girl who's not fond of talking, but is polite when she does, and naïve as heck all other times. I think I got that down pat. I mean, when she was asking if Sasuke likes Sakura, she genuinely believed him when he denied it. I for one, would not have. Dunno about you.

(Julie! Your character, Takeshi, makes his appearance next chapter! D: )

Speaking of which, anyone else find Sasuke's blatant lie to be hilarious? I realize I should touch on why he hates Itachi so, as mentioned at the very end, but since that's a little ways off in the future, and as a fangirl I find this more important, I'll stick with it. That little bit was a good source of lolz for me as I wrote the latter third or so of this chapter. And on that subject (liking people) I also went "d'awww," myself when Naruto tried to talk about Hinata with Sakura. I think the pairings of this story are pretty well established by now.

Well, if you didn't pick up on it, the Haru-kishi arc is going to be similar to the "Team Rocket takes over the Radio Tower" in the (Heart)Gold and (Soul)Silver games. In this story, the people who took over that hotel _do _have a purpose beyond just being cruel jackasses, and _no, _they are not Akatsuki.

More Pokemon battles, at least one evolution, and either a SasuSaku or NaruHina moment…all next chapter! Swear to God.

Ta…Storm.


	16. A Raid

Chapter Sixteen time! This chapter was partially motivated by a boy in anime club I know messaging me over Facebook to tell me he had a Jirachi on his Emerald version and would be willing to give it to me—just like that. Thank you kindly, Nick!

In other news, we have three more OCs appearing this chapter, Takeshi, Seiji, and Trysten, belonging to Julie, CharmanderMander, and saiinoxsasusaku, respectively.

**In other-other news, another Generation V Pokemon will be appearing in this chapter** (though only mentioned a little bit), and this is Mienshao, a once-evolved fighting-type: http:(slash)(slash)bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net(slash)wiki(slash)File:620Kojondo(dot)png

One last thing…this chapter's a little violent. If that guy that Sakura punched last chapter didn't drop the hint, he and his buddies aren't afraid to tell their all-too-willing Pokemon to attack people.

666

July 7th, 7:33 PM

666

Naruto had never gotten along with Sasuke. Not in high school, not in kindergarten, not ever. This was a rare occasion in which they were sharing something, though: the feeling of uselessness. Sasuke was emotionally constipated on purpose, but today even Naruto could see his seething anger, especially since it had been on his face for two days now.

Sasuke could not go outside to help the trainers who had been kicked out of the hotel because both his Pokemon were fire-types. A half hour or so out in the pounding, brutal rain could hurt them critically, even less so since they hadn't evolved yet and were not as strong as they could be. This was to say nothing of poor, five-pound Cyndaquil possibly getting blown away in the winds. Sakura had gotten in his face and assured him a half hour out there would be like a dozen Surf attacks in Cyndaquil's face, and he'd backed off then, and went to various corners to seethe and brood and act like he was planning to cut himself.

The first day, Naruto, Sakura, Patou, Ian and a half dozen other trainers had gone out with their Pokemon to find trainers lost in the rain and bring them back to this hotel for shelter. The first day they'd found eleven, the next day five, and now just one. The one, though, had been a shivering, half-starved mess that Sakura had found two blocks away. He claimed to have been holding on to a lamppost for dear life for six hours or more.

Sakura had promptly taken him to the other side of the hotel lobby where cots had been set up, and gone all doctor on him. Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to help at all, and already Sakura was healing the guy up and he was smiling like she'd just cured a disease for him. People always treated doctors like gods. He knew Sakura wanted to be one for the knowledge and the goodness of helping and the respect and blah blah blargh, but she couldn't possibly be ignorant about the fact that people thought doctors were like superheroes. Which made it annoying since Naruto had always kind of wanted to be a superhero.

"Charrr," Charmeleon growled at his side.

He glanced at her, and she looked almost as pissed as Sasuke. Charmeleon had the same case as Sasuke's Pokemon and had to stay indoors and watch. For a minute, she was very interested in Sakura injecting the newly-rescued kid with a needle of morphine, but not she was running over to the hotel's front doors.

"Hey. Hey! Charmeleon, what is it?" he called over to her? She didn't turn back to answer him, so he followed.

As he got closer, Naruto realized that there was way more natural light coming in through the windows than he'd ever seen. Almost like sunlight…which he hadn't seen in close to a week. Holy crap. The rain had stopped!

"It's stopped! It's light! We can go out without freaking drowning!" he cried. Charmeleon clambered up his clothes to try and look out the window herself. Naruto grabbed her around the waist and heaved her up so she could see. "Look, you can go outside now, Charmeleon!"

"Is Charmeleon powerful, Naruto?" The receptionist woman, whose name was Megumi, asked him. Naruto nodded, and Charmeleon waved her tail proudly. "You said you'd be one of the people to help battle those trainers once the rain stopped. We can't just let them sit at that hotel. If we leave them alone, they could run around and do God knows what around town in the meantime."

She was right, and he sure as hell had promised. People like this couldn't stay. "Yeah, I know. I'll help. But how are we gonna do it? And where will those guys go?"

"Prison, you moron." Said a little blonde by the window. It was Keiko, Naruto remembered. "Haru-kishi _does _have a prison. When people like this came a couple years ago, the police caught them all, captured all their Pokemon and put the guys in prison till the flood went away. Some other police people from the big city came to get them after that."

"How do we catch their Pokemon?" said another guy by the window.

"With Pokeballs." Keiko said more softly. "Like any other wild Pokemon. But they'll be released or put up for other, better trainers to have."

"Night's falling," said a voice from behind them, and Naruto knew it would be the showoff jerkass Sasuke before he even turned and saw him. "It's probably well-lit inside the hotel, but we can at least sneak over to the building and not be seen coming down the road. We should head out now."

"Y-Yes, good idea. You…do that." Megumi stuttered, and Naruto scowled at seeing Sasuke Fangirl Number Infinity. "Who—who else? Sakura Haruno! And Patou Signoret! Takeshi Haru, Shiki Nahoshima!" The aforementioned trainers began gathering, with at least one Pokemon at each of their sides. Sakura had Mareep out, Patou's Mienshao stood by her, and Naruto didn't know the other two, but the first had a Buizel at his side, and the other had two pissed-looking Azumarill.

Anyone else in the lobby was helping the rescued people or looking out various windows at the newfound sun. "This is all?" Sasuke said harshly. "Half a crowd committed to doing this two days ago. Where is everyone?

"Here! I'm here!" Sasuke's eyes shot towards the new voice like he was ready to bitch at him already. Naruto looked at the newbie as well, ready to welcome him more humanely. The boy running up to them was the Konoha teenagers' age, perhaps a little older, a brunette with a laughing smile and a bright blue hoodie to match his attitude. A Taillow chirped over his head, and a Buizel ran energetically at his side.

"And you are?" Sasuke inquired. Houndour went "Dour!" at his side for emphasis.

He waved briefly to Houndour. "Takeshi Haru," he said, all smiles. "I'm a little late, I know. That guy over there needed more blankets so I was running around trying to get 'em. But I'm here! I'm ready, and my Pokemon are, too!" Naruto's mouth curved up into a little smirk at his determination. Here was a guy he was ready to work with.

"We must have twenty Pokemon between us." Guessed Sakura musingly. "I think that'll be enough. Plus the police from Haru-kishi. That guy with the two Flygon will be helping us."

Megumi put her hands together. "Right! Then you're ready. You can get to the Do Drop Inn by going down Moko Lane and making the second right. When you're at the front step—"

"Wait! Wait!"

Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes while another new arrival came up behind him. "And what is it now?" The bastard remained staring at nothing, not even sparing the new guy a glance, but Naruto and Takeshi certainly did. Sakura did, too, but then drew her eyes together almost with worry. Patou watched him and did nothing.

"Uhm…trainers only. I'm sorry, but this is dangerous." Sakura told him.

As was often the case, Naruto absolutely agreed with Sakura's logical opinion. The person standing behind Sasuke was no more than thirteen years old at best, a boy in junior high, still a couple years off from being a real trainer. Naruto meant to tell him he had to leave this to the trainers, but the boy's eyes caught his own. They were…changing color or something. Dude.

"Excuse me. I want to go, too. I can help get those disgusting trainers out." The boy said adamantly.

Sakura frowned a little, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry. This is a job for Pokemon trainers only. You're not old enough, and these people aren't afraid to hurt you."

In response, the boy plucked a Pokeball from his belt and opened it. The lightning-like white matter inside formed into a healthy, long-legged Jolteon. "Half of you have got Pokemon that haven't' even evolved yet. I can be a big help. Look." He flicked out another Pokeball, and this time a Houndoom appeared. "I'm not incompetent just because I'm twelve, 'kay?" He finished this comment with a grin. "My parents are hardcore trainers and they help me train, too. Please let me help."

Instantly, Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and saw him all but fuming. Naruto fought not to chuckle. Of course, petty Sasuke was this close to throwing a hissy fit because a twelve-year-old had a Houndoom, when his own Houndour had yet to evolve.

"We'll take ya." Naruto said on his behalf. "What's your name?"

"Trysten." He replied amiably.

"More Kantonese." Sakura chuckled. "All right. You obviously have more experience with Pokemon than the average twelve-year-old. But we're not just taking a kid with us without his parents knowing. Go tell them."

"I will after the hotel is cleared." He replied. "Tonight is my parents' honeymoon. They were spending the night at the Do Drop Inn and had me stay here. They were some of the people who were forced out into the rain." Patou and Naruto gasped and started to ask more, but he interrupted them. "It's okay. I know they'd let me. And I know they found shelter in some building or other. If they hadn't, I'd feel worried!" Only Naruto seemed to accept this. Everyone else stayed silent.

Everyone except Charmeleon. She pumped one clawed fist into the air with a "Cha-AR!" and started towards the door. Sakura hm'd in approval and said, "She's right. Let's go."

Naruto met her eyes and felt a buzz of tense excitement shared between them. He turned around briefly to see if Hinata was in the crowd of rescued trainers. She was. She was looking at him. Lest his face burn up completely, Naruto dodged outside. He could tell her some victory stories later. He could make her proud with that.

666

July 7th, 8:01 PM

666

Many thoughts burst through Sakura's head at that moment. Thoughts having to do with Mareep's not-quite-success in Combat class when they were still in school, Sasuke's hair, her red scarf that looked damn good with this shirt…anything, really, so long as she didn't think that she was walking towards people who might have their Pokemon attack her. No exemplary grade in any class would help her against that. A-plus in anatomy for three years running? Graduated valedictorian? Oh, your legs still get cut off by a Scyther, sorry.

The group of trainers and some of their Pokemon crept down the streets till they reached Moko Lane, as deserted and wet as the rest of the town. They made the second right as Megumi had told them, and came upon the Do Drop Inn, their destination. They could see it from afar due to the fact that it was a story taller than most buildings in town, by its sweeping canopies, and the very quaint sign hanging up front, which, by the way, had been halfway burned.

With her eyes on the building, Sakura felt for her other two Pokeballs and released her other two Pokemon. Squirtle was quiet and ready for battle instantly. Sentret still looked around its surroundings suspiciously; it was now seeming that that was his personality, not just the nervousness of a newly-captured Pokemon warming up to its trainer. Sentret did climb swiftly onto her shoulder, though, and stayed there.

She heard faint pops as more and more Pokemon were released, but then the sound of a crash and raucous laughter drowned that out. "When I say, we run up to the building. Sakura, Trysten, have your electric-types fire an attack at the front door. It'll break through the glass. It's a big enough glass cover that we could jump through if it was gone."

"Jol! Jol." Jolteon whispered as he got into position next to Mareep. On the quiet command of their trainers, each fired a Thundershock straight forward; the glass doors of the Do Drop Inn were pulverized into a hundred pieces, and gaping holes were left.

"Go! Go!" Sasuke exclaimed, and ran forward.

Houndour was at his side every minute, and jumped through the gap in the glass with him, followed by Sakura and Mareep and Sentret. She could see upon entering that the lights were fully on, the people hanging out in the lobby were totally aware of their presence, and totally prepared to fight back.

One of the trainers got up from a chair by a fireplace in the corner. His hair was pale and smooth, and the rest of him looked nearly underweight. Only his dark eyes seemed to have substance. "And just who the fuck are you." He said to them flatly.

"That girl! Pink hair!" spat someone behind him, and Sakura's dear friend the Table-Klutz got up off a couch in the corner. "Ichiro, she's the bitch who punched me! And the blonde girl, her Serperior hurt Aces High!"

The pale-haired young man stared at them. "You all can leave right now. It won't kill you to let us have a little space here."

"Your Pokemon attacked people." Naruto spat at him. "_You _all can leave right now, or we'll make you."

Now the man was smiling. "I'm gonna be forced to leave by a newbie trainer…and that?" He gestured to Trysten, who glowered at him. "That's your ally? Kid, I don't suppose your balls have dropped yet?"

"You're leaving Haru-kishi right now." Sasuke stated; his words echoed throughout the huge lobby and made the pale-haired man's smile freeze on his face.

"You stupid little shits," he said, and held out his hand. Another trainer on a nearby chair handed him a Pokeball. "You're all dead. You, miss Hairdye," he pointed at Sakura. "You'll be fighting me. I don't like people who hurt my Skarmory. Seiji, Kaoru, Watanuki. Go."

And with the rise of half a dozen Pokeballs into the air, the lobby descended into chaos. Trainers ran behind their Pokemon, who ran in between other Pokemon, who attacked either other Pokemon or trainers depending on who they belonged to. Sakura didn't bother looking at any of the fighting on her sides. She ran forward with Mareep in front of her and Sentret and Squirtle at her side, till they found a stretch of carpet that was empty, and faced the pale-haired man, Ichiro. His Skarmory stood in front of him, eyes as steely as could be.

Sakura had the faint thought that this was the same Skarmory that had tried to attack Patou just two days ago. It would be no less deadly now. Ichiro would tell it to try and kill her.

'_Not if I knock you out first.' _She thought.

"Go, Mareep! Thundershock!"

"Maaa!" Mareep's woolly body glowed gold, and a fork of electricity jumped from it to the Skarmory. The great bird dodged by taking flight. Mareep dashed forward so as to be standing directly under it.

"Use Air Cutter." Ichiro said brazenly. His bird Pokemon screeched and dove straight down and—

"Rock smash!" she cried suddenly; Mareep jumped straight up four feet in the air and slammed her forehead into the Skarmory's chest.

"Skaaaaa!" Aces High moaned. She floated off to the side, flapping awkwardly.

Ichiro's face contorted with anger. "That's your best? Use Steel Wing!" Aces' pain faded instantly and her great wings glowed pure white and she dove again. Mareep did not dodge this time, but screeched, for she was not the one being targeted. Sakura's feet froze. Steel wing would hit her. It would—it could—

"God_dammit_!"

A blur of black sped from behind and knocked her forward; she and it landed on the carpet hard. She nearly kicked out at this enemy, but found it was only Sasuke, looking darker than ever with his hair in his eyes, and the black sleeve of his shirt being held against her stark green one. This meant his arm was around her, but no _way _was Sakura thinking of that, absolutely not, nope nope nope.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you dodge?" he asked.

"I don't get attacked with Steel wing every day, excuse me." She said back, but the bite in her voice she meant to put in it just wasn't there. Neither was his.

Of her own initiative, Mareep was using Thundershock again, and very narrowly dodged Aces' Peck attack. Sakura only saw this out of the corner of her eye. The rest of it was quite taken up. She tried to say something, some good, something impressive, and what came out was: "You know, once this is done, the Saraku gym's going to be a piece of cake."

He laughed. He _laughed. _

"Get the fuck up." Ichiro exclaimed to them. His face was becoming less and less controlled. "You lay down in the middle of a Pokemon battle, you pussies? Skarmory, Fury attack!"

Skarmory hissed, circled in the air and went for Mareep again. Sasuke and Sakura got up and watched as Mareep was struck one, twice, thrice, by the stabbing beak, then rolled backward. Sasuke dashed away, yelling Houndour's name, and Sakura was left alone with her injured electric-type. Her legs started shaking. "Mareep. Mareep, use Discharge! Try!" Mareep did not move, but sighed.

Skarmory and Ichiro hissed scathingly together. "I think we're done here. I think…"

As he spoke, Mareep's body began to glow.

Sakura's skin tingled as she watched the pure white mass of her Mareep grow taller, thinner, and finally ceased glowing, till in the place of small, yellow Mareep was a slim and sure-footed Flaaffy. Sakura suddenly decided that any and all worries about getting hit in the face with a Steel wing were suddenly insignificant.

"Flaaffy, you're amazing! You angel, you've finally done it!" she cried.

Flaaffy looked at her own two hands before looking at Sakura—which she ought to, her trainer thought, as going from having four legs to two in ten seconds was kind of a big deal. She then turned back to the enemy, who was looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"So it's pink now. You realize that is in fact, less threatening."

"Fuck you!" Sakura spat. "Like you could ever understand a trainer caring about her Pokemon! I'll show you what pink can do! Flaaffy, Discharge!"

And Flaaffy gleefully obeyed. Raising her new-found arms high, the pink electric-type glowed with blue electricity. It jumped everywhere with a swift lash of her striped tail. Aces High dodged the first strike of it, but another lightning bolt hit it head-on, and suspended it in mid-air.

Ichiro's irritated face completely melted into fear. He bolted, and left his Skarmory to drop to the ground.

Sakura and Flaaffy watched as he dodged around Patou's Mienshao and ran up the stairs to the second floor rooms. Sakura smirked and plucked out her cell phone. A few button-presses later, there was Megumi's voice, saying hello.

"Megumi," the pinkette began, and she patted her fellow pinkette Pokemon's head. "Ichiro's fled up to the second floor. I'm going up after him. Oh, and tell Ino and Hinata that I have a Flaaffy now."

Pinkette and pinkette raced up the stairs, both filled to bursting with electric energy.

666

How many of you saw that evolution coming? I dropped a hint last chapter when Sakura thought to herself that Mareep was four years old and still hadn't evolved yet, when in the wild it would have evolved within a year or two. I was also considering evolving Squirtle, but remember guys, Sakura's only had the guy for two weeks. And if his lovey, bubbly behavior hasn't made it obvious, be aware he's not an old and mature creature, a long ways from evolving. It'll be a while yet for him.

Well, I didn't get to show the Pokemon I meant to showcase in this chapter, or even tell you why Ichiro and these guys took over the Do Drop Inn. This is probably because I was rushing to finish this chapter tonight; I'm going over to a relative's tomorrow and that means I'll have an opportunity to check my mail once in the day and that's about it. Certainly no writing time tomorrow. I realize a product of this rushing is that Squirtle and Sentret disappeared once the good guys got into the Do Drop Inn. Umm...they're in their own battle, fighting without Sakura's command, I guess.

I promise to show you that Pokemon I meant to show in the next chapter, okay? (as well as fit in CharmanderMander's OC, Seiji) I will tell you it's from Generation V, and it's quite a Sasuke-type of Pokemon. Also, to Julie, who asked me my favorite Generation V Pokemon: I quite like Sawsbuck, its winter form especially. When I get Black version, I'll be sure to have one on my team...maybe call it Rannoch, after a dearly-beloved (lol deer pun!one!) character in one of my favorite books, who is in fact a deer. But of course I gotta say that Zoroark is really dang cool, and I'd like one.

Oh, and, yayz for SasuSaku moment. :3

Ta…Storm.


	17. A Point For the Good Guys

Jesus Christ this story won't let go of me! This is becoming something of an addiction, which is odd, since I _make_ it myself. I'm practically fangasming over something I'm creating myself. Arrogance much, plz? I think it's because the release of Black and White is coming up, and I'm going to a convention very soon. I have a small fantasy that there will be a raffle of sorts for an early copy of the game, and I will win and be able to play it. EXCUSE ME FOR DREAMING! :I

Well, onto chapter seventeen. Here, you'll find out why Ichiro and his cronies took over the hotel and booted people out to die in a flood. Also, there's battles. :)

**Also-also, there's more Generation V Pokemon here, so look at their pics if you don't know what they are! **

There is Mienshao, a (gorgeous~) once-evolved fighting-type: http:(slash)(slash)xous54(dot)(slash)art(slash)Mienshao-188852256

(A shiny Mienshao will also appear, which is just the pic above, but with any dark purple areas replaced with red.)

Also, there's that Pokemon that I _wanted _to include in the last chapter but didn't have room for. That is Fraxure, and you can see this once-evolved dragon-type right here: http:(slash)(slash)bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net(slash)wiki(slash)File:611Fraxure(dot)png

666

July 7th, 8:44 PM

666

So much for Combat class. No teacher in any class could have prepared his students for this frenzy. Pokemon and attacks and people running around in a huge room like there was a zombie apocalypse coming. It was a good thing the soft-hearts Hinata and Ino weren't here. They'd be completely lost. Even if Hinata's mad Dratini wouldn't be.

He was managing this battle, and would continue to do so. The battle was all he was thinking about.

Houndour sidestepped to avoid a Heracross' oncoming Horn Attack. The bug-type's giant horn slammed into the carpet with a heavy thud. His trainer, a young man with a smirk big enough to choke a Kangaskahn, only laughed. "Ha! Almost owned you! Joker, use Toxic!"

The Heracross hissed and opened its mouth. Houndour's eyes widened and she leapt far back to avoid the glob of purple spit that the enemy spat at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw brightly-colored movement, and glanced over to see Sakura and…and a Flaaffy running up the stairs. He spared the Flaaffy a congratulatory passing thought—four years old! It was about damn time that thing evolved—before turning away from them. Her trainer could stand on her own.

"Flamethrower!" he commanded.

Houndour charged, letting out a growl that became louder and lower as she got closer. Joker stepped back and tried to dodge, but Houndour's sudden jet of perfect, red flame was too fast for it. When the fire faded, the Heracross was in a smoking heap on the floor, with flickering, barely-conscious eyes.

"God_dammit, _Joker! Return!" The trainer hurled his Pokeball at the Heracross; it slammed onto the bug-type's head and then opened, returning it. "You're not better than me! You're a stupid little kid and you got luck on your side! I've never had luck, you hear me? I got where I am just by _doing _it! Your Pokemon will never be as good as mine!"

'_The hell are you talking about?' _the raven-headed teen groaned inwardly, then decided it wasn't worth it to think about it too much.

"If you're out of Pokemon, get out here. I'm not wasting my time on you." He called out. Houndour growled low in time with his words.

The cocky thug had a predictable reaction. "Did I say I'm done with you, your loser? Your time's still coming. Seiji Matsuda's still got Pokemon that'll kick your ass from here to Hoenn! You ready for that, you loser?"

"Flamethrower again."

Houndour (gladly, probably) let loose another long jet of flame, this time aiming straight for the trainer. He yelped like a scared girl and dodged the flame…all but the bottommost flares of it, which caught his hair. Seiji Matsuda's yelping turned to ear-piercing screaming, and he promptly ran outside through the holes in the glass doors Flaaffy and Trysten's Jolteon had made. Sasuke would have lost interest in him completely at that point, had he not heard a distinctly feminine voice shouting, "Use Lick! Let's go!" and following that, "Urrr-SA! Blhl!" and following that, "Gyahahhk!" and following that, a very welcome thump.

'_So Ino came after all.' _He thought, but did not waste much thought on that, either. He saw a gap in between Naruto's Charmeleon, and the happy boy, Takeshi, and ran through it. Houndour followed him. They went up the stairs together after Ichiro. If he could be captured or at least knocked out, this battle would be finished almost instantly.

At the top of the stairs there was an abandoned cart full of used dishes and dirty napkins, room service that some of the thugs had surely taken for themselves. Sasuke moved around it and stopped, listening. Beyond the sounds of a Serperior hissing, feet pounding on carpet, and men and women shouting, he listened. He listened for a lone voice, a dark and ugly one. Dark and ugly, and cold, were all things that he'd known for a long time. He would hear them.

Yes. To the left. He speed-walked down the left hallway. Doors lined the hall every twenty feet or so. They were all closed but for one.

He peeked inside and saw a bed with tangled sheets and a lamp that had crashed onto the floor. The window was open. Some thug had already tried to make a getaway here. If it had been Ichiro, Sakura would be there, too, but she wasn't. Whoever had left was no one of concern.

The voice came again, a little louder. It was from around the corner. Sasuke hugged the wall on his last few steps, moving on silent feet; Houndour copied his every move and had her ears pricked forward. She watched her trainer peer soundlessly around the corner.

Halfway down that hall was Ichiro, with his back to Sasuke. One of his pant legs was torn and all the rest of him looked disheveled. He was holding a phone and murmuring urgently into it. "Yes, I said backup! My guys are losing and they'll flush us out of this place anytime now!"

The voice on the other end murmured something back, considerably more controlled. With his fine ears, Sasuke was able to hear the phrase "not our business" and the word "unfortunate." Ichiro did not appear to like those words. His hands shivered and he said almost painfully, "Why the fuck _not. _My guys all believe in your purpose! Our Pokemon aren't afraid to hurt people, and we aren't either! We're the best you could possibly get! Why won't you help us?"

The reply this time started with a laugh, and Sasuke listened keenly to hear the rest of it: "You believe in our purpose? I don't think I've even told you our purpose. I don't think I ever told you anything except to secure us a meeting place in Haru-kishi. I don't think I ever told you to break into a hotel and throw its inhabitants into a storm. It's flooding over there, isn't it? You threw innocent people into flood rains? Are you aware some of them might have drowned?"

"I did what you said." Ichiro said gratingly. "You're just twisting your words around. I did what you said, now you have to help your comrades."

"You're not my comrades. You're a criminal, and you'll be punished to—"

"You said we could join!" Ichiro shouted.

"I said nothing like that. What I said was, 'you're a criminal and you'll be punished to the fullest extent of the law, Ichiro.'"

"I got you a dragon-type." Ichiro stated. "A gift from me to you for considering letting us in. All this I did for you."

"Reflect on your mistakes in prison, Ichiro. Goodbye."

"You fucking—!" Ichiro's curse stopped suddenly when Sasuke decided to come out from around the corner, purposefully banging the wall once. "Ah, the fire-type lover." Ichiro sneered; Sasuke had to give him some credit for still being able to sound threatening and composed with such a bland insult. "You have five seconds to go back down and pretend you never saw me, and I'll spare you."

"No one will be sparing anyone right now," the Uchiha spat back. "You're finished and you're going to prison. Even your friend on the phone thinks so."

Ichiro's composure faded slightly when he gritted his teeth. "I don't need that fucker. I don't need the Akatsuki."

Sasuke and Houndour paled together. "Akatsuki?" he repeated, and fuck if he didn't sound ten years younger, and a lifetime weaker.

His despicably quick change of mood didn't escape Ichiro, who grinned at him. "The Akatsuki, you fool. Didn't you hear about them in your little school classes? 'Watch out for the Akatsuki kids, or they'll steal your Pokemon and have their own freak, clone Pokemon cut you open and leave you do die.' That Akatsuki."

"I know who the Akatsuki are."

"Well, good. I'm about to do to them what they _would _do to you." Still with his grin, Ichiro reached into one deep pocket and withdrew an ultra ball. "Be thankful, fireboy. I think I'll just break half of your ribs today, and then leave. I have better things to do." He tossed up the ultra ball and it opened just before hitting the ceiling. White lightning-like matter within jolted out to the floor and formed into a two-legged something…a green something, with tusks. He knew it would be a Fraxure before the light faded and it glared at him. "Be a good little dragon and ruin this kid for me…use Slash!"

The Fraxure charged forward, with perhaps the most angry and unmoving face Sasuke had ever seen on any Pokemon save for Houndour. Houndour, speaking of, jumped in front of him and waited for a command. Sasuke gave one: "Counter it with Bite."

Houndour slid one foot forward, waiting for the enemy to come to her. Once it was close enough, she jumped, low, aiming for its belly, but was stopped by the dragon-type turning its head and smacking her in the side with its long tusks. Houndour was slammed into the door of a nearby room and cracked it.

"Fire Fang! Hurry!" he burst. Houndour dodged another swipe of the unique Slash attack, while her fangs glowed steadily more red. She jumped again and sunk her fangs right onto Fraxure's snout.

"Fraa-aaaaa!" Fraxure screeched. It shook its head wildly to try and get the enemy off.

"The hells' wrong with you, Fraxure?" Ichiro screamed with an impassive face. "Win this battle, now! Fast! Right the hell now or I'll stomp your eggs myself!"

'_Eggs?' _the Konoha teen thought, while Houndour jumped away from Fraxure again. Its face was still battle-ready…and angry. Almost frustrated. It did not look at all happy to have Ichiro commanding it. A situation appeared in Sasuke's mind, an unlikely one, but he took a chance and believed it.

"Fraxure, you don't have to follow him." He said clearly. "My friends have almost defeated Ichiro and his thugs. Turn around, help me. Capture Ichiro with me and he'll never touch your eggs again."

Even the din of the battling going on downstairs seemed silent as snow while Fraxure stared Sasuke down…then slowly turned its head around. Ichiro blanched.

"Hrrrrrhh." Fraxure growled, and turned the rest of its body, too. It faced Ichiro. Now it was willing. Sasuke inhaled briefly to give it a command, but the skinny thug of a trainer had suddenly turned tail and was running away down the hall. Houndour started after him, but both she and Ichiro stopped where they were. A Mienshao had suddenly appeared at the far end of the hallway, stock-still and brimming with threat. Just behind it, the blonde Kantonese girl, Patou.

Ichiro stood a sudden and extremely shaky step back. All the doors in the hallway were closed, probably locked too, Sasuke suspected, and the criminal was trapped. Patou plucked a Pokeball from her bag. "Ready to surrender, Ichiro?" she asked.

"Fuck you," was all he said. He may have meant to say more, but a sudden Mienshao appeared from around the corner and stood by the side of the first one. Even from afar, Sasuke could see its strange fur, red where dark purple should have been, and even from afar, he could see the perfectly same placement of whiskers, the perfectly same length of tails and fur on their arms. They were twins, absolutely. A rare case of two Pokemon eggs being lain at once.

"Then you can say hello to Geminys and Geminies. And then the floor. Both of you, Force Palm, please."

Each Mienshao raised one fur-covered hand, the fingertips barely peeking through. Like lightning, like a frame in a movie, they whisked across the distance and slammed their palms down onto Ichiro's shoulders.

His mind was thankfully off of the Akatsuki now, and onto a show of great and controlled strength. That, he could appreciate—and envy. Walking closer to the now-struggling thug, Sasuke called down the hall, "That was impressive. Are they actually twins?"

Patou nodded and started walking closer as well. "Sure are. Geminies is mine—the shiny—and Geminys is my boyfriend's." She gestured to each of them, unnecessarily, but he could read the utter pride she had in each one, and in showing them off. He knew the feeling. "And when they work together, it's pretty badass."

A crackling shock of lightning and two yells from somewhere downstairs got their attention. All trainers and Pokemon except the screeching Ichiro looked up, and heard the vague, furious shouts of Naruto telling someone to stop running away or else. It was followed by the screech of a Flygon, and then an even louder yell of several police officers shouting out for the offenders to not move, put their hands up, and the like.

"Looks like we win. Hey, by the way, we're confiscating all your Pokemon. They'll get humane trainers now." Patou nudged the furious, flushed Ichiro with the toe of her long black boot. "Anything you want to say to him before the law swallows this guy up, Sasuke?"

He certainly did. He stood imposingly over Ichiro, the long whiskers of Geminys partially obscuring his view of the thug's face. "If I ever meet another purposeless, violent fool trying to get into the Akatsuki, or anyone _from _the Akatsuki. I'll destroy him. You better thank Arceus prison is all you're getting."

He expected the guy to spit in his face or something, but there was no reply but for a few angry pants and grunts, and a satisfyingly horrified look in his eyes that made Sasuke a little too delighted. He didn't bother masking the smirk that rose to his face, though.

Sasuke Uchiha could sense the growth in himself already. His Houndour had yet to evolve, he had only two badges to his name and two Pokemon, and both of his life goals were taunting him every moment of every day, but he had won this fight, this fight that could have helped the Akatsuki. He had crushed it flat.

One day he would crush them, too, for crushing him.

The man with two Flygons came up the stairs only a minute later, though only with one Flygon behind him this time. He tied the man to his Pokemon's back with rope and congratulated the two of them, and peered curiously at the twin fighting-types. "The rest of them are already either tied up or knocked out. My men and I will take them to jail and incarcerate them. Tomorrow," He laughed a little, "you guys are getting an award. I swear. I'll make one up if I have to. But you better turn in for the night, yeah?"

"We'll do that," Patou assured him, and returned her Mienshao. Geminys, the regular-colored one, followed her as she passed Sasuke and started after the policeman. She turned back when she noticed he wasn't following as well. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Tell everyone to go without me."

Patou bit her lip once and then went on without question.

Alone now but for Houndour and Fraxure, Sasuke turned to the weary-looking dragon-type and crouched on one knee. "Tell me where your eggs are. I'll help you get them somewhere safe."

Fraxure stared at him before turning slowly and shuffling down the hall. Sasuke followed it around the corner that Patou and her two fighting-types had come out from, into yet another hallway. It seemed that these halls made a square and would eventually lead back to the staircase. Fraxure was looking at all the doors on the left-hand side, before stopping at one. It reached for the knob, but couldn't turn it. It looked at Sasuke and whimpered, loud.

Sasuke moved his arm over its head and opened the door. Fraxure rushed into the middle of the room and looked this way and that, then started sniffing. It circled to the other side of the bed, to the small nightstand next to it. Suddenly both its arms struck the nightstand sideways in a Dual Chop attack. The top half of the nightstand fell away, revealing two eggs stored inside—twins just like the Mienshao duo. Hn. Day of unlikelihood today.

Fraxure grabbed both of them and hugged them close, keening.

'_So it's a mother. Ichiro must have stolen its eggs to get it to obey him._' But of course Ichiro would think nothing of killing babies if he allowed his Pokemon to attack people, possibly fatally.

Sasuke approached the dragon-type slowly, and asked from a little distance, so as to not surprise it, "What do you plan to do? The town is surrounded by water for miles. You can't swim to somewhere else holding both of those." Fraxure turned its head partway to look at him, but didn't say anything. "Where is the father, anyway? Does one of Ichiro's men have him?"

Instead of replying, Fraxure glared. Then curled its lip. Then growled so low Sasuke could feel the vibration through the floor. (Houndour started growling back in his defense)

"You're the father, then? Is that what you're saying?" Fraxure nodded twice, and Sasuke felt the faintest twinge of embarrassment. Even Pokemon probably felt insulted at having their gender mistaken.

"Where's the mother, then?"

Fraxure looked at the eggs in its arms and made another growling sound, but clearly less angry. Sasuke swore it meant something like "I don't know." Missing family, then, or family that had abandoned him. His soul must have a scar from it.

He held out his hand to the green dragon. "Come with me. If you stay near me, no one will think you're a wild Pokemon, and no one will take your eggs."

Again Fraxure took its—no, his—time deciding, and also took it up by staring at Sasuke's face and then Houndour's and back, but some thirty seconds later he bundled the eggs into one arm and held out the other to Sasuke, who shook it. "All right. Come with me."

"Uurrre."

The three of them walked in a line back to the top of the staircase. Fraxure stared anxiously down and hugged his precious eggs at the sight below. The man with the Flygon was still there, this time reading some a paper to a man that Charmeleon was holding hostage with a vicious glare. Sakura and Naruto were carrying an unconscious man out the door by his arms and feet respectively. He saw the schoolboy, Trysten, running to Ino and pulling her back to where another police officer stood with a man covered in tattoos. Even Hinata was there, standing awkwardly by her Ponyta, and looking out of place, wearing a nightgown when everyone else had clothes. Poor creature was probably embarrassed.

Fraxure looked at all the activity and started panting. Seeing this, Sasuke told him: "Calm down. They won't steal from you. I'll make sure of it. Houndour, you make sure of it, too. And find Cyndaquil."

Houndour huffed in response and trotted away to find her fellow fire-type. Sasuke kept pace with the slow and suspicious and followed the crowd of evildoers and policemen back to his hotel, where another crowd waited outside. It was residents of their hotel mixed in with others who must have come out and heard the news about the trainers who'd gone to liberate the Do Drop Inn. Congratulatory statements, photos, interviews and other publicity bullcrap were sure to follow. Naruto and Ino would probably climax at that.

A man and a woman broke from the crowd and started running towards them. Fraxure drew his eggs close and started to hiss. Sasuke was about to tell him to calm down when the boy Trysten jogged ahead of the crowd, laughing and waving an arm.

The man and woman engulfed him in an embrace. His parents, certainly. Sasuke had a vague flash of the boy mentioning that his parents had been in the hotel when Ichiro's thugs cleared it of innocent people. They'd been thrust into the rain and rescued, and apparently found out their son had gone to avenge them. Sasuke turned away from the scene and tried to push through the crowd to get to his room inside.

The boy who'd identified himself as Takeshi ran forward too, with his Buizel and Taillow coming right after him, shouting something that sounded delighted and Naruto-like. Shouts and cries of joy and the yells of a winning team soon speckled the air and atmosphere.

"Mister, um, Sasuke! Mister Sasuke!" someone shouted, but he didn't look back at them. Thank Arceus he hadn't given his last name when he first checked in. They'd never leave him alone.

Sasuke managed to get inside the building with only a trio or so of people following him. He brushed them away and told them he was tired. He went up to the second floor, unlocked his room, went inside, re-locked it, and sat down. Relaxing for the first time all night.

Now Fraxure looked around the room and gently set his eggs on the bed by the pillows. Once finished, he swished his tail unsurely and met Sasuke's eyes. Now that his offspring were sitting safely near him, Fraxure's posture sagged: his tail touched the floor, he panted more visibly, and his eyes drooped as though he hadn't slept. Ichiro could have done or said anything under the sun to him with the blackmail material he'd had.

Sasuke stood up and took off his shirt. He made for the bathroom, ready for a refreshing shower after such a mission. "Go to sleep. Use Rest, if you know it."

Once his shower was done with, and his favorite comfortable Adidas shirt had been donned, he found that Fraxure was on the foot of the bed. He'd used Drop Dead Asleep instead of Rest, apparently.

666

Sasuke's being awfully kind to poor, blackmailed, mate-less, exhausted, abandoned Fraxure. I wonder why. Hm.

I-Prefer-Lemon-Pie specifically requested that her twin Mienshao make an appearance. Or rather, her OC's, and the OC's boyfriend's, Mienshao. I've got to say, Mienshao is a cool and beautiful-looking Pokemon. Easily the prettiest fighting-type ever.

Well, now you know that douchebag Ichiro took over the Do Drop Inn because he wanted to be part of the Akatsuki, and they asked him to get them a meeting place. Unfortunately, Ichiro took it way too far, and assumed too much of the Akatsuki and their motives (which were hinted at in the phone conversation…did you see the word 'clone'?). the Akatsuki guy on the phone basically said he was going crazy and hurting people and being a violent douchebag, and that's totally not what they said to do, so they left him for the local law to hunt down. Plus, the direct mention of the Akatsuki kind of scares Sasuke. Draw conclusions of all this at your leisure.

Ta…Storm


	18. A Family Thing

I went to a convention yesterday. Great fun, and I now have a Shippuden Sasuke plushie. I now have Team Seven (Plushie Version) complete, and all of them stand guard on my dresser. :D

**In other news, **_**more **_**Black and White Pokemon this chapter!** It'll be nice when the new games are out and I won't have to put up pictures of the new ones in the beginning-chapter ANs; you'll just know them from the games. _Right? _

Anyhow, the new Pokemon is Deerling, a little half-normal-half-grass-type deer, maybe as big as a dog, whose color changes with the seasons. If you didn't know already, there will be _seasons _in the Black and White games. Ooh~ Anyway, here's summertime Deerling:

http:(slash)(slash)bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net(slash)wiki/File:585Deerling-Summer(dot)png

This is another smoothly-worded, mild-mannered Hinata chapter, at least until the last fifth or so. Then it gets depressing. :(

666

July 8th, 10:00 AM

666

Today was the first time anybody had ever wanted Hinata's autograph. She had never felt the proud, almost _arrogantly _proud warmth in her that she felt today. She hadn't even been present at the battle at the Do Drop Inn. She had stayed at here, at her own hotel, giving blankets to the freezing, soaked rescued folk and getting them warm food. Honestly, those that had been at the battle were more popular with the grateful locals, but Hinata was immensely happy with her own fans.

Fans. Holy God.

"Here, sir," she said, handing the little notebook back to the young man who'd asked her for it. He smiled gratefully at her and Hinata was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was wearing shorts today, and please please please don't let him look at her legs…okay, he was leaving. Now there was a child hopping up and down and asking her to sign his stuffed Dragonite's tummy. Aww!

Hinata smiled a little at this; she remembered when she herself had been a school kid and thought that Pokemon trainers were some of the most incredible forces of the universe. Coupled with her "incredible rescue effort" this child may just think she was a god. She sighed the boy's stuffed toy and he hugged her round the waist, crying, "Thank you, thank you, you're sooo amazing!"

Two more women would have replaced the boy in line, but someone got in their way. It was a man with a goatee and an important-looking suit, the sort her father often wore. He took a little packet out of his pocket and said, "You are Hinata Hyuuga, aren't you?" When she nodded, he went on, "I'm Rido, mayor of this town. I believe some rewards are in order for the incredible rescue effort of you, and all your friends."

'_Incredible rescue effort, for goodness sake—wait.'_ "Ah, that's not necessary. We were only trying to help people. I-It's not right that people like that Ichiro man would—"

"Nonsense, nonsense!" He interrupted, and shoved the paper closer to her face. Hinata's eyes bugged out a bit. "Each trainer who assisted in some way gets a reward. We're not arrogant here in this town. For you, I've fetched some TMs—"

"Y-You didn't have to do—"

"I believe I said _nonsense, _miss. Now, here's Ice beam, for your Dratini, and I hear you've got a fire-type on you as well, so here's Will-o-wisp. Straight from my desk! Now, if you can think of anything else, you come find the town hall, on Meru Street. Now, then!" With that, Rido strutted off.

Hinata signed ten more autographs and shook four more hands before the crowd started going away, and the hotel lobby was cleared of all except those that were staying there. Ino and Sakura were sniping at each other and Takeshi's Buizel was growling, but there was little noise otherwise. Hinata hardly heard it anyway. She didn't want a reward. She just wanted to stand behind Sakura and watch her talk and be proud, laugh at Sasuke's adorable Cyndaquil, and steal looks at Naruto. Just exist, and be unseen. It hardly ever worked.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!" It was Ino calling her. She had on what looked like her summer best, down to the midriff-bearing blue tanktop that would draw boys' eyes like a beacon, and she looked good in it, Hinata thought with a touch of—of envy, or something, maybe? Ino stopped right by her. "Hey. I'm going out to see the town, maybe shop a little. You wanna come?"

Ino? Talking to her? It was still new and novel, but she replied, "All right. Can I go get my bag first, for sunscreen and, um—"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, go ahead. I gotta get some stuff, too." Ino waved her hand airily. "Get your Pokeballs, though, 'kay? I bet there's gonna be some people around who'd love to stare at what we've got. Or just some good battlers around." And she strutted off upstairs. Hinata fetched her own bag, taking out her other two outfits to make it a smaller load, and came back down. Ino was waiting at the hotel door, and held it open for her.

"Thank you," Hinata told her as she went through, and they strolled wordlessly—uncomfortably—down the street. It was sunny, a tad breezy, and a dozen citizens, trainers and kids on summer vacation were on this street alone. Out of curiosity, no courage, she knew, Hinata asked, "Um, Ino, um…why did you want to go around town with me? You like to talk. I don't talk."

That was the wrong thing to say. That was the absolute _wrong _thing to say and Ino would have no problem telling her she was a blunt little bitch for saying that and—

"No, you're just peaceful, Hinata, and that's nice. See, our group's got a hyperactive nut, an emo dick, an overbearing bitch, me, a girl who's just trying to grab herself some badges, and you, the incredible nice and gentle one. You deserve a medal for being you."

They turned the corner, and hotels and restaurants turned to shops and restaurants. More people and Pokemon appeared. Ino pointed at an older man across the street with a Glaceon at his feet. "If Sakura saw that Glaceon there, she'd start telling me what diseases Glaceon catch most and the names of all their bones and crap, instead of whether or not she _likes _it or think it's pretty or well-groomed, things that normal people notice."

Even if she hadn't traveled with Sakura for a week before joining their group, Hinata thought it proper to say something in the pinkette's defense. "I don't think that's totally true…" she replied quietly. "I mean…she'd say that stuff if you asked. She's proud she knows things. That's good."

"Mmh." Ino muttered, and looked away. "Guess that's why Sasuke's got such a hard-on for her. He's not into stupid chicks." There was more to that reply, but it fell on deaf ears in Hinata's case. She was far too busy blushing and gulping at a certain racy phrase. "Man, everyone's got a Pokemon out. Let's do that, too. Take out one of yours. Or both. Teddiursa, you're in need of some sun, m'boy!" Ino picked a Pokeball off her belt and tossed it. Hinata weakly tossed Ponyta's.

Still gazing around, Ino smiled and sighed at the town, the weather, or something else pleasant that Hinata was still too flushed to try and guess. Ponyta was giving her a worried look. "Look, look at that sign!" the blonde cried excitedly, and Teddiursa looked, too. "Haru-kishi's got a dojo! Wanna go see?"

Hinata replied yes out of politeness. As anyone did, Ino knew a dojo was a sort of false gym, where beating the leader got you respect and perhaps a TM gift, instead of an official badge. Ino also knew, like anyone from Konoha, that Konoha had a dojo as well and was run by the Hyuuga family. But she had no way of knowing that the Hyuuga dojo was the source of most of her life's humiliation, and was no pleasant memory for her. Ino dragged her down the street to the dojo, naturally, and Ponyta trotted gaily after them, clip-clopping all the way.

The dojo was just two streets away. It was an old-style building made of wood that was set in the middle of a little park, it's own little green world. A brunette trainer a bit older than them, flanked by a big-eyed Espeon, ran over to them from that green space. "Hey, you! You coming into the dojo or what?" She called, stopping before them.

Thankfully, Ino answered for her. "Totally! Are you in charge of it? Or work in it, or…something?"

"Nah, I'm visiting. Same as you, right?" The girl pointed at them vaguely. "You two are some of the rescuers, right? One guy from my hotel did what you guys did, too, but he only got this one guy into our hotel and he was too tired to go out again. Um. Okay, that was rambling. Here, let's go in." She scuttled up to the door and slid it open for the two newcomers. "The dojo trainers are in the room at the end. Hey, can I watch?" Ino gladly invited the new girl to come.

They entered the back room together, with Ponyta and Teddiursa at the end. There were five people in the room, two of whom they knew. One was Keiko, a short blonde from Hinata and Ino's hotel, and a young man who was absolutely familiar. Somehow. Perhaps Ino would know him and ask him about it?

"S'up!" Ino exclaimed as a hello, a hand on her hip. Teddiursa stood, intimidating,—or trying to be—by her legs."My friend and I are here to battle the dojo trainers. Which one of you are trainers for this dojo?"

One of the unfamiliar trainers stepped up, a man about ten years older than them, with a scraggly goatee and a martial arts outfit. "Right here. We can do a one-on-one right now—"

"Excuse me. Hinata." Announced Keiko, so loudly that the aforementioned girl jumped. "You should come into the next room and battle me. Ino can have her battle here." A little warily, Hinata did so, moving into a room that Keiko entered. Ino flashed her a peace sign and told her they'd both kick ass; Hinata left the room liking Ino more than any occasion she could ever remember.

The door slammed shut behind them. Keiko found her place at the opposite side of the bright and windowless room. "Okay. A one-on-one for us, too. Choose your Pokemon."

"Are you a trainer for this dojo, Keiko?" Hinata asked as Ponyta stalked up to the battling square. "I just—was just curious."

"I live here and I'm a legal trainer. Of course I'm part of this dojo." She replied snappishly. Hinata cringed, and so lost the chance to make the first move. Keiko had released her Skitty. "Skitty, hit her with Toxic!"

Hinata and Ponyta both jumped when the tiny pink Pokemon spat a comparatively huge glob of purple spit. Hinata rushed to defend: "Di—get—diffuse it with Ember!" Thankfully, Ponyta was quick enough to blast out a few little fireballs that turned the flying goop to smoke.

"Huh. That was good." Keiko noted, but her Skitty looked most irked, and then was joyful when she added, "All right, then. Assist." Skitty drew in breath, and with that breath it could copy a random move from any Pokemon comrades. Which was just Mawile. Which meant its attack would probably be something like—

Skitty rushed at Ponyta with its mouth open and tiny fangs showing. Bite.

"Agility, Ponyta!" Hinata cried hurriedly, and with grand speed and all the grace of a contest Pokemon, Ponyta whisked to the side, her hooves hardly making any clip-clopping noise on the wood floor. She dodged again and again, artfully each time. Her movement was perfect. Smoothness like that may even have drawn a compliment from her father.

On the third try it was not enough. Skitty leaped up and sunk his fangs into Ponyta's side. Hinata gasped with pain nearly equal to Ponyta's. "Pl-Please…use Fire spin. Burn it off."

And Ponyta did. Again with grace, she reared up, and pointed her head down, and set the wood at her feet on fire. The flames spun around and up and around like a spiral staircase, till both Pokemon were surrounded (and the ceiling was in serious danger of burning, Hinata noted with a gulp). Skitty cried out as the flames licked at it.

Through the crackling and rustling of fire, Keiko commanded, "Sing!" and Skitty immediately went silent, and did. He parted his jaws and sang an eerily humanlike tune that stilled everyone in the room, Ponyta most of all. The fire began to die away.

"Now, Wake-up slap." Keiko added.

Skitty crawled across the lethargic Ponyta's back, jumped up a bit, and smacked her with his tail so hard the sound echoed. Ponyta woke up and only just kept from falling—most ungracefully, Hinata thought. But so what? She ought to keep trying.

"Shake it off, and use Tackle." She told her, and at the same time, Keiko cried for Skitty to hold on. Ponyta reared up again, whinnying and shaking her head, and ran wildly around the room. Skitty couldn't hold on, and once he fell, Ponyta dropped her hindquarters to skid on the floor, whirled around to face Skitty, and ran right through him. The little pink creature rolled four times before stopping near a wall.

"You win." Keiko called over to her. With the absoluteness of the victory, and Keiko even saying it, Hinata positively glowed. Victory, hers. Victory, _her _Pokemon. She briefly pictured herself in school, in math class, in Combat class, being the victor of anything, in the spotlight of anything. It made her shiver.

"Come back and rest now, Skitty." Skitty made what sounded like a groan as he melted back into his Pokeball; Ponyta sent her trainer a silent and proud look as she went into hers. Keiko jogged over. "Let's see how your friend is doing." Without asking Hinata's opinion of that she went back to the side door and slid it open just in time to see the panting Deerling-apparently THAT had been her gift from the mayor-looking at a very exhausted and unhappy Delibird. It gripped its cloth sack and held it as it fell onto the floor.

"Yeah, you owned that sucka! C'mere, baby." Ino cried, jumping up and down. She ran over to Deerling and embraced it; Deerling's eyes flicked around and its brows drew together. It looked for all the world…embarrassed. The newcomer, the brunette, found this extremely funny.

"Ino—Ino, you're humiliating him!" the brunette was laughing. "Look! Look you're scarring him for life! He's like, 'somebody shoot me, _please_!" Sometime in the middle of that girl's laughter, Ino let go, and Deerling pretended that hadn't just happened. Hinata herself was smiling.

"You battle was really good." Added the brunette, calmer now. She faced Hinata. "And we could hear yours through the wall. I heard a hell of a lot of fire going on in there."

"Yeah, more dojo repairs." Muttered another trainer; Hinata looked beyond him and saw one that she had recognized a few minutes ago. Yes, she knew him, from a field trip in eighth grade (a field trip to her dojo, no less). The Combat class teacher had paid a grand trainer from Johto to come and teach the students for a few hours. The "grand trainer" had been no older than the students, and his Pokemon had slammed everyone's into the floor.

She looked at him more closely, at his hair, his clothes which were certainly foreign, at the way he watched the other trainers. And looked at her. That…made her want to go outside. Go away. Her father's eyes couldn't compare.

The brunette spoke again. "Hey, I can treat you guys the lunch if you want. I'd be happy to."

"Aw, that's so nice, but you know what'd be nicer?" Ino asked with her head cocked.

"What?"

"If you told us your name."

"Oh. Durr." The girl lightly slapped herself, and her Espeon snickered. "I'm Kikyo. And I've been a trainer for a few years, but this is my first time getting trapped in a town. Also the first time I saw a trainer use Wrap on her Deerling."

"Liiiing," Deerling groaned, and looked away.

"A few _years._" Ino repeated in some awe, but then she leaned down and tapped her Deerling's head. "Hush, you. We're getting free food. If you're a good boy, I might get a milkshake and share it with you. Hinata, let's go. Move it." Hinata moved, gladly. The boy's eyes may have followed her out, or her spine may have become chilled and tingling on its own.

Keiko stayed inside, it seemed, and shut the door when they went outside. Some clouds had come in to cover the sun a little more. Two trainers entered the dojo as they left. Two Pokemon battles were going on in the street. "So what do you want? 'Cause if you want Kantonese, I know we have to go like, six blocks."

Instantly Hinata wanted to go six blocks, ten, if she could. One of the battles on the street was Neji. He had won. He was getting his victory money. He was looking at her. Looking, looking. Coming closer.

She turned around and went the opposite way. Ino and Kikyo were calling after her, asking what was wrong and looking at her, too. Too many eyes, too many judgments. She wanted to reach for Ponyta's Pokeball, climb on her like a rodeo rider, gallop away. To where they couldn't see or couldn't try and talk to her and glare.

Ino caught up. "What's _wrong _with you? You just looked at Neji, right? You could have told us or, or something." She huffed.

"I want Kantonese." Hinata murmured. "Let's go. Please."

"Why doesn't she want to talk to that guy?" Kikyo murmured to Ino. "He was hot as heck And Arceus above, his hair—"

"He's her cousin." Ino replied. "He graduated last year and he's stuffy as a freakin' bureaucrat. And he mocked her a lot. Not like, 'haha, you're a stupid bitch' like a jerkass bully, you know, but subtly and crap like that. He said she wouldn't amount to anything, and she was spineless and weak. He said that all the time, kindergarten, fourth grade, tenth grade, all the damn time."

'_Fine, talk about me behind my back.' _Hinata thought. Her throat constricted with sobs waiting to be heard, and she felt sparks of…anger. _'You awful gossip. You and my parents and everyone in my house. Tell each other how spineless I am, and glare at me and wish I wasn't born. It's not news. It always…is. Just is.'_

"Hinata, I'm sorry!" Ino exclaimed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know he's a serious dick. If you said you didn't want to talk to him, we would have helped you run off."

"Or slapped the bitch for you." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, we could slap him!" Ino said. "Arceus knows he deserves it. Or you could battle him! Holy cow, that'd do it!"

"I want Kantonese, please." Hinata said, subdued, and they obeyed because of that.

That was the only reason people listened to her, Hinata thought again. Because you don't kick a puppy when it's already been kicked. Sakura and Naruto were fierce Arcanines, and people obeyed them because they were good and noble (and if you didn't obey them they would burn you.). Hinata was a Pokemon trainer, and she could name the stars and give her heart away, but she would never be an Arcanine.

666

Side notes: Keiko is a little more rude in this chapter, but that is how she opens up to friends, as you can read in her bio (see the reviews page). She drops her front of formal politeness. And the identity of that "foreign trainer" is not too important now, I'd just thought I'd tease you. Feel free to guess. But more importantly...

I want to hug Hinata so much.

Sakura got a few pseudo-flashback paragraphs of her character during the gym battle with Zabuza, and now Hinata got a handful of paragraphs, smaller but with more heart-wrenching content. As in canon, you can see in this story that Hinata's own family doesn't _like _her. Though I admit Neji has more to his character than Ino's gossip would have you believe. Part of being a trainer to Hinata is being away from her family. She loves that.

(Also there's like a half-sentence at the very, very end that says Hinata can name the stars. She is an avid stargazer, and that will become more evident and important in a little bit.)

So you see, this chapter started out lovely for Hinata, getting requests for her autograph by locals, getting gifts from the mayor, being asked to hang out with the seemingly shallow but actually friendly Ino, winning a match at a dojo…dang, she'd had a good day, right? Oh. No. Neji's presence happened, and that very clearly ruined everything. Can you imagine what a day at home would have been like for her?

GOD NARUTO WILL YOU GIVE HER A HUG ALREADY.

Ta…Storm


	19. A Good Haul

Omg, I have Pokemon Black and I am such a happy camper! My Dewott, January, and my Mienfoo, September, are already becoming very developed and beloved characters in my mind. For example, September is a somber kung fu master (see Jackie Chan in the recent _Karate _Kid) and January is smiley and fatherly, and does not plan to evolve. :)

Also here's an awkward note about nationality I thought of: I have called the trainers Ian and Patou "Kantonese" because their rather English names very obviously do not sound like the Japanese-ish ones everyone else has. However, this universe also has "Kantonese" food, as was mentioned last chapter, and by this I mean what we would think of as Chinese takeout food, like beef and broccoli, crab rangoon, etc. So "Kantonese" is somehow both somehow this world's "American" _and_ "Chinese."

Idk, just go with it.

666

July 14th, 2:03 PM.

666

Electrike ran, making a wide half-circle, his belly almost touching the ground at each stride. His entire body was encircled with jumping liens of electric energy, and Yukimura's Magmar was no longer looking that confident. People in the street jumped out of the way, and Naruto grinned when he saw a stuffy-looking teacher type of lady scurry away. But never mind never mind! He had to finish this!

"Now! Wild charge!"

Electrike's grin was big enough that Naruto could see it from where he stood. Magmar put up his arms to defend, and its heels skidded back several feet when a crackling ball of light tackled it. While they were still connected by skin, Naruto sputtered as quickly as he could, "And Crunch!" and Electrike obeyed. Before leverage could shove him off Magmar's torso, he slammed his head down and sunk his fangs into his enemy's arm.

Eyes wide, Magmar screamed once, twice, and fell onto its side. Completely unmoving. Electrike held his position with his fangs in its arms. After ten seconds Yukimura returned it, and Electrike fell through the now-empty space onto the hard street. "All of them. Can't believe it." Yukimura muttered, and Naruto's couldn't blame him. It was probably hella embarrassing to have your Staravia, Tauros _and _Magmar be knocked unconscious by a creature that wasn't even two feet tall.

Yukimura came over to Naruto and fished some money out of his wallet. "_And _I only got a twenty? Shit, man, today's your lucky day. Suckin' me dry."

"Your Tauros is a serious beast, if that helps any." Naruto tried to console the guy. It wasn't a lie, this stranger's Tauros had been a tough bitch. "Did you see Electrike when it used Stomp? I mean, he almost had his head trampled!"

And it worked! He smiled a little! "Yeah, that was good. You're good, too. Hope I see you again someday, man." And he walked away down the road. Naruto waved after him, feeling…happy.

Happy. Such was the life of a trainer. Going and stopping where you wanted, discovering the world, seeing new faces and making your own decisions. And feeling awesome about life in general. No wonder everyone in the world wanted to be one.

"Electrike. Electrike, c'mere!" Electrike, still standing a ways off and staring at the disappearing Yukimura, whipped around. "How 'bout you and me go get some food from that place there? I'll get my favorite burger and you can have some of the fries. _Some._"

Food could change Electrike's mind faster than anything, and within a moment he was trotting at his trainer's side as they walked up to a restaurant with a familiar red and yellow logo. They both stopped when they saw something unusual by the entrance. By the trashcan by the entrance, really. A pink something.

His first thought was Sakura, only because "pink" always brought her to mind no matter the context, but of course it was not. He spotted a creature with huge ears, spiked ones, and recognized a Nidorino immediately, snuffling the trash. His sixth grade Pokemon Care teacher would have been proud of him. And Naruto was suddenly proud of himself, because he could already see himself catching it. Electrike could help; he was on a roll today.

"Sneak up to it, Electrike. When you're close enough, use Thunder wave," he murmured down to his electric-type, who grunted softly in reply. Naruto gently put a hand into his pack to search for a ball. He felt one and drew it out: a great ball, awesome! He was now close enough that people inside the place could definitely have seen him through the window.

It was in that moment that Nidorino saw him. Its ears pricked up, and it screeched like a demon. Electrike barked and released a pencil-thin shot of lightning that struck the poison-type on its leg and made it step back suddenly. It held the leg up as though it couldn't hold weight. It was paralyzed! But that didn't stop him. He growled. And charged.

He was using Horn attack. And if a Nidorino's horn pricked him and he didn't get to a hospital in half an hour, he was dead. So many teachers had told him.

"Hurry, hurry! Tackle it!" Electrike ran in front of his trainer to protect him, and slammed his head into Nidorino's; its horn poked pointlessly over Electrike's head.

It had stopped and was standing there, moaning. Two people in the road were pointing. One was even getting out a Pokeball. _'Oh no, you don't! This guy's mine._' Naruto thought. He tossed his great ball and it smacked the Nidorino on its back. It made a frightened, even horrified face before warping into red matter inside the ball. It didn't even wobble.

"Yes! We did it!" Electrike bounced up and down beside him. The people in the fast food restaurant were looking out at him now.

Naruto stopped to wave at them, then gasped and said down to Electrike, "Oh, I could call him Zorro! Did you see him waving his horn like a sword? I bet his Pokemon friends think he's a total badass. Lets' go show somebody! Um—the, the hotel! Somebody's probably at the hotel." And so he took off.

He knew the way to the hotel by heart now. And he ought to; he and his friends, and everyone who wasn't a resident of Haru-kishi, had been trapped here for almost two weeks. Water still smacked violently against the vertical cliffs of the town and wouldn't be safe for swimming across or even flying over for another week at least. Or so the mayor said.

Naruto skidded around a corner and narrowly missed crashing into a woman carrying her toddler. She called him a wild Bouffalant and something else that was probably ruder, but Naruto barely heard her. Now his attention was caught by Ino. She was standing in the road, smiling, pointing at and talking to a small group of children, maybe ten years old. She was wearing especially short shorts today and Naruto had to admit that however she acted, she looked damn good.

He slowed to hear what she was saying. "And _that's _when you would use a super potion. A regular potion's probably not gonna cut it, see? If a Pokemon has evolved at least once, a potion will barely take the edge off its pain. Use super, or hyper! Get it?" The kids nodded to show they got it.

Naruto recognized the awe in their eyes of being in the presence of a real Pokemon trainer. He remembered having that look himself a long time ago. Just then, Ino noticed him and a half-smile grew on her face. "Oh, hey. Guys, look. This is a guy I'm traveling with. His name's Naruto and he's a serious screw-up."

'_Yeah, you're a great person, too, Ino.' _He scowled. "I have two gym badges, I'm not a screw-up! I've been having an easier time of being a trainer than you have. What are you doing, anyway?"

She scoffed and put a hand on her smooth hip. "Chill, Naruto. This bunch of kids taking a summer school Combat class, on a field trip to the dojo or something, and they just found me and started asking me stuff." At that point Naruto noticed a woman standing by, probably their teacher. "So I was just giving them some tips about being a trainer. You know, helping them get an A on their next quiz. Hey, Ms. Asahina, could I battle my friend here and have your kids watch?" The kids instantly turned on her.

"Please please please, Mrs. Asahina!"

"I'll stop annoying Teppei, I promise."

"Mrs. Asahina, pleaaaase!"

The babble and begging did not appear to faze her. Mrs. Asahina looked genuinely interested, and nodded. "So long as you all can have a discussion about it afterwards. Remember the lesson about the grass-type's defensive powers we had yesterday."

"Okay, Mister Non-Screw-Up," Ino said slowly, walking through the parting crowd of kids. "How about two-on-two? You switch when your Pokemon faints, and only then. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." He told her, and immediately found his new Nidorino's ball. He tapped it to make it grow, and tossed it lightly in his hand. "I got a surprise for this battle, actually."

"Me too!" she laughed, and tossed her Pokeball up. Naruto watched it. As the ball zipped back to Ino's hand, the white matter from inside slid together to form…a little blue duck. "Here's my new baby. Caught him two hours ago on Mushu Street."

For a few seconds, Naruto was distracted in watching the Ducklett circle above him, but he shook his head to bring himself back, and tossed Nidorino's ball straight out. He gleefully saw the look of slight curiosity and wonder as Nidorino's body shape came to be. (One of the kids cried out amazedly, "Cooool!")

Nidorino lifted his head slightly to look at the crowd of kids and sniffed in their direction. Naruto made a sheepish face as he realized forcing Nidorino to battle for him, a totally unfamiliar situation to the poison-type, five minutes after being captured might not go down that well. (Also he was probably still paralyzed. So…shit.) But he had to try. May as well make him familiar. "Nidorino! Nidorino, you listen to me, okay?"

Nidorino turned half-around to look at him, and some kid made a stupid comment about Nidorino being stupid if it had to be told to listen to his trainer. Naruto didn't care. "You need to take that duck out of the sky. Ram it through like you almost did Electrike." Nidorino looked up at his new enemy and slowly, slowly, started growling. "Good boy! Now use Poison sting!"

Thank Arceus he listened! Nidorino lowered his body a few inches closer to the ground and then sprang back up to normal height; as he did so, a tiny purple barb shot from the end of his horn up at the flying Ducklett. The bird swerved and avoided it easily.

"Are you serious?" Ino laughed. She tossed her hair, still chuckling. "Okay, Ducklett, Water gun!"

"Duuu-klett!" Ducklett fell into a spiraling dive that was way too fast for Naruto or Nidorino to react. The poison-type could only yelp and spring out of the way, but he couldn't manage it when a spray of water blasted him in the torso. Naruto scowled. Just because the thing could fly it thought it couldn't be hit. Bull.

"Hit it with Toxic." He commanded (and then prayed that Nidorino knew that move). Perfectly as a trained guard dog, Nidorino spat a glob of purple spit up at the air, not where Ducklett was, but where it would be in three seconds, two, _bam! _It was spiraling again, but this time straight to the ground.

"No! No! Ducklett, get up, hurry!" Ino cried. Naruto didn't give her the chance.

"Hurry, use Horn attack!" Nidorino started charging, and as he got closer, he bowed his head. Ducklett wasn't getting up fast enough. Too late. Nidorino's horn punctured its body and it reared its purple head up, hurling Ducklett up like a chef tossing a pizza. The little water-type fell onto the ground with a little trail of blood marking its path. It panted twice, and didn't move.

Nidorino stomped his foot and said powerfully, "Rino."

The children started clapping and cheering for him. Naruto smiled and did the same while Ino returned her Pokemon.

"Okay, that was good," She said grudgingly. "But how about my other baby?" She plucked a pokeball from her belt and tossed it out into the empty street before her. Her Teddiursa appeared. "No more messing around. Teddiursa, Fury swipes!"

Teddiursa charged at Nidorino with surprisingly long claws. It must have surprised Nidorino, too, as his eyes went wide and he started frantically blocking the attacker's hands with blows of his horn against the little bear's palms. Teddiursa was driving Nidorino backwards. Not for long!

"Push him, Zorro!" Naruto shouted. "Poison jab, now!" In near-perfect sync, Nidorino ducked his horn underneath Teddiursa's paw and stabbed it into the spot where chest and shoulder met. Teddiursa screeched suddenly, but didn't look done yet.

"Faint attack!" Ino shouted.

While Nidorino drew his horn away, Teddiursa disappeared, and reappeared as a shadow, and went away and—came, went, came, went—until at last it appeared by Nidorino's left side and kicked him hard. Nidorino rolled over twice and hissed at the pain. "You can do it, Nidorino. It's okay. Tackle attack!"

Thankfully, the hit had not damaged Nidorino's spirit. With its now-usual prideful frown, it lowered its head and charged again. Teddiursa made as thought to run away or block, but wasn't fast enough. It got a face full of purple skin.

"Mocha!" Ino cried, and Naruto blinked, having never heard Ino call her Teddiursa that before. "Mocha, please get up! Show him what you're made of!" And Mocha got up, and ran straight at Nidorino again.

Names were still on his mind from a second ago, so Naruto shouted, "Meet him head-on, Zorro!" And Zorro ran straight at Mocha, too. They would crash in seconds. Heartbeats. Now.

"Fury swipes!"

"Horn attack!"

It looked like horn and claw would clash again, but Zorro's horn was faster, or rather, more prepared. It moved its head at the last fraction of a heartbeat, moving its horn out of the way of its enemy's claw and straight at its enemy's chest. It punctured.

Teddiursa's eyes filled with tears, and it cried, "UrrrRRRR!" Even the children must have guessed the winner then. Teddiursa fell backwards holding its paws over a bleeding hole in its little chest, and went unconscious.

"Ino loses!" one of the kids shouted.

"I knew she would." Another boasted.

Naruto puffed up his chest and sauntered up to his new Nidorino's side. "I picked an awesome name for you. You use your horn like a freaking sword." Nidorino, now Zorro, looked up at his trainer and smiled for the first time. The electronic sound of Teddiursa being returned to his ball forced them both out of their staring. Naruto couldn't resist adding, "What, no victory money?" Ino's furious scowl made him realize that wasn't funny. "I, um, I'm joking, 'kay? That was a practice fight for you, kids! She would normally have to give me some money but I won't make her this time."

"Right. 'Cause next time, I'll get past your little swordfighter." She said, and started to move away. "But now I'm gonna get some lunch. If you see Patou, tell her I want to meet her in the lobby tomorrow at noon!"

Naruto waved vaguely at her and nodded. The kids were shuffling around excitedly and the teacher was trying to herd them away. Naruto returned his Nidorino to his ball and jogged off towards the hotel again. He had to show off Zorro to somebody else! He thought this as he ran two more blocks, and as he got into the hotel lobby, but only strangers were there. A little irritated, Naruto took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to the rest of his friends. Only Sakura replied, saying she was at the library reading about blood circulation or something and not to bother her now. Geez.

He left the hotel and started walking randomly around town. He stopped by a coffeehouse just to watch their TV and spent half an hour trying to understand snarky medical talk from House and his nasty little Grovyle. Apparently the sick guy got…sar-koi-do-siss from his Shroomish? Yeah, Sakura would get it, but this wasn't for him. Where did they keep the remote? Was _Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader _on?

'_Whatever,'_ he thought dejectedly, and just left. His capture of Zorro was feeling less and less cool and Naruto started grinding his teeth in annoyance at his friends. All busy, all having fun doing something. He wandered the streets and had no idea where he was going.

Eventually a blast of wind made him look up and see he was at the edge of town. There was a few dozen meters of flat grassland in front of him, and beyond that, swirling, sloshing water that never ended. Naruto stood up taller to look at it. This was what was keeping him here. If he tried to cross this, he could be pulled under a riptide and drown. Or get eaten by a Gyarados. Or a Whiscash. Or maybe a radioactive Magikarp. Those existed, right? Huh.

Naruto turned around suddenly and saw Hinata standing a ways behind him, just barely in front of some trees in the backyard of a house. She had a burgundy top on with a tall, fluffy collar on, and she was holding a Seel. Naruto squinted at it since its tongue wasn't sticking out of its mouth. That was weird.

"Hi, Naruto." She said.

"Hey," he said back automatically, while the rest of him realized that he was very near Hinata and Sakura had never given him any advice on how to talk to her, and just like always, she had pretty hair.

"I, um, I caught this Seel this morning." She said, laughing a little. "He was being smashed against the cliffs. I saved him."

Hinata, saving injured Pokemon. That was so like her! If she was a little braver, she could be a Pokemon Ranger. But she was okay being shy, too. He walked over to her and looked at the Seel. It looked too tired to care about his being in its personal bubble. Its tongue came out of its mouth then. "Daww, it's tired." He laughed. "So you gonna keep him or released him when the water goes down? 'Cause a Seel is totally you, and you should keep it. 'Cause I remember my mom saying Seel and Dewgong live for really long, like sixty years."

"I'm going to keep him, yes." Hinata said. She kept her eyes on the Pokemon. "I had a…well."

Naruto's brows crinkled together. She sometimes stopped in the middle of sentences. For some reason. "You had a what?"

"A—"

"A what?"

"Nothing. I should take him to the Pokemon Center. Um, uh, now." She turned around and started walking back towards the houses and streets.

Naruto blinked and jogged to walk by her side. "Come on, what did you have? You can't bait me and just walk away like that!" She didn't say a word. Just walked faster. Naruto smiled just a little. She looked really cute. "Hinataaaa." He said doggedly.

It made her grin. Naruto's mouth parted slightly at the sight. She didn't smile enough. She should smile more. "I had a name for him."

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Oh, come _on_!"

"Pisces." Hinata replied.

"…Did you make that up? It's nice."

"It's a constellation." She replied, and Naruto knew he'd heard the word before, maybe on a vocab quiz in middle school or something, but didn't know what to say about it now. "Stars. There's a, a group of stars in the sky, and if you look at them right, they look like a Seel. So," she paused, "So I'm calling him Pisces after the stars."

Stars, night, he thought. "That's perfect for you," he said aloud. He wanted to add something else, but they were at the Pokemon Center already. (Of _course _it was like a hundred feet from where they'd started) Hinata walked in without saying another word. Kinda awkward to leave a guy hanging like that and drop out of a conversation. Cute on the other hand. She was kinda like a Buneary. Or Lopunny.

Naruto went back to his hotel, watched _Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader _(according to the questions, he wasn't) and went to sleep. He had a dream involving Hinata-slash-Lopunny and skirts.

666

Fluffy NaruHina :D At least until the last sentence. Oh, ero-Naruto!

You know what else deserves a :D ? A handmade Typhlosion plushie that I ordered via commission from a fantastic seamstress on DeviantART. See him here in all his glory! http:(slash)(slash)i282(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash) albums(slash)kk266(slash)livexxinxxlove(slash)IMAG0008(dot)jpg

Well the "good haul" title of this chapter was pointing at a good chunk of the cast getting new Pokemon. I've been wanting to give Naruto a Nidorino for a while, but I only recently decided to have him call it Zorro. Same for Hinata with her Seel. Her interest/motif with stars and constellations is becoming more known now. I also couldn't resist noting indirectly that Sakura is a fan of House (who in this universe walks around with an equally snarky and rude Grovyle.) and so she should be, future doctor that she is. (Sakura fan here. Do my other fanfics not show it?)

Btw, another OC is coming next chapter from a crazy-devoted-and-beloved reviewer, Buwahahahaha. Next chapter will have a lot to do with music, and perhaps even Sasuke's birthday, which is july 23rd. I think the chapter after that, the group will FINALLY leave Haru-kishi and get on their way!

Also. Just curious here…if you were in control of a Pokemon-Naruto crossover story like this, what Pokemon would you give to each trainer? You don't have to think of six if you don't want to. A couple will do. I've been wondering this for many chapters! :3

Ta…Storm


	20. A Night of Gifts

( is to blame for the delay of this chapter. Some of you may know that a lot of authors haven't been able to update their stories; the site would give them an error message if they tried. This problem is cured now! Hoorah!)

Hey, you all should have seen from the last chapter there were some nicknames goin' on: Zorro and Pisces. Looks like I'm feeling in favor of names again. Fret not, they will be my now-traditional "Sometimes Names" and a lot of the time, Naruto will just say "Nidorino"; only occasionally will he say or think "Zorro."

On that note, each trainer DOES unconsciously have a theme in their Pokemon naming. They're not all strict to the theme (say if the theme was "red", the trainer wouldn't name all their Pokemon un-creative things like "Scarlet" and "Crimson" and "Rose") but you should still be able to get a decent guess on what each theme is by the chosen names. I think both Sakura's and Hinata's are pretty obvious even though they only have one Pokemon each with a (sometimes-)name. The others will be more obscure, but still guess-able. Maybe.

Well, anyway, we have a SasuSaku/SakuCentric chapter to get to! And even those of you that don't like SasuSaku should get a kick at the Sakura-Karin catfight in this chapter.

666

July 22nd, 2:20 PM

666

Her last text having been from her mom, talking about a contest in Kiri she planned to enter next week, Sakura was about blown off her seat when she picked up her phone and found a text from Sasuke: _Come to Chara Street. I need to ask you something. _

She was in Haru-kishi's library again, reading about the anatomy of Sentrets, as her own Sentret had an ache in his tail. Sentret had refused to go to a Pokemon Center for it (he seemed to firmly believe there were assassins there) and just as well, because Sakura loved any chance to study something. She'd felt a little enlightened to be re-learning this material. This was good practice for becoming a doctor one day. Sentret was a common Pokemon and trainers came into a Pokemon Center often with theirs.

But Sasuke had texted her. For the first time in…months? (When had they exchanged numbers again?) Vertebrae and an overly-complex circulatory system suddenly melted into a red little heart and a beautiful boy. Intellect gone, hello hormonal teenager. Dammit.

But that was what your life's crush did to you, Sakura conceded. He had been on her mind since age eight and had never left. She put the Sentret-and-Furret book back on its shelf and placed her phone in her pocket again. Sentret, lying on the table with her, looked up warily.

She held out her arm for him to climb up and Sentret did so. He stood tensely on her left shoulder with his tail still kinked. She pushed in her chair, and scratched the little Pokemon's ear to relax him, but of course it didn't do much. Sentret didn't relax. Sentret was about as relaxed as Solid Snake. And damn Naruto for making her know who that was.

Outside, it was especially hot today, probably just over ninety. Sentret moaned, "Treeett," and waggled his long ears to fan himself.

At least she was appropriately dressed. She had her favorite shorts on, and her green top was styled like a sundress with white straps, cut off in the middle to be a shirt instead. She thought it was a pretty cute set. Sentret seemed to like scratching it, though, and that was annoying.

She discouraged him with annoyed little flicks on his paws about eight times as she went through the hot roads to Chara Street. It kept her from worrying about what Sasuke would say. Because there was no way he wanted to ask her what she thought he wanted to ask her. It was plain unrealistic, just stupid, like a fangirl's dream, and he wasn't that kind of person anyway. She'd had too many stupid hopes as a child to not know better now.

She knew when she was close to Sasuke because Sentret oriented himself towards him. His ears and tail and body all leaned a little to the left, so she looked over there, and yes, Sasuke was on the left side of the street, sitting on a bench with his Fraxure. He had given her and the others vague details on how Ichiro had used him by threatening his babies and Sasuke had chosen to take him in so his babies would be able to be safely stashed in his room. Was he keeping Fraxure, she thought?

Sakura knew he did not appreciate faking or flattery; she met his eyes when he looked up. "Hey," she said plainly. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Him."

Sasuke's eyes traveled to his Fraxure, who stared up at her, meeting her eyes but still looking remarkably distraught and uncomfortable. Sakura realized his tail was covering both of his eggs—no, not eggs. Two little Axew! Sentret gaped at the sight of them and pressed more tightly into Sakura. "Wh-when did they hatch? Have they been fed yet? They need plants that grow near water. Or even Oran berries."

"He fed them Oran berries." Sasuke replied. Fraxure looked at his babies now and nudged them closer with his tail. "But I don't know what to do with them now. Fraxure managed to communicate to me that his mate abandoned them. And he doesn't seem to want to raise them himself."

Sakura thought a moment. Her usually flurry of possibilities and thoughts seemed unfortunately small for this case. "You…could just keep them all." She suggested, running a hand through her short hair. "They could be together that way."

"Sen, sen," Sentret added in a way that Sakura assumed was supportive.

"I don't want three of the same evolutionary line in my party. Any weaknesses they have will be tripled." While he said this, Fraxure scratched one of the Axew's heads.

"They're not clones." She replied testily. "If one of them is a little slow or awkward, it doesn't mean the sibling is, too. Plus Fraxure is already a seasoned Pokemon with several years under his belt. He can't have many weaknesses." She thought that might make Fraxure smile a little, but it didn't.

"He doesn't want me to keep them." Sasuke said.

'_Well you could have said that first.' _Sakura griped inwardly. "They're too young to be released into the wild for a week or two at least. They wouldn't know how to find food or anything. So how about giving them away? Most trainers would love to have a dragon-type." Fraxure looked up at that. He appeared almost curious. "Would that be okay, Fraxure? We'd make sure the trainers they go to are good people."

Fraxure looked at Sasuke first, who only said "It's your choice," back to him. Some thirty seconds later, Fraxure met Sakura's eyes again and nodded. "Okay!" she said confidently. She turned around and gazed around at the people on the street. No suspicious men trench coats. No people wobbling around drunkenly. A lot of trainers their age or a few years older. One guy who had to be around forty, riding a very obedient-looking Arcanine. Some kids playing. Sentret glared at all of them, surely expecting one of those innocent-looking people to come after him with a knife.

It was a fair-looking bunch of people with no nasty or suspicious characters in the lot, no matter how paranoid Sentret was of them. So Sakura felt quite confident when she cupped her hand over her mouth and called, "Excuse me, is anyone here interested in adopting an Axew?" A good half of the people looked. And five, no seven, started coming over.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled behind her.

She winced inwardly, but defended herself. Weakly, she felt. "What? Do you not want this problem solved quickly?"

"I'd rather not have a crowd," he said, growling again, and now glaring. Sakura's half-smile fell away. But the first person was right next to her. She put the smile on again.

"Um, hi! I'd like an Axew!" the guy said. Sakura looked him over: twenty-five or so, a little chubby but sharp-looking. A nice, cool haircut and carrying a Pokedex handbook by Samuel Oak. Fairly respectable, in conclusion.

"Me too, me too!" shouted a younger girl. She was thirteen or so, bouncy and curvy. Her mom was with her, looking worriedly at Fraxure and frowning, which essentially meant she wasn't going to let her girl have one.

Sakura half-turned to face Sasuke, who still sat on the bench with his arms crossed over his chest. He still glared at her with the same intensity. "I think you and Fraxure get to choose, not me."

They spent an hour there and had short interviews (well, Sakura had short interviews) with nearly fifty people of all ages and appearances. Fraxure looked on worriedly most of the time, fidgeting sometimes and glaring others and generally looking unhappy, until at last he pointed at one trainer. The first of Fraxure's babies was nudged towards the trainer, but the other started following it. After one painful bite and some blood loss, it became clear the babies refused to be separated. The new trainer ended up taking both of them. And Fraxure ended up starting to walk after him as the human took his children away in his arms.

"Fraxure." Sasuke said, and the dragon-type stopped. "You've said goodbye, and they've got a home now. What do you want to do?" Fraxure slowly walked back to the bench, sat beside Sasuke, and burbled. This was enough communication for Sasuke to nod and put him in a Pokeball.

"Um. You're sure he wanted to be captured?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I didn't get much out of that one noise."

"He wanted to be captured." Sasuke stated, and he stood up. He glanced down at Sakura through his bangs and met her eyes for more than the standard and polite half-second. "Thank you for helping with that. I'll see you tomorrow." The Uchiha started walking off down the street. Sunlight was playing off the edges of his hair and the skin on his forearms and his gait was smooth as a thoroughbred Rapidash but Sakura didn't care for any of that right then. She cared for one detail:

'_That was so easy.' _She thought. _'He didn't even need my help. He could have thought of that himself.'_

666

July 23rd, 7:55 PM

666

Sakura had woken early today, as usual, but once she had gone down to the hotel's eating room for breakfast she had heard something not usual: Naruto's voice from the second floor shouting, "Hey, today's your birthdaaaay!" And then the sound of something hitting a wall. It was a little annoying not being the first one to say that to him, but that was fine.

Sakura had spent the entire day staying out of his way, out of his sight, (Sentret and Squirtle had very much enjoyed all the hiding) and had managed until now. After all, it was just weird to talk to a person in the morning and give them their birthday present, what, ten hours later?

She avoided the Haru-kishi dojo since he'd surely visit there sometime today, and the intersection of Chara and Yuiko Streets, since it was essentially a Pokemon battling pit and would attract people like Sasuke, and hey, Naruto, too, like flies. She also kept away from the vegetable stands on the street. She wouldn't want to run into him buying tomatoes, which he legitimately did now and again.

Around noon people had started gathering in the town square, an empty and grassy area, to set up what looked like a stage and some lights. She encountered Keiko a little later, who told her a little snappishly that Haru-kishi always had a music festival the night the floodwater started going down, and how could she not know that having lived here for what, almost three weeks? Sakura, surprised, still put on her best scowl when she thanked her for the info.

Sasuke would sure as hell stay away from this, so she could hang out here, she reasoned, and that she did. It must have been around two in the afternoon when she came and now the sun was going down, and Sakura couldn't think of a better way to have spent the day. All battles, all new people, a hundred opportunities to study Pokemon after Pokemon—she even saw a shiny Armaldo, red in every place an Armaldo should have been blue, and the twitches of its itching arms and shoulders and shaking feet told Sakura having red skin on a hot day was somehow bothering it.

She watched it throughout the battle and stored notes away in her mind, the greatest of storage spaces. Itching torso, but shaking feet? Only its torso burned, but the rest was cold? Or was that shaking in fact a way to relieve itching? Twitching and shaking were similar movements. But since when did being shiny make a Pokemon itch?

The Armaldo ended up winning, but her attention was caught by a battle some twenty feet to her left. She would have continued studying the Armaldo had she not seen the silhouette of some flying Pokemon holding—_holding_-a Shadow ball in its hands. Charizard could not learn Shadow ball.

A female's voice, loud and excited, commanded the Pokemon. "That's it! Toss it back!"

And the Charizard did, but only by twisting in midair like an acrobat, and then shoving the energy sphere back, one-handed.

A Dusknoir rose up several feet into the air and the crowd parted with an excited screech so the Shadow ball did nothing but carve a little ditch in the ground. Its trainer, male and noticeably older, growled and called in response, "Shadow punch!"

The two Pokemon both rose up higher into the air. And were the only dark shapes in a pastel sky. The Charizard stared steadily at its enemy, who seethed with rage at it. The Dusknoir moved forward suddenly with a raised fist.

As it came, the Charizard's trainer shouted, "Dodge to the right! Wing attack!"

The Dusknoir's punch came so close to the fire-type that it screeched in pain and had to clamp its mouth shut. But it still managed to twist in midair again and smack the enemy on the spine with its left wing. The Dusknoir was shoved back to the ground. It hovered, leaned this way and that like a drunk, and fell over at last. The Charizard floated gently down to surrounding applause, including Sakura's.

"Awesome, Whisky!" its trainer said, and a trainer with all of Naruto's blonde brightness and energy sped out of the crowd and flung her arms round the smiling Pokemon's neck. She hung off of him and dangled her feet a little; her sandals were in danger of flopping off her feet. "Look at you, kicking ass out there! Who's a winner, huh? Who's an awesome possum?" The Charizard nodded and smiled like this was all business as usual.

While the Dusknoir's trainer, definitely not as bubbly as Whisky's trainer, handed the girl money, Sakura decided to go up and talk to her. Sentret tensed and growled on her shoulder, but Squirtle and Flaaffy were following at her feet just fine. "Hi! I saw your battle. And your Charizard dodging that Shadow punch."

Sakura noticed she had flat, almost blunt-ended bangs, like Hinata's. She replied, still hanging off her Pokemon's neck, "Yeah, he's pretty good at aerial moves." Unmoving from that pose, she stuck out a hand. "Hey. I'm Chiya."

"My name's Sakura. I've been a trainer for a month."

"Two!" Chiya put up two fingers, and then at last put her feet back onto the ground. "But I come from pretty far away so my school gets out earlier, I guess." She suddenly crouched by Sakura's knees and met Flaaffy's eyes on her level. "D'aww, you're precious."

"Flaaa." Flaaffy said sheepishly. She put her little hands together and swung them from side to side.

"Oh, nice shoes." Chiya added.

Before anything else could be randomly tacked on, Sakura replied, "Girl's gotta have her converse."

"Totally. I don't suppose you know anything about the—whoa. Whoa. Sakura, you should turn around slowly. Super-slowly, or you might scare him away."

Stiffening, Sakura murmured back, "What? Is it a Zorua or something?"

"No It's...probably a model."

"...What." Sakura turned. "Oh. That's Sasuke."

"You know him? What, from Goldenrod?"

Well, Sasuke was definitely Hollywood (slash Goldenrod) material. Logic could not deny. Sentret murmured accusingly at the new trainer and the Charizard from her shoulder and Sakura replied, "No. We're both from a little town west of here. We've been traveling together with three other people."

"His face is telling me…" She put her hands on the side of her head like a psychic. "Hmm—hmmmm—I detect an intensely unfriendly little dick underneath that pretty face."

Logic could _not _deny! "Yup. He's got one big stick up his butt."

"Oh. Um. Pretend we're deep in conversation, 'cause he's looking this way." Sakura watched as Chiya moved her mouth around, faking conversation. Sakura, who had her back to him, put up one hand in a sort of "I dunno" expression that hopefully seemed just as conversational. Her mouth twitched into a smile. So much for not faking in front of the guy. "Okay, he's leaving. A girl just came up to him and it looks like she's flirting."

Sakura thought wonderingly of what his reaction would be to that. The usual "I don't care" indifference or the far more rare "get out of my face you slut" glare? He dealt with s handful of girls on a weekly basis and probably had a hundred methods to tell them off. Arceus knows that he could just punch them once or twice and they'd all go away. It's what she would do. Suddenly Chiya made a weird, slightly put-off face.

"Wow. She's…into him." Sakura asked with her eyes what was happening and got the reply of: "I should probably turn around like you. Don't really want to see that."

It was pure psychology that caused Sakura to turn. After all, it was proven a hundred times over that when commanded not to do something, most would be tempted at the least, would do the forbidden action at work. When psychology forced her into such a move, she saw Sasuke wearing his most fetching Adidas shirt, and a stranger about their age, or certainly no more than three years older, was holding onto his arm. She was most definitely pushing her boobs onto his arm through a distinctly thin silver tanktop. Not even Ino did that.

Sakura remembered a certain group of girls who had insulted her endlessly till eighth grade, when she got up from her desk after scoring perfectly on a certain quiz, and punched them in the stomach. It would have been relief like none before to do that now, but there was better revenge sitting right in the bag on her shoulder. Sakura walked over to the two of them, fists and all the rest of her flaming but contained.

"See, I was here last year for the flood and I saw the concert they had then." The girl said. As she got closer, Sakura felt just the slightest bit blinded by her impossibly red hair, and reminded herself that it was okay since Sasuke liked neither obsequious flattery nor glasses. But the girl didn't know that. "They mix all kinds of genres, and they _always _start with slow songs you can dance to."

"I'm not into dancing. I prefer to listen and watch."

"That's not how you enjoy a concert, moron." She said "moron" affectionately, the way friends called each other morons. Sakura almost smiled. But the stranger just then noticed her. And frowned a frown she remembered from the eighth-grade girls. She said all too sweetly, "Hi. Looking for something?"

"Just my friend." She said thinly, and felt around inside her bag. It occurred to her that Sentret was no longer on her shoulder, but he'd be around somewhere, glaring, ready to strike if needed. If anyone was worthy of his suspicion, it was this chick. Sakura felt her prize, her literal prize, the one that mayor had given her for helping to rid the town of Ichiro and his crew.

Her hand came out of her bag holding a Master ball.

And before anyone could gape or comment or point—for more than the polite half-second—she held it out to Sasuke's free hand. He just looked at it, his mouth slightly parted. "This is called a birthday present, Sasuke. Please take it?" She hadn't meant for the last to become a question, a "please-accept-this-please-accept-me" interrogative sort of statement, but it did and she was just going to have to live with that. She decided she'd definitely live with it, when Sasuke took the Master ball.

Pocketing it, her told her, "Thank you," and it was the first genuine, perfect thank-you he'd given since she gave him a max revive in sixth grade.

For a polite half-second, their eyes met, and Sakura broke contact when it became improper, too much. It was not _her _birthday, after all. She noticed the new girl still was clinging to Sasuke. And she made that position known again with a light press of her chest against the boy's arm. "That was nice of you. Pretty expensive gift. But still, it's rude to barge in on a conversation, honey. Could you leave us alone? And you, you didn't tell me it was your birthday!"

_'Bitch, you better step back_.' "Actually, no, I couldn't. I was raised not to trust strangers. Sasuke probably was, too. I think he ought to go back to that line of chairs—"

"So _you _can throw yourself and your money all over him? It takes more than cash and a Master ball to win a man."

"—go back to that line of chairs," Sakura finished, and pointed to it, "where Patou, Trysten, Naruto and Takeshi are, so he can actually stand around and enjoy the music with people he knows. Thanks for interrupting."

"Thanks for making yourself look like his overprotective mom." The redhead snapped back. "And sorry if he mistakes you for one now and again, honey." A little ways away, Flaaffy was hiding behind Whisky for avoid something she'd come to know over the years of living with her master.

"That's it." Sakura deadpanned. "I'm sick of this sarcastic, indirect bull. You've known him for three minutes and you're already shoving your breasts on him like a whore. Get the fuck off before I make you and show you what a low-class wretch you really are."

(A little ways away, Squirtle put his little hand over his wide, smiling mouth and said, "Squiiiiiiir!" Sasuke also made a slightly peculiar face at hearing this.)

"You nasty little bitch," the redheaded stranger muttered, slowly sprouting a grin. "You think you're some tough chick? I've seen a hundred girls like you, overbearing little cunts who think they know fucking everything. Do you know _this, _loser? If you don't get your scrawny ass out of my business—"

She was forced to stop when Sakura grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her so harshly that she was dislodged from Sasuke's arm. She stumbled two steps away and gasped, holding the pained arm with her other hand. "You—"

"Here's your birthday present to him," Sakura said. She took a step forward and brandished one gloved fist. "you're gonna get out of here and leave all of us alone!" When she did not move, Sakura took a step forward to reinforce the threat.

"Hey! Get—don't _touch _me!" A flailing motion by her hip was apparently her getting a Pokeball from her shorts. An Espeon appeared out of it and shoved its muzzle nearly up to Sakura's face, baring its teeth and all but biting her face off. The girl rubbed her arm one last time and stood straight. Her hair fell unevenly-at least on one side-on her shoulders. "Guess there's no place you can go without running into some dumb bitch or other." Sakura didn't say anything. "Someday I'll have to show _you _what a pompous, aggressive little dyke you are. See you, tramp." The girl and her Espeon did just that: tramped away.

Sakura's fire cooled remarkably fast. She half-turned her torso to Sasuke, whose mouth hung open just a little, and said, "Well, she's gone for good, I think. You wanna go over to Trysten and all the others now? Just tell them it's your birthday wish to not have everyone being all over you today and you'll be good."

She started the walk back to the area where chairs were set up in a few rows, a good fifty feet back from the stage. When she had taken a few steps, Sasuke took his first, and he followed her. Sakura looked around for Chiya, who was still standing in the same place. She and her Charizard had the same half-impressed, half-dumbstruck expression. She waved to them both.

Sometime in the walk, she felt Sentret scamper up her shoulder again. The kink in his tail was completely gone, but he was tense as a statue. He was still tense as a statue when she got to her group of friends and was welcomed by Patou and Naruto. Patou started telling her about a question Ino had asked her about contests earlier today, but Sakura became a bit distracted when she noticed Sasuke wasn't with them.

She looked around and saw him three rows back. It was a much emptier section, and he sat with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the stage. The pinkette's gaze was suddenly caught by Chiya waving her arms. She was pointing fanatically to Sasuke and making ridiculous faces. Sakura got the message and went back to his row.

She rested one knee on a chair and said, "So you'd rather stay in this lonely section?"

"I've had my fill of loud noise." He replied, and looked at her.

"She wasn't gonna leave _without _some noise. Sorry." She said, a little subdued.

"I mean Naruto and Takeshi's noise. I can hear them from here."

A little listen-in proved that she could, and Naruto was screaming imploringly for "the man with the Scyther" to please play, which made Sentret rub his ears from where he clung to her clothes. Sakura sat down where she was, with one chair separating her from Sasuke. "I'd feel really bad leaving you here all alone while the rest of us are all together and having fun."

"...Hn."

"Hnn."

The stage lit up and a tubby man came out with an acoustic guitar. His Scyther stood on what appeared to be a keyboard with his feet spread wide on the edges of it, and, with slow taps of its huge claws, slowly played accompanying music to a soothing, almost sad song. Sakura sighed as she heard it. It was doing a fantastic job of calming her, and its rhythm was fine.

Sometime during the song, Flaaffy and Squirtle finally caught up to her (they had been away and she'd forgotten? …Whoops…) and with some squeezing, sat together in the chair between her and Sasuke, which was kind of awkward, but all right. Sasuke took that moment to release his Houndour ,who sat on the grass in front of him and looked over a chair, instead of sitting on a chair herself. She could hardly see that way, but she definitely wouldn't be moved.

The song ended and all clapped but the quadruped Houndour, who howled like Sakura had never heard before. Once she was done, she dropped her head and panted. "Thanks again for the Master ball." she heard quietly. "And for getting that freak off of me."

"Not a problem, either of them. I'm good at getting things done." She said a little proudly.

"Yeah, I know."

The second song was hardly more than a few chords but apparently still well-received. Naruto, Patou, and many others stood up to clap for it.

Houndour howled again, louder, louder until Sakura lifted a hand to her ear to block out the noise from that side, but something else grew: a sharp, white light.

Sasuke had uncrossed his arms, and Flaaffy was gasping. Houndour's entire body glowed like a pearl, and never once did she stop her howl. In fact, her howl's tone deepened as her white body grew, and reverberated as long horns sprouted from where her head was in the whiteness. The white flashed away suddenly, leaving a larger, darker and grander creature than before, who was still howling.

When the Houndoom stopped, most of the crowd in the square was looking at her, and erupted into congratulatory and impressed applause. She looked over the crowd, panting a little. She looked happy for the first time that Sakura had ever seen, and once she turned to look at her trainer, she looked ecstatic for the first time. She settled into her old straight, sitting-up pose, with her new, delighted face.

Sasuke put a hand on her neck and slowly scratched there. He turned a little to look at Sakura for more than the polite half-second, without a doubt smiling more than a little, and murmured, "You've done perfectly, Hellfire."

Hellfire rumbled a deep, non-Houndour rumble. She, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Pokemon watched the rest of the musical performances with genuine smiles, even Sasuke, some of the time.

666

**GUYS GUYS I HAVE BREAKING NEWS I JUST FOUND OUT SAKURA HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS LADY GAGA. **

Well now that you know that imperative fact, we can get on to the real chapter, which was total Sakura-yay-time for me. I put Karin in there on a whim; she wasn't supposed to appear for a while but I thought she may as well pop in and temporarily put a damper on Sasuke's birthday. I also liked her rather Gossip Girl, kinda-indirect but absolutely hurtful insults, which Sakura responded to in kind, at least till she got sick of being a priss and put some straightforwardness and physicality into the equation.

On a more story-related note, Sasuke's Fraxure has given away his babies to a random trainer and yes, has decided to stay as Sasuke's Pokemon permanently. I'm sure that, a free Master ball, his old schoolmate (coughcoughsomethingmore) helping him pull a slut off his arm, and his first and favorite Pokemon evolving in front of him, all together made his day. The dude even smiled, which is like "what? Has there been an eclipse of the sun today?"(Btw, when Squirtle did that one long "Squiiiiir" I imagined him saying something like, "Giiiiiirl!" You know he would, to anyone who dissed his beloved trainer and was in for a pounding from her for it.)

Oh, and not that it matters too much, but I imagine Sasuke in this story to have long bangs, as he does in recent Shippuden chapters/episodes. You can see an example screenshot of his new bangs, and his nasty little "I hate u" face, by searching "Sasuke Shippuden bangs" on photobucket. There are only two photo results to this search and only one is actually Sasuke. Anyhow, thanks for reading this SasuSaku-fest…

Ta…Storm


	21. A Dreamboat And bios

This chapter has been brought to you late by the authoress who is currently trying to start another story having to do with Sakura and the mafia! But Pokemon and Naruto will remain in my heart forever.

Speaking of heart, the chapter title may have you thinking there's some romance in this chapter, some ship teasing, perhaps. Um, there's not, really. Except for this one little part with Hinata and Naruto, and also where Ino's Bayleef…well, you can read it for yourself.

I should also note there is a small mention of a casino in this chapter. I made the legal gambling age sixteen, the same age people can legally become trainers, graduate from high school, pass into the next stage of their lives/adulthood, etc., just so it fits with all that other stuff.

666

July 26th, 11:44 AM

666

When Ino told Shikamaru she was still in Haru-kishi, she listened for some tone of sadness in his voice. Disappointment, even the vaguest hint of frustration. She almost wanted to lean forward for it, like she had a better chance of hearing it that way even though they were talking on the phone and her best friend and once-boyfriend was fifty miles away or more.

Ino was standing on the very edge of Haru-kishi, the nearest buildings and the nearest witnesses quite far off across a plain of empty grass. With the floodwater, the town was a circular island with water lapping at its quite steep cliffs, some of them with stairs carved up into them to lead up to the town. She could hear the water sweeping and swooshing on the cliff only ten or so feet below her shoes, and it was dangerous to stand here, but she didn't give a shit. What she gave a shit about was Shikamaru. He had always mattered and no other boy and no other new clothes and crying fits and no other anything could make her not think he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Even Bayleef was standing on her tiptoes, trying to listen in to the phone conversation. At last, Ino heard his voice again, "Still? Hnh, some weather up there."

It sounded like a polite formality. That fluffy BS that people would spout at cocktail parties, maybe at the Hyuuga place back home. She was still stuck here far from him, in the middle of a flood, a _hero_ to the town, and he didn't care. She told him so. She'd never had a problem telling people how she felt.

"Geez, no need to _care _or anything! It's not like I've been your buddy since age seven!" she growled. "Well, if you're actually interested, I got a Deerling a couple days ago. You remember all my texts about that Ichiro guy, causing a big panic here? Well the mayor gave all the trainers who helped a present, and I got a free Deerling!"

"Good deal."

"He's really cool, but he's embarrassed at every little thing, though." she said with a laugh. Bayleef grinned, too. "If I scratch an itch in public, he'll whine something and hide his face. He reminds me of you."

"I get embarrassed at reasonably embarrassing stuff, Ino. Your Deerling just sounds whiny."

"I know. He reminds me of you."

"Hnh. Well, I have to go. Chouji's next in line to turn in the contest applicant form and lord knows he'll need my help with something."

"Call me later, okay?"

"Yeh."

He hung up the phone just as Chouji's voice carried over, asking something, and was cut off. Ino tapped the off button on her phone and slid it back into the pocket of her shorts. Shorts she thought once that Shikamaru liked on her. Well, screw that. Screw him. He would be a shit husband anyway. Sex would be a chore. She didn't need him.

Bayleef nudged her head against her trainer's slim hips and made a sad sound, the same one she'd made when she was a Chikorita and this same situation happened, but in the comfort of her home in Konoha. Out here, away from home, it felt worse and her heart clenched tighter. Almost conversely, Bayleef's comfort felt better—a hug from a friend, out here far from home. And the swing back into confidence came faster, too.

"Whatever. That guy's kinda emotionally constipated anyway." She said. "Bayleef! Whaddaya say we go see a movie? I'm in a popcorn mood. You?" Bayleef's face melted from sympathetic to excited in a moment, and she looked ready to follow her trainer. "Okay! The movie theater's on Seiren Street. I remember the day before I left for my Pokemon journey I saw this trailer on TV and it should still be in the theaters…"

The two of them walked merrily across the blank green field away from the dangerous cliffs. A good ways inland, the first sign of life they found was someone's backyard, which they crossed to get to a street with more shops. Ino spotted Patou with her Serperior and Mienshao slithering/walking at her side near a bakery, and she waved. Patou spotted her and waved back, and to Ino it looked almost like a contest pose, one you made when you thanked the audience for watching you, which Patou had told her all about a couple days ago, which she had asked about in the first place because of a contest she knew was going on in a nearby town, which she cared about because winning it might impress Shikamaru.

'_See see see, it's all about him!_' a little nitpicky bitch piece of her said, and Ino told it to go fuck itself with a Rhydon's horn.

Patou passed out of sight and something else interesting appeared in her place: at a street corner, a battle was going on, and a dozen or so passersby were watching. Really, it was the fact that one of the people watching the battle had three Sandslash standing by him, but once she was there, she observed the actual battle. She heard Bayleef gasp, and saw her jaw drop.

The trainer who appeared to be winning was a tall twenty-something guy who had dropped his bag of fast food by his feet to pay attention to the battle, and was commanding his Gabite with a French fry in his mouth. His opponent was another twenty-something guy dressed in fancy clothes complete with a tie. And his Lickitung looked hurt. But Bayleef couldn't care less about that.

Ino followed her Pokemon's eyes right to the Gabite, and could see the absolutely star-struck look in her eyes. Ino had had it a lot of times herself. The Gabite was probably very handsome in a Pokemon's eyes. Very lean and fit and with fierce, I'll-kick-your-ass eyes. He stood proud and strong and when his trainer commanded him to use Dual chop, he rushed at his opponent like a storm, and the two hits he made landed perfectly. This was like Sasuke in Pokemon form, she realized. Perfect and gorgeous and a winner at everything. And Bayleef had just fallen in love.

"Liii-_ki._" The Lickitung spat, and pulled its tongue in.

His trainer shuddered visibly. He knew he was in trouble. "Don't give up. You know we don't take shit from arrogant pricks like this, Lulu."

Lulu? Okay, Lickitung was a girl. But Gabite's trainer didn't give anyone time to let that sink in. He sucked the rest of his fry into his mouth and said, "Finish her, boy. Dragon rush!"

Gabite rushed forward again, brandishing only one of his clawed hands this time. He came faster, faster, so fast someone in the crowd yelped and jumped back, and Lulu wasn't ready to block it. Gabite's hand was suddenly glowing with violent energy, and he brought it slamming down onto Lulu's torso. Her long tongue flew out and waved while her voice contracted with pain. Lulu fell onto her back and didn't move.

"Gabite wins!" someone called.

"Did you _see _that Dragon rush?"

"Effing amazing!"

Lulu's trainer returned his Pokemon into an ultra ball, and then started fishing around his dress pant pockets for his wallet. He found it and crossed the space of the road they'd used for the battle to hand the guy a five and a one dollar bill. "I'd have you fight my Lairon, too, but I got someplace to be," he said hurriedly. Gabite and Gabite's trainer didn't say anything, just watched the loser start jogging down the street, and let the compliments of the onlookers fall over them.

Ino felt a scratch on the side of her leg. It was Bayleef imploringly pawing at her. "Bay. Baaay!" she whispered. Her eyes were still on the retreating trainer and Pokemon. She took a step forward.

"You want to battle him?" Ino asked. Bayleef nodded and tossed her head; her leaf went swooping to one side. "Ooh. You want to _impress _him." She grinned and put a hand on her hip. "Well, send a Sweet scent his way. That ought to make him turn around."

Bayleef did just that. She took a step forward and swung her head to the side, and bits of faintly sparkling powder flung off of it and were carried by the air to the backs of the Gabite and his trainer. And indeed, they both turned around and saw the newcomers.

"Excuse me." Ino said, putting out her hip a little. She knew he noticed. "My Bayleef wants to battle you." She left it as a statement.

The young man reached into his bag of food and pulled out a handful of fries. He let Gabite pluck some out before saying, "Fine. Make it worth my while, please." And they started back.

Bayleef took a few steps forward into the road, their battling space, proud and good-looking. Gabite watched the movement of her head leaf. "Okay, then. Bayleef, Poisonpowder!" Bayleef swung her leaf yet again and now purple flecks were flying off of it innumerably. Ino wanted to take a step back—Poisonpowder was just as dangerous to humans, if not more—but she didn't. She had to appear strong…even if the Gabite was jumping around and dodging the powder. Dammit.

Damn—wait. Wait. Ino flashed back to a month before, when she only had one Pokemon to her name, and two best friends were still traveling with her. "Poisonpowder snowfall!"

Bayleef gasped, she remembered it, too, and started launching Razor leaf attacks at the cloud of poison. The leaves spiraled around the cloud and condensed it, made it swirl, and best of all, made Gabite gape and stare. "Now, release!" she commanded, and Bayleef stopped her attacks. Without its containers, the Poisonpowder started spreading all around, and fast. Gabite couldn't dodge the snowfall, and within seconds was kneeling over to cough and hold his chest.

"Goddammit." His trainer said wonderingly. "So you _are _making it worth my while. Gabite. Gabite! Dig!"

Even through his coughs, Gabite started tearing away at the dirt road and disappeared under the ground. Bayleef started trotting around nervously. Any second now her enemy could come up, her perfect and gorgeous enemy—and he did. He came up a foot or so from Bayleef's side and slammed his whole body into her. Bayleef cried out and rolled many meters away. Ino's hands turned into worried fists and she begged Bayleef to use Tackle before he went under again. Bayleef groaned at the growing bruises, but charged.

Gabite put up his clawed hands to try and defend himself. Bayleef's body slammed into him and made him slide backwards. He hissed at the pain the poison was still causing him, but he still stood. "Hurry, use Slash!" his trainer barked, and Gabite removed one claw and cut Bayleef across the chest.

"Baaaaaay!"

"Synthesis, hurry!"

Bayleef tried. She drew in a deep breath and the cut started faintly glowing, but Gabite wouldn't give her the chance. He ran at her and Slashed again, and again Bayleef fell. Ino could hear the trainer telling Gabite to hit her one more time and she had the passing thought that Gabite's trainer was a mean little douche.

This time Bayleef did not try to get up. She lay on her side and waited with eyes fierce enough to match her opponent's, and just in time, Ino thought of something. "Bayleef, Vine whip."

She could almost hear Bayleef exhale. Gabite started forward with something purple and yellow and crackly growing in his mouth—Dragonbreath. Ew.—and then two of Bayleef's leaves came off her neck, attached to the ends of impossibly long vines. Gabite didn't even slow down. Perhaps he didn't see the leaf-tipped vines circling him until the last second. He certainly noticed them when he was lifted ten feet into the air. Everyone on the street saw him then.

Bayleef groaned and clenched her teeth, then brought Gabite slamming down onto the earth so hard the ground shook. Dust was thrown up a foot or so into the air, and even when it settled, Gabite didn't do anything but moan.

"Bayleef wins! Lily wins!" Ino shouted. She jumped up and down twice, and ran over to her panting Pokemon.

Just as Bayleef, Lily, she'd apparently decided five seconds ago, was retracting her vines back into herself. Ino flopped onto her knees and got dirt on them which was nasty and she'd have to take a shower soon, but whatever. She closed her arms around Lily's neck and told her she was awesome, and Lily was a great name for her, since Lily of the Valley was pretty much the most lethal flower ever and she was gonna get some chocolate rewards for this battle, hands down. Bayleef chortled and giggled at first, but then her eyes were drawn right back to Gabite again.

His trainer was jogging up to them and pointed a great ball at Gabite. "Wait, wait!" Ino said, and he stopped. "Um, my Bayleef really likes your Gabite." And Bayleef added a shameless "Bay, Bayleef." However, Ino didn't really know what to add to that.

"Oh. That's what it was." The trainer said, as Gabite raised his head slowly. He looked at Bayleef and muttered something. Bayleef stared and said, "Bay Bay Bay," slowly back at him, and her smile grew. But Gabite's didn't.

"I think he just told her that she's a good battler." He said. "Your Bayleef is taking it the wrong way."

Ino stared at him and got nothing but a blank and utterly careless face. "You dick." She scoffed. His eyebrows came together like he wasn't expecting that.

"Heeey! Hey, Ino!"

It was Naruto's voice. She could see him at the end of the street, running in his direction with Sakura and his new Nidorino by his side. "A boat's coming tonight! We can finally go! It's gonna be behind the grocery store at seven and it's _free_!" And apparently that was all he wanted to say, as he and his companions took a sharp right and started down another street.

"Well…well, sorry." The trainer said quietly. "I'll see you on the boat or something." He returned Gabite right then and started walking away, leaving Ino on her knees with a wounded Pokemon without even saying goodbye. And Bayleef still keened quietly in their direction.

"I'm so sorry, girl." Ino murmured, rubbing Bayleef's, Lily's, head. "Forget him. Him and his trainer are jerkfaces."

"Leee," Bayleef muttered, and dropped her head limply on her trainer's arm. Ino dropped her purse from her shoulder and felt around inside for the telltale shape of some potion. She found one, a super potion, and started spraying it on the worst of her Pokemon's injuries. Bayleef sighed as the spray did its job, and murmured as it soaked underneath her skin to heal bruised or sore muscles beneath.

They started walking back to the hotel together, and on the walk, Ino started reminding Lily to put that Gabite out of her mind and to trust her trainer on this. After all, she had a lot of experience of liking a guy who didn't care.

666

July 26th, 7:22 PM

666

The water level of the lake surrounding the town was just below the ground of the town itself, so when the boat docked, it actually docked low enough that trainers had to jump off the ground to land down on the boat. (Megumi spent a lot of time telling him this.) When he finally packed up his backpack and left Megumi's hotel to meet the boat, he expected a crowd of trainers and coordinators, and he was hoping to find Sakura again to ask more advice about how to approach Hinata.

But when he got there, a giant slew of locals were already there with smiles and thank-yous and even handmade signs and they all warmed his heart. Naruto spotted his own name once and pointed at it, smiling and clapping at the makers. Some people grabbed his hands and said he was a hero and if he ever came back, he could have this or that free of charge. Naruto tried to remember all their faces and names but they overwhelmed him too much. He kept near them and tried to commit them to memory again, but someone was pulling on the strap of his backpack and dragging him towards the boat.

"I'll come back someday, I swear!" he called. His feet clattered on the metal ramp up to the boat. Someone called his name delightedly from the land and he waved to them.

More and more people started boarding the boat, carrying backpacks and bags and one even had a suitcase. It was too difficult to see past them to his grateful crowd, especially since most of them were waving as well. Naruto spotted Trysten and Keiko among the people getting on. He stared at Keiko a little as she went towards the back of the boat, because he could swear Keiko was a local herself. He got curious enough to go and ask her.

Naruto shuffled past other trainers, bumped into some of them because of the growing dark, and couldn't find her and her shortness anywhere. The only familiar face he saw was Hinata's, a little above him and still on land, and he only saw her because she was wearing a blindingly white raincoat with a little blue belt on it. He started to try and catch her attention and tell her to get on the boat already, when a voice from the land made her turn around and stare. And just as Naruto cocked his head wonderingly at this, he felt a pat on the shoulder. It was Sakura.

"You wanna come have dinner with Trysten and me? There's a cafeteria down the stairs and it'll be crowded soon."

Naruto was suddenly a little distracted by the guest to that dinner. "Trysten? Doesn't…doesn't he live here? Is he running away from home?"

"Family vacation, Naruto. Geez. Are you hungry or not?"

Well, he was, but—

"Stop pushing!"

"Soren? Soren, where'd you go?"

"Kraaa! Kraa!"

Okay, above deck was getting pretty crowded, too. "Yeah, let's go." Sakura led him partway across the boat to a door marked "eating area" and just before he passed through it, he looked around the entryway of the boat, just to make sure Hinata wasn't coming on. She was nowhere to be found, but he'd see her later, surely.

One little flight of stairs later showed that the boat was even bigger downstairs than it was upstairs. The eating area had a straight little path of green carpet at one end, and beyond that was a casino. Trysten stood on the edge of the path staring at it. Sakura jogged over to him and slipped a hand over his eyes. "Not for children, back up."

"I didn't do anything but look!" he said imploringly, but was smiling.

"And that's all you're gonna do for four more years. Just 'cause I'm okay for gambling at sixteen doesn't mean I'll do it. I like my money in my pocket. Not in that guy's." And she pointed to a nasty man behind a desk handing out cards. "Here, sit at this table. It has menus on it already."

Once the three had sat down, Trysten pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and released his Jolteon from inside. It clambered up onto the chair next to him. Sakura followed suit and let out Squirtle, and Naruto chose to let out Electrike, his least destructive Pokemon (necessary when in such a public place, he thought).

The waiter had just come to take their order (Squirtle wanted onion rings) when Hinata's blast of violet hair came into Naruto's vision. Sakura told the waiter that he wanted a cheeseburger and then snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey. Hey! Naruto, I—ah. Ah." She noticed Hinata, too, looking a little confused, her brows together, and holding something in her arms.

Sakura squinted a little. "It's an egg."

"Really?" Trysten asked, craning his head up to try and see. Naruto tried, too, but couldn't see a thing through Hinata's shapeless sleeves.

"The curve of her arms. It has to be." Sakura said confidently. "And she must have gotten it…less than an hour ago! I saw her in the lobby of the hotel when we were leaving."

Naruto started getting up, leaving his backpack in his seat, then stopped. "Should I…go help her with it? Do you think she needs help?"

Sakura smiled and exhaled a little. "Eggs don't need a thing but warmth. But Hinata might like you to ask if it needs help anyway."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Squirtle. Squirtle! Don't you point that fork at Jolteon!"

Leaving his friend to attend her own business, Naruto got up and started making his way to Hinata. She noticed him about halfway there, and suddenly he was walking faster. "Whatcha got?" he asked. "It looks like an egg."

"Yes." She said. And that was all.

Well, she often did need a push in the right direction for conversation. He'd known that about her since second grade. "Where'd you get it? Sakura said she saw you, like, an hour ago, and you didn't have it then."

A man carrying a can of beer pushed by them, but once he was gone, (Hinata frowning worriedly after him) she said, "There was a woman outside the boat selling eggs. She…She didn't look like the breeding type. The type that would take care of eggs. I had this feeling that if she didn't sell any, she would take them home an-and drop them on the floor or not keep them warm. I hate people like that."

Naruto's eyes stretched of their own accord. Hinata _hated _something. What.

She tapped the egg neutral beige surface twice with her pointer finger. "And so I bought one to save it. Or maybe I was wrong and she would take care of them just fine. But I have a Pokemon egg now, and…and that's that."

"So what's inside?"

"I don't know."

"You sure?"

"…Yes."

"Hinata. Spill."

She started walking away. Just like that. Naruto snorted and started to follow her, and as he did, he shouldered by Ino, chattering away on her phone with a strange frown on her face. He turned around to look back at her, and in that moment Sakura and Ino—and Sasuke, too, he was talking to some guy with two Sneasel in the corner—were all in his vision. They were all talking, but none of them looked as happy as he felt then.

Sakura was all done explaining things to him and had moved on to educating Trysten about something or other. She was brilliant, and brilliantly shortsighted, in his opinion: she would never accept anything but perfection and so always set herself up to be struck down. Ino would sooner fondle a Caterpie than ever let go of her limp rag of a companion, Shikamaru. And Sasuke thought the entire world was some oppressive evil, and he'd probably only lose that opinion by the persuasion of one person, who was currently on the police's wanted list.

Naruto stopped where he was and watched them all, considering. Here he was chasing a potential girlfriend, a potential love, feeling so bright and good about things. But no matter how his friends progressed in their personal journeys, or Pokemon journeys, some things in them would remain and rot.

But he turned away again to go find Hinata. He knew he could help them—he'd started to, a little bit, when they were still in school—and he would start helping them again. But he would start with Hinata first.

666

How'd you like that comparatively gloomy chapter ending? That reminder than a Pokemon journey is not a big fat pile of smiles and acceptance and teamwork that the anime always paints it as? You can be flying free on your pet Flygon and still have a dysfunctional…something. See, this is called realism. It ought to be in Pokemon stories, too, I think.

On a brighter note…the gang is _finally _out of Haru-kishi! They spent a month there and now they will be heading to their third gym in a row. That makes me think I should make this a bio chapter. Here you go! (Btw! Here you will see the yet-unsaid names of various Pokemon! Can you guess the theme each trainer is using to name their Pokemon?)

666

**Naruto Uzumaki: **

Character: bright and determined blue-eyed blonde who always strives to do his best and do right by everyone. Is a little forgetful and silly, but always means well.

Age: Sixteen

Pokemon:

"Firefang/Firebitch" the female Charmeleon. Sassy to the point of just being a straight bitch. Does not tolerate other people being sassy/bitchy, though. Likes Naruto but not his stupidity.

"Scarface" the male Electrike. Playful and rather young Pokemon who got hit by a particularly bad Slash attack from Firefang, and will always bear a scar on his muzzle from it.

"Zorro" the Nidorino. Gruff and always ready for battle. Doesn't smile very much, partially because he's actually somewhat shy.

**Sakura Haruno**

Character: friendly and intelligent teenager who tries to solve problems with knowledge first, and violence when that fails. Does not tolerate stupidity. Is secretly a hardcore romantic.

Age: Sixteen

Pokemon:

"Beatrice" the female Flaaffy. Friendly and artistic; was Sakura's first Pokemon, her tenth birthday present. Likes being/looking cute and drawing pictures in dirt with her paws.

"Romeo" the male Squirtle. Loves his trainer to death. Very dramatic, loves the outdoors.

"Cassio" the male Sentret. Naturally suspicious of everyone around him but his trainer, and doesn't like to be touched.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Character: a stoic and proud prettyboy who doesn't let his true character be known by any but close friends. Values strength. Can easily come off as unfriendly and cold.

Age: Seventeen

Pokemon:

"Hellfire" the female Houndoom. Sasuke's tenth birthday present, daughter of his late father's Houndoom. Loyal to the extreme, and values her trainer's praise above all else.

"Night" the female Cyndaquil. A rather young Pokemon who speaks with a lisp even humans can detect. Naïve, but powerful in battle and isn't afraid to hurt her enemies. Can't see very well.

"Judgment" the male Fraxure. Several years old and has fathered children. Is worrisome and protective.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Character: a beautiful blonde who always speaks her mind, and always has a lot to say. A little boy-crazy, but always keeps a particular one in mind, and plans to keep pursuing him.

Age: Sixteen

Pokemon:

"Lily" the female Bayleef. Ino's first Pokemon, which her mother caught for her when she was eleven. Clicks with her trainer because they are both loud and enjoy beautiful things. Was a Glee fan before leaving on a Pokemon journey with her trainer.

"Toffee" the male Teddiursa. Bred at a pet shop but has none of a pet shop Pokemon's delicacy or weakness in battle or anything else. Loves to eat berries.

"Pine" the male Deerling. A quiet and sensible Pokemon raised by Haru-kishi's mayor. Is easily embarrassed and often wants to crawl in a hole and die (not really.)

"Breeze" the male Ducklett. Toes the line between being proud and being a show-off. Likes flying in fancy patterns and being praised.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Character: is from a quite famous family of Pokemon trainers. Very quiet and reserved, and stutters a little when she talks. Loves to stargaze, and enjoys quiet scenery and places.

Age: Seventeen

Pokemon:

"Andromeda" the female Dratini. Bred from her uncle's Dragonair. Prefers violence to solve any problem and is not afraid to hurt, or cause trouble of any sort, unless it overtly embarrasses her trainer.

"Gemini" the female Ponyta. A seasoned and calm Pokemon who enjoys sitting around peacefully doing nothing.

"Pisces" the male Seel. Drifted into a river from the sea, has seen a lot of places and is knowledgeable of them. Is somehow kind of literate.

Egg. Species unknown (except to Hinata). Is fairly warm and probably will hatch within the week.

666

Whew! That's a long chapter. I've said all the notes I've wanted to say. The only thing I'd like to reiterate is that, yes, each trainer does have an unconscious theme in their Pokemon naming, they're not just random stuff they think up. I think themes make them a little easier for you, the reader, to remember, plus I like the concept. Oh, and another thing. Guess what's in Hinata's egg! Guess! Guess, I say!

Ta…Storm.


	22. A Dark and Stormy Night

I have no real news to begin this chapter except a reply to a certain review an anonymous person made. I would PM you, Hyundai, but seeing as you didn't log in, the only way I can answer your comments is publicly. You say Espeon is too good a Pokemon for Karin, and I agree, but I do not just pick Pokemon _I _think match the trainer. I operate this story as though the characters themselves went out and got their own Pokemon, and and I think Karin would want an Espeon. Also, I suppose SasuSaku is seen as the "Twilight pairing" of the Naruto world by some (not me, though) but I've been a fangirl of it for too long to stop now. On the bright side, I try to portray Sasuke as far more humane and likeable than he is (or ever will be) in canon, and thus a better romantic interest. And though you wish there were no romance in this story at all, the best I can tell you is that it's not the main focus.

Oh. Um. First, let me ask: do you remember as far back as Chapter Five, when I would put the date and location of the scene in between the 666 dividers? Uh, I should start doing that again.

Also, remember those people who imprisoned Kakashi's Jolteon and injured it so badly that they had it bleeding and unconscious in a cage, and once Naruto freed it, they openly threatened to have their Pokemon cut off Naruto's legs?

They're back.

666

July 26th, 9:01 PM, the dock at the edge of Uronbo

666

The boat taking them from Haru-kishi spent two hours crossing the now-calm waters, and then twenty minutes in rocking, black ones. A storm appeared when they were almost within sight of the dock at their planned landing town, and if they got any closer the boat could slam into the shore or even tip over. The captain's voice came on over an intercom and told them they couldn't land at this town, Hirameki, and had to leave for safer waters. So they docked twenty-two miles away, out of the storm's range. They docked at the lone, creaking pier at a smaller town, Uronbo.

Sasuke went up on deck to look at the town, the high collar of his shirt waving in the night breeze, and he then thought that he'd have to take a cleansing shower once he left the place Other trainers looking out seemed to think the same thing, and he spotted the middle schooler Trysten, with his parents. They did not appear happy that their vacation had to have a pile of crap like this as an interlude.

Two of the ship workers appeared to let the ramp down onto the dock. When it touched down, the dock literally cracked.

It was a sound that rather fit the town of Uronbo, which had less than thirty buildings to its name, all of which had uneven roofs and all the ones near the shore had nasty barnacle-like growths on them. Four buildings even had half-awake drunks leaning against them. The smell of alcohol, sea salt and rot reached them and actually made his eyes water. Trysten ought to look scared of this town. Children were probably kidnapped here.

The first one to start down the ramp was a girl just older than himself, wearing a dark red dress and carrying a Togepi in her arms. She picked her way carefully down the dock like it was a tightrope and cradled her Togepi tight against her chest. Once she had her feet on the dock, she turned back to the crowd on the boat and laughed, "Ha! It's okay!"

"Thank goodness, Kikyo," someone sighed in relief. Another stranger started getting off, with his Poliwhirl walking behind him. Sakura started going after him, keeping one hand squeezed on her backpack strap to the point of having white knuckles. Her Flaaffy had a similar expression. Sasuke made his way through a trio of men and got off next. Kikyo appeared to be waiting for someone, but he moved past her and followed Sakura.

"You're not seriously going there alone." He told her, and she kept walking, but backwards, so as to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"I wouldn't go in there alone if I could help it! Do I look as stupid as Naruto? I was just going to wait where the dock meets the sand, so I'm not here when the pier collapses into dust."

"Aa." It was a good idea. She looked past him and apparently saw someone she knew who attracted her eyes. Sasuke was about to turn and find out who would grab her attention so quickly, but was stopped by the dock shaking and rattling. The massive vibrations had both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes wide and round as baseballs, and their hearts probably skipped a few beats. Sakura's Flaaffy made a nervous squeaking sound.

"Don't go, you guys!" Naruto shouted at them, and skidded to a shuddering halt when he was standing between them. "Geez! Why—"

Sakura's fist collided with his arm and made an audible, surely bruising thump sound. "You idiot! This dock is about ready to fall to pieces! Don't run and break whatever foundation it's got left!"

Naruto rubbed his arm and looked around as though he were just noticing, and that was probably the truth. Freaking moron didn't notice anything. A failure at anything mundane or useful, but why waste thought on such old news? "Sorry. I just didn't want you guys to go into that place till the rest of us get here. It looks pretty...bad. Dirty."

Four people suddenly passed them by. Sasuke's eyes lingered for a moment on a redheaded woman, but he discovered it wasn't the one who had splayed her body all over him a few days back. Another person came and stopped by them. It was Ino, with a particularly displeased frown on her face and wearing such a blindingly blue shirt that he had to look away.

"So." She stated. "Welcome to Perfect Place To Get Raped."

Hinata appeared next to them just as she said that, and looked appropriately chilled. Sakura saw her face and said aloud, "I think you guys should let some of your Pokemon out. This looks like the first town where we'll actually have to worry about protecting ourselves like all the teachers said." This they did. Hellfire came out of her ball to sit at Sasuke's side, as did Ino's Bayleef, Naruto's Charmeleon and Nidorino, and Hinata's Ponyta. All fairly big Pokemon, too. Good.

"No talking to strangers, guys." Naruto said sternly. Sasuke sent him a brief glare for daring to joke, but a moment later thought he had better things to do with his effort.

"Nothing's going to happen." He said. "We'll walk straight through and find a safe place to camp tonight."

"Ugh. Camping." Ino groaned. "I miss my hotel room already. I…oh, shit. I've only got one meal in my bag."

Everyone else got worried looks in their faces. "I bought a water bottle and a package of honey-smoked Pidove before I left Haru-kishi." Sakura told everyone. "It's a pretty big pack. I can share it with two people and we'd all have a good-sized dinner."

"I still have two bags of fruit snacks one of the Pokemon can have." Hinata murmured. "I…I was thinking of grocery shopping once we docked at Hirameki, but, um, I guess that won't happen."

"Not a big deal. The next town can't be too far from this one." Naruto said hopefully. "Maybe the nearest one is Saraku! We can eat and get our third gym badges, too."

"Saraku is eleven miles from Haru-kishi. And we went twenty-two miles out of the way to dock." Sakura stated, and some disappointment and disquiet fell over the group. "We'll have to find someplace in between to get more supplies, or we'll all be crawling into Saraku half-starved."

"It sucks even more than we have to get here at night." Ino put in, and Hinata looked down nervously at her sandals. "Look at this place. It's like I'm watching a slasher movie. I can totally see a Mr. Mime doll coming right here on a little tricycle, and saying, 'I want to play a _game_.'"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Ino said, and Hinata could only offer a little squeak in response. "Don't you think we should all leave so we _don't _have to deal with those kinds of images?"

No one said anything, but they all managed to move in unison into the dark towards the rotting buildings, and they made their way silently through the dirt, well-trodden roads. They walked in a fairly tight cluster. With a little inclination of Sasuke's head, Hellfire knew she was to stay on the outside and guard the group. Naruto's Charmeleon appeared to have the same idea, and walked on the opposite side. Flaaffy led everyone, and Sakura frequently murmured to her, calling her "Beatrice," Sasuke noticed. Just another sign of her liking names and concepts that were old and tasteful (if occasionally incomprehensible). He respected that.

When they passed the first building, possibly someone's house, Naruto slowed a little to look into the lit window. Firefang turned around and grabbed him by his pant leg, murmuring, "Char, char!" until he came back.

"Illegal drug exchanges?" Sakura asked.

"Flaa…" the Flaaffy, apparently Beatrice, muttered worriedly, and Sasuke did not blame her.

"Just a guy watching TV." Naruto replied a little cheerily. "They got some normal people here, after all. Maybe there's a normal guy in that one, too." He drifted away from the group again, skirting past Ponyta, to look in the window of another building, too big to be a house, but perhaps a shop. It occurred to Sasuke that they were very lucky not to have passed any townspeople yet, or that they were all too drunk to see the hundred or so newcomers to their town.

"Hey. Hey, you guys, I found a TM on the ground." Ino said happily. "It says 'Focus punch! Lord knows the people here don't deserve something this nice. Hey, Naruto, do you want to have Firefang eat it? She can learn Focus punch. Naruto?" Ino then saw her fellow blonde was deeply engrossed in looking inside the window.

"Will you stop creeping on people?" Sakura hissed. "Naruto? Naruto, for goodness' sake, come on." But Naruto wouldn't come. Everyone stopped except for Ponyta, who kept looking around and shuffling.

"It's. It's." Naruto muttered robotically.

Sakura jogged over to her friend with an irritated look on her face. "Naruto, we really should go—"

"I know those guys." Naruto murmured. "The…the blonde one." Sakura looked into the window, too, and Sasuke noted her curious expression and her thin brows coming together in confusion. "They attacked me before I came to Koga."

"They _what?_" Sakura gasped.

"Scarface woke me up in the middle of the night, and we saw them. They had Kakashi's Jolteon in a cage and he was all bloody and hurt." He stopped to gulp. "I got him out, and one of them said he'd have his Aerodactyl cut off my leg."

The shivering form of Hinata stilled completely. "He did not." Ino said quietly. "That's…that's illegal. That's horrible."

'_That can't be._' Sasuke thought instinctively. Threatening to have one's Pokemon harm a person, and worse yet, having the gall to carry that out, was one of the worst, most black-hearted things a person could do. He knew that better than anyone. He took his hands out of his pockets and started quietly over to the window to look for himself. Sakura and Ino started questioning Naruto about this encounter, and how Kakashi had apparently come by to save him and why the fuck hadn't he said this before, but he didn't care about any of that. At least not now. Now, he had to make sure, make _absolutely _sure that…well…that he was right.

He moved just so that one of his eyes could see within the building, so he would be invisibly to anyone who looked outside. And he saw the blonde person Naruto was speaking of, a young man perhaps five years his senior with an odd and undeniably feminine hairstyle, sitting on a table at what was surely a restaurant. His overconfident voice carried to the trainers outside, and carried Sasuke back four years, the last time he had seen that man. In fact, he had worn that exact shirt. Plain black and painted with some batshit insane design of whirling red and yellow.

That was Deidara. Absolutely.

There was another man standing behind him at the counter paying for something. It was no trouble for one with Sasuke's eyes to decide that this person was a tad shorter than his blonde companion, and of course his hair was dyed grass-green. He turned around and came back to Deidara's table with a glass in hand. With his face divided perfectly in half into black and white. Which was paint. Maybe. He had painted himself like that for some reason—but paint didn't reflect the glow of a lamp so perfectly as skin, and sweat ruined it, so he really was—

The green-haired stranger looked up and saw the three trainers looking in. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the man's own eyes, completely, inhumanely gold.

He felt someone pull on his arm and let himself be dragged. He found it was Sakura pulling him. She was forcing him to jog, and everyone was following her. "We're running the rest of the way and whoever doesn't go fast enough will get a Thundershock from Beatrice!" she announced.

Half a block behind them, a door slammed open and hit the wood behind it. "_Hey!_"

"We should call the police." Hinata gasped.

Ino scoffed, "Yeah, like they have that here."

"Get _back _here! I _remember _you!"

"That's the blonde one." Naruto squeaked. "Crap. Crap! What do we do?"

"We keep going. This is no place to get in any kind of trouble!" Sakura insisted. "If they start chasing us, I guess we battle. Sasuke, what do you think? You haven't said anything."

Think? What did he think about these people? "I think they're not going to stop and we _will _battle them. We'll have to. These aren't people who will let anything go."

They heard two more doors open harshly behind them, and in front of them, a light in someone's house went on. They heard a faint shout from the street behind them that may have been Ian or Takeshi. "I hate leaving all those people behind to deal with this. I…I don't want to!" Naruto cried. "Patou and Kikyo and everybody, we practically lived with them for almost a month. What if those people attack them, too?"

Sakura began to slow, and then skidded to a stop on her heels. "That's…I didn't think of that. I can't believe I didn't think of that." She turned around. "You're right. I won't leave them to deal with these awful people, either. Let's get ready to battle them!"

"Charmeleon!" Firefang roared, and swished her tail. Beatrice nodded and blue electricity sparked around her striped ears.

"We should hide." Sakura stated. "Behind the buildings, or trash cans or something. Half of us on one side of the road, and half on the other, so we can attack from both sides—"

"Somebody's coming!"

"Rrrr!" Hellfire rumbled, and began pushing Sasuke towards the protruding edge of an ugly shed. He ducked behind it and Ino quickly came after him, huddling behind his back with her Bayleef.

"It's not the blonde guy." She murmured.

"I can see that."

It wasn't Deidara, or even the green-haired freak. The newcomer may even have been a local. It was a very tall man with dark skin and black, choppy hair falling to his jaw. His build suggested, for lack of a better comparison, that he could take a Rhydon in a fight and come out the winner. But he did not have the gait or the eyes of such an unruly sort. He walked slowly and powerfully. He was cunning and he knew it. And he was looking for them. Ino let out a fearful, shuddering breath behind him.

The man tapped a cell phone he had been holding and held it up to his ear. "There's no one on Roran Street, Deidara. We'll keep moving."

'_This isn't Roran Street._' Sasuke thought. _'There's a sign there that says 'Chodai.' He's…he's speaking code._' He saw movement across the road. It was Sakura's arm pointing at the man with angry, scissoring fingers. She may have detected the code-speak, too, but she definitely was telling him to attack. And it was indeed time.

"Now!" he shouted. Hellfire jumped clear over a bag of trash and ran straight at the man.

He turned towards the oncoming attacker almost nonchalantly, and when Hellfire's mouth glowed with fire, an oncoming Ember attack, he reached out with an arm that was just long enough to clamp over her jaw, pick her up, and toss her ten feet away into the road.

"Hellfire!" Ino cried in surprise.

Her Bayleef, startled, charged at the stranger, too, with Beatrice the Flaaffy coming towards her. The man had time to grasp a Pokeball from his pocket and toss it at them. Sakura dashed out from behind her hiding place, a flash of pink hair and red shirt. She pointed at the man and roared, "Thundershock, let's go!"

Flaaffy's ears sparked with preparatory electricity, and she aimed a shock at the white mass that was slowly growing into—a Garchomp. It stomped onto the ground, was surrounded by the electricity, and, being part ground-type, completely unharmed. Of course.

"Dig." The stranger rumbled.

The Garchomp bellowed, a noise that was like thunder, and tore at the ground like a machine. It was gone before anyone else could move. There was a moment of silence where everyone stood in perfect tension, as quiet as the night.

"What are you people doing?" Naruto shouted. He was pointing at the tall stranger. "I saw you outside of Koga and you kidnapped a Jolteon! What were you doing?"

The stranger said nothing; the silence was then filled with a burst like a small explosion and a burst of violet: the Garchomp came out of the ground and struck Beatrice. She rolled and hit the wall of a rotting house. Dust and splinters fell onto her.

"Razor leaf!" Ino cried.

And from elsewhere, Hinata's voice: "Inferno!"

Bayleef circled the beast, lashing her head from side to side to thrash fractions from the leaf on her head at the enemy. The Garchomp blocked them all easily, but was not so prepared for the burst of size of the flame that Ponyta launched at it. It crossed its clawed hands over its face and took the brunt of the fire. Lingering flames glowed on it, but it still stood ready and unhurt.

"If you all run into the woods right now, I'll let you go free." The stranger said loudly into the night. "We can finish our business here just fine and pretend no one ever saw us."

"The whole town has seen you now!" Sakura shouted at him. "There's a hundred and ten new people here, ready to take you down if they have to."

The stranger's eyes narrowed slightly, and he took on a contemplative look. He lifted his phone again. "Zetsu. Zetsu. There doesn't happen to be a boat at the dock, does there…? What?"

"Wing attack!"

Garchomp lifted its head and turned around, looking up. Just above the level of the roofs, a Charizard was flying overhead, and coming down fast. It banked hard to the right so as to let its left side hit the ground. Garchomp growled in its direction and was smacked in its side by one of the fire-type's wings. It staggered. A girl the Konoha teens' age appeared from around the side of one of the houses, blonde and worried-looking. Sasuke recognized the girl. Sakura had been talking to her the night of his birthday.

"Bone!" the stranger called, and his Garchomp inclined its head towards him. "You get rid of the Charizard. I will take the rest with Spine." And while his Garchomp started growling aggressively at Charizard, the enemy found another Pokeball in his pocket. Another Garchomp appeared from within it.

"Earthquake."

"Gaa-AAAAR!"

One slash of the new Garchomp's claw, and the entire ground erupted. Houses fell over or collapsed in on themselves, dust clouds rose, and Pokemon and trainers yelled and tried not to be crushed by debris. Beatrice's shouts of pain could be heard above all, an electric-type suffering its worst weakness. A chunk of earth hit Sasuke's leg and knocked him over. Bayleef and Ponyta jumped over him and he crashed into Naruto.

It was a struggle to stand up again, but the ground settled and he managed it. Sasuke shook dust out of his hair and looked frantically around the mess for Hellfire. He looked and looked, and kicked at a sheet of metal that was in his way. As soon as he dropped his foot again, he looked up.

Itachi was there.

Standing just above him. Looking down. Looking just the same. Itachi was there.

The inner child of him, the razed and raw part, started crying. _'Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me!' _

"Sasuke," his brother said quietly. "You're here…of course you're here. You must have graduated and left home in June?"

He didn't say a word. Somewhere, some Pokemon used Hail and made the air so chill that it was no longer summer, but he didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke could see him perfectly. His hair was the exact same cut, the same ponytail, the same Flareon-red eyes that could bore through souls, and had always seen easily through his. He had new, trimmer clothes and boots, but he looked the same. His brother, the shame and ruin of his entire life.

All he did was breathe. But he forced words into his breath. "You fucker," he sighed. "I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not." Itachi said plainly back at him. "You have several months' worth of a Pokemon journey to complete. Why in the world would you want to skip that for me?"

He could almost laugh. "How _dare _you dance around what you did. You _murderer._"

Sasuke didn't expect him to say anything upon being called out on his acts, and he was right. Itachi said and did nothing, not even when Hellfire came to Sasuke's side and made the air hum with her growls, and the radiation of her very fury at him. Then a shadow overtook Itachi from behind: a large one with a protrusion at the front, and two at each side. The top had several spines around it like a crown. He knew it immediately. He had not seen that Pokemon since he was twelve, since he had last had shaking knees and a completely shattered mind.

Itachi stood quietly while Prism stood over him, a massive Hydreigon who had tasted human blood.

"Hellfire evolved. I'm proud of her. And you." Itachi said. "But she won't guarantee your safety here. Get out of Uronbo now. We'll let you leave unharmed."

"Like hell I'll let _you _leave." Sasuke spat. "Hellfire. Smog!"

His loyal Houndoom belched out a cloud of violet smoke and jumped into it. He couldn't use his trick of adding the word "feet" randomly into a command to mean an additional kick. Itachi had taught him that. He searched for another strategy. Itachi surely had ten by now. "Hidden power!"

Itachi hadn't been around when he had fed Houndoom a Hidden power TM. He would not know what type it would be. Houndoom howled from within the cloud and a faint glow of swirling, deep green could be seen: a poison-type.

A massive shape flew straight up out of the cloud to avoid the poison. A plume of fire followed Prism and chased it through its artful flying patterns.

Fire- and dark-type moves would be nearly useless against Prism. He needed to use something that would hurt. Thankfully, he had exactly that. He found Fraxure's Pokeball in his belt and hurled it up. Fraxure appeared out of it in mid-air, and did not even pause to be surprised at his position.

"Fraxure, Dragon pulse! Now!"

Fraxure opened his mouth and let a swirling ball of violet energy gather there. It blasted away as he came near the ground. Prism saw the ball coming and dodged away from most of it, but the blast struck its tail and it groaned in pain.

Fraxure dropped onto the ground hard. Sasuke ran up next to him. "What are you doing here, Itachi? What are these people doing?"

The Hydreigon made a slow descent and flapped serenly to float just above the ground. He waited. Itachi walked to stand by his side. "My comrades were here to talk to a man named Kabuto. A scientist. I want you to know that I'm not supposed to give you such information-"

"I don't care what you're supposed to do! I want you to die! You deserve it and that devil Hydreigon deserves it!"

"I'm trying to help you." his brother said quietly. "I can't risk saying everything. But I can tell you where to look. Does Prism look the same to you?"

Hellfire was ready to attack again, but he held out his hand near her face to stop her, and he looked at the Hydreigon. He had been a Zweilous in most of his memory; Sasuke had seen Prism as a Hydreigon for only one night, for only a few minutes, before he and Itachi flew away and left him. But he did as his brother asked, as he always did, and tried to see something new. Once he was really looking, and with the help of the moonlight, it was easy. There were stripes.

Prism had faint silver stripes on his neck and on his tail, and even one on his left hand, just behind the brainless jaw. They were jagged on the sides but all about the same length. None of them stood out particularly. But they were absolutely there.

"What happened to him?"

"This isn't Prism as you knew him." Itachi said. And he said more, but Sasuke's attention was suddenly caught by a pile of debris that had once been someone's house. Naruto's moody Charmeleon was crouching there, clenching a tight fist. As Itachi finished his sentence, Charmeleon stood up, and jumped off the roof. The faint glow of her fist was unmistakable to any knowledgeable trainer: Focus punch.

Firefang fell at the perfect angle for her Focus punch to hit Prism flat on his spine. The great dragon fell onto the ground with a massive, ground-shaking thud. The vibration made Itachi off-balance and strangely undignified for a few seconds.

A shape appeared in the sky and blocked out the moon for a flash of time; it was the blonde man on his Aerodactyl. Karura, he had called it that night. "Itachi, go! We can't stay here!"

A jagged and vicious Ice beam chased after it. The trainer of the shooter shouted into the sky, "You running away, little man? Huh?" and more voices shouted angrily in its support.

Prism kicked Firefang away and allowed Itachi to step up onto his back. Itachi raised his voice to be heard over Prism's strong wingbeats. "Please make it to the League in April, Sasuke. I want you to succeed."

Deidara, Itachi, and probably all the rest of their comrades flew away, chased by dozens of trainers and coordinators who had come at just the right time. A Pokemon ran by him and nearly knocked him over. He didn't give a damn. He watched his brother disappear into the night with the Aerodactyl, chased by someone's Charizard and someone's Tranquill but still escaping. Being chased away like scavengers but still escaping.

Sasuke sat down and kept on breathing. Hellfire breathed with him, timing her inhales and exhales to be perfectly in sync with his. He touched her shoulder and said something positive to her. "Good dog," or something. She nudged him and whined.

It was a long time before anyone came by him. He heard Naruto's voice before he heard him-of course-and felt his hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey, are you okay?" Nothing short of death could bring him out of this fierce frostbite he was feeling. Naruto kept on trying.

"Sasuke, I'm talking to you! Come on! We're gonna go now, Sakura said so."

Sakura was making all the decisions tonight, wasn't she. The first one to attack the tall stranger with the Garchomp, the one to decide they would stay and fight. The one who thought things through. Had Itachi thought things through that night? Had Prism even wanted to do the black deed that he had?

"What happened?" Naruto murmured to him. He sat down. "Did you know one of those guys? Or what they were doing, maybe?" He could make a fair guess. He could tell what his guess was. But not to Naruto. Idiot. Big-hearted, fucking idiot.

"I saw my brother just now."

Naruto was just like the rest of the Konoha residents who didn't know exactly what happened on that night and had begged the police, or Sasuke himself, to make a public statement. All they knew was that one day the Uchiha family had come back from some fancy cocktail party in Koga and the next morning did not show up anywhere, except for their youngest son, who wouldn't say anything. The occasional wanted poster featuring the elder son's face added to the suspicions, but gave no answers.

Sasuke would give no answers, either. Because his brother had stood by his Zweilous that night as it evolved and commanded it to strangle their parents to death and left him there with nothing, and he wasn't ready to tell that yet.

666

So it's preeetty much what Itachi did in canon. Plus a Hydreigon.

And that's this story's reason for why Sasuke is a rather anti-social and unhappy soul. Seeing one's own sibling do that deed is a life-destroying event on its own. And what if a Pokemon did it, a creature that's essentially been your overpowered pet since you were a child? And if your sibling _told _it to do that? Such has been the destruction of Sasuke's happiness. Even the occasional pining reference to Sakura can hardly heal that.

I hope the stripe clue gave you some hint about the Akatsuki's plans. There's only one instance in all of Pokemon where we have seen Pokemon with stripes which are not supposed to have stripes. Quite early on in the Pokemon franchise. Why were those striped Pokemon made?

Btw, I finished typing this in school. Excuse me while I hurry back to my English class ;)

Ta...Storm


	23. A Night in the Woods

Hi, this chapter is inspired by StormDragon666's favorite childhood movie, _The Iron Giant. _If you wish to see a kids' movie with substance, uniqueness, humor, taste, and heart (and heartbreak), please look it up on your local iTunes or Netflix.

This chapter (first, rather long, hopefully to your satisfaction) is just oozing with friendship, just not so cheesy and unreal as the actual Pokemon anime does it. -_- Also, some new Pokemon will be obtained this chapter. One of them has a very "human" trait. c:

Also-also, I _finally _found a Zorua on the Global Trade that was offered by a person who didn't want a level 100 legendary in return! Thank you, Austin, for requesting merely a Tepig, which I happily bred for you. Now your Zorua will breed me a fine line of dark-type toughies.

666

Sunday, July 26th, 9:40 PM, the edge of Uronbo town

666

Tonight had been hell. She had seen and fought monsters. Her friend lie with all the life drained out of him for a reason she couldn't even say aloud. Everyone was stunned and tired and nervous. And surrounded by a town full of drunks who would eventually notice them. Also, it was raining, and her shoes were covered with, and full of, mud. God.

Squirtle—who she had let out of his ball, replacing Beatrice the Flaaffy, just after the invaders left—knew she had a little folding umbrella in her backpack. He slid partway down her shoulder and unzipped it, looking for the umbrella. When he found it, he unwrapped and opened it all by himself and kept himself and his trainer dry. He looked at her and patted her cheek with his free hand.

Here, tonight, about a month after capturing him, Sakura Haruno decided she truly loved her Squirtle. "Thank you, Romeo." she told him, and squeezed his little paw. And just in case the message was not impressed on him enough: "I love you."

"Squirr."

"Yes..."

He tugged a strand of her hair, but Sakura was already looking at what alarmed him. One of Uronbo's many unaware residents was walking up the road. Two, actually. One with a smaller companion draped across his shoulder, merrily singing. Sakura stepped out of the middle of the street, wary and prepared to dash away, but they stayed on the direct path and never noticed her. It was a good thing: running in muddy shoes would not have felt that awesome.

She had come this way to make sure no stragglers from the boat remained on the seaside part of town, but no one she knew was here. The town was still mostly asleep or inebriated; the only person who was awake to notice her was an old man walking in a bathrobe with his Pinsir keeping him from falling over. The man looked up at her with surprised eyes and pointed. "Pinsir! Pinsir, it's a fairy! Good God, waittil Ryouhei sees it! Yeeeessss!" The man's Pinsir glared at Sakura and shuffled his trainer along.

Squirtle got her attention with a tug of her hair and pointed confusedly at the pair. Sakura knew just what he was asking and wished she had had an answer prepared, considering Squirtle was not too old or mature a creature. But nope, plain, cold truth would have to do it. "He's…he's drunk, Romeo. That means he had too much alcohol. Drunk people act very stupid, and if they become drunk consecutively, they die."

"_Squirt!"_ Romeo gasped. He looked at her and took a strand of her hair in his shivering hand, and his umbrella hand shook, too.

"No, I would never!" she said a little snappily. "Never. Well, even Ino was—oh."

Her umbrella was dark green, so it helped camouflage her. She went up Muru Lane and Goro Street, crossed onto Hachi, and then Chodai, all without incident and without seeing anyone familiar or awake, but always with a steady, cold rain. Sasuke and Hinata both had umbrellas, she knew, and Lily's Light screen could keep Ino protected from the rain…but Naruto?

She went around a house with a decaying roof and saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a pile of chopped wood, with Sasuke's Houndoom sitting practically wrapped around her trainer. Sasuke's Fraxure held up an umbrella over them. Both his and Sakura's eyes were drawn to his trainer: sunken in, staring silently at nothing with fingers curled into fists. Sakura knew the gesture, with or without the sociology lesson that had reinforced it for her: rage, boiling emotion that the rest of Sasuke could not handle presently.

She approached him quietly. Non-aggressive, even placating. "We should leave now. We can make camp somewhere safe in the woods there." She said gently. "Please. I'll find us a quiet place."

"Squirt, Squirt," Romeo offered with a supportive gesture of his hand.

"Okay," was all Sasuke's said. Naruto looked up at her, one helper to another. "I called Ino and Hinata. They're giving Lily a revive. Once she's okay, they'll come up here."

Everyone knew where everyone was. Good. There was room and time now. Sakura got on her knees—their umbrella bumped Sasuke's—and got down to his level. She was crouched by his side, not the ideal spot, but good enough. His eyes were as indifferent and unreadable as ever, the same impenetrable black that she saw now was in fact not impenetrable. He didn't object to her being so close, so she came closer still, and put both her arms around his shoulders. He did not move.

"Hey, he's gone now." She murmured to him. His hand moved slightly underneath her arm. Uncomfortable, unsure. Hurt. She reached down and took it firmly in hers, and it felt hot. "He won't mess with you again. I swear."

It felt like it was not her place to claim she could actually keep that man away from Sasuke, and yet it was. Surely no one else would, or if they did, they didn't have the strength or will necessary, and she had whole reservoirs of that. Even now, with rain turning the summer night twenty degrees colder and friends separated, she felt strong and ready to do her part. Right now, this was it. Right now, Sasuke must have understood that, too, because he closed his eyes and sighed into her shoulder. "Yeah," he said, and that was all he could manage then.

"I'm gonna go down the path now, into the woods." She told them both, and slowly released her arms from Sasuke and stood up. She didn't miss the little tug of his hand, the brief insistence that she not go away. Later. Later she'd think on it. "I'll make sure no one's in there to try and mess with us. I'll take everyone out with me. Romeo, Beatrice, and Cassio, too."

"Is Cassio your Sentret?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, Naruto."

"'Kay. I'll call you when the others get here, and we'll come, too."

"Sounds good. Fraxure and Hellfire, you stay alert!"

"Thorn." Sasuke muttered, and the two trainers leaned a little closer to him. He looked up a little. "That's his name. I've decided."

A fierce and capable name, and intimidating, Sakura thought. Sasuke was quite eloquent when he wanted to be, which seemed to be often. Or maybe she read too much into him. Well, that did happen sometimes. But not now. Now, she had to be the scout, go forth and make sure there were no suspicious characters who would harass them when they were all nervous and tired. Sakura felt pretty confident in saying she was the only one who was not nervous or tired enough to take this on. And at least she would be doing it as the rain was stopping.

While most towns had an intangible circle that enveloped most of its buildings, and thus its limits, Uronbo's limits were hard to find. Its buildings were like scattered marbles: becoming less numerous and more randomly scattered the further one went. Sakura passed only two buildings, one of them an outhouse, before the rocky ground became grassy, and the woods, formerly a dark line in the distance, appeared a stone's throw before here. Like a town, they began very suddenly with a line of thick trees that spanned a great, unknown distance. There was a weak little path going into them, and this she followed. Her three Pokemon were all out with her.

Cassio was standing on her backpack, stiffer and stiller than she had ever seen him. His eyes moved, looking here, there, and here again just in case, but the rest of him was a perfect statue. The now-soaked Beatrice walked by her with quiet steps that were nearly completely disguised by Sakura's own. Romeo was on her shoulder. None of them saw anything but a sleeping Pidgeotto in a tree. Until about a hundred and fifty feet, at which point Cassio's ears went up and Sakura attempted to keep her pace, but there were no other signs.

Sakura thought it was a man crouching, but she could not tell which way he faced. He was—no, she was. A generous glare of moonlight revealed that it was a she, and not a man at all. A Nidorina. And she held something in her front paw.

'_An…iPod?' _Sakura thought, and stopped walking. It was not dangerous out here, after all. Just weird, and intriguing. She had always thought that Nidorina were cute, and actually had a poster of her favorite actor, Mansaku Kai, and his Nidorina, on her bedroom wall in Konoha. Beatrice tapped her leg, perhaps remembering this, or trying to remind her trainer of it.

"I know, I know." she whispered distractedly. Her attention was more caught by the Nidorina and her odd possession. She sat on her hindquarters and held the iPod with her little claws closed around it, and even had one of the earbuds tucked in a little crook in her large ear. Sakura widened her eyes at this. Besides looking downright _weird, _if one could get past that, it was very clever. What an intelligent Nidorina that must be, to know how to hold something as though she had human hands, and be able to maneuver them to put the earbud in her ear. How dexterous. How…admirable.

She couldn't help thinking that Ino would call thoughts like this retarded. It gave her a burst of determination. Certainly none of Ino's Pokemon would know how to hold something in their paws so cleverly!

"I'll try and catch her. How do you feel about a Nidorina on the team?"

"Sennn," Cassio growled.

"You'll be all right, Cassio." Sakura told him quietly. "Are you nervous because she stole someone's iPod? I'll make her stop her thieving ways, don't worry…or maybe you can." Cassio looked at her with his brows together confusedly. "How about you sneak up to her with Quick attack?" Cassio pondered then, then swished his tail. He was ready. And in another second, he was gone. Then he was in a tree, then running on one of the tree's branches.

Then Nidorina's ears perked up, and her golden eyes sparked as she became aware of the danger. She pulled her earbuds out and set her human possession in the grass just in time to be tackled by Cassio the Sentret.

They rolled twice and slammed into the log Nidorina had been standing by. "Fury swipes, Cassio!" Sakura called out. Cassio raised one paw and brought it and its claws down against his enemy's shoulder. Once, twice, thrice, and when he raised his paw for a fourth blow, Nidorina's front-left paw shot up and kicked him in the face. Cassio was tossed off, and Nidorina whirled around and kicked with her right-hind foot: the harder, second blow of a Double kick.

She was bleeding on her shoulder, and staring at Sakura now. The Nidorina put all four paws firmly down and stared at her, looking more ready than angry or fearful. Sakura took off her backpack and stared her down as well, and hoped her gaze transmitted respect. "Use Dig!"

As Sentret flipped around and his paws, Sakura's hand tore into her backpack and found a great ball. She tossed it, and it punched through the shreds of dirt that Cassio had tossed up, right at Nidorina's face. She opened her mouth and spat angrily at the ball, and Sakura couldn't help but grin a little. It faded when five glittering, violent points glowed near Nidorina. It was a Poison sting attack, and it had deflected the ball.

"No way," the pinkette gasped, running a hand slowly through her hair. Nidorina held one paw up nervously and started looking all around at the ground. She couldn't sense or hear Cassio and would surely not be able to dodge his—

"Niiii!" Nidorina yelled. Almost too fast for her eyes to register, Sentret burst out of the ground in a flurry of mud and slammed his opponent in the chin with a harsh uppercut. Nidorina did a veritable backflip and landed on her side, and with the pain a ground-type move caused, she would be like that for a good few seconds yet.

Sakura didn't miss a beat. She threw a second ball. It landed neatly on Nidorina's leg, bounced—Nidorina lashed out her paw—and melted into red, amorphous energy. The ball whipped back to her, as did Cassio, and her other Pokemon looked up at her expectantly.

"Just a minute," the pinkette stalled, and ran over to the log they had first seen Nidorina stand by. Her little iPod was there in the dirt, and Sakura picked it up. Only then did she tap the ball in her hand. It opened and her newly-caught Pokemon was out once more, surrounded by all her others.

The first thing Nidorina did is look wildly around herself, not at any particular thing, but at all her surroundings. Her determined, searching face did not change till Sakura held out the iPod before her. Nidorina got up onto her back legs to take it into her mouth, then her eyes shot up to Sakura for the first time.

"Hello! I'm Sakura," Sakura greeted, and held out the iPod a little closer. Nidorina took it between her jaws. "So, you're a part of my team now. Here's—" Her phone began ringing suddenly. Nidorina's ears perked up and Beatrice made a worried face. "It's Naruto. He says they're coming. Nidorina, you're going to meet all my friends in a moment. We've just had a rough time."

Nidorina nodded absently, touching her music player, and then turned swiftly to Beatrice. "Ni? Ni, rina rina?" she asked. Beatrice looked a little surprised at her calm forwardness, and answered her question quietly.

A shadow appeared down the path, and a blue shirt shot through with yellow, a jersey for the Karrablasters, told her it was Naruto in one of his sleeping shirts. "Hey! Let's get going!" His brows went up a little. He slowed till he was standing at Sakura's side and asked, "Dude, did you just catch a Nidorina in the past, like, two minutes?"

"Yup."

"Why does she have your—"

"Oh, it's not mine. She had that when I caught her." Sakura said with a little giggle, and she returned all her Pokemon but the newest.

"…Why?"

A guttural bark from down the dark path caught their attention. It was Naruto's Electrike jogging down the path, with Ino, Sasuke and Hellfire speed-walking behind them. Before it could be asked, Hinata came along after them, riding her Ponyta bareback and with flames licking—harmlessly, yes—at her thighs. She got off quickly and without any grace and returned her Ponyta with a quick mutter of thanks to her. "Neji wanted to talk to me." She said briskly. "He's going to Oto now." Ino made motions that suggested she was about to ask more about this, but Hinata started walking down the path by herself.

"Um, hey. Hey! Hinata!" Naruto said. We're walking together here!" Hinata stopped embarrassedly and shuffled back to the ground, staring down at her muddy rain boots.

For some five seconds, the only activity and motion was the soft snuffling of Nidorina and Scarface the Electrike sniffing at each other, then Naruto put his hands on his hips and announced, "Well, we're gonna crawl into Saraku half-starved just like Sakura said. Let's move it!" He fell into a rather silly, long-strided walk and waved for the others to follow him.

They did. Naruto remained at the front with his Electrike, who trotted by his side. Sakura and Sasuke fell into step side-by-side and walked just behind him, with Sakura's iPod-toting Nidorina at her trainer's left. "You know, I can charge that for you," Sakura said, looking down at the poison-type. But Nidorina was listening to a song at the moment, and had to be tapped on the head before she would stop Ni-Ni-ing in time with it to listen. "I said I can charge that for you, Nidorina. If you let me have it when we get to a town, I can plug it in someplace and make sure it doesn't die on you."

"I can't believe this," Ino scoffed from behind them. "Can you get a Pokemon that doesn't beg for the spotlight like you? Or are you gonna hunt for a Pokemon that can do physics problems next? Or…" She trailed off and Sakura felt the typical temptation to snipe back at her. Perhaps it was because it had been a long day, perhaps because she was deciding to be the bigger person here, or even because Sasuke was less than a foot away, watching her reaction. But whatever the reason, Sakura take advantage of Ino's own silence to insert her own jibes. In fact, she listened and waited, till Ino went on, "Whatever. She's weird. So does she get a rock star name?"

"Please don't call her anything beginning with 'Lady,'." Sasuke murmured. His voice drew everyone's eyes to him. "Find a Shakespeare name to fit with all the rest."

"Of course I will," Sakura assured him. "I like my name choices, but there are still a ton of unique ones ought there I kind of wish I could use…"

Naruto walked backwards to face her and chime in, "Like what? Steve?"

Sakura put a hand over her mouth and laughed. "No, moron. Just…just unique names, all kinds and all nationalities, even. I met a girl in Haru-kishi named Chiyo, right before the outdoor music festival. Her Charizard's name was Whisky, and she told me about a Togepi she had whose name was Sit."

"…Sit? Like…like sitting?"

"Like sitting. I thought it was pretty damn unique."

"I think…" Naruto put a hand on his chin. "I think I'm gonna get a new Pokemon and name it Chair. Or Bartholomew."

"Or Steve?" Sakura suggested.

Nidorina pressed the pause button with one of her claws and now walked with curiousness touching her normally absent-minded face. Ino's face lit up again and she turned slightly to face Hinata, walked near her. "Oh! Before I forget! What's goin' on with Neji? I remember in Haru-kishi you practically ran away from him when Kikyo and I were with you—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata said softly.

Ino pressed more. "Come on, don't I count as a trusted friend by now? We've been together for over a month and that's kind of a long time! And if he was being a douche to you again, just say the word and Pine and I will knock his teeth out."

"Who's Pine?"

"Quiet, Naruto."

Ignoring Naruto and Ino's brief banter, Hinata merely shook her head, and Sakura came towards her, got in her face and nodded her own head exaggeratedly. Hinata sniggered. "He…just came towards me and said he had a message from my father. And I asked him why father didn't just send me an email, or call me or…or something. But he said this message was very special and couldn't be sent in those ways. And if he can't even say it to my face I don't want to hear it, ever. So I got on Gemini and ran off." The forest buzzed in quiet nightlife around them, but no one spoke. "Gemini is my, um, um Ponyta. If you didn't know. Yeah."

"Hinata." Naruto said from the front. He was no longer facing the group. "Why don't you just punch Neji in the face? He'll leave you alone if you do." He didn't receive an answer, and the others watched Hinata stare dejectedly at her ruined shoes. "Hinata? Hey, did you hear—"

"If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to talk about it." Sasuke said firmly. "Leave her alone."

Naruto glared. "I'm not trying to be mean, okay? Just trying to help." Sasuke's returning glare was half-hearted. They were not high schoolers anymore who started fights at every turn. In fact, they had been quite complacent with each other for most of their journey.

Ino cocked her head a little, jingling a blue rose charm on her hairtie. "I guess you would know, since you're all about not saying a word unless it kills you." She said with a slight scowl. "I could count on my fingers the amount of times you ever looked like you gave a shit about anything." Sakura found herself silently agreeing and putting herself on Ino's side. "I mean, anything besides Combat Class or your family…ooh. Ooh! You're all defensive for Hinata because you both have screwed up families!"

Okay, maybe not. "Yeah, let's be intrusive and judgmental, Ino, that'll fix things." Sakura snapped.

"Oh, please, like you don't wonder, too. Look, I'm not asking you to say whatever happened to you in sixth grade, so don't think that. But I am right, aren't I?"

"Ino, for God's sake—"

"You're right."

Everyone's eyes were now drawn to Sasuke, to the steep slope of his shoulders and his hair hanging weakly over his face. "We're not gonna make you talk about it." Naruto assured him quickly. "But if you want to say anything, we're friends here. All of us. We won't tell anybody.".

"I always keep secrets in confidence." Hinata announced. "I guess I don't know you that well, Sasuke. But I would still stay true to my word."

"You know I would." Sakura said, smiling at hm the slightest bit. "And if anyone doesn't keep their promise, I'll slam their heads into a boulder. Like Yumi from ninth grade." She saw the little lift of Sasuke's lips at that.

"You guys know from high school experience that I could totally _thrive _on giving away secrets." Ino laughed, and rubbed her arm. "But that was for fun, all of it. Seriously, if you guys really don't want me to say something, I wouldn't. None of you are the kind of shallow bitches who deserve it."

"Aww," Hinata giggled, putting a hand shyly up to her face.

Some combination of all these words and actions brought an amused little smirk onto the Uchiha's face, one that he didn't hide. His eyes were no longer blank and hollow, but rather tired and nerve-wracked, an expression that was shared amongst the rest of them. "That's nice and everything. Really." He said, acknowledging them with a wave of his eyes over all his friends. "I…I can say that it was my brother's fault. He did something evil and I can never forgive him for it. And he'll never tell me why."

"Hinata." Naruto said suddenly in a flat voice. Sakura lifted her head and glared at him for such an inappropriate disturbance. He and his Electrike both had blank faces, and stared beyond Hinata's head. "Walk faster. Walk faster right now."

This Hinata did without question. She put on a burst of speed in her walking, not so quick as to look like she was fleeing, but more than enough to get up to the front of the group with Naruto. Now everyone stared at the dirt track behind them, looking for the eyes in the dark that Naruto must have seen. Sakura put out her hand for Nidorina's iPod, and the poison-type handed it to her without question. Something in the forest bumped into a tree, and the thump noise echoed.

"What was it?" Sakura whispered, looking all around. It occurred to her that two days before leaving home for her Pokemon journey, she had gone to the movie theater to see a scary thriller movie whose trailers on TV had piqued her interest. It had had a scene rather like this.

"Something with a really big head." Naruto said, and Sakura remembered a scene in the movie where the thing with a really big head confronted the lost men in the woods.

Sakura clenched her fist, and out of the corner of her eye, spied a slowly moving object off to her left, fairly deep in tree cover. But it was not a tree limb or windblown brush, and it was definitely moving closer.

"Poison sting, Nidorina!" Sakura cried out suddenly. Nidorina responded immediately by going up onto her back legs and spitting out a burst of swift purple needles that shot into the trees. The creature dashed away with a surprised cry and its outline disappeared behind an evergreen tree.

"I think you got it," Hinata gasped. "It's…it's…"

The creature was above them now, walking in the tree branches and making pine needles and summer leaves float down onto the trainers. Hinata's previous joy melted away; she put her hands over her mouth and stared up with her legs shaking. Sasuke growled at this unseen menace and tore a Pokeball off of his belt. He tossed it straight up, and Cyndaquil appeared out of it, hovering in mid-air for a moment.

"Swift, Cyndaquil!" Sasuke shouted.

Cyndaquil was in the middle of falling, and for this she shivered in fear, but she still managed to robotically spit out a stream of star-shaped object that exploded light upon impact, and made little bursts of light up in the dark canopy. Sasuke raised his arms and caught her before she hit the ground; the sight warmed Sakura's heart despite the situation.

Nidorina barked suddenly, "Ri! Rina!" and spat out another Poison sting. The creature rushed along a branch to dodge the burst of needles and stepped into the last remaining traces of the light made by Cyndaquil's Swift.

"It's a Zoroark." Ino said wonderingly.

"Holy crap I want it!" Naruto cried. "Electrike! Thundershock!"

Electrike ran till he was directly underneath the Zoroark—or, where it had been, for once Electrike got there, the Zoroark ran along another branch and jumped away into the dark again. Electrike fired his Thundershock up and slightly to the right. It sparked a tree branch and cracked it. He fired another one, making his entire body glow yellow, and this one missed its mark by mere inches. Little hairs from the Zoroark's great mane came drifting down.

And then the Zoroark came down. It fell onto the ground with a great thump, leaning its head over its legs like it was weak. Electrike charged at it and after shaking her head wildly, as though to clear a dream, Cyndaquil did, too. As they came, Zoroark lifted its head and ran at them like a mad beast.

With a screech, Zoroark raised its arms and slammed them down on both the Pokemon's heads in a fierce Sucker Punch. Electrike squealed in pain and could not get up when the Zoroark lifted its hands. It could not get up when it started running at the trainers.

Ino screamed aloud and Sakura could not move. Sasuke moved in front of her and started running forward towards the creature. Zoroark raised its hand again, about to attack the new human adversary, and then turned a hard right out of nowhere. It ran straight into a tree, shaking the trunk and making leaves fall, and then faced the trainers again.

"The hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"It's—it's confused," Sakura realized; her voice shook. "It bumped into trees before. It must h-have been in a battle just a few minutes ago and some Pokemon…used a move that confused it."

"I can still catch it!" Naruto growled. He found a Pokeball in a near pocket of his backpack and tapped its center to enlarge it. He pulled his arm back to throw it, and as his arm began its fierce throwing motion, the Zoroark roared it him and shocked him into stillness. It tugged at its mane, pulling hair out of the natural ponytail, and ran wildly back into the trees.

Naruto's hand remained in mid-toss, the ball in his hand depressingly unused. "But…I…"

"It might come back later, when its head is clear," Hinata soothed him. "I mean…maybe it will want, um, a rematch?"

The comment was well-meant, perhaps even true, so brought a little smile to Naruto's face. But his hand still fell and the ball was dropped dejectedly into its pocket again. "Could be. But…can we make camp here, you guys? I just realized I'm drop-dead freaking tired."

"I agree. Let's…let's sleep right here." Sakura said with a little moan. She took off her backpack and weakly began pulling out the small tube that managed to contain an average-sized sleeping bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ino checking her phone, and she muttered to everyone that it was midnight now. This made Sakura laugh a little, and she caught Sasuke's eyes. She laughed a little more. "I've just never been out at midnight with my friends before. Kinda fun."

"Loser," Ino muttered, but she went about her quiet business of getting out her own sleeping bag and offered no more sniping.

"In a few days we'll charge up your iPod, Nidorina. For now, you're going to go to sleep, all right?" At an understanding nod from her new Pokemon, Sakura returned the poison-type and clicked her ball into place alongside the other three.

No one appeared to even have the strength to change into sleeping clothes, or search for a body of water to take a pre-bedtime bath in. The last one to lie down was Sasuke, who set Cyndaquil on his lap. At first Sakura admitted to herself that she was getting a last look at her crush before she went to bed, but then she realized that Cyndaquil was on her trainer's lap for a reason. She was panting, and looked dizzy. "Sakura. Sakura!" she heard, and lifted her head suddenly like a surprised Poochyena. "What's wrong with her? Did she get poisoned somehow?"

Sakura crawled over and touched Cyndaquil's warm pelt, felt the short little hairs on her and the especially heated little red fire-spots on her back. These would have been feverish signs, if not for the energy that Cyndaquil was giving off, a shaking and shivering feeling.

"She's not sick, Sasuke…put her down." Sasuke obeyed her immediately, and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag as well. Naruto sat up and leaned forward to see what they were doing. The dark of midnight was suddenly pierced by a little, white glow that surrounded Cyndaquil's body.

"No fair, man." Naruto moaned. "You get two evolutions in a week!" But he was silenced by Sasuke and Sakura telling him "Quiet!" in perfect sync.

The stout shape of Cyndaquil lengthened, becoming over doubly long, as did her legs, and simultaneously her snout shortened, and little triangular ears took shape at the top of her skull. This shape remained, and the white glow faded. A Quilava was left standing there; her closed eyes softened almost like she was about to sleep, and fire burst forth from her head and hindquarters. She looked perfect.

"Two evolutions and you were there for both of them." Sasuke said quietly.

"How about that," Sakura replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Despite her mind slipping away into sleep that moment, the pinkette could recognize a truly heartfelt comment. She ran a hand through her hair a little embarrassedly and told him, "Happy to help, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I hear you have a thing for helping people." He said airily, like this was everyday conversation. "Whether they want help or not."

"People don't usually admit they need help. Especially stupid people."

"Heard that," Naruto said loudly. He was laying down again and had his back facing them.

"Wanted you to," Sakura said just as loudly. "Now I'm going to bed and you better do the same. Let Quilava sleep now. Or…whatever you named her. Tell me tomorrow, please." Sakura crawled back over to her sleeping bag and did not even bother getting inside it. Sasuke returned his tired-eyed Quilava and did the same.

666

Tuesday, July 28th, 3:32 PM, the entrance gate to Saraku

666

Two days of hiking, battling a group of pestering Raticate, surviving off of Oran and Pecha berries later, five Konoha teenagers walked into Saraku half-starved.

Two lone Eevee sitting by a restaurant dumpster were the only ones to see them come walking in with their zombie-like gaits. Their feet carried them onto the well-traveled road that led into the town of Saraku, a bustling town of over twenty thousand, a town with a gym, which perhaps one of them cared about at that moment but certainly not most of them. Their last meal had been the night before, and their last sleep, thanks to a massively loud rainshower, had been just before that. The Konoha Five were zombies indeed.

With some glancing around at signs and teamwork in not bumping tiredly into people on the street, they came across a place on a busy street that had a well-made sign in its window. It was a restaurant on the first floor and an inn on the second and third floors. Hinata, the most awake of the group, booked them all a single room, as they did not have the level of consciousness needed to hand over money for a room for each one of them. They were guided to this room by the innkeeper's very kind Machamp, and once they were all inside, they each found random spots all around the room to fall onto and sleep on.

Naruto had a dream about showing his friends a picture or something, but he couldn't really remember it.

666

Those two Eevee at the very end are going to matter next chapter. I meant to fit them and their capture in here they will be caught next chapter, but I can't tell you by whom) but could not what with all the friendship talk and Zoroark attacks going on. Psh, you thought Naruto was gonna catch it. Lol no. Not every attempted Pokemon catch goes as planned, as shown by this as well as Sakura's first attempt to catch her Nidorina, who somehow found an iPod, stole it and has become a fan of human music. I've always wanted to write a Pokemon in here who was really influenced by human culture.

What other little notes? Maybe Romeo the Squirtle discovering what "drunk" is? Kind of an unavoidable issue in a rathole like Uronbo. I think it's kind of intriguing (and of course, cute) when he was like, "OMG Sakura, don't you ever do that!". I know I posted the name of Sasuke's Fraxure as "Judgment" in the Bio Chapter, but I decided to change it. It's the name of my Fraxure on my White game, and I think it sounds better than Judgment. Sasuke's a serious guy but...well, Thorn is just better. Case closed. Also, a town of twenty thousand is not all that big by our standards, but I imagine in the Pokemon world (or rather, the Pokemon world that I have created) that they don't have A.) a population as big as our Earth's, or B.) cities like New York with over eighteen million people living there, so twenty thousand will be considered a big city.

Also, when Quilava evolved, she did not open her eyes. It's not because she was tired, but because she didn't want to. The reason for that is going to matter too. And I swear, Hinata's egg will hatch next chapter! DX

Excuse me while I go back to watching my childhood love, Gundam Wing.

Ta…Storm.


	24. A Night at the Daycare

When I began writing this chapter (oh-so long ago) I'd just gotten back from a trip to Borders, where I bought a Pokedex book, an information guide on all Pokemon (at least Gens I through IV). It was the last thing I ever bought from the now-deceased and greatly respected Borders Bookstores.

Ever since I bought that book, reading it has always been very enjoyable and even soothing for me. If I have ten minutes in between breakfast and my next chore, I'll open it up and find out what move a Luxray will learn at level 35. Three months after buying it, I still keep it on my nightstand to page through a bit before going to sleep. Stare and giggle as you wish, but the fact remains that I have a permanent source of relaxation and enjoyment, purchased for three dollars, and you don't ;D

In other news, I'm now a college freshman who finished her first job at a Halloween store and I now know the weight and time consummation a job brings. I greatly dislike it, but I must get used to it if I ever plan to make it in the working world. While I search for a new one….Pathway chapter time!

Beware the SasuSaku drama in the latter half of the chapter! D:

Btw, did you guys read the recent manga? Madara omg!

666

Tuesday-almost-Wednesday, July 28th-almost-July-29th, 11:56 PM, the Grace Hotel in south Saraku

666

She dreamed of a mountain-climbing adventure she took on alone. Three-quarters up, in a blizzard, she was knocked down and then mocked while she lay with broken bones. It was about as stark and unsubtle as dreams could get. Now, she was in a half-present dreamscape where she heard a voice a little like Sasuke's and a little like everyone in school who had ever made fun of her. _"I can always burn your wings." _

Few people who mocked her had ever sounded so cryptic, but they reminded her just as much that her huge efforts were always mocked once she became remarkable, but not the best.

And that was when Sakura realized she was awake, and Romeo was in her arms hugging her, somehow aware that she was feeling worthless and ripped up inside. The sweet Squirtle pressed his smooth head up against her chin and wrapped his stubby excuses of arms around her shoulder. He was warm and smooth like lavender bath bubbles, and he made her feel all better. "Love you, Romeo." she murmured into his head. He said "Squirt," right back at her and cuddled some more.

Right then Sakura realized she was _really_ hungry, and if the time on her cell phone was right, it was just past midnight, three minutes into July 30th, which meant none of them had eaten in eighteen hours. Holy crap.

"Romeo. Romeo, get up." She said, and he did. Sakura sat up in bed—in _bed?_—and practically swallowed her tongue when she was she was in bed with Sasuke.

'_Literally literally LITERALLY in bed with Sasuke, no stupid sexual metaphors we simply fell asleep on the same surface and that is all that transpired here tonight, yup.' _It was true, but goddamn was she ever fighting back some red-hot imagined response in her head. She tried to replace his image in her head with Naruto instead and...it was still red-hot and she couldn't let go of it. Oh geez. '_J-just forget it! __Eighteen foodless hours. We're going out to eat, middle of the night or not. Ino better not try to drag us all into some fugly, slutty street activity.' _

All around Sakura her friends were sprawled (she had some memory of all of them stumbling into the hotel at three in the afternoon and Hinata being a saint, paying for their room). Hinata on the floor, Ino on the little loveseat, and Naruto with his head on the AC unit. And Ino's Deerling in the dresser drawer for some reason. Sakura decided to get up and take a much-needed shower and change her clothes. She didn't get two feet from the bed before Sasuke woke up, too, and stared at her. And he sat up and stood up, kind of quickly, kind of in a hurry. And he went into the bathroom first, glaring at her all the way and almost kicking Romeo.

It was not the reaction she'd expected, (maybe?) but it did no good to see her lifelong crush—a boy of strength and admirable mind, who had been giving her compliment after compliment these past days—examine such a situation, stare at her like rotten lunchmeat and then just _leave. _

She felt a lot better when Romeo stuck up his small middle finger in the direction of the bathroom. Her laughter pretty much shocked the entire room into waking.

"Gaamygod apocalypse!" Naruto screeched. His arms flailed against the AC and the clang echoed.

"For Arceus's _sake, _you idiot!" Ino screeched. "I was sleeping! And what the hell happened to my hair! I need my straightener now! Pine, get my straightener!" Sakura soon relayed to her and to everyone else her plan for a midnight meal. The group of them felt a collective excitement, that of teenagers going out at night alone for the first time. Sakura resolved to keep them all from getting too excited or overwhelmed, or charmed by the alluring things they'd see out there. On one hand, it would be a cold day in hell before her common sense rotted enough for her to partake in the immoral goings-on that happened in a big city, or to let her friends do the same. On the other hand, only one person in their party was actually liable to go off doing such things and she was straightening her hair right now.

Some showers and freshening-ups later, five teenagers strolled gaily out of the Grace Hotel lobby in Saraku City. The desk clerk stared at them as they went by, but the teenagers were staring at Saraku.

Somewhere east of this hotel lay the nation's fire-type gym. But all around them was that special brand of city chaos that drew in so many people. The stars were blotted out in favor of neon signs and a thousand lit windows, advertising clothing shops, foreign and traditional foods, Pokemon dojos, electronics shops, and many more. The streets were only a fraction less alive at one in the morning than they were in daylight. Couples and friends walked, street battles took place, and corner performers played instruments and sat out their cases invitingly open. And all the noise, not quite loud, but not quiet, was around them like a Beedrill swarm. It invited them to run and explore like any curious Purrloin kitten, and around them all, many were doing just that.

Sakura and Sasuke looked all around at it with the same surprised fascination that they would a circus; Hinata looked awed and afraid to move; Naruto's jaw hung ridiculously open, and Ino started dancing. That is, she danced down the street like a happy eight-year-old. "Let's go eat, you guys! Come on!"

They did, though once they caught up with her Sakura attempted to make herself leader and guide them, or at least steer them clear of anyone weird-looking and make sure no creeps followed them. "How about there?" she asked them all. She pointed in the huge window of a restaurant chain they all knew. A picture of a monocle-wearing Breloom stared amiably at them from the entrance.

"I like Shroomsworth's." Hinata murmured. "And they bring free food with your order for your Pokemon, too, all kinds."

"Look way inside. On the left!" Ino pointed. "That guy's sure taking advantage of the Pokemon food. Or his Aggron is. That thing must pack it away like a garbage disposal. I'd like to see that!"

"I'd like to see _that_." Naruto chuckled. He grabbed behind him, searching for someone's arm. He poked Sasuke and then grabbed Sakura. "Come on. Come see this first!" Sakura was pulled and Sasuke frowned after them both, then followed. The remaining two girls came after they had pushed through a crowd of joggers. Naruto still held Sakura's wrist tight, and she found she didn't mind at a ll. He had stopped them all in the middle of a street to see a street battle.

Above their heads, a Togekiss and an Escavilier floated. The Togekiss parted its mouths to focus some attack of energy at its lips, but the Escavilier wouldn't let it. It sped up underneath the Togekiss and punched one of its spear-hands straight up. The Togekiss's wing was pierced straight through, and its blood dropped to the ground like tiny red bombs.

Sakura's brows came together slightly in dismay, and she heard Naruto's grunt of faint disgust, or sympathy. Some Pokemon battles were gruesome, and some battle wounds struck the most stoic of trainers.

After its initial wound, the Togekiss began flapping its wings madly, heedless of the huge injury in one of them. Its enemy grunted and was tossed around like a hanging rag doll. Togekiss's trainer could be heard frantically calling, somewhere in the crowd below, "Air slash, Air slash, Air slash!" Togekiss was trying, but with its wound and its enemy still hanging out of its wing, the flying-type's Air slash attacks were little more than particularly strong breezes.

"Pull out of it and use X-scissor, Joseph." Another trainer said. The Escavilier pulled out its hand and crossed it against the other, but the other trainer was quicker.

"Fire blast!"

Togekiss was like lightning: it belched out a plume of rust-colored fire that smothered the Escavilier and sent the spectators directly below it scattering with fearful cries. In seconds, the flames faded and Escavilier dropped limply onto the ground with a sound like dropped flatware. The Togekiss's trainer started yelling joyously, and the teens identified her in the crowd because of how ridiculously high she was jumping in her happiness. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! C'mere, Babygirl, you queen of TMs, you! Yo, bugface, your Escavilier's really fast, he's gotten great speed training. Just wanna let you know. And a five'll be enough."

The Konoha teens decided to go into Shroomsworth's in the end. It was the first time any of them—or any of their Pokemon—had gone to a restaurant at one in the morning, and the were rather giddy because of it. After a massive meal, a massive bill (padded with charges for the Pokemon's food, which Sakura commented was against the law in most cities) they set out again. No one really wanted to go back yet, not even Sakura herself. She crowned herself leader and tour guide once again, and took them walking.

They wandered down street after street, watching battle after battle, and participating in some. In one, Naruto all but commanded Hinata to participate with him, and even though he had commanded her, she looked enchanted. Sakura spotted a street performer playing a flute, and she danced with his Mienshao while people gasped and cheered for her (afterwards she decided that was about as wild n' crazy as she'd ever get) . A middle-aged man followed them for three blocks before Sasuke released Hellfire to growl at him. Their list of such city adventures grew longer, but they began to tire when it neared three o' clock.

By now, they had drifted into a more open area of town, rather like a suburb. Naruto, walking in front, jammed his hands into the pockets of his vest jacket and wobbled as he walked. He stood stock-straight out of the blue, then pointed to the left side of the street. "Lookit." He muttered.

On that side of the street was a long building that was structured quite like a house, and even sported a friendly white fence in front of it. But on this fence was a sign advertising some business. The type of business was unknown, since a Flareon was spitting Ember onto it and burning it to a crisp.

Once the entire thing had burned up, a man slammed open the door from the inside. "Kindle! Kindle, for pity's sake. Five times in a month? Kindle! Come back here!"

The Flareon was trotting away merrily with the blackened wood remains of the sign trailing out of her mouth, which Sakura found adorable. The man, a thirty-some-year-old adult with glasses and hiking boots stopped in front of her and grabbed the flat piece of wood. His Flareon wouldn't let go. And suddenly he looked up. "Wh—? Aren't you guys a little young to be out this late?"

She wanted to reply to that but Naruto beat her to it. "We're not _young. _We're trainers! We graduated more than a month ago!"

"That still makes you young. Sixteen or so, yeah?" the man said. He still played tug-of-war with his Flareon. "Whatever. Anyway, um, do you guys want some money?"

They all started a little. That the bill for eating at Shroomsworth's had taken a good sum from each of them may have had something to do with it. Or maybe they just had some things they wanted to buy right now, as Sakura was secretly thinking. Ino beat her to a reply by saying, "Well, who doesn't? Why d'you ask?"

"Oh, 'cause this is my daycare, even though my Flareon keeps burning up my sign. And I can always use new hands to feed and take care of the Pokemon, even if your type tend to hang around for a day or less. Eight bucks an hour, and you can sleep here if you want."

"How convenient." Sasuke muttered.

"And we have to sign a waiver, don't we?" Sakura asked.

The man chuckled. "Of course, miss. As long as you plan to work and not just walk around and admire. These aren't my Pokemon and Arceus only knows what they might do when their trainers aren't around."

"Of course." Sakura muttered back, though she wouldn't let it bother her. Being near dangerous Pokemon wasn't a new experience for anyone. She perked up again, whisking some fine pink hair out of her face. "Well…I'm willing to work. And you, everyone?"

"I'm in!" Naruto raised his hand as though a teacher in school was about to call on him. "Mister Daycare man, I'm your guy! And Sakura, _you _better tell me what a waiver is!" He put an arm over her shoulder and she laughed, feeling its warmth on her. Before she could actually explain, Ino interrupted her.

"I guess we've got nothing better to do." Ino laughed. "I refuse to work with any Heatmor, though. Those things scare the shit outta me."

At last the Flareon gave up tugging on the wooden sign and trotted away back into the house. Its trainer stood up, panting. "Geez. Okay. I'm gonna get a new sign since Kindle keeps being mean and burning them to death. You guys go inside, pick a room and…just feed 'em and entertain 'em. My waivers are on the kitchen counter; sign one first." They all crossed his front lawn and made a beeline for the man's house. Sakura slowed as she neared him and opted to introduce them all to the man, and then asked exactly who they were working for. "Did I seriously forget to say my name? Sorry. I'm Greg Brisby. Never left this town and never was a trainer. Been running my daycare since I was sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Sakura gasped. "How did you open a business when you were—"

"Waivers first, honey. Xavier, where are you? Can you carry the Oran berry mix to the backyard?" Greg Brisby wandered around the side of the house, calling for some Pokemon or other. Sakura stared after him only minimally and then followed Sasuke, who waited for her at the door with his hands in his jeans pockets.

At the door, each of them felt a wave of nostalgia for Pokemon daycares. They were normally filled with local children who came in to visit and play with the Pokemon who were staying there. The Konoha daycare had been no different, and each of them had a collection of memories of strangers' Pokemon they had played and bonded with. And perhaps unconsciously they saw such potential and excitement in the scene before them: a house setting, a den and living room and kitchen and more, loaded with Pokemon: two Growlithe asleep on the stairs, a Gabite and Prinplup watching _Kung Fu Ursaring_ on the TV, a Hitmonlee looking in the fridge in the kitchen, and the soft snores of sleeping Pokemon on the floor and in many rooms. And all around, the heat and mixed scent and pure energy that radiated with the presence of so many Pokemon.

Naruto broke this wave of nostalgia by nudging Sakura on the side and asking her again what a waiver was. Sasuke answered for her and went to find them himself. Sakura signed the papers while still giggling over Sasuke's response. ("It's a paper that says if a Charizard sets you on fire and sits on you and you're burned and crippled for the rest of your life, it's not Brisby's fault and you can't sue him for it.")

Each of them signed a waiver and left it on the counter, and then began searching for something to do. Ino struck up a conversation of sorts with the Hitmonlee in the kitchen and set to helping it cook a midnight snack. Hinata was poked and prodded by two Wooper who refused to leave her alone, so began to play with them. Sasuke found a wandering Lairon and offered it a chance to battle with his Houndoom outside. Naruto played tag with a Pachirisu.

After finding bag of Pokemon food and filling three bowls she found randomly around the house, (and glancing at the TV and suddenly wondered how long it had been since she'd been able ot watch a movie) Sakura was left with no chores. The only Pokemon who were awake were occupied with her friends. She decided to go outside and see if Brisby needed any more help with his angry Flareon.

The door was cracked open slightly, and the rosette nudged it the rest of the way open. No people or Pokemon were outside…was her first thought. Then she saw movement across the street, some creature moving around in an alley between two electronics shops. A small Pokemon, no, two small Pokemon, and then a person. It kicked one of them, and the other was left stock-still and whimpering.

Sakura stormed out. "Hey, asshole! Get away from those Pokemon!" She jogged the rest of the way, as the person had spotted her.

She saw him reach for a Pokeball from his pocket. She could hear his voice, rasping, frightening: "Jade. Get rid of her."

Some sparking white matter from the ball formed into an Ivysaur. She almost stopped running because that thing had the _creepiest _grin, and it was charging straight towards her. It was an accomplice of the Pokemon abuser, Sakura told herself, and it was attacking a person. A law-breaker who hurt the innocent. It was perfectly appropriate to give in to a violent urge right now.

Sakura sped forward as the Ivysaur slung out its vines, and as she came close, kicked it in the face.

The Ivysaur skidded away with a harsh and pained cry and Sakura was upon the attacker. It was the painted man from Uronbo. Naruto had described him to her the day before. The green hair and the golden eyes and the black-and-whiteness of, of—

She was scared. Arceus, she was scared. But she strove forward anyway, aware of exactly how many bones she could break and where they were, and she aimed a punch at the man's chest. Something shattered under her fist, and the man whined like a wounded child. She hit him again, and he grabbed her hand on the third try. Crushed it. She saw his pupilless, inhuman eyes and was sure he would try to kill her.

So she fought. She shoved the man against the alley wall and bashed her head into his. The man grabbed at her arms and tried to crush them again, and then pulled one to his mouth and bit down. His teeth poked at her veins and then punctured one. She yelled and hit him in the stomach. He fell down, and her blood fell everywhere.

"_Sakura!_"

There was a fierce growling behind her and she turned towards it in fear: it was Hellfire, running towards her with her trainer sprinting behind. They both ran like Pokemon, no, like animals. Thinking of one thing and it had to be her.

"Fuck," groaned the man behind her. His arm lashed out to the left and she saw him grab one of the little Pokemon which had been ignored during their fight. Its companion screamed. The green-haired man pushed off the wall and ran down the alley in the opposite direction. Hellfire blurred past Sakura and chased him into the night. The Ivysaur followed, its vine slapping her on the shoulder as it passed.

She watched the train of runners go for only a second, and then was slammed from behind by a hot, heavy force that tried to completely envelope her. If she didn't see wisps of Sasuke's hair out of the corner of her eye, she would have elbowed the form with bone-breaking intent. "What _happened_?" he gasped. She had never heard Sasuke…gasp. Not like that.

"I'm not sure." she said. "I think…I think that man was trying to take both of these Pokemon. But he only got one. And he was from Uronbo, Sasuke. He attacked us."

He muttered something and pulled tighter around her. This meant Sasuke was _hugging _her and what the heck did that mean and was this a dream or the beginning of a fantasy or what. Had either one had such accurate depictions of what Sasuke felt like hugging her? Another person holding you so tight felt like _this? _This was nice. She was bleeding out of teeth holes in her arm, attacked by a murderer at three in the morning, but this was nice. Oh, just another five seconds. He was warm.

He was warm…but the Pokemon. Somehow, Sakura was only now hearing its desperate cries. Her stupid teenage fangasm had overridden her ability to hear a tiny creature crying. She pushed out of Sasuke's arms, grateful and not, and fell to her knees. The Pokemon was an Eevee, she saw. No, they had both been Eevees. This is the one that had been kicked. Sakura picked it up and it thrashed in her arms.

"No, no, stop. It's okay. You'll be all right."

"_Eeeeeee!_"

Sakura held the creature still. It clawed at her and cried, and slowly, slowly, its efforts died. It became limp in her arms from eartip to tailtip. Its eyes looked ahead. Its eyes looked like the purest form of sorrow. She could hear Naruto behind her, and felt his touch on her arm. She looked at him, and at Sasuke (_'Both of them together with me, that's...that's comforting_.' she thought.)

Sakura held the creature in her arms and stood up. Behind her was Sasuke, all her friends. Brisby and his Flareon and half a dozen other Pokemon. Brisby came up to her and asked what the hell had happened. Sakura related that she'd seen a man kicking two Eevees and was attacked when she tried to stop him. The man's identity, or what they knew of it, could come later. Right now, there was healing to do.

Speaking of healing, a Kadabra rudely pushed Ino and Sasuke out of the way and stood by her side. It held her injured arm—her numb arm, now—in both its paws, and hummed. The wound glowed faintly. The creature was using Recover…_on _her. How in the world…whatever. She thanked it deeply, but it stayed where it was.

No one else seemed ready to talk, so she began the chain reaction of everybody going back inside. As she walked, as Sasuke walked with her, she spoke to the Eevee. "What was that man doing to you? Can you tell me somehow?" No response. "Was he your trainer?" At this, the Eevee curled its lip and showed small fangs. Obviously not. But she ought to make sure.

She was guided to the same couch where Pokemon had been watching a movie before. She sat down and the Eevee stayed on her lap. Looking dead. "Eevee, who was the other Eevee with you? Your friend? Your mate?" It shook its head weakly at both of these. "Your sibling?" And here it whined. "Your…brother?" It whined again and pushed its claws into Sakura's skin, all despair.

The murderer had stolen this Eevee's brother. For Arceus knows what. "We know that man, Eevee. He attacked us not very long ago. We'll…" We'll what? We'll catch him? Arrest him? What had been their plan for dealing with the evil men from Uronbo, exactly? Why hadn't Sakura had her own plan ready? Since when _didn't _she have a plan?

Sasuke was sitting by her and she looked at him for help. If it took a murderer attacking her to make him do something nice to her, then...well, hopefully his good deeds wouldn't end now. "We're going to tell everyone about that man, Eevee." He said. His eyes were on Sakura, and not the small Pokemon. "Him and his comrades are killers. If we hadn't been so tired when we came into town earlier, we would have reported what happened. And I can't fucking believe we went walking around town when we should have been telling the police about the Akatsuki being on the move. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm having Brisby tell me where the police station is. And your brother will be saved one day."

Hellfire came up to us and stuck her nose in the Eevee's face. It reared up and tossed its head, like it had been scared out of a sound sleep. The visual was quite adorable. Hellfire rumbled something in her Pokemon language to the Eevee, something that kept it enraptured and then made an impossible smile sprout and blossom on its face. It twisted its head up at Sakura and smiled more. Happiness. Out of nowhere. It squeezed her arm and then twisted around to press its head into her breast.

"So…something good happened?" Sakura murmured. Hellfire nodded. Through the usual trial-and-error translation of a Pokemon's talk, Sasuke and Sakura deduced that the stolen Eevee had escaped his captor. It had run into a clothing store and run up a vent like a clever Rattata. Also, Hellfire had set the man's arm on fire with an Ember attack before she he somehow managed to evade her.

"So his brother's out and free." Sasuke concluded. Eevee whined happily and tiny tears formed in its eyes, joyful at last. It remained in Sakura's lap.

"Eevee, uhm. You're free to go now. I won't force you to stay. You can go find your brother." Sakura said, but the Eevee wouldn't move. "I'm a trainer, you know. If you go with me, you kind of have to follow me everywhere." Eevee made a noise that sounded a little sarcastic. Sakura imagined it as a "well, is that so." "Well…that's cool. I have an Eevee now. My mom's gonna be pretty jealous when I call her about it."

"I think Ino will be pretty jealous," Sasuke remarked. They both laughed a little while the Eevee settled into a comfortable and almost noble-looking position to sleep on her lap. And then silence. More silence. Holy cow, silence.

Obviously he wasn't going to bring it up. Can't expect _too _much from Sasuke the Non-Verbose. "Thanks for the concern outside."

"I wanted to." He said. Shortly. And then, "I was worried for you. You disappeared from my sight."

The last three words were like a flawless chord of music to Sakura's ears. But she quickly smashed her inner entranced listener. No more mindless, thoughtless romantics. Sasuke was just a boy she knew, she reminded herself. He's just like Naruto, like Lee, like Neji. "Since when does that matter to you? I probably disappear from your sight twenty times a day."

"Not when you're supposed to be around me. And not when I can see a man attacking you. If Hellfire hadn't gotten to you first, I would have beaten that fucker's head into the wall."

Right. Romantics, gone. "That's…nice? Should I be charmed, Sasuke? Usually I'm not worth your time. But I guess nearly being killed is just enough for me to deserve your saintly presence."

His chin was balanced in his hand at the moment, covering his mouth slightly, so all she could see of his facial reaction was a huge widening of his eyes, almost Naruto-like. But his voice as like Hinata's: almost unheard. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." She snapped back. "I can count on my fingers the times in my life when you decided I'm cool enough or strong enough for you to talk to me. I've always thought if I could live up to your expectations, in academics, in battling, in being pretty enough, in every possible field, then I'd be truly perfect. And if I was perfect, you'd care about me."

"I bring you into everything important." He replied back, all smooth. "I asked for _your _help when Thorn's children needed to be given away. _You _were with me when Night was evolving. You ripped that redheaded freak girl off me in Haru-kishi and you're around me all the time so I can know what to do and where to go. I don't 'care' about you, Sakura? Bull_shit._"

She thought that he would have gone even further had a Tauros not run through the room, bellowing and shaking the floor. Half a dozen other Pokemon followed. Ino was at the rear of the party, her purple camisole a little ruffled from running about. "You guys, Naruto's organizing this…battle.." She had noticed the Eevee. "Did…is that the Pokemon that didn't get stolen?"

Sakura smiled. "Yup. And Hellfire told us that the other Eevee escaped after all."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ino hissed. "First you steal my Sentret and now you get an Eevee. What the hell. Sakura, I'll trade you for him. Anything."

"I don't think so."

Ino stood silently, staring at the quiet and still perfectly postured Eevee. "Well…well, what are you guys doing all alone? Oh, this can't be what I think it is. You know what—shut up. I don't give a crap. Naruto and Mr. Brisby are organizing this big battle thing. We're gonna borrow a Pokemon from the Daycare and battle with them instead of our own Pokemon. Brisby says come out or he's firing you." And she stormed away.

They had a gracious five seconds of silence again before Sakura stood up. The Eevee jumped out of her lap and stood ready to walk at her side, paw elegantly held out before him. Sakura didn't know what to say, so fell back on…something. "Any closing comments before we go out?"

"I suck at getting my intentions across." Sasuke murmured into his hand. He stood up, too. "So here's what I always intended and always thought. I _like _you, Sakura, and I probably wouldn't say this if the others were around, but I depend on you sometimes. And however much of a douchebag you think I am, that much is true."

And then he waited. Sakura still did not know what to say. But her thoughts seemed mostly positive, (and her feelings…well, unreliable) so she decided to take a small risk. She held out her hand. "Fine. I trust you. Let's go outside, all right?" And he took her hand. Arceus above.

"Yes."

666

Didn't mean for it to be this long…or to have that SasuSaku fight/makeup/acceptance/? at the end. But there we are! Don't think this makes the story officially SasuSaku, though. I'm kinda keeping the door open for MultiSaku...kinda...some...shut up.

Comments? Yes. One: I hope I captured the whole "enchantment of a big city" emotion well enough. That part worried me a bit, since personally big cities tend to intimidate or even disgust me with what you can find in them. Two: God frigging dangit Hinata's egg was supposed to hatch this chapter! DX We're like five minutes away from when it happens and I could write it but I have to go to sleep for an early class tomorrow! Curses! Three: Lol, Kung Fu Ursaring! Well, Kung Fu Spinda was also an option, but Spinda is a rather small Pokemon, and the main character of Kung Fu Panda is noticeably larger than most of his fellows sooo Kung Fu Ursaring it is.

Lastly, I dedicate this chapter to loyal fan, "Blow0Me", who has reviewed every single chapter of Pathway and even drawn me a fanart, which you can find on my profile. My reviews for Pokemon Time! are coming soon, do you hear me!

Btw, for those of you interested, my next published work will probably be a SasoSaku oneshot prize for Thirrin73, who won my Halloween contest. It's quite a fluffy story c:

Ta…Storm


	25. A Few Realizations

**In recent news, I am thinking of getting a commission of this story. Which means paying someone to draw what I want. And I want...one of the characters with some of their Pokemon. I can have either one trainer and all six Pokemon (which would include a few spoilers, naturally) for about 100 dollars, or one trainer with three Pokemon for about 50 dollars. Regardless of pricing, I am curious, which trainer would YOU want a fanart of?**

In Pathway news…I swear to God, Hinata's egg hatches this chapter. It so totally does. It's right down there. Go see. My own silly theories about the details of a Pokemon egg hatching can be seen there.

I must admit this "rent a Pokemon n' battle with it" segment was partially an excuse to write some good battles with some new Pokemon, as well as include some nicknames, 'cause I like both those things, while I do sometimes like a Pokemon without a name, I MUCH prefer naming them, as it's somewhat like naming your pet dog "Dog" and what possible justification could you have for that?

666

Wednesday, July 29th, 4:22 AM, Brisby's Daycare in Saraku City

666

Greg Brisby's backyard, or rather the backyard of his daycare property, was spacious enough for a Wailord. Or five (and the pond would fit one, if it squeezed in). It was also lined with a perimeter of white seftinwood fencing, five feet tall, for general privacy. Although if anyone in the area looked, supposing people were around this time of night, they'd probably still be able to see the commotion in the backyard, seeing as there were over a hundred Pokemon of all sizes mulling about in it.

Sakura exited the Daycare building through the big sliding door in the kitchen. Sasuke was holding her hand and following her lead, both of which were changes about the size and significance of a Groudon. But she wanted not to think about it so much right now. After all, not half an hour ago she'd been assaulted by a man who kicked small Pokemon and had _bitten _her, obtained-slash-rescued a wild Eevee by instigating fight with that man, kicked an Ivysaur in the face, been impossibly healed by Kadabra's Recover (she was determined to research how in the world that could occur), and also it was four in the morning.

Sakura counted herself a morning person, but after this stint of eating out at midnight and working a spontaneous night shift in Brisby's daycare, she'd be taking a page from Naruto's book for once and sleeping till noon.

Now they were all outside, all five trainers, Brisby and the hundred-odd Pokemon various trainers had left in his care. Skitty and Exeggcute lying on a rugged section of an Onix's back, Pidgeotto aplenty and a Chatot in a tree, a Primeape missing an eye sitting by the little pond and all but ignoring the Dragonite snoring with its feet in the water next to him. Their combined noise was, in Sakura's opinion…pleasant. Like an undulating hum. One day she would become a Pokemon doctor, and feel this in her clinic every day. While she gave out medicine. Instructed new trainers. Inspected X-ray sheets and set broken bones.

Brisby broke her fine and formulated thoughts by stepping awkwardly and loudly over two Mightyena that were cuddling together. He held a large purple binder. "Sakura, are you sure you're all right? You don't need bandages or something?"

"No, I'm all right." She reassured him. I will go make a report at the police station in the morning, though. Society doesn't need that freak running free in the streets." Her answer was tailored not to include the reference of the man being part of the Akatsuki organization, which would alarm or even terrify him. There was no sense in dragging Mr. Brisby into that.

"Of course you are. Hell, _I _am, too. Also, Naruto has been telling me to leave you alone about any wounds you may have, because apparently you're a doctor in training and you already know better than me? Well. Well, if you seriously think you'll be all right until we report this, then fine. You look trustworthy. So let's get to this fun little battle-thing." He turned around, opening his binder. "All right, you all, here's my logs. All the Pokemon I've got now and their names and trainers' names are written in here. Where's Naruto? Wasn't this his idea?"

Naruto's voice came from seemingly far away. It was a laughing sound, "Yeah, it was!" and many of them looked up to see Naruto standing on the shoulders of a very amused-looking Rhydon. "Everybody! Battle time! We're gonna pick a Pokemon from all these ones right here and battle with 'em, like we're renting them!"

A Swampert promptly spat at him, and something about his bared teeth and glowering expression suggested it had been an angry expletive. Naruto ignored it and jumped awkwardly off the Rhydon's back. He landed on his feet, though, and the little spectacle made Sakura giggle, and the Eevee sitting primly in her arms murmur as he watched.

"Explain why we're not waiting till daylight to do this?" Ino sighed from behind him.

"'Cause I'm not tired yet. And you don't look tired, either. Plus," he leaned in a little closer to Ino, pocketing his hands not-that-slyly in his sun-orange vest, "this is pretty much the same thing as free time in Combat Class at school, except we're getting paid to do it. So shut up." Ino scoffed at him. "So! Everybody! Pick a Pokemon! Or let one pick you, whatever happens first. Sakura, I'm fighting your Pokemon, 'kay?"

"Sure! But wait a minute first."

"'Kay? What for?"

"For _our _Pokemon, moron." She smiled at him, attempting to mask that she hadn't been a moron up till now, too. "Our Pokemon have been in their balls since we ate at Shroomsworth's. They should all be out and stretching their legs here if we are. Or sleeping under the stars if they like. So," She successfully had plucked each ball from either her belt or within her bag by that time, and tossed them all up in a formless jumble. Each one opened of its own accord and let out the beasts within.

Sakura caught the first two Pokeballs in her hands, was hit in the shoulder by the second, and managed to catch the last in her bag like a basketball. As she did this, her Pokemon came to shape and looked around: Romeo the Squirtle, Cassio the paranoid Sentret, Beatrice the Flaaffy and her yet unnamed Nidorina.

And that, along with the fact that her Nidorina was still holding the iPod she'd had when she'd been captured, jogged the rosette's memory. "Mr. Brisby," Sakura called. The man looked at her in surprise; he'd been staring as Hinata released her Dratini, who hissed meanly at all the Pokemon around her. Sakura went on, "Do you happen to have an iPod charge cable? My Nidorina needs one."

At first he stared. And why wouldn't he? "Your _Nidorina _needs one?" he asked slowly. Sakura and Nidorina nodded together, the human a mite embarrassed, the Nidorina a mite smiling. "Well. Um. Yeah, I think I do. I'll get it and plug it into the outdoor outlet. Go, um, find your 'rental' Pokemon, please." And he walked off back into the house, a Growlithe coming after him.

Now Sakura bent down, balancing on the balls of her feet, to look Nidorina in her fine, blue face. She looked over a little slowly, curious but unworried. "Nidorina, I'm going to name you Elizabeth." she said. "I know there was a Kantonese empress with that name who adored orchestral concerts. And the name by itself just reminds me of music, and appreciating music. Do you like that?"

The Nidorina's lips pushed quickly up into a smile. "Ni." And as she handed the little pink player over, she seemed to try the new name out herself. "Ni-_do -_ri-ri." Sakura chuckled a little. Even the amount of syllables was the same. Elizabeth was…so human.

She exhaled softly, appreciative of it. "Once this is done and we can get some more sleep, you and I ought to compare iPods. I wonder how you'll like 'Why Should I W—"

Sakura's sentence collapsed when she did; something had jabbed her in the back and she fell forward onto all fours. She gasped and collected herself quickly (not as quickly as Eevee, who started smoothing his ruffled fur immediately), then rose up onto her knees and turned around. A Lairon stood there, blinking a little stupidly at her. "So you'd like to battle?" The Lairon nodded with the overzealous smile of a village idiot. "Do you have a name, or are you just Lairon?" The steel beast shook its head from side to side, which told Sakura a whole lot of nothing. "Mr. Brisby, does this Lairon have a name?"

The daycare manager flipped the page in his binder, once, twice, and slid his finger down. "He's the only Lairon here right now. His name is Traveler."

Traveler parted his mouth again and again. "Traveler, do you want me to battle with your or do you just want to be petted?" He ducked his head and pushed it against her almost pleadingly. Romeo watched him from a meter or so away. He looked very displeased. For about two more seconds. Then he fired a short jet of water at the steel-type's face and it shrieked.

"Romeo!" Sakura gasped. "What's wrong with you? You've hurt him." Traveler pushed against Sakura's legs again and Romeo started again. He jumped onto his adversary's head and beat on it with his tiny blue fists. Traveler, having a head made of material that was, for all intents and purposes, steel, was much more annoyed and confused than hurt.

Sakura grabbed her Pokemon by his tail and held him in mid-air. "Why do you keep doing things like this! Will you—stop that _now! _I didn't let you out of your ball so you could be a brat. You're going to behave or—" Romeo, upside down and slightly swinging, was holding out his arms to her and begging for a hug. Sakura told him no and he started to whine.

Sakura ignored him and only looked on helplessly as Traveler ambled away into the crowd of Pokemon. "That's just great. Now he thinks I'm unapproachable and you're a rabid little beast."

A scoff from behind her made her turn. Romeo moaned crazily at the sudden lashing move, but Sakura had eyes only for Ino smirking at her. A snobby smirk, an expensive _Victini Victoire _blouse and diamond earrings was not a combination Sakura was inclined to be polite to. "What? It's cute. He totally loves you." Ino said with all the innocence of a Purrloin. "You got your partner yet? I found this adorable Tepig and his Charmander girlfriend. Show me a Fire fang, babe."

The Charmander pulled back one of her feet to brace herself and parted her jaws. She began the slightly amazing process of setting her own teeth on fire. Nearby was Sasuke, standing with a partnered Noctowl, equally still. They seemed less important right now.

It was astounding, how Ino _still _pissed her off sometimes, with just a remark or gesture. Their trainer journey and the summer season had made them better; they could be civil and even friendly, and one night before arriving in Haru-kishi they'd even shared iPods. But sometimes the blonde put on a face, a sneer, a ratty lilt to her voice, very much on purpose, and Sakura would want to wholeheartedly take the bait and violently smash the girl's face. Or sometimes Sakura would catch herself saying something with an overtly intellectual air that would make Ino angry and probably ashamed that she didn't understand, though it would probably make Sakura herself look like a pretentious jerk. It rotted their budding friendship a little.

"LOOK!"

Everyone looked because everyone was scared suddenly. A Pidgeotto dropped out of a tree and the lone Steelix screeched like a folding metal sheet in surprise. The noise had come from Hinata, who held her little beige egg, little beige _glowing _egg. It was hatching now, right the heck now. Sakura crouched and put Romeo down fast as a Quick attack, and sped over to Hinata with Ino hot on her heels. Everyone was around, all the daycare's present humans and a dozen poking Pokemon heads. The egg glowed bright white, and heat radiated from it and made Hinata's hands shiver.

Sakura could name and see each swift cycle of the hatching: the quickening, the heating, the formation, the solidifying, and…now…the darkening. The eggshell had now morphed around the baby's skin, giving it a tiny protection for its first day of life, and there was nothing but a baby left, whose birthing shine had gone. And there was a small Emolga in Hinata's arms.

A Raichu trying to push past Naruto's arm gasped and twirled its tail.

The Emolga opened its eyes and saw the Raichu. It looked curious at first. Then quite disgusted. It pushed back, pulled its whole body and its attached wings with tiny, baby-soft hands and didn't do much but push back into Hinata's chest. (Its tail was absent from all this movement; Emolga seemed either unaware that it had a tail, or didn't yet know how to move it.) Its head shot up to see the behemoth creature holding it, and it was suddenly less scared.

"H…Hi. Kiddo." Hinata murmured to it, and all the daycare listened to her. Sakura wondered how she felt, how her heart hammered feeling all that attention. "Welcome to the world. I've d-decided your name is Lyra. Do you like that?"

The electric-type made a soft noise and wore a neutral face. Hinata looked frightened. "Oh. Oh, no. Sakura, it's not a boy, is it? I just guessed, a-a-and I—"

Sakura leaned over and checked. "Nope. Lyra's a girl."

Naruto snickered.

Lyra saw the pinkette and ducked her head behind Hinata's sleeve. She laughed. "Aww! Well…look at me, dear. Can you look at me?" Lyra looked. "My friends are going to play some games. Would you like to watch?" Sakura pursed her lips a little, doubting the Emolga yet understood any more than Hinata's pleasant tone of voice, but it certainly did good to talk to the baby. And Lyra put her baby hands around Hinata's arm, like she was bracing herself. Like she was about to go for a ride. Even Sasuke observed this and cracked something like a grin.

Here, Sakura felt a prodding on the side of her knee and saw Romeo, who still wanted a hug. She sighed and let him have one. He sat comfortably in the crook of her arm now and was no longer a brat.

"All right. All right, everyone, let's give baby Lyra a good show." Naruto said. "Mommy Hinata should sit this one out. Sakura, you and me first! Who's your first partner?"

'_Well, not Traveler._' Sakura thought, and looked around at the dozens of Pokemon. "Uh…somebody, please?" A half dozen other beasts came up to her in a few beats of a Swellow's heart. The first in line was a Skarmory, nearly a clone to her father's. It even had a tiny notch on the edge of its powerful beak. And something about it—the vicious need to be first, or the muscle mass, perhaps?—really oozed masculine. "I suppose you're first. Skarmory, show me a few moves of yours."

While Brisby flipped pages in his book to inform her the Skarmory's name was just Skarmory, the bird Pokemon took flight from where he stood and soared upwards. He twisted in mid-air, a tornado, while his wings glowed faintly white, and shone with reflections of the stars. It was a Steel wing. (And clearly one taught to him by a coordinator.) Next, he zigzagged here, there, over there, in a vague pattern. Quick attack. And last, he began to dive straight down. Straight at Sakura. It was too precise, too aggressive to be a mere dive out of the sky. It was Brave bird. He hit the ground and pierced through, making a hole roughly the size of himself. Sakura's heart slowed from its furious pace of fear and Squirtle released his horrified little fingers from her shirt.

"Skar." Said Skarmory, explaining everything.

"You are _so _battling me. Team Skarmory, get your butt over here!" Naruto ran off and jumped over a Seviper. Sakura started to follow while Brisby bribed a Sandslash with chocolate to fill in the hole neatly.

The other Pokemon made space and hummed and shuffled their feet and tails in anticipation. Most likely none of them had observed a night-battle at a daycare before. Sakura smiled at this as she filed away her Skarmory's attacks and guessed at ones he might also know.

The Skarmory trotted and positioned himself till he was perfectly in front of Sakura, and spread his wings. What a drama queen. Like a certain water-type she was still holding. She also noticed that her new Eevee, already showing himself to have a penchant for being prim and presentable, looked on like an admirer.

Forty or so yards away, stood Naruto in his orange vest and worn sneakers, as cocky-looking as the trainer of an Entei but standing behind a Quagsire. "Prepare to be turned into a drumstick. You ready for this, Sakura! This'll be our first battle since we graduated!"

He was right, she realized. And in most of their battles in Combat class, hell, throughout all of middle and high school, Naruto had won. But her battling skills had had more room and lenience to grow in the real world. And there was no crowd of girls (or boys) waiting for her to lose so they could snigger and make the popular jokes. Even if they were here, it wouldn't matter anymore. Sakura was ready. And this Skarmory would show it. "Let's see what a month away from home has done for us, Naruto. Skamory—"

"Water gun!"

"Fly straight up."

Quagsire stood in one place while spitting a thin, harsh jet of water through his parted lips. It sprayed harmlessly onto the ground and even a few spectators. Skarmory had dodged up and away from its range. Quagsire did not look perturbed, but Naruto did. "Okay. Fine. Mud sport, Quagsire."

Quagsire turned around and stared at him.

Mr. Brisby burst out laughing from the sidelines, and Sakura covered her mouth to politely hide a snicker. Romeo, in the crook of her arm, did not.

Naruto was not amused; Sakura wondered how long it had been since the willful blonde had felt embarrassed. "Okay! Fine! You don't know Mud sport, how about Mud _shot_?" Even with its face still turned on his temporary trainer, Sakura could see the edges of a grin on Quagsire's face from her side of the field. Quagsire walked forward, puffed out his cheeks, and spat a fat ball of mud up into the air.

Immediately, the pinkette could see that Quagsire had wisely not aimed for Skarmory, but where his flight would take him in a few seconds. He could dodge—almost—would it be enough? Just in case, she shouted up at the steel-feathered bird, "Use Agility!" and Skarmory accordingly sped up. This made the mudball strike his tail instead of his face or torso, but it still sent him spiraling down, half out of control.

Sakura tried to scrape up a new command but only sputters came from her mouth as she floundered for a new idea. She bit her tongue at the stupid reaction, the one that had begun in elementary school and only left a few years ago. She crushed it, and reached around her mind for a possible plan of action. One came: "Spiral down onto Quagsire! With a Drill peck!"

She could see the approving, steel-lipped grin all the way from here. Skarmory pulled in its wings and dove faster. Quagsire's face warped into fear almost comically blatant for his species and tried to dodge away, while his commander gabbled, "GogogogoGO!"

It was useless in the end; Skarmory simultaneously forced Quagsire to the ground with his feet and jabbed his beak at the enemy's shoulder, puncturing skin. Quagsire screeched and spat a harsher stream of water than before, Water pulse, at his enemy's torso. The enraged and half-blinded bird squawked and cleaved his wings downward, dealing hard, uncoordinated slices to Quagsire's back. Skarmory stood ready and his enemy lie panting on the ground for too long to legally get up again.

"Skarmory wins." Ino called from midway down the battle area. "Whoo. Okay! Sakura, you sit out and, Naruto, it's you and me next! The winner fights Sasuke!" Sakura scoffed at the blonde twisting the winner-and-loser bracket, but let the blonde dash up to her spot and take her place. Whether she wanted to show off her new Charmander friend or have a chance to impress Sasuke mattered little to her.

Sakura found some Pokemon had obtained a trio of lawn chairs for the visiting trainers to sit in, and claimed one for herself. Perhaps Sasuke would come and sit by her of his own accord. If not, she was happy entertaining Romeo as he sat cuddling in her lap, as well as her Eevee, who took a dignified seat in the second chair. She would have to name him soon; his natural pride and poise had given her half a dozen ideas already.

Dawn was coming and pushing small stains of light into the sky; Brisby's backyard looked a bit smaller with the new light. Naruto was given a super potion to spray his water-type comrade with, and jumped into position when a Lucario took the place of his "rented" Quagsire. The new battle began and Pokemon and human spectators alike stared and gave cheers at the meeting of fire and fist.

Sakura squeezed her Squirtle's tiny hand and wondered what it would be like to file that police report in a few hours.

666

Wednesday, July 29th, 6:19 AM, Saraku City

666

The day was newly begun for much of the city. Sasuke mused on the idea of his day having begun at midnight. It was amusing, really. Or it had been. Now, Hellfire was sitting before him in the daycare's second bedroom, the both of them quiet and carefully hidden. The others need not see him trying to do this. He was on his third attempt now. His Houndoom pushed her softly furred brows together as he awkwardly paused to find words again; even without her expressions and noises guiding him, Sasuke knew he wasn't doing it right. But at the very least he wasn't attempting to wing it. Tactless idiots like Naruto might do that, but never him. He would practice, madly, till he was perfect and seamless.

Again, he practiced verbalizing his story of the encounter at Uronbo, and his witness of Sakura's attack. Again, his throat closed up and his entire body seethed.

He couldn't start with the encounter at Uronbo because he could not stand to speak of Itachi; after the incident when he was a child, he had never spoken of his brother to anyone but Hellfire. And he could not stand to start with his friend being attacked, because his caring for her would be made obvious and exposed. Sasuke loathed being exposed—worse, he feared it, and Hellfire knew that, too.

Screw this all. It had to be done adequately. "We're reporting a homicide—" Arceus above, that was the worst yet. There were no confirmed deaths so he was basically lying. In a court of law, that alone could legally dismiss the Akatsuki's deeds and let them free. "We're…reporting an _assault_ _and battery _my four friends and I witnessed in the town of Uronbo…there…"

"Mmmm." His dog murmured to him. It was close enough to approval that he kept on. He tried for ten more minutes which seemed like ten hours. For ten hours, Itachi's deeds were dragged out of him like he was being gutted. He was thankful for the dark and the quiet. The way his house had been for several years, even when he left it on his Pokemon journey. He wondered what would become of it now that it was empty and unlived in.

His attempts had numbered seven when he finally heard noises in the house. There was a quiet rushing noise like moving scales. Perhaps Hinata's foul Dratini. He stopped and dragged his cell phone from his pocket—wouldn't that be horrible luck if it was back in his bag at the hotel—and then pretended to be busy doing something online. The daycare owner and an Ekans poked their heads into the bedroom. Two Rhyhorns lumbered onto the massive Pokemon beds.

"So. It's morning now." Mr. Brisby said to him.

"So the daylight tells me." Sasuke replied. "Did someone send you to collect me so that we can get to the police station?" Brisby nodded. "I'm on my way out." He tucked his phone away.

"Go past your hotel on your way back." Sasuke looked up at the man and observed a curious change of expression on him. A polite sympathy. It reminded him of the polite folks in fancy suits and dresses that attended his parent's cocktail parties, though perhaps fifteen percent more genuine. "You can check out and pick up your bags, and stay here for free. The Pokemon here really like you all, and I'm sure you could use a pleasant and safe place to sleep."

Sasuke thanked him, Hellfire followed him past the chubby daycare owner, down the left hall, and towards the foyer where his friends were all standing. He noted with distaste that they all smelled somewhat less than fresh. The girls—and he, truthfully—would not stay in this daycare if there was no shower.

"I've never gone walking at six in the morning before." Naruto gushed. He pulled the door open and pushed it almost-shut again and again. It was hugely annoying.

"It's six-thirty." Ino told him. (Sasuke's nose twitched at some perfume she had apparently coated herself with. It was pleasant and floral but startling compared to the rather sweaty scent of labor and movement the rest of them had.)

"Whatever! This still feels like a field trip. Not as much as eating lunch at midnight, but whatever. Ready, comrades! Go!" One pull of the door later, Naruto was speeding down the walkway across the lawn and to the open street. Sasuke's lip curled viciously at him. It was as though he truly had no idea they were going to bring Pokemon abusers and potential murderers to the public's conscience.

Sakura walked next to him most of the way and perhaps tried to initiate conversation, but he couldn't converse now. He only followed. She was in the front of the group, just barely before him, and he followed her guidance like always. If he stayed safely by her all the way to the station, his delivery of the news might be easier. This meant he was clinging to her like a child with stage fright, which was bullshit because he was far beyond and above such things. Sakura—

"There it is," came a soft noise from behind him; it was Hinata's voice softly echoing in the almost-empty road. Sakura echoed her, too, drawing Sasuke's eyes to her. They came closer to the building and he swiftly copied Sakura's easy expression. She had no fear of this place. She had fears, certainly, but not his fear of unsaid truth.

The doors were sliding doors that Naruto's Electrike—who'd been at their heels for Arceus knows how long—was fascinated by, and stared at even after his trainer picked him up. An officer approached them less than twenty feet into the lobby. "Well good morning, kids. Something we can do for you here?"

Sasuke pushed past anyone who might try to take the burden from him. It was his. "Yes. A few nights ago, we were attacked in a nearby town, and we saw one of the assailants just last night. We want to make an official report." Behind him, Sakura said, "good," at the perfect middle ground of quiet and audible, so that only he heard her soft praise.

The officer, a reasonably confident looking man with bluish hair, did not look as startled as he imagined someone would at this news. Well, the real story was yet untold. The officer told him to go down the hall the third room on the right and he'd be right there. Sakura spoke up after him, "Everyone, come. We all have something to add."

He followed her into the room, onto a chair, and followed her easy breathing when the officer came in after them. He followed her confident manner as he began the story of the attack in Uronbo by the murderous Akatsuki group, adding in Naruto's story about their kidnapping of their former teacher's Jolteon. But there was no one and nothing to follow when he told the officer one of the assailants had been his older brother, a wanted murderer. Naruto took over then, to talk in more detail about the tall and dark man who owned two Garchomps and commanded them to attack people. His account was crisp and fairly well-crafted. Perhaps he had practiced this speech as well.

They were at the station for over an hour, and a slowly growing group of police officers came to hear the tale and drop their jaws. The first officer, Officer Kopa, told them to leave the station immediately and stay somewhere that was enclosed and full of Pokemon, or people, they trusted, a place they would be safe from both murderers and media. This Sasuke did. He almost ran out of the building, and his legs undoubtedly shook. Ino was behind him and perhaps she even stopped looking at his butt long enough to notice that, too. "We're going by the hotel first to check out. Brisby is letting us stay at his daycare for free, and it's a good place to lie low for now. It's—"

"Sasuke. Dude, Sasuke."

It had been too much to hope that Naruto would keep quiet and somber for much longer, anyway. He continued with his instructions to the others until Naruto interrupted again, and this time the raven turned to hiss at him. However, his former classmate's eyes were turned elsewhere. Across the street was a convenience store set into a strip mall, and standing outside it and carrying a shopping bag was an unfortunately familiar face.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! Naruto! You all, you're all here! I am so delighted! Oh, Sakura!"

Sasuke had no desire to see Rock Lee. He remembered meeting the strange little cretin as a seventh grader while Lee was an eighth. His outrageous will and determination, and ways of showing them off, were embarrassing to anyone witnessing them. Sasuke ground his teeth as the boy came over. Or rather, the young man. Lee was seventeen now and had been doing (admittedly ferocious) martial arts training since first grade. He was seriously in shape.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen any of you since I graduated!" Lee popped up in front of them. Naruto's Electrike peeked his scarred nose out from behind his master's legs to sniff the creepy newcomer.

Sakura's response to him was unfortunately friendly. "For goodness' sake, what happened to our emails, Lee? From February on, you hardly ever replied to me!" Sasuke scowled, but immediately tried to hide the action. Sakura had, for some reason, stopped being embarrassed or annoyed by Lee just before they entered high school. Apparently, she'd gone beyond tolerating him to becoming his friend, outside of Sasuke's notice. That bothered him, and he overtly refrained from growling. "You said you were traveling south towards Oto and then basically nothing! Tell me what you've been doing all this time."

"Lee, your email has three-six-five at the end of it, right?" Naruto stepped closer to ask.

"No, no, it's three-five-five."

"Dangit! _That's _why you never replied back! I thought you hated me or something and I spent like two weeks being emo and wondering what jackass thing I did to piss you off. My mom thought I was depressed."

"Sooo, do you live here now or something? You're done with your trainer journey?" Sasuke was mildly surprised that Ino would talk to casually to him; she had usually ignored him throughout school, if he remembered. He and Hinata were the only ones who would not say anything, perhaps because _she _must remember Lee as a center of activity and attention, an entity she would flee from faster than her Dratini could chase prey.

"Well, I'm done with the traveling part for a while," the elder teen laughed. "Sakura, I didn't answer your emails for so many months because I got a job here in Saraku, a very time-consuming one. And Naruto, I could have written you instead of waiting for an email to come to me, but for this same reason, I couldn't."

Sasuke remembered his mother telling him not to be rude to nice people—in the days before his brother's Zweilous had strangled her to death. He couldn't really bring himself to be nice to Lee naturally, so he did it for his mom. "And what's the job you have?" He asked.

Lee's gaze on him had been friendly moments ago and remained so now. In fact, it intensified. "I'm the gym leader's assistant! I battle trainers seeking a badge from Gai, and anyone who defeats me moves on to him!"

Naruto's screech was literally ear-piercing: "You work at a Pokemon _gym?_" (Sakura's, marginally less so. "You can't be serious!")

"Yes! I am!" Lee replied; his tone was not bragging, only deservedly proud. Sasuke was slightly baffled by the expression. "I battle at least a hundred trainers a week, many of them more than once. Gai-sensei says I'm the best assistant he's ever had at the gym, and he's been personally training me and my Pokemon since March."

"Does he let you live at the gym, like in a room or dorm thingy above the main gym hall? I've read that most assistants have a living arrangement like that."

"So you get to call him sensei?"

"What kinds of trainers do you see there?"

"Any tough ones? Crazy ones?"

Ohmygod! Lee, I heard on TV that the Saraku gym got a hole blown in it 'cause of a shiny Entei! Did that really happen, did you see?"

How odd that they were all averting the most important question. Sasuke took one step forward to bring himself more overtly into Lee's attention. "We're here to earn a gym badge like any other trainers. This will be our third. When can you fight us?"

The heavy-browed boy appeared to appreciate such candor. "I'd be happy to fight you right here in the street, or even stay here to catch up with you all, if only I had the time to. Trainers are signed up to fight either my partner or I all the way through next Monday, and I have to run these supplies back to the gym on the double." He raised his strong arm in a salute to them all. "My advice to you all is to head over to the gym and reserve a time for yourselves, or at the very least, come sit in the stands to watch other trainers battle me! I'd be delighted if you were to watch. I promise, I've come quite a long way since my Combat class fought yours a year and a half ago, Sasuke."

God only knew how that memory had eluded him until now. Lee's Combat class teacher had a clever idea for his class's midterm: pit his students against the elite students of another class, a grade lower. Hellfire had been thoroughly pounded into the floor by Lee's Combusken, along with all of Sasuke's pride. He said nothing, and stirred this memory and its humiliation while the others bid their old classmate goodbye. He jogged down the street, bags in one arm, and turned a corner.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips. Suddenly reminding Sasuke of some bad television character. "Man. _Lee's _here! I thought I'd never see him again after he graduated." Ino hmm'ed after him, and Sakura said something about Lee's desire to do something or other and he was impossible to keep whatever whatever. He only paid attention again when she tapped his shoulder with her knuckles. Playfully.

"Let's go to the hotel now, 'kay?"

"Okay." As they all took their first few steps, he added, "We all need to sleep to be at our best. I want to make an appointment to fight him, and observe his fighting style in the meantime. I won't be making good observations if I'm half-asleep."

From his side, Ino nodded and pulled the edge of her shorts. "No kidding. And I need to get this metric ton of sweat off me. Mr. Brisby better have a shower in his place that's _not _used by Pokemon."

Sasuke turned his head to make sure Hinata was behind them (she was, with the Electrike); to gaze into any crevices or alleyways in the road, and on the overt side, make sure no cameramen were coming after them. There was nothing and no one, so the Konoha five continued on to their hotel and then to the district's daycare, which had already become a safe haven.

666

Sunday, August 4th, 9:09 AM, Saraku City gym

666

Sakura had brought her little notebook each time to make notes on what Lee did, and sometimes they had little conversations about what happened and how to potentially counter. But mostly her pages set aside for this were empty, and mostly their plans were either useless or otherwise countered later. Lee's Combusken slammed his hand down sideways on a Rhyhorn's forehead, inciting a horrid groan from the beast, and a horrid thud from the dusty floor when it fell.

They had been sitting in the stands of Saraku gym whenever possible—that is, whenever not working—to observe Lee at his own work, for about five days. He fought trainers almost around the clock, with a small lunch break and always morning and evening workout sessions, during which he'd take the five of them away from the main gym room to talk. They would talk, and try to hide their shame and shock at the overwhelming big-browed beast that stood cheerily in front of them.

One year of a real Pokemon journey had done wonders for Lee in all ways, but what stood out most was that he and his Pokemon were nigh unbeatable (also they tended to literally, and passionately, _beat _enemies when they fought).

From a seat one row behind him, Sakura said, "You know why they have a psychic-type to put an invisible wall up around the challenger?" He grunted mildly in response. She may or may not have heard it amidst the roars of the Gigalith that now charged towards Combusken. "It's so that if a Pokemon gets hit so hard it flies backwards towards its trainer, the trainer won't get smashed and die."

"Most gyms have that." He said, and wondered why such a thought even came to her. That was a Naruto-thought, something that ought to be very obvious.

"I mean for this gym it's a bigger threat than it is normally. Your Pokemon is practically expected to get kicked back into a wall near you. We can utilize _that_." She paused and leaned forward a little, and so did he, to watch the faceted wheels of thought spinning in her eyes. He watched them. "Ignoring the blow itself, the one that will propel a Pokemon to the wall…if our Pokemon can somehow springboard off the wall, or cushion the impact, they wouldn't be hurt as badly. It wouldn't be nearly as much of a problem, and one of Lee's most common attacks would be less effective."

He sat up, taking her realization in—how did that take her, and _him, _four days to figure out?—and as he moved, his Pokeball belt was nudged between his back and the back of the seat. One of the buttons was pressed and a jumping flash of light allowed Night out of her Pokeball. His Quilava sat up on her hind paws, traditional Quilava position. Her eyes were still close (and Hinata's infant Emolga cringed at the sudden, "scary" sight of her.)

"Aw, hi, miss Night." Sakura said, petting the fire-type's neck, while Hinata made some girly and appreciate noise on his other side. Sakura kept her hand on his Pokemon, kneading and petting. Slender hands, she had. Slender was an admirable quality of body. One of these hands jabbed him in the stomach. "Sasuke! Are you listening?"

No. "What?"

"I said, Night's eyes are closed." This brought a raised brow out of him—Sakura was an aspiring doctor, so she was probably looking for symptoms or something medical to point at or…something. "They were closed when she evolved and both times I saw her walking around at Brisby's. I've never seen her with her eyes open." But that _was _something. So much for Sakura's slow realization. He had never even registered this one. For a Pokemon to simply never open their eyes…he'd never heard of that. Never seen such a thing.

"You're…right. I didn't think about it." He said. Naruto jumped up and cheered from the seat by Ino. "Does that mean something? Is that bad?"

His pinkette averted her eyes a little, searching for an answer in the air around them. She found it. "Cyndaquil are always squinting, so their eyesight is never that good. When they evolve, their eyelids are supposed to loosen so they can open their eyes and see normally. It could be that Night's eyelids…got stuck...I don't know the medical term. But they didn't change during evolution, and she's still squinting like a Cyndaquil. Except that it's…Arceus, I'm stupid."

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Sasuke turned in his seat to face her more, and put his own hand on Night. The fire-type purred lightly, looking away.

Sakura put a hand to her head, fingers pushing into her hair. "What I just said it pointless. Here's _another _late realization: Night's eyelids are perfectly loose. Like she's sleeping. They're not stuck at all." He waited for the meaning of that. Lee yelled in the background, inspired by something fiery and determined. He waited and was cold.

"The only other reason is that she doesn't _want _to." Sakura told him. "I read about cases like that with Pokemon with eyes like Cyndaquil. It's from abuse. Cyndaquil that are abused sometimes don't open their eyes when they evolve. They don't want to see something that might hurt."

There should have been some activity, some reaction, in his mind, but there was nothing. Not fear, nor anger, nor sympathy for Night, nothing. It was..

"Sasuke's never been mean to her! And she loves him like a loyal Growlithe!" It was Ino, barking above them. Her great ponytail flowed over her shoulder and onto her breast, accentuating a strangely fierce face. "It has to be the tight eyelid thing. Night's not scared and she's not abused."

Sakura wilted a little, and from her lips came the words, "Not now."

The four of them were silent and waiting, but Sasuke's mind had at least cleared enough to process the discovery. His Quilava was his Quilava, and he would heal her. He stood up at once, and looped his arms under her belly. Night yelped at first, kicking one of her back feet, but stopped moments later and jabbed her nose into his chest like an excited babe. She was so loving, so attached. There was no reason for her to still be so frightened that she couldn't _look _at him.

Naruto yelling after him, Sasuke walked his fire-type to a far-off area of the stands, set her down, and kissed her forehead. He spoke quietly to her.

666

2:25 AM, Monday, July 5th, location unknown

666

"Guess what I've been hearing on the police channels."

"Don't even pretend you actually sit down and listen to those."

"Okay, guess what somebody _told _me they heard on the police channels."

"It would have to be about the night at Uronbo. We've done nothing else notable recently. Did one of the residents get a look at us, or is he just whining about property damage he can't explain?"

"The _residents _of Uronbo? Are you kidding, bitch? It was one of the people who came off the boat in the evening. A group of teenagers, actually. It—"

"I know Itachi saw his little brother there. He was on his Pokemon journey."

"…Yeah. And the little brother is one of the ones who made the fuckin' report. They were all from Konoha, all traveling together, and get this, one of them was that same little dick who saw me and Deidara in late June. The time we almost had Kakashi Hatake's Jolteon, and the Masked Avenger himself came to the rescue and we had to haul ass outta there."

"So it's not just a report of the night at Uronbo that was made. Two instances makes an evidence trail. When was the report made?"

"Um, the 29th?"

"Five days ago. You'd best pray that our superior already knows this, Hidan. The last man to make a blunder like that was set in front of his Latios. It chewed his fingers off and swallowed them."

"…Shit."

"…Yeah."

"His Pokemon _ate _a person's fingers."

"It did. I saw Ryouta's hands myself."

"So he has, like, a cannibal Pokemon. A meat-eater. What the fuck."

"Some of the remakes have shown interest in meat-eating. It's a kink in the genome they're still working on."

"Your Cresselia doesn't want to eat meat, right?"

"Of course not, Hidan, she's not a remake. I caught her in Hoenn years ago. She eats plants and berries like any other."

"Okay. Cool. Cool. Ah…ah, _Arceus, _Konan. Would you…come with me to tell him? He's never as pissed off if you're there. Please. I don't want a fucking Pokemon to eat me. Seriously."

"Sure. Let's go."

666

All right, my first comment is that I know I tried to squeeze in a _lot_ of information into one chapter, which resulted in the end product being kind of condensed and heavy and…rushed, in some places. But I'll have to deal with it. It might be because, for a few months now, I've been neck-deep in the Hetalia fandom, my Number Two to Naruto's eternal Number One in my mind. It's hard for me to really be involved in more than one fandom at once, and for the past few days I've been switching preferences every few hours or even minutes. I was lucky to get this done, even with its

Also, I've have you know that until I was just _sentences _away from Hinata's egg hatching, I was going to make it a Pichu, which would evolve into a Pikachu after several months, and in that form it would stay. Then suddenly I wanted Lyra to be an Emolga, so there she is. **I'm still not quiiiite sure about this, so I may just, you know, go back and change history and make Lyra a Pichu after all. **

Again I want to know your opinion about the commission I may get for this story. I will decide the number of Pokemon and the price in the end, and I think I'm already sold on which trainer I will choose, but I may just be swayed by your opinions as well.

(I think next chapter will have some updated bios.)

(PS: The name of Sakura's Eevee is "Alexander.")

Ta...Storm


End file.
